Por Decreto Real
by Chiquitacullen
Summary: Edward encontró en Isabella a la mujer ideal, ella al hombre de sus sueños, pero los enemigos los separaban. Solo cumpliendo lo establecido en un decreto real y venciendo a los enemigos conseguirían estar juntos para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Edward encontró en Isabella a la mujer ideal, ella al hombre de sus sueños, pero los enemigos los separaban. Solo cumpliendo lo establecido en un decreto real y venciendo a los enemigos conseguirían estar juntos para siempre.

**PRÓLOGO**

**Inglaterra, 1101**

Eso no es justo! – se quejó Isabella consigo misma, pues no había nadie más allí para oír su protesta.

Desde su lecho de mantas de piel, a un lado del cuarto, podía oír los sonidos del banquete resonando del salón de la casa, donde su familia e invitados celebraban el heroísmo de Emmet, su hermano gemelo de 12 años. No se resentía del tributo a él. Al final, Emmet salvo su vida.

Durante la semana anterior, Isabella sufrio el dolor en su herida, acostada en su cama, en él suelo y comiendo apenas caldos y pociones de hierbas. Quería una comida más substancial, ansiaba un pedazo del gran jabalí que le atacara antes de morir sobre la espada de Emmet.

Cruzando el brazo sobre las fajas de lino enrolladas en torno a su cintura y abdomen, ignoró el dolor que sintió al levantarse. Se movió por el cuarto para tomar su manto de lana, colocándoselo sobre la camisola. Vestida de esa manera, no podía tomar parte de la fiesta, pero, si permanecía oculta en las sombras, tal vez pudiera pedirle, discretamente a Emmet, que le diera un pedazo de jabalí asado.

Con pasos ligeros, atravesó el piso de tierra batida, cubierto de paja, dejando el cuarto. Siguió por el corredor en arco que separaba las dos habitaciones de la casa, pegándose a la pared en cuanto se mareaba. Esperó un momento sobre él arco para ver que nadie la veía, giró a la izquierda pegada a la pared y fue a esconderse debajo del gran tapiz que pendía a un lado del amplio salón.

Se bajó hasta sentarse. Segura en su escondite, espió por un lateral del tapiz. Las criadas estaban retirando las bandejas usadas para servir él pan. Luego estarían recogiendo las sobras del jabalí.

Sentado a la cabecera de la larga y atestada mesa, su padre, Charlie, señor de Swan, se levantó del banco para anunciar el fin del banquete. A un lado de su padre, estaba él barón Masen, el señor feudal normando de Swan, espléndido en sus ropajes de lana negra, adornados con pedrerías relucientes. Cerca del barón estaba un niño de cabellos oscuros, vestido de manera semejante. Él niño parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, Isabella presumió que debía ser Riley, el hijo más pequeño del barón. Sabía que, en algún lugar en medía de la multitud, debía estar el hijo más viejo, Edward, el heredero de Cullen.

Suponía que debía al barón una palabra de agradecimiento. Si él no hubiese acogido a Emmet como a un hijo, y permitido pasar la mayor parte del verano en su castillo en Cullen, donde aprendía a usar una espada con destreza, ella y su hermano podrían estar muertos en aquel momento.

Dos criadas se inclinaron para agarrar la gran bandeja de carne. Isabella miró alrededor, en busca de Emmet, pero no lo vio. Planeando hacer señas discretamente a una de las criadas, comenzó a levantarse. Pero antes de poder salir de detrás del tapiz oyó voces masculinas que se tornaban más altas a medida que los hombres se aproximaban casualmente, a su escondite. Volviendo a sentarse, se mantuvo quieta detrás del tapiz, esperando que pasaran por allí deprisa.

- Hablé con él rey Aro – dijo él barón Masen. Él cuestionó mi decisión, pero la aprobó.

-Estoy honrado con su oferta – respondió Charlie- Más, con seguridad, podría encontrar alguien mejor para su hijo que la quinta hija de un vasallo sajón

-Esa fue la opinión del rey, pero Isabella es mi escogencia. Que me dices de sellar él pacto de casamiento, Charlie?

El padre de ella soltó un suspiro

-Yo lo lamento, mi lord, pero me veo obligado a negarme. La niña se hirió y está... defectuosa

Después que los hombres pasaran y de no poder oírlos más, Isabella estuvo aturdida al darse cuenta de que él barón Masen propusiera un pacto de matrimonio entre ella y uno de sus dos hijos. Y su padre la rechazó.

Yo me herí? Estoy defectuosa?

Acarició su barriga adolorida. Tendría una cicatriz permanente en esa región. Pero una cicatriz la tornaba defectuosa, disminuiría su valor en matrimonio?

De repente, la luz de las velas y antorchas del salón iluminaron la esquina oscura. Una mano masculina levantó él tapiz.

-A quien tenemos aquí? – preguntó una voz suave, las palabras cargadas con él acento francés de Normandía.

Isabella levantó la cabeza para mirar aquellos ojos verdes. Más que un niño, pero aun no un hombre hecho, él noble normando era increíblemente apuesto. Sus cabellos, en ondas doradas, caían hasta sus hombros al estilo sajón. Era alto, fuerte y usaba una túnica ricamente bordada con hilos de tonos rojos y oro por encima de unas calzas ajustadas.

Fue bondad lo que Isabella vio en su expresión y esperó no ser engañada. Los nobles normandos eran, en general, crueles con sus subalternos sajones... o al menos era lo que Victoria, la hermana de su padre, decía. Aquel normando debía ser Edward, él heredero de Cullen.

-Mi lord – le dijo. Asegurando él manto en torno a sí, ella se levantó e intentó hacer una reverencia. Se mareó al bajar la cabeza. Las manos fuertes de Edward tomaron sus brazos, ahorrándole una caída

Él la examinó de arriba a abajo, largamente. Estudió, él rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Usted debe ser Isabella, la hermana gemela de Emmet. Sus ojos son del mismo tono impresionante marrón. Ella frunció él ceño. Supe que usted sufrió una herida seria y estaba confinada en él cuarto. ¿Por qué se esta escondiendo detrás del tapiz?.

En cuanto él rubor de la vergüenza le cubrió la cara, ella se dió cuenta de lo tonta de fue su actitud. Su padre estaría furioso si se enterara. Las manos de él presionaron ligeramente sus brazos.

-Yo quería un pedazo de aquel maldito jabalí asado.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó, los labios curvándose en un esbozo de sonrisa

-Él que la hirió?- le preguntó. Al verla asentir, prosiguió.- pediré que la sirvan. Ahora, voy a llevarla de vuelta a su cama.

Él la levantó fácilmente del suelo, asegurándola en sus brazos fuertes, y Isabella protestó:

-Yo puedo caminar, Mi lord.

-Tal vez, mi pequeña dama, pero no la dejaré. Sus fuerzas comienzan a fallar.

Mientras él la llevaba en dirección al cuarto, ella no dejó de preguntarse si Edward podría, algún día, convertirse en su marido. Era tan fuerte, tan apuesto, y él heredero de un titulo... él sueño de cualquier doncella. ¿Para qué hijo habría él barón propuesto la alianza del matrimonio, Edward o Riley?. Nada que importase ahora. Su padre la consideraba de algún modo defectuosa, inadecuada para cualquiera de los dos lords normandos.

-Isabella, traviesa! Que estaba haciendo?- la reprendió Victoria, siguiéndolos hasta él cuarto. Con las manos en las caderas, la tía estaba lista para una discusión. Incapaz de soportar una nueva humillación, Isabella escondió su rostro en él hombro de Edward, esperando que ella contuviera la reprimenda hasta que ambas estuvieran a solas

-Quién es la arpía?- preguntó Edward, en un susurro, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y la depositaba con gentileza sobre él lecho de pieles.

-Victoria, la hermana de mi padre.

-Es usted traviesa?

-Avergonzada, Isabella admitió:

-Es lo que dicen

-Él le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió antes de dejar él cuarto, ignorando la mirada dura que Victoria le lanzó.

Después que Edward se fuera, Isabella preguntó a su tía:

-Usted sabía que mi padre pensó casarme con día con uno de los hijos del barón?

-Oh, si – respondió Victoria, desdeñosa.- Charlie había pensado en darte al joven león. Los normandos de Cullen son bestias crueles, todos ellos. Alégrate por haber sido librada de ese infortunio.

Al joven león.

A Edward, comprendió Isabella, y su corazón quedó apretado con la pérdida. Edward tenía las características de un majestuoso león... él porte grandioso, aquella cabellera cobriza, los brillantes ojos verdes. Pero no podía imaginarlo como una fiera cruel.

Él poseía una sonrisa tan maravillosa...

Girándose de lado, Isabella dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-Eso no es justo!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Cullen, Inglaterra, 1106

Edward se adelantó deprisa por él piso congelado del patio elevado del castillo. Ráfagas cortantes del viento de inicio de invierno soplaban contra él manto de piel. Él cielo gris combinaba con su humor.

La farsa de aquella mañana fue idea suya. Habiendo planeado cada detalle del funeral falso, él no esperaba él cierre de su garganta mientras la caja vacía descendía a tierra. Sabía que su inquietud no se ablandaría mientras no conversase con su medio hermano, Jasper, que, por poco, escapara de haber estado realmente en aquella caja.

Saltando dos escalones a la vez, Edward subió por la escalera externa que llevaba al ala residencial del castillo. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble y entró en él gran salón principal.

Solo vio de reojo hacía los tapices familiares que pendían en torno al hogar y de las armas antiguas, sin fijarse en los detalles ornamentales de mármol hechos en las paredes de piedra cara. Tampoco prestó atención en las criadas atareadas en los preparativos del banquete que él ordenara que fuera servido después de la misa del supuesto funeral.

La puerta maciza se cerró detrás de él. Edward miró sobre su hombro hacía Seth, un siervo joven de total confianza, una de las pocas personas que sabían de la farsa necesaria para esconder y proteger a Jasper. Retirando su manto de pieles, se lo lanzó a Seth.

-Voy hablar con él monje. Llévanos cerveza- le ordenó, mientras subía la escalera interna que conducía a los aposentos de la familia.

Al final del corredor llamó dos veces a una puerta, esperó un momento y enseguida, llamó otras dos veces. Como esperaba, Emmet la abrió. Mostrando una sonrisa pícara, él realizó una exagerada reverencia diciendo:

- Al fin refuerzos. Entre Mi lord.

-Jasper no se está portando bien? – preguntó Edward.

Emmet cerró la puerta con la tranca.

-Tan bien como se pudiera esperar, creo yo, teniendo en cuenta que se trata del día de su propio entierro.

-Está de mal humor, no es así?

-Pésimo

Desde la cama, Jasper refunfuñó

-Hablas como si yo no estuviera presente. Por qué no me preguntas a mí como estoy?.

Edward se aproximó como un aire pensativo, evaluando la expresión contrariada en él rostro de Jasper, un rostro que era casi un reflejo del suyo. La semejanza era espantosa, mucha considerando que ambos eran hijos de madres diferentes: una esposa noble y una amante campesina. A pesar de ser Edward más alto, ambos montados a caballo, en sus respectivas armaduras, eran prácticamente imposible distinguir uno de otro.

Por causa del parecido, Jasper casi muere... víctima de una emboscada destinada a matar o apresar a Edward, él nuevo barón de Cullen. James de Northbryre y sus mercenarios pagarían caro por aquella audacia.

-En cuanto a eso, Jasper, tu palabra no es confiable- respondió Edward - tu me querías hacer creer que estabas listo para morir con tu espada.

-Tal vez aun no, pero ya puedo salir de la cama. Sabías que Emmet no me deja levantar de aquí para nada?

-Por órdenes mías.

-Y yo no sobreviví a la travesía del canal?

Confinado a una cama escondida en él sótano de la nave, Jasper mal sobrevivió al viaje de vuelta a casa desde Normandía, con los cuidados de uno de los dos médicos del rey Carlisle I.

-Tu dormiste todo él tiempo – recordó Edward.

-Y yo soporté él viaje de carreta de Dover hasta Cullen.

-Por poco.

-Con seguridad, puedo comenzar a dar algunos pasos más allá de este cuarto.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre él pecho, su voz sonando firme:

-James debe tener un espía o dos a la espera. Después de lo que hice para convencer a la mitad del reino de que tú estas muerto, no vas arruinarlo todo saliendo del cuarto y dejando que te vean!

Alguien tocó la puerta con la contraseña, y Emmet fue a abrirla. Seth entró con la jarra de cerveza. Servida la bebida, Edward despachó al paje junto con Emmet, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con la tranca después de que ambos salieran.

Se sentó en una silla y estiró las piernas en dirección del hogar crepitante, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

-Mi entierro transcurrió bien?- preguntó Jasper, sarcástico.

El Padre Sam hizo un sermón emocionante durante él funeral. Riley elogió tu bravura y lealtad a Cullen. Las criadas del castillo están inconsolables. Yo diría que tu perdida fue debidamente sentida.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

-Las criadas pueden estar llorando por mí, pero estarían gritando de desespero por ti.

-Crees que ellas consiguen distinguir él uno de otro en la oscuridad?

-Quién podrá saberlo? Bien, como estoy confinado a la cama, tal vez mande a llamar una o dos para poder descubrirlo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de aviso.

-Tú estás escondido y debes comportarte como él monje enfermo que hicimos pensar a todos que eras. Manda a llamar una criada aquí, y yo te mantendré confinado en este aposento él invierno entero!.

Jasper hizo una mueca ante tal posibilidad.

-No podrás hacer eso. Tu me necesitas en la corte. ¿Cuando partimos?.

-Tu estarás aquí hasta que yo mande a alguien a buscarte. Probablemente será antes de la navidad. Emmet y yo partiremos dentro de dos días. Él desea visitar Swan antes de irnos para Westminster.

-Tu me dejarás aquí con Riley para cuidar de mi. Ten compasíón. Jamás tendré permiso para dejar esta cama!

-Riley te dejará levantarte cuando él padre Sam diga que ya sanaste, no antes de eso.

Jasper levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Padre Sam? Que le contaste?

-Creí que sería prudente contarle al padre, solo por precaución.

-Yo te aseguro que no necesitaré de atención extrema. Quién, de todos, sabe que aún estoy vivo?

-Riley, Seth, Emmet, el rey Carlisle y sus médicos.- Edward suspiró- también creí necesario informar a Lady Elizabeth. Yo hubiera esperado no necesitar meter a mi madre en todo esto, pero ella atormentaría a Riley con preguntas sobre él extraño monje acogido en uno de los cuartos familiares.

-Me imagino que él hecho de estar yo acostado en este cuarto en lugar de aquella caja, debajo de la tierra, lo aborrece Lady Elizabeth en extremo.

-Sin duda, pero ella no va a interferir en tus cuidados. Riley se encargará de eso.

-Tu madre lo atormentará en cada oportunidad, queriendo la lealtad de él, tentándolo contra ti.

- Él aprenderá a lidiar con la situación. Confrontar a Elizabeth lo convertirá en hombre, tal vez hasta lo haga conquistar su título de caballero. – los dos hermanos se rieron.- Edward, tomó un trago de cerveza, su mirada seria.- tú ciertamente conquistaste él tuyo. Nosotros cuidaremos las formalidades de la corte para que tú seas armado caballero.- se levantó de la silla, y anduvo hasta la puerta.

-Tu confías en la promesa del rey?- preguntó Jasper.

-Cuando Carlisle me negó la petición de un ataque contra James, prometió justicia real. No tuve escogencia en esa ocasión más que obedecer.

-Y si no obtuviéramos justicia?

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban con obstinación.

-Entonces sana bien, Jasper. Voy a necesitar de tu habilidad con la espada mientras yo busco venganza.

-La cabeza del capitán mercenario, Laurent Siefeld, es mía.

-Y la de James de Northbryre será mía.

Acostado de bruces, un brazo pendiendo sobre él borde de la cama, Edward abrió los ojos despacio. La claridad de la mañana le ofuscó los ojos, y la cabeza le pareció demásiada pesada para conseguir levantarla. -Milord.- la voz de Seth sonó baja, pero su tono era de urgencia. -Por los cielos, muchacho, espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme despertado tan temprano

-Yo lo dejé dormir tanto cuanto fue posible Mi lord- todos están a su espera en la capilla. Padre Sam no puede empezar la misa antes de su llegada.

Edward se levantó con renuencia. Las sienes palpitaban con él exceso de bebida de la noche anterior. Intentar aliviar su frustración con la cerveza fue en vano.

Apartando las cubiertas de piel, se sentó al borde de la cama. Sintió su cabeza girar y respiró profundamente algunas veces, forzándose a moverse. Los músculos ondularon a su orden mientras se levantaba, él cuerpo de guerrero en nada afectado por él sopor de su mente.

Con un leve meneo de cabeza, aprobó la túnica de seda escarlata tejida con hilos dorados que Seth colocó sobre la cama. Mientras se vestía, consideró que habría cambiado de buen grado las ropas elegantes por un traje menos ostentoso. Pero aquel día necesitaba parecer y actuar como él barón en él que se convirtiera.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Lady Elizabeth al frente de la capilla, esperando su llegada con un aire de reprobación. Momentos después de que la misa comenzara, Edward contuvo un bostezo, consiguiendo una mirada molesta de la madre. Riley y Emmet intercambiaron sonrisas significativas. Él padre Sam entendió él gesto y apresuró la ceremonia.

De regreso a la residencia del castillo, después que hizo su desayuno de queso y pan, Edward llamó a Lady Elizabeth y a Eleazar, él intendente de Cullen, a sus aposentos.

-Como puede ver, señor barón, Cullen está en plena prosperidad- dijo Eleazar, apuntando a los pergaminos de la mesa del cuarto de Edward.

Él examinó las anotaciones de todos los tributos en forma de mercancías y servicios debidos por los arrendatarios a Cullen. No por primera vez, se sintió tranquilo por la decisión poco común de su padre de instruir a sus hijos. Así jamás estaría a merced de su intendente para leer mensajes o apuntes, al contrario de la mayoría de los nobles normandos.

Indicando un espacio en blanco en los registros, preguntó a Eleazar:

-Y en cuanto a los tributos de estos dos feudos?

-Él de Milhurst esta atrasado. Infelizmente, su padre sucumbió a la fiebre antes que pudiese ir a visitar Milhurst para hacer la colecta.

Edward fue tomado por una onda de rabia. Podía apostar que James Northbryre habría, de algún modo, interferido con la entrega de los tributos de Milhurst... una tarea simple, una vez que Milhurst era vecino de Northbryre. Anotó la sospecha de tal violación a la lista de crímenes contra James que iría a presentar formalmente al rey Carlisle.

-Hay otros impuestos o mercancías con entrega atrasada?

Con un huesudo dedo indicador. Eleazar apuntó otro espacio en blanco en los apuntes:

-Sí Mi lord, los de este feudo cercano de Romsey, también en Hampshire. Los arrendatarios deben seis ovejas en él inicio de cada invierno como tributo. Puede ser que él intendente de allá aun venga a traerlas, a pesar de ir atrasado este año.

-Irás a Hampshire para la recolecta de los impuestos? – interrumpió lady Elizabeth.

La esperanza en la voz de ella, hizo que Edward se girara para mirarla. Aunque tuviese casi cuarenta años, su madre no envejecía. Lo estudiaba con sus ojos grises brillantes cuya lozanía él tiempo no robaba. Cabellos rubios modulaban su rostro bien conservado, pero muy pálido de las incontables horas rezando en una capilla oscura. Habría Elizabeth rezado o sufrido por Masen, enterrado hacía apenas dos meses? Edward dudaba que ella hubiese derramado una sola lágrima por la muerte de su padre.

Sabía por qué quería que él se ausentara. Ella había soportado ser sometida a las órdenes de un marido. Odiaría tener que acatar las de su hijo. Por eso él no conseguía sentir una pizca de simpatía.

-Todo a su debido tiempo- le respondió, entonces giró hacía Eleazar- Avisa a Frederick que se prepare para partir hasta Hampshire por la mañana. No tengo interés por las ovejas de Romsey, pero necesito saber si James atacó Milhurst. Dile a Frederick que le daré instrucciones antes de que parta.

Eleazar hizo una reverencia curvando su cabeza

-A sus órdenes mi lord- dijo y dejó él cuarto. Edward se recostó en una silla y giró hacía su madre:

-Sin duda, estarás satisfecha de saber que partiré mañana. No para Hampshire, sino para Swan y, después, Westminster.

Con las manos apretadas sobre él regazo, ella mantuvo una mirada seria, limitándose a decir:

-Muy bien.

Él casi rió de la expresión astuta y tan fácilmente descifrable de aquel rostro, pero contuvo él impulso.

-Jasper permanecerá en Cullen. Riley cuidará de nuestro hermano con la ayuda del padre Sam. Tu permitirás que Jasper siga en los cuartos de la familia hasta que yo mande a buscarlo.

A cada palabra él semblante de lady Elizabeth estaba más cargado, haciéndolo prepararse para la inevitable letanía.

-Tu pareces no vacilar en mi vergüenza con la presencia de él en los aposentos de la familia. Ni tu padre me insultó de tal manera! Hacía dormir al bastardo en otra ala, del piso de abajo. No es bastante con que tenga que tolerarlo en mi casa sin que esté tan próximo?

- Yo tuve la cortesía de explicarte la necesidad de esconder a Jasper. Después que Emmet y yo hallamos partido, solo Riley y él padre Sam, además de ti, sabrán quien reposa en aquel cuarto. Estás avisada que yo estaré muy contrariado si esa información se corre.

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, agarró él crucifijo cubierto de joyas que pendía de una correa del cuéllo de su madre.

-Jura por esta cruz que tanto estimas que no interferirás con los cuidados a Jasper y que guardarás él secreto en cuanto al hecho de que está vivo.

Lívida, su madre haló él crucifijo de su mano.

-Qué blasfemia es esa? Tu me pides jurar? Tu que llegaste atrasado a la capilla y casi dormido durante la misa entera? Me pides profanar las enseñanzas del señor permitiendo que un bastardo, la prueba de la lujuria pecaminosa de tu padre, permanezca escondido en medio de estas paredes?

Él casi no pudo contener su furia. Elizabeth jamás aceptaría que la decisión de Masen de criar a Jasper como si fuera legítimo había propiciado a Edward un hermano leal en vez de un amargo enemigo. Sentía orgullo de la lealtad de Jasper y de la de Riley, una extraña pero bienvenida relación en una tierra donde los hijos conspiraban contra los padres, y hermanos luchaban contra hermanos por una herencia.

Como la mayoría de los matrimonios de la aristocracia, la unión arreglada entre Elizabeth y Edward formara una alianza entre dos familias nobles. Ningún amor, ningún tipo de afecto había surgido entre ambos. Elizabeth soportaba él matrimonio y, la mayor parte del tiempo, toleraba a sus hijos. Más al hijo del medio, nacido de la amante campesina de Edward, Elizabeth siempre lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cullen es él hogar de Jasper, era él deseo de mi padre y ahora mío. Pero tu posición aquí está menos segura.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos

-Que quieres decir?

Edward paso la mirada por él crucifijo, las en los dedos y muñecas de ella, y por él refinado vestido de seda.

-Tu ahora eres una viuda. Tal vez tu devoción excesiva te llame a la vida religiosa. Te gustaría eso? La vida en una abadía?.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

-O tal vez prefieras casarte nuevamente. No tengo duda de que haya algún hombre en este reino dispuesto a tenerte para asegurar una alianza con Cullen.

Su madre palideció.

-Tu no te atreverías...

-Engaño tuyo. Estás lista para jurar por tu silencio?

Lady Elizabeth tomó él crucifijo entre sus dedos. La voz trémula al declarar:

-Lo juro. – luego soltó él crucifijo como si le quemase la piel.

-Que así sea.

-Ten cuidado- le avisó ella mientras se levantaba de la silla. – tu no heredaste solo él título y los bienes de tu padre, también su inmoralidad. Un día tú también enfrentarás él Juicio Divino. Tal vez él señor tenga piedad de tu alma.

Después que su madre saliera batiendo la puerta con fuerza, Edward se preguntó por qué aun tenía él poder de afectarlo. Debía estar inmune a sus maldiciones, teniendo oído la vida entera sobre como ardería en llamas por la eternidad por una razón u otra.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tuvo una súbita alegría. Con los negocios de las propiedades resueltos, ahora tenía tiempo de hacer lo que estaba deseando desde que retornara de Normandía...pasar tiempo con su hijo.

Encontró a Alec en él salón principal, saltando con pequeños pedazos de leña, mientras una criada lo miraba, se acercó despacio por él salón, esperando que él niño se diera cuenta de su presencia e hiciera la primera aproximación. Con frecuencia, regresara después de una larga ausencia, lo levantaba en brazos, exultante, pero descubriendo enseguida que Alec tenía memoria corta.

Como su hijo no se levantase a mirar, preguntó a la criada:

-Cómo va mi muchacho?

-Bien mi lord, excepto por él hecho de que siente terriblemente la falta del Barón Masen. Alec es demasiado joven para entender lo que es la muerte. Solo sabe que su amigo favorito no viene más.

Edward mostró una sonrisa triste, experimentando la misma sensación de perdida.

-Parece bastante saludable- comentó, notando la cara colorada de su hijo, la vivacidad de la mirada y la firmeza con que los pequeños dedos aseguraban la madera.

Entonces, Alec giró y levantó los ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos. Edward también vio a la madre del niño de tres años en las facciones de él. Si ella hubiese sobrevivido al parto, le habría dado una cabaña en la aldea y, tal vez, hasta le hubiera buscado un marido. No amaba a la joven campesina. Apenas la encontrara atrayente y receptiva.

Más amaba a su hijo.

Él se bajó despacio, mientras Alec continuaba observándolo. Ansiaba por abrazarlo, pero su contuvo. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del niño. Un brillo de reconocimiento le iluminó los ojos verdes, y extendió los bracitos.

Levantándose del suelo, Edward le levantó y estrecho en un abrazo afectuoso. Su hijo lo retribuyó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquella evidente carencia lo dejó con él corazón apretado. Alec no conoció a su madre, perdió su abuélo recientemente y, ahora, su padre estaba listo para partir otra vez. No tenía a nadie más allá de niñeras a quien pedir afecto.

Edward respiró hondo, enfrentando lo inevitable. Tenía 26 años de edad, era él nuevo jefe de la familia y tenía que casarse. La verdad, debería haberse casado antes, tanto para él bien de Alec como para él de Cullen.

Su padre no dejó de cumplir con él deber de buscar una esposa para su primogénito. Él recordaba vagamente una conversación sobre un contrato matrimonial con la hija de otro barón, más la niña no sobrevivió la infancia. Varios años después, su padre tentara un acuerdo envolviendo otra doncella, pero, por alguna razón, no acertó.

Varias mujeres ansiarían la honra de convertirse en la señora de Cullen. Aquella con quien se casase debería proceder de buen linaje y ser capaz de cuidar de un hogar. No necesitaba tener una belleza impecable, ni una gran dote, aunque él ciertamente no objetaría a una esposa bonita o unos fondos o tierras adicionales.

Más importante para Edward, que la riqueza o la belleza, era que su futura esposa fuese afectuosa. Deseaba una compañera que no demostrase la menor reserva en él momento de compartir la cama nupcial y de concebir herederos. No necesitaba amor... tal sentimiento no acostumbraba a existir en un buen contrato matrimonial. Necesitaba apenas la aceptación de la mujer, de su posición en la vida de él.

Levantando al pequeño en él aire por los brazos. Sonrió al verlo soltar un grito contento.

Aceptación. Habría una mujer en toda Inglaterra o en Normadía que abriría su corazón espontáneamente para Alec, a pesar de ser bastardo?.

Al volver a estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos, vio a lady Elizabeth apareciendo del lado opuesto del salón. La condena en él semblante de ella solo sirvió para dejarlo aun más resuelto.

Una mujer como la que quería debía de existir. Necesitaba solo encontrarla.

Pero primero resolvería su asunto con James de Northbryre. Nada debería interferir en su obstinación de hacer pagar al miserable por sus crímenes.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Isabella estaba arrodillada en él piso de tierra batida del cuarto. Su frente, se encontraba en él tejido más suave que tuviera él placer de coser. Mientras su hermana, Angela, giraba despacio, la seda esmeralda, ondulaba y relucía con la claridad del día que se filtraba por la ventana

-Estate quieta- ordenó la hermana antes de poder dar algún punto en él dobladillo del vestido.

-Oh, Ben estará tan satisfecho!.

Isabella sonrió. El marido de Angela, Ben, adoraba a su esposa. Sabiendo como le agradaban los vestidos nuevos, él buscaba tejidos exóticos para darle como regalo. Compro aquella seda rara a un mercader italiano, después que lo viera desembarcando del navío.

Angela fue entonces para Swan. Aunque tuviera criadas para hacer sus vestidos siempre recurría a Isabella cuando quería algo especial. Según le anunciara, aquel vestido sería estrenado en navidad.

-Si tu estás contenta, Ben estará exultante. Ahora, gira una vez más.- Isabella volvió a examinar las marcas de los ajustes que tenía que hacer en él vestido antes de dar la sesión por terminada.

Se levantó, sacudiendo él polvo y la paja de su vestido de lana rústica marrón. Aunque poseía dos vestidos adorables..., uno de lana amarillo claro para el invierno y uno de lino verde para él verano... raramente los usaba, al menos que estuvieran esperando visita. Para las tareas del día a día, ropas de lana rústica eran más adecuadas.

Ella colocó la trenza oscura de su hermana a un lado, comenzando a abrirle él vestido a los lados.

-Ahora, necesitas terminar tu historia.

-Oh, yo casi me olvido. Bien, como ya dije, él rey Carlisle mandó a Ben para recibir al emisario del Papa. Ben esperó él navío en Hasting y llevó al clérigo para pernoctar en nuestra propiedad antes de irse para Londres. – Angela se sacó él vestido de seda verde y se colocó uno de lana azul, mientras proseguía- por lo que yo supe, él Papa Pascoal esta bastante molesto con él rey Carlisle, al punto que amenaza con excomulgarlo.

Isabella quería oír más sobre él rey y él representante enviado por él Papa. Habiendo pasado sus 17 años de vida en Swan, ansiaba por noticias de acontecimientos más allá del feudo. Pero los ruidos de ruedas de carroza y de los cascos de caballos terminaron la conversación.

-Nuestro padre llegó más temprano de lo que yo esperaba -comentó- no hay duda que su pierna le duele y eso abrevió la inspección. Le prepararías un vino caliente?. Acostumbra aliviarle él dolor.

- Cómo soportas al viejo ogro?.- preguntó Angela, colocando un velo de lino azul sobre su cabello.

Isabella encogió los hombros.

-Es el cambio de estación que lo esta dejando molesto. Una vez que él invierno se afirma y él le da descanso a su pierna, su humor mejora.

-Por qué él se incomoda en ir a inspeccionar los campos si la recogida ya fue hecha? Cielos, por que alguien iba a querer mirar una vastedad de tierras vacías. Tu podrías decirle que campos plantar la próxima primavera y cuales dejar en reposo.-la hermana mostró una súbita sonrisa- ah, ya entiendo. Nuestro padre piensa que toma las decisiones, no es eso?.

-No harás que piense lo contrario- le aviso Isabella

-Como quieras, pero no me dejes a solas con él por mucho tiempo. Con seguridad, estará rumiando sin parar sobre una cosa u otra.- con un suspiro, Angela dejó él cuarto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida, Isabella reunió su material de costura, pensando en cómo su vida era diferente a la de sus hermanas. Una a una, las muchachas, habían salido de casa. Rachel entró para al convento, las otras todas se habían casado. Por eliminación, ella acabó convirtiéndose en la señora de la casa, sino de título, al menos en la práctica. Algún día Emmet se casaría y llevaría a su esposa para Swan. Pero, toda vez, que ni él ni Charlie parecían ansiosos por tal evento, la posición de ella allí estaba segura, por lo menos, algún tiempo.

Para siempre, esperaba Isabella. Y para asegurar su lugar, había estudiado las hierbas medicinales de Victoria. Sabía cuales eran las que curaban un dolor de estómago o de diente, como mezclar pociones para dolores de cabeza y hacer ungüentos para quemaduras. Era capaz de cauterizar una herida y hasta hacer las veces de partera.

Solo por aquellos talentos, ya era evidente que Emmet le permitiría continuar viviendo en Swan, así como Charlie dejara que su hermana permaneciese cerca del feudo. Si Victoria no se hubiera hecho extravagante con sus rituales extraños..., leyendo huesos de animales y murmurando rezos paganos... tal vez él la hubiera dejado vivir allí. Pero un día, en que Victoria abrió un lechón para leer las entrañas, Charlie la desterró a una cabaña de la aldea.

Aunque Isabella ansiaba un hogar para si misma, sabía que era apenas un sueño. Posó su mano en su barriga, sobre la cicatriz que marcaba su piel y le sellara su futuro. Victoria le explico que, aunque la herida no había sido bastante profunda para matarla, él daño fue grave.

Isabella jamás podría casarse porque no sería capaz de dar un heredero a ningún hombre.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Por qué estaba pensando en su infertilidad ahora?, por qué dejaba que las visitas de Angela, él hecho de atestiguar la felicidad de su hermana, le causara aquellas ondas de autocompasión?

Pudo oír la risa agradable de Angela y él sonido de voces bajas y masculinas entrando en él salón. Al seguir por él pasaje en arco que dividía las dos habitaciones de la casa, no vio a su padre, sino a Emmet.

Su alegría disipó de inmediato los pensamientos melancólicos. Sin pensar, viendo solo a su adorado hermano gemelo, exclamó su nombre y avanzó por él salón. Emmet solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos, cuando ella se lanzó a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

Varios pasos atrás, Edward observaba la recepción efusiva que Isabella daba a su hermano. La reconoció de inmediato, aunque no la hubiese visto en muchos años. No había como confundir sus bellos cabellos castaños y los vívidos ojos marrones.

Emmet levantó a su hermana en él aire y giró con ella. Edward casi no oía la risa suave de las personas alrededor, mientras observaba él abrazo caluroso de los gemelos. Estaba recordando la única vez en que levantara a Isabella en sus brazos, en que asegurara a la adorable jovencita junto a él y la llevara de vuelta al lecho donde se estaba recuperando de su herida.

Isabella se convirtió en una linda joven.

Usaba un vestido de lana marrón que le delineaba los senos bien hechos y una cintura estrecha antes de ampliarse en torno a la curva de la cadera.

Con solo su sonrisa ya era capaz de alegrar él corazón de un hombre. La sonrisa que le dirigía a Emmet le iluminaba él rostro entero.

Él no podía evitar un poco de envidia. De todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, desde damas de la corta a criadas y campesinas, ninguna jamás lo recibía con tamaña alegría.

Emmet la puso en él suelo, y Isabella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

- Ahora, gemelo sin consideración, podría darte unas palmadas!

- Y qué fue lo que hice ahora?

-Lo que no hiciste fue responder mis cartas!. Tu no me enseñaste a leer y a escribir para poder intercambiar mensajes?

Emmet rió.

-Si bien recuerdo, yo te enseñé porque alguien me imploró para hacerlo, no confiando en la vista cansada del viejo padre Hugh.

-Es verdad, pero tú no me dijiste que yo practicara escribiéndote mensajes, los cuales prometiste responder?. Pero cielos, como puedes dejarme tan preocupada?- ella retrocedió unos pasos y lo observó de arriba abajo.- pareces estar bien.

-Si lo estoy- confirmó Emmet. Con una reverencia burlona añadió: - estoy arrepentido. Pero debes entender que yo tuve poco tiempo para escribir. Y créeme, tu no querrías leer sobre la guerra.

La envidia de Edward creció cuando Isabella pasó la mano por él brazo de su hermano en un gesto reconfortante.

- Fue horrible?- preguntó ella.

- Sí. Pero estoy en casa ahora y necesitando de comida y bebida. Puedes conseguir cerveza para celebrarnos?

Isabella dudó antes de responder, obviamente insatisfecha con la respuesta sucinta de su hermano, y él cambió de tema. Asintió entonces, con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Dime por cuanto tiempo puedes estar?

Emmet lanzó una mirada a Edward que respondió:

- Por solo unos pocos días.

Isabella miró atónita, él rubor corriendo por su cara. Con su completa atención concentrada por completo en su hermano, no notó a las demás personas. Él no hizo un viaje desde Cullen solo. Varios soldados del castillo se mezclaban con los guardias de Swan y la escolta de Angela.

Y tenía la inquietante sensación de que conocía aquella voz. Hizo una plegaria, aunque fuera en vano, para que la voz fuerte perteneciese a un caballero desconocido. Solo otro hombre que conociese podía sonar de manera tan semejante al barón Masen. Edward... recobrando la compostura, se giró.

Su corazón se disparó cuando su mirada se posó en Edward. No era más él joven que la cargara del salón hasta su lecho y le dirigiera palabras de consuelo, era un hombre hecho. Él hombre con quien tal vez se hubiese casado, si no hubiese sido por un golpe cruel del destino.

Él joven león, como Victoria se refería al heredero de Cullen. La comparación se adecuaba a Edward cuando era adolescente y continuaba siendo perfecta.

Los ojos verdes, sobre la nariz aristocrática, eran todavía vívidos como las hojas de la primavera. Las pestañas y las cejas eran espesas, apenas un tono más oscuro que los cabellos cobrizos que llegaban hasta los hombros.

Las mechas onduladas estaban un tanto húmedas y amasadas con la presión de un yelmo usado recientemente. Los rasgos de su rostro atractivo parecían estar más definidos y masculinos, desde la frente altiva hasta la tenaz quijada cuadrada.

Encima de una simple túnica negra, usaba una cota de malla. Los hombros anchos soportaban fácilmente él peso de la armadura, la imponente espada, mantenida al alcance de la mano derecha. Tenía una postura confiada. Su simple presencia emanaba una fuerza que solo un hombre seguro de su posición y poder podía poseer.

Debía encontrar divertida la manera como lo estudiaba, pues sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

- Saludos, Isabella. Si yo hubiese sabido de su preocupación por Emmet, yo le habría ordenado que escribiese, se lo aseguro.!

Las palabras despertaron a Isabella de sus pensamientos. Por los cielos, estuvo observando a Edward como su fuera una curiosidad de una tierra distante. Conteniendo en temblor en sus rodillas y manos, hizo una respetuosa reverencia, cerró los ojos al bajar la cabeza, esforzándose por mantener él control sobre sus emociones.

No podía dejarle percibir él torbellino en su interior, ni él dolor de su corazón. Él jamás debería saber como sus palabras gentiles y su gesto atento le habían cautivado en él pasado. Nunca podría revelar como aquel recuerdo le calentaba en sus sueños la noche y llenaba sus momentos de soledad.

- Barón Edward- lo saludó, su voz un mero murmullo.

Edward descruzó los brazos. La última vez que Isabella le hiciera una reverencia, perdiera él equilibrio y por alguna razón, él quería que la situación se repitiera, para asegurarla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, parecía tener él cuerpo bajo control. Y los pensamientos también, percibió mientras observaba aquellos ojos marrones fijos en los suyos. No había más aprensión, ni él breve brillo de ansiedad que viera momentos antes.

Le extendió su mano fuerte. La vio dudando. Pero acabó posando la pequeña mano en la suya. En un impulso, la llevó a los labios, besándole levemente los dedos. Isabella no le esquivó. En su lugar le apretó la mano.

Él debía haber imaginado la aprensión que juraba haber visto en aquellos ojos marrones. Por cierto, ella no le temía, ni se estremecía por su toque, por lo que se sintió inmensamente agradecido.

- Aún eres traviesa, por lo que veo - comentó, aludiendo él recuerdo del primer encuentro.

Isabella pareció sorprendida de que él lo hubiera recordado, y entonces, se ruborizó con un tono suave de rosa, como un complemento perfecto a los cabellos castaños sin velo.

Lamento mucho, mi lord, por no haberlo saludado primero como debe ser. Con la prisa, me debe creer una tonta por haber llamado la atención de Emmet en la presencia de otras personas.

Que tal si decimos que usted es celosa?, a final creo que Emmet merece su reprimenda.

Ella lanzó una mirada de culpa en dirección a su hermano.

La verdad, mi lord, yo siempre supe como Emmet lo estaba pasando. Él barón Masen consideraba importante mantener a mi padre informado sobre la localización de Emmet y su salud. Su intendente, Benjamin, mantiene él hábito.

Edward asentía en aprobación. No pararía de elogiar a Benjamin por su eficiencia. Entonces la expresión de ella, cambió y él continuó observándola fascinado, mientras le oía la voz suave:

Se que mi padre hablará formalmente en nombre de Swan, pero hasta que lo haga, yo le ofrezco nuestras condolencias por la muerte de su padre... y la de Jasper. Por lo que Emmet me dice, usted estimaba mucho a ambos.

La genuina compasión de Isabella lo tocó. Quizá formara aquellas palabras de simpatía como mera formalidad. Era raro que alguno de sus amigos y conocidos se mostrara verdaderamente emocionado.

- Mi agradecimiento.- Dijo en tono sincero.

-Isabella – le recordó Angela- prometiste traer cerveza para los hombres.

Ella miró a su hermana, confusa por un momento. Pero volvió a ruborizarse enseguida y liberó la mano.

- Claro. Angela podrías encargarte para que él barón se acomode cómodamente en la mesa, Emmet ven conmigo para cargar la cerveza. Con su permiso mi lord?

Adelantándose por él pequeño patio hasta la despensa anexa a la cocina, Isabella frunció él ceño a su hermano.

- Podrías haberme avisado que él barón estaba observando.

- Para ser franco, yo me olvidé que Edward estaba parado allí.

Ella se preguntó como alguien podía olvidarse de la figura imponente del barón Edward parada en él mismo recinto.

-Podrías haber escrito desde Normandía para contarnos que estabas bien- le dijo mientras entraban en la gran despensa.

- Bueno, si yo hubiese sufrido una herida fatal, tú lo habrías sabido.

Solos en medio de sacas de granos y arcas de carne salada, ella se sintió segura para hablar sobre él hilo que compartía con él hermano gemelo. Habían sido avisados por Victoria, cuando niños. Para nunca hablar al respecto, con él fin de que nadie los acusara de hechicería.

- Estas seguro? Normadía esta tan distante.

Él posó su mano en su hombro.

- Tú que crees?

Su hermano sonaba totalmente convencido de aquello, y ella quería comprobarlo.

- Tal vez esté bien - le dijo, entonces se concentró en la tarea en cuestión:- creo que la mejor cerveza esta en aquel canto. Eres lo bastante fuerte para llevar él barril?

-Yo podría jugar contigo sobre mi hombro y no sentiría él peso- le aseguró él levantando el pequeño barril- pero creo que tendré que venir a buscar más.

-Cuántos hombres están en la guardia que vino de Cullen?

- Veinte, detrás de mí y del barón Edward.

Ella hizo una rápida evaluación mental de los suministros disponibles.

- Informaré a la cocinera, la cena pondrá a prueba las habilidades de ella. Hay poca carne fresca para preparar.

- A los hombres no le importará, mientras la comida esté caliente y llene. Tal vez quieras enviar a alguien a la aldea, para ayudar a preparar la comida y a servirlo.

- Si, y hacer camas extras para los soldados de Cullen. Él salón estará apiñado hoy en la noche.

- No necesitas preocuparte por la comodidad de Edward, o de los demás hombres de Cullen. Ya comenzarán a levantar las tiendas.

-Tiendas? En este frío?

Emmet sonrió.

- Esos son soldados de verdad, no invitados frívolos. Ven a mirar el campo.

Isabella dejó la despensa con su hermano. En el campo más próximo a la casa, los soldados de Cullen levantaban pequeñas tiendas en torno a una mayor, teñida de escarlata y dorado.

- A Edward le gusta su privacidad- explicó Emmet. Y sería incapaz de pedir a sus hombres algo que él mismo no estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Sin duda, su tienda es más opulenta, más no deja de ser una tienda, de cualquier modo.

La tienda escarlata parecía sólida y acogedora, capaz de bloquear las rigurosas ráfagas de viento. Aun así, por qué Edward la prefería ante el confort de una cama?. Aliviada, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no tendría que intentar dormir en el mismo cuarto que Edward. El sueño ya sería lo bastante difícil de conciliar aquella noche.

- Bien eso resuelve la cuestión de las comodidades- dijo ella.- ahora todo lo que necesito hacer es encontrar a alguien que vaya a la villa a buscar ayuda para preparar la comida.

Emmet miro alrededor.

-Ah, allí está un muchacho que parece necesitar algo para hacer. Seth! Aquí!

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños atravesó él patio con pasos rápidos.

- Seth, esta es mi hermana, Isabella. Tiene una tarea para ti. Se rápido en esto y tal vez ella te dé de comer hoy en la noche.

- Emmet! Que cosa cruel le dices!. Tal vez yo no te alimente a ti hoy.

Emmet cambió él barril de hombro y camino de vuelta hasta la casa.

- Tengo la cerveza. Esto es todo lo que necesito

Isabella sonrió y volvió a mirar para Seth a tiempo de ver la inseguridad disipándose de sus ojos, no en cuanto a tener que comer, sino a la identidad de ella.

No podía culparlo. Sabía que se parecía más a una campesina que a una dama con su vestido rústico y sin velo. Lo que significaba que Edward también debía de haber notado...

Después de dar instrucciones al muchacho y explicarle donde estaba la aldea, ella fue a ayudar a la cocinera hasta que llegó un grupo de mujeres. Cuando después regreso al interior de la casa, descubrió que su padre había regresado, y para su consternación, vio a Victoria sentada en el rincón oscuro tras él tapiz.

Preocupada, se aproximó a su tía

- No esperaba que vinieses de la aldea.

Los ojos grises y sagaces de Victoria recorrieron el gran salón y se posaron en Edward. Abrió los labios dejando a Isabella con miedo. La lengua de su tía estaba más suelta y descuidada con la edad. Aunque nunca hubo proferido su odio por los normandos enfrente del señor feudal de Swan, temía que algún día, Victoria se olvidara de la precaución y dijese algo que le causase un severo castigo.

La vieja la provocó.

-Estás con miedo de que pueda despertar la ira de Charlie? No temas querida. Él esta demasiado ocupado adulando al normando para notarme. Ve a cuidar de tus quehaceres.

Isabella lanzó una mirada de preocupación hasta el centro del salón donde su padre hacía un relato de su día por los campos, monopolizando la atención de Edward.

Bien tal vez no toda la atención. Una vez que otra, mientras ella supervisaba la manera como la comida era servida, podía sentir a Edward observándola. Trató de ignorar los estremecimientos que le recorrían por la espina dorsal cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, o el descompás en su corazón siempre que la voz calmada y agradable de él llegaba a sus oídos.

Después de la comida esperó hasta que Charlie hubiese convencido a Edward y a Emmet para cazar, antes de preguntar a su hermano donde pretendía dormir.

- Pon un lecho de mantas de pieles en el suelo del cuarto parar mí- respondió- ya enfrenté frío y humedad bastante. Edward puede preferir unas tiendas pero yo no.

- Que? Dormir en una tienda!- exclamó Charlie- mi lord, ciertamente Isabella debe haberle dicho que es bienvenido para usar la cama. Si no lo hizo, ella olvidó sus deberes. Es su derecho!

Isabella contuvo la respiración, temiendo que Edward pudiese concordar tanto en que ambos durmieran en la cama de estrado del cuarto, como a su negligencia de deberes.

- No Charlie, siga con su cama- rechazó él. Entonces se giró y la miró a los ojos al añadir:- estaré bastante confortable... solo... en mi cama de mantas de piel.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

El entusiasmo de Edward se elevó con el halcón. el ave predadora voló en su radio de visión, los ojos agudos examinando la tierra abajo, en busca de cualquier presa que los perros pudieran haber asustado. Planeó, entonces, contra el cielo pálido de media tarde.

- Otra liebre- dijo Edward, teniendo también avistada a la presa que el halcón pretendía atacar.

- Esa ave nunca se equivoca-comentó Charlie

El halcón se zambulló del cielo, silencioso, certero y atinó la liebre. Edward emitió el silbido que Emmet le enseñara en la mañana. El halcón respondió con un grito de triunfo y voló hacía el grueso guante de cuero en su brazo extendido. Lo recompensó con un pedazo de carne cruda, notando como lo agarró gentilmente de sus dedos. Escogió aquella ave para la caza siguiendo los consejos de Emmet. Acostumbrado a entrenar halcones, pudo evaluar la fuerza y la habilidad que demostró en aquel campo.

- No hay ninguna marca en la liebre, excepto en una parte de la cabeza, donde las garras se clavaron. Con esta, son cuatro las abatidas de manera limpia, mi lord.- dijo el siervo que auxiliaba en la caza, presentando la liebre para la inspección.

- Y claro que no está marcada- declaró Emmet.- Glen nunca rasga una piel, y así, Isabella puede usarla para ropas.

- Glen?- preguntó Edward, mirando al ave.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza

- Si, Isabella le colocó ese nombre. Es de admirar que el halcón cace, considerando todos los mimos con que esa joven lo cubre. Yo juraría que ese halcón se posaría en el brazo de ella sin que ella necesitara llamarlo.

- Y acostumbra hacer eso mismo.- confirmó Emmet para contrariedad del padre- Isabella lo entrenó, lo alimentó y nunca usa otra ave de caza.

-Transformó un halcón en un rudo animal de compañía- reclamo Charlie.

Edward ocultó su reacción, sorpresa y un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al saber que fuera ella quien entrenara el ave. Conocía de damas que le gustaban asistir a los vuelos de los halcones, pero ninguna que se hubiera interesado en entrenar alguno.

- Si Isabella le gusta cazar, por qué no se reunió con nosotros?

- Ella dijo que quería terminar de coser un vestido que Angela desea usar en la corte.

-Ya era tiempo de que aquella niña consiguiera algo con qué ocuparse. Se sabe que ella tiene muy pocas tareas en casa.- refunfuñó Charlie .

Emmet se giró para ocultar una expresión de odio. Edward consiguió mantener un aire de indiferencia. En la tarde anterior y durante la cena, notó la eficiencia de las personas de Swan. El mando gentil pero firme con que Isabella guiara a los criados de la casa.

Angela, elegantemente vestida, hiciera las veces de anfitriona. Pero Isabella, con su vestido de lana rústica, se aseguraba que una mesa llena fuera servida, mandaba a un muchacho para alimentar el fuego con la leña, servía vino y cerveza prontitud y preguntara a Sam, capitán de los guardias de Cullen, si ellos iban a necesitar mantas extras.

El también notó un lado independiente de la naturaleza de ella. Ignoró por completo aquella invitación de compartir sus pieles en la tienda. Tal vez Isabella hubiese entendido mal, pero creía que no.

- A pesar de la preferencia por su dama, el halcón voló bien para mí en este día.- tuvo cuidado de mantener elogios simples. Si enaltecía demasiado las habilidades del ave, Charlie se sentiría en el deber de ofrecerle a Glen como presente. No quería el halcón... quería a la dama de el...

Charlie se movió, inquieto, en la silla del caballo. Edward concluyó que la pierna del hombre debería estarle doliendo, luego de fijarse el día anterior que cojeaba. Pero la dignidad no le permitía quejarse en presencia del señor feudal.

- Sugiero que retornemos a casa- declaró Edward, terminando la caza. El grupo abatió varias liebres, y algunos faisanes y perdices. Él presumió que las salidas de Charlie para cazar eran breves y escasas. Entonces, quien cazaba carne fresca?. Isabella? Tal vez,. No dudaba que la bella joven fuera capaz, no después de entrenar con tanta destreza un halcón magnífico como Glen.

- Debo llevarlo mi lord?- se ofreció el siervo.

Edward miró hacia el ave cómodamente instalada en su brazo, arreglándose las plumas.

- No, él está contento y no es pesado. Yo lo cargaré.

- Como desee, mi lord.- el criado pareció sorprendido, pero se apresuró a recoger el halcón de Charlie y de Emmet.

- Estas contento por cabalgar conmigo Glen?- le preguntó Edward en un susurro. Luego sonrió por lo bajo y giró el caballo en dirección de la casa.

Minutos después, miró a su alrededor en busca de Emmet, que estuviera cabalgando a su lado. Por alguna razón, él disminuyó el paso del caballo, estudiando un árbol a la derecha.

- Mi hijo está recordando su triunfo- declaró Charlie, orgulloso. Elevó la voz en su dirección.- yo me enorgullecí mucho de ti en aquella época, Emmet. Nunca tuvimos comida mejor que el jabalí que tu abatiste. Y tú siendo tan joven y apenas comenzando a aprender el uso de una espada.

Emmet volvió a emparejar su caballo con el de Edward.

- Matar el jabalí no fue gran cosa padre. Era matar o morir.

Dirigiéndose hacía Edward, Charlie protestó:

- El chico esta siendo modesto. Fue un gran acontecimiento. Además, debe estar recordando el banquete que hicimos en esa ocasión, mi lord. El barón Masen le trajo a usted y a Jasper para ayudarnos a celebrar la bravura de Emmet.

- Fue Riley quien vino, padre, no Jasper.

- Es cierto?, parece que me recuerdo de...

- Absolutamente. Jasper estaba enfermo y no pudo venir.

Charlie miro hacia el horizonte por un largo momento y luego, asintió:

-Si, fue Riley. Bien, no importa. Fue una gran fiesta para honrar el coraje de Emmet.

Edward recordaba la ocasión. Estuvo sentado entre Angela y Rachel, asintiendo al interminable parloteo de la primera y preguntándose si la otra iría a terminar luego su rezo para que todos pudieran comer. En su tedio, sus ojos recorrieron el salón, posándose, después, en una cabeza que espiaba por detrás del tapiz de una esquina.

Después de la comida, atravesó el amplio salón para investigar y encontró a Isabella encogida en la esquina. Descubrirla fue el único momento alegre de aquel día fastidioso.

- Charlie tiene razón, Emmet. Tu salvaste tu vida, y la de Isabella también. Fue una hazaña digna de orgullo- comentó.

Notó la expresión sombría pasando por él rostro del chico, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar al respecto, Emmet se adelantó y agarró el saco con la caza del cargador.

- Si vamos a celebrar con esta carne hoy en la noche, será mejor que me apure hasta la casa- dijo y cabalgó deprisa al frente, distanciándose del grupo.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Isabella miró a Emmet desmontar y miró hacia más allá, esperando ver el resto del grupo de caza. Edward aún no regresaba. Intentó reprimir su desilusión, pero fue en vano.

Siempre supo que volvería a verlo. Pero no sabía cuanto, el reencuentro sería de doloroso para sí misma.

La noche anterior, acostada en su cama de pieles, recordaba el primer encuentro de ambos, cinco años atrás. Sintió más de una vez la tierna preocupación de él por su herida, volvió a oír aquellas palabras gentiles que le dijera con la idea de tranquilizarla. Pero el recuerdo más marcado de la ocasión fue el momento en que Edward la levantó entre sus brazos fuertes y la cargara de la esquina del salón hasta el cuarto.

Antes de conseguir, finalmente, dormir durante la madrugada anterior, intentó convencerse de que estaba dándole demasiada importancia a un devaneo de niña. Pero, entonces, acabó soñando, con el hombre en que Edward se convirtió. En su sueño, lo vio en uno de los bosques, los brazos extendidos para ella, llamándola para sí. Intentó correr hacia él, pero no importaba la rapidez con que avanzaba, no podía alcanzarlo.

Forzada a admitir su antiguo encantamiento por él y asustada por la intensidad de sus actuales reacciones, resolvió mantener él máximo de distanciamiento posible del hombre. Más tarde, después que Edward partiera de Swan, lamentaría más de una vez el castigo impuesto por la herida en su vientre. Enseguida, trataría de enterrar de una vez por todas el sueño imposible de un marido e hijos.

El hermano se aproximó, entregándole el saco con la caza. De tan pesado ella casi se cayó.

- Una caza completa.!- la admiró observando el contenido.- quien abatió las liebres?

-Edward y Glen

-El halcón voló bien para él, entonces?

- Bastante

Por las respuestas cortas, Isabella sabía que algo había incomodado a su hermano. Las palabras siguientes confirmaron la sospecha:

- Yo... podría conversar contigo en privado?

Isabella entregó el saco de la caza a la cocinera y regresó al patio, sugiriendo que fueran hasta el salón. Encontrándolo vacío, se sentaron en la gran mesa, donde podrían conversar en privado.

Emmet dudó, mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules. Luego, los desvió, como si hubiese captado los pensamientos más íntimos de ella, y prolongó su silencio.

-Emmet?

Él se inclinó hacia el frente, los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- Dime, eres feliz aquí en Swan?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Isabella tardó un momento en responder:

- Estoy contenta- dijo, manteniéndose lo más cerca de la verdad.- tengo tareas que me mantienen ocupada, personas con las que conversar. Mi halcón, mi yegua.

Emmet adquirió un tono sarcástico:

- Y nuestro padre. Él dice que tu desperdicias los días haciendo nada. Solo si tu te ausentaras por algún motivo él se daría cuenta de quien realmente cuida de la propiedad. Piensa que nuestra madre entrenó tan bien a los criados que ellos simplemente continuaron realizando sus tareas después de la muerte de ella. Por dios, él...

- Por favor, para.- pidió Isabella, posando una mano en el brazo de su hermano.- nuestro padre continúa siendo como siempre fue. Él nunca dio el menor valor a sus hijas. Nos juzga a todas locas e inútiles. Nunca le gustamos. Observa, hoy en la noche, como trata a Angela. Sabías que nuestro padre no le dirigió una palabra cariñosa desde que ella llegó para visitarnos?.

-Angela tiene un hogar propio al cual retornar, un marido que la tratar como a una princesa. Pero tu estas obligada a estar aquí y a soportar el modo como él te trata.

- Eres bondadoso al pensar por mis sentimientos. Pero si quieres saber, yo aprendí hace mucho tiempo a ignorar la actitud hostil de nuestro padre. Cuanto más áspero y tozudo se vuelve con el paso de la edad, más yo cierro mis oídos.

- No fue solo nuestro padre quien siempre te ignoró, nuestra madre también, hasta el día en que murió. Entonces ella te dejó a los cuidados de Victoria, especialmente después de...

Emmet respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Sorprendida de verlo tan apagado, ella preguntó:

- Que ocurrió para que te encuentres de esa manera?

- Nuestro padre se quejó de ti a Edward. Y cuando pasamos por el árbol donde tu fuiste... herida, él comenzó nuevamente. Ni por una vez siquiera dijo que casi perdió una hija aquel día. Solo estuvo vanagloriándose de como el hijo obtuvo carne para un banquete. Entonces, Edward mencionó que yo debía sentir orgullo por... haberte salvado.

- Bueno es lo mismo. Si tu no hubieras matado al jabalí, tal vez me hubiera atacado otra vez. Yo podría haber muerto.

- Si yo te hubiera protegido como debería, no habrías sido herida. Y si no hubieras sufrido esa herida, tal vez ya te habrías casado y escapado del desprecio de nuestro padre.

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Emmet y las palabras amargas dejaron a Isabella con él corazón apretado. Jamás imaginaba la terrible culpa que su hermano cargaba, y sabía que, si intentaba abrazarlo ahora, él no le haría caso.

Charlie no tardaría en llegar. Y si veía a su hijo tan bravo, ciertamente la responsabilizaría.

De cualquier modo, si su hermano rehusaba consuelo por los eventos del pasado, tal vez pudiera al menos, tranquilizarlo con relación al presente y al futuro.

-El pasado es pasado, y no puede ser cambiado, no importa quien quiera declararse culpable por esto o aquello. Lo que interesa es el día de hoy y los mañanas que estamos por vivir. Estoy contenta. Tengo un techo sobre la cabeza y comida en el plato. Algún día, nuestro padre no será más él señor de Swan. Lo serás tú. Entonces tú decidirás mi lugar en esta casa, juzgaras si aún podré estar.

Emmet pareció horrorizado.

- Yo jamás te mandaré lejos de aquí. Siempre tendrás un lugar en Swan.

Isabella sonrió.

- Entonces, no tengo tristeza-mintió. Había una razón para la tristeza... el hecho de que jamás podría tener a Edward.

- Me gustaría...- comenzó Emmet, pero se interrumpió.

Isabella pudo oír al grupo de caza regresando, encerrando su tentativa de exorcizar los demonios de su hermano.

- Tú me harías el favor de mantener a Edward fuera de la casa por un momento?

- Por qué?

- Tengo compresas calientes preparadas para la pierna de nuestro padre. Si no las usa, va a pelearse con todo el mundo por el resto del día, pero no las usará si Edward esta cerca.

- Cómo sabes que esta con dolor en la pierna?

- Siempre le duele después de andar a caballo.

Emmet asintió, ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Mientras Isabella se adelantaba por el salón, algo le llamó la atención de inmediato. El pequeño Demetri, aún aprendiendo a andar, extendió la mano en dirección a las piedras que circundaban el fuego en el centro del salón. Con las faldas y la trenza aleteando, ella corrió en dirección al niño de dos años y lo alcanzó en el instante en que ponía la mano en una piedra caliente.

El niño soltó un grito. Isabella se inclinó, levantándolo en sus brazos, ajena a todo menos a la rabia que la dominó. Examinó rápidamente la mano del niño, viendo una quemada leve en la punta de los dedos, y miró alrededor en busca de Heidy, la madre de Demetri, que no se encontraba por allí.

-Heidy! –gritó.

- Para de gritar muchacha – le ordenó Charlie, entrando en la casa, Edward siguiéndolo.- que te molesta esta vez?

-Demetri se quemó la mano porque Heidy lo dejó solo otra vez.- se quejó Isabella.- y juro que la estrangularé cuando la encuentre! Si no quería vigilar a su propio hijo, debía pedir a alguien que lo hiciera.

Con gentileza, enjugó las lágrimas que rodaban, copiosas, por la cara del pequeño.

- Qué pérdida de tiempo estarse preocupando con el retoño de una prostituta- murmuró Charlie.

Las palabras del padre no sorprendieron a Isabella, más su siguiente gesto la dejó boquiabierta. Charlie agarró la pequeña mano del niño, examinándole los dedos.

- Apuesto que, con esto, la criatura aprendió a tener cuidado con el fuego.- Charlie le soltó la mano y se apartó cojeando en dirección a la mesa.

Él jamás mostro el menor interés por ningún niño del feudo, excepto una... su hijo, Emmet. Una idea absurda se le ocurrió a Isabella, más no pudo apartarla. Se vio estudiando el rostro del pequeño Demetri en busca de alguna semejanza con Charlie. Pero el pequeño se parecía a la madre y no tenía ningún rasgo marcado que diese indicio de quien era el padre.

Isabella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando un chorro de agua templada le resbaló por la espalda, encharcándole el vestido y los cabellos. Girándose, vio a su hermano colocando un balde de madera en el suelo.

- Por los cielos, Emmet! Perdiste el juicio?

- Preferirías que yo te hubiera dejado quemar?

Ella sintió el cabello empezando a estirarse levemente. Edward le extendió una punta de la trenza para que la viera. Estaba chamuscada abajo de la tira de cuero que la prendía.

La expresión de él estaba pensativa mientras tocaba la trenza castaña y sedosa.

- Tu cabello debió de meterse en las llamas cuando te agachaste para levantar al niño.

- Oh...- fue todo lo que ella consiguió murmurar, observándole la gran mano tocando la punta chamuscada de su trenza. Si lo conociera mejor, tal vez entendiese la expresión extraña que vio pasar rápidamente por el rostro masculino.

Edward extendió los brazos para asegurar al niño y comenzó a bramar órdenes:

-Emmet, encuentra a la madre del niño. Isabella, ve a cambiarte el vestido antes de que te enfermes. Angela, ayúdela.

- Yo la ayudaré- anunció Victoria.

Isabella no notó a la hermana y a su tía entrando al salón. De todas maneras, no les prestó mucha atención en el momento, pues observaba como Edward lidiaba fácilmente con el muchachito, sentándolo en sus hombros musculosos. Ni siquiera le pareció importar cuando Demetri le agarró mechas de los cabellos castaños para asegurarse.

Él lanzó una mirada fría a Victoria.

- Usted no es la mujer que cuida de las hierbas y pociones de Swan?

La mirada que ella le devolvió fue aún más glacial.

- Soy, mi lord.

- Entonces, vaya a cumplir con sus deberes. Charlie necesita cuidados.

Antes de que la tía pudiese rebatir, Isabella intervino:

-Hay compresas calientes en el caldero- le dijo, entonces giró hacía Edward:- mi padre se negará al tratamiento si usted permanece en el salón.

- Él la observó un largo momento antes de asentir:

- El pequeño y yo estaremos en mi tienda hasta que la madre sea encontrada.

Después de que Edward se retirara, Emmet comentó en un tono bajo:

- Él siente la falta de Alec

- De quien?

- El hijo de Edward es casi un año más viejo que Demetri

Isabella sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho.

- Yo no sabía que Edward se había casado.

- No se casó. Alec es ilegítimo, pero nadie lo adivinaría a juzgar por la manera afectuosa como trata al pequeño.- Emmet soltó un suspiro.- es mejor que yo encuentre a Heidy. Si a Edward le gustó Demetri, presiento que ella va a recibir una reprimenda peor de la que tu le ibas a dar.

Helada hasta los huesos, Isabella tomó rumbo hacia el cuarto, seguida de su hermana.

Angela cortó rápidamente las punta de la trenza, que le terminaba a la altura de la cintura.

-Tu vestido también está chamuscado y está arruinado. Es un milagro que no te hayas quemado.

- Bien, ya que mi cabello esta mojado, voy aprovechar para lavarlo.

- Vas acabar agarrando un resfriado! – protestó Angela

- Tengo que secarlo cerca del fuego de todas maneras.

Angela fue en busca de un cubo de agua caliente y un pedazo de jabón con aroma de rosas. La ayudó a lavarse los largos cabellos marrones, enrollándole finalmente, la cabeza con un pedazo de lino.

Isabella se puso el vestido de lana amarilla que su hermana pusiera sobre la cama. Con un peine de hueso, buscaron el calor del fuego en el centro del salón y comenzaron a desenredar su larga cabellera castaña.

Isabella esperaba que Edward hiciera realmente temer a Heidy por tener descuidado a Demetri.

De cualquier modo, ella también planeaba hablar con la prostituta después de comer.

Necesitaba hacerle entender que no debía ignorar a su hijo de aquella manera. No quería pensar en la tragedia que podía haber ocurrido si no hubiera apartado al pequeño del fuego a tiempo.

También había una pregunta importante que necesitaba hacer a Heidy. Ella nunca dijo quien era el padre de Demetri. Si su sospecha fuera correcta, si el pequeño fuera realmente su medio hermano, Heidy jamás tendría que preocuparse por el hijo otra vez.

Se preguntó si Charlie objetaría los planes que se estaban formando en su mente. Él reconocería un hijo bastardo?. Ella podría citar a Edward como ejemplo..., y el barón Masen. También podría elogiar el reconocimiento que el propio rey diera a sus hijos bastardos. Según Angela, por los cuentos más recientes, el rey tenia 10 hijos, siendo apenas dos los legítimos.

Será que Heidy protestaría?, Rechazaría entregar a su hijo a sus cuidados?. No, lo dudaba mucho. No tener que cuidar a su hijo la dejaba libre para hacer lo que bien la aprovechara.

La prostituta ciertamente tenia su lugar asegurado en el feudo, evitando que los pocos guardias de Charlie fueran a molestar a las doncellas de la aldea. Pero había ocasiones en que el camino elegido por Heidy la enfurecía.

Como en aquel momento, mientras se preguntaba si el encuentro en la tienda acabaría con Heidy ofreciendo su cuerpo a Edward... y él aceptando. Tal vez aquella noche, el barón tendría compañía en su tienda, en su cama caliente de mantas de piel.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El fuego de la cocción se extinguió hasta el punto de brasa, dejando apenas una tenue luminosidad cuando Isabella enfrentó a Heidy en la cocina.

- Cuidaré mejor de Demetri, mi lady- prometió la prostituta.

Isabella no dudaba que ella lo haría, al menos mientras Edward permaneciese en Swan. Según Emmet, él la amenazo con mandarla al puesto usado por soldados para la práctica de ejercicios de guerra, si algo le ocurría a Demetri.

La amenaza la asusto. Estuvo la noche entera junto a su hijo, como si estuviera pegada al pequeño. Ahora mismo, él dormía en el regazo de la madre, envuelto en su manto.

- Creo que sí- declaró Isabella.- mi preocupación con Demetri, va más allá de su seguridad. Es posible que mi padre sea también el de él?

- No, mi lady.

Decepcionada, Isabella persistió:

- Estás segura? Sabes quien es el padre de Demetri?

- Tengo seguridad absoluta que no es Lord Charlie. Cuando un hombre envejece, ciertas partes de su cuerpo... enflaquecen. Él pobre Charlie se tendría que esforzar mucho para conseguir fecundar una mujer.

-Oh?!- Isabella tenía una expresión ofendida

- Si, los días de él para tener niños ya estan cerrados. Sabe, mi lady, para que la simiente fructifique, un hombre tiene que plantarla bien dentro de una mujer. Charlie no tiene más el vigor necesario para eso.

- Entiendo

- Ahora si fuera un hombre joven y fuerte como el barón... acueste bastantes mujeres debajo de él y podría formar su propio ejercito de vastagos, oh, el hombre tiene todo el vigor necesario, sin duda!

Por los cielos!, pensaba Isabella, escandalizada. Como Heidy podía referirse con tanta naturalidad a partes privadas de un hombre y al acto que llevaba a la concepción?. Y estaba hablando sobre las particularidades de su padre... y de Edward.

Isabella sabía como ocurría la unión entre hombres y mujeres. Bastaría pasar casualmente por el salón en la callada noche para ver guardias y criadas entrelazados en los colchones estrechos de paja esparramados por el suelo.

Tal escena y sonidos habían dejado a su hermana Rachel tan horrorizada que se fue para un convento. Pero no chocó tanto a sus otras hermanas, que tenian sabido que se casarian y estaban resignadas a servir a sus maridos. Aunque Angela nunca había comentado nada al respecto, Isabella sospechaba que su hermana disfrutaba la experiencia con Ben.

La única vez en que Isabella oso abordar el tema, en cuanto tuviera aprendido el oficio de partera, Victoria había menospreciado el acto como un inutil desperdicio de energía.

- Son los hombres que no consiguen resistir las tentaciones de la carne- declaro su tía secamente. – miden su valor de acuerdo a su virilidad. Una mujer necesita apenas estar acostada quieta y esperar que él sea rapido. Considerate con suerte por no tener nunca que ser obligada a soportar las exigencias de un hombre.

Isabella quería preguntar si Victoria sabía de aquello por experiencia propia, pero no tuvo el corage. Creía que no, porque su tía nunca se casó. Tampoco pudo creer totalmente en las palabras de ella. En ocasiones, veia criadas exhibiendo sonrisas radeantes por la mañana después de haber compartido la cama de un hombre, Heidy, por cierto, no demostraba ninguna señal de sufrimiento con las exigencias masculinas.

Se habría acostado con Edward? Seria por tal razón que sabía cuanto era de viril? No, no se acostaron. Ella usó un tono esperanzado, como si lo desease, pero aun no había compartido las mantas de piel con él.

Constreñida, pero fascinada, le preguntó:

- Como puedes juzgar el... vigor del barón Edward, o de cualquier hombre... sin haber...

-perdió su corage, pero Heidy entendió.

- Pues, basta con mirarlo, mi lady. Aquel hombre irradia virilidad con su simple porte, con su mirar. no tengo duda de que será dotado como un semental. Quiere que le describa como el barón es o como se comporta en la cama, en caso que él...

- No! –Isabella respiró hondo y recobró la compostura.- entiende que mi interes no es personal. Mis deberes como futura partera de Swan me empujan a preguntar. Solo quiero entender exactamente como ocurren las cosas.

- Claro mi lady.

Ella supo por el tono risueño de la voz de Heidy que no consigió convencerla.

Edward apartó su copa vacia.

El salón estaba quieto, excepto por el crepitar bajo del fuego y de algún ronquido ocasional. Exhausto, Emmet se durmió en un banco largo de madera. Charlie dormía inclinado sobre la mesa. Guardias y criados se habían acomodado en los colchones estrechos de paja distribuidos por el suelo.

Notaba una falta de disciplina entre la guardia de Swan que encontraba inquietante. La vigilancia era de las más ineficientes. Tuvo que despertar a varios hombres de Swan para la ronda nocturna. Habían refunfuñado, esperando que los soldados de Cullen asumiesen el mandado. De hecho, Sam, el capitán de su guardia, tuvo la iniciativa de acampar sus hombres en puntos estratégicos, designando cuantos guardias encontrara necesario, ya que no había empalizadas en torno a la propiedad. Comentaba que se sentía desprotegido en aquel lugar y que hasta los hombres de la escolta de lady Angela le habían pedido que los asignara para algún servicio. Le contaron que se encontraban alli desde hacía una quincena y, como soldados conocedores de su deber, andaban inquietos con la vulnerabilidad del feudo.

Edward frunció el ceño. No había duda de que la guardia de Swan estaba relajada. No practicaban regularmente el uso de sus armas, no tenian deportes o trabajo pesado para desarrollar musculos y fuerza. Si un enemigo atacase, temía que el feudo fuera fácilmente dominado antes que un caballero pudiese llegar a Cullen en busca de ayuda. Swan era demasiado vulnerable. Al día siguiente, conversaría más con Sam en particular, para evaluar la gravedad del problema. Le pediría que organizase algún deporte para atestiguar la fuerza y la forma fisica de cada uno.

De cualquier modo, era inevitable sentir crecer su rabia. Estaba furioso con Charlie por haber permitido que su guardia fuera negligente, de sí mismo, por no percibir la situación hasta que llegara. Como señor feudal, la responsabilidad final para la defensa de Swan estaba en sus hombros.

El simple hecho de que alguno de sus feudos pudiera estar vulnerable lo enfurecía, especialmente el de Swan.

Encontraba tranquilidad alli.

La guerra de Normandía fue larga y dura, la muerte de su padre, un amargo golpe. La ira en relación a James lo consumía. La frustración por la orden del rey Carlisle para lidiar con James en la corte, iba en contra de su naturaleza de guerrero.

En Swan, encontraba un santuario.

En el pasaje de arco que separaba las dos estancias de la casa, vió un relampagueo. Por qué Isabella estaría despierta y caminando por la casa aquella hora?. Seguro no para hablarle. Percibía que estaba haciendo todo para evitarlo.

Justo ahora, estaba escondida en las sombras del arco. Él contuvo un suspiro. Aquella insistencia en evitar su compañía era exasperante... y representaba un desafío. De muchas maneras, ella era la razón de que se sintiera contento en Swan. Si, y era por su causa también, que, a veces, se sentía un intruso, un paria.

No conseguia sacarsela del pensamiento.

Después del sermón que diera a Heidy sobre los cuidados que debería tener con su hijo, regresaba a casa y vió a Isabella cerca del fuego, los cabellos le caían en cascada por la espalda. Mientras los sacudía para secarselos y peinarlos, el fuego relucía los mechones castaños, iluminandolos.

Se había cambiado el vestido por uno de lana amarilla que le moldeaba la parte de arriba del cuerpo, alargandosélo, hacia en el inicio de la larga falda. Él casi perdió el aliento cuando la vió arqueando la espalda en dirección al fuego, cerrando los ojos, los brazos erguidos para correr los dedos por los largos cabellos.

La posición sensual lo arrastró al deseo. Le hizo ansiar por vencer la distancia entre ellos y estrecharla junto a él. La simple idea de levantar la falda y poseerla ahi mismo casi lo enloquecia. Fue necesario un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

De repente, Isabella abrió los ojos y lo vió parado en la puerta. Anunciando que el cabello se había secado, se retió deprisa a su cuarto. Volvió poco tiempo después, los cabellos amarrados en una treza y con velo, pero mantuvo la mayor distancia posible de él, mientras completaba sus tareas.

Por otra lado, ahora lo espiaba, escondida bajo el arco, rehusando entrar en el salón mientras lo viera alli. Su paciencia se agotó.

-Isabella, sal de ahí – dijo brusco.

Lentamente, ella dejó las sombras de pasillo. No usaba velo, la larga trenza reposando sobre su pecho.

- Bien, que te ha hecho salir de la cama a esta hora?- preguntó Edward, notando su duda en su aproximación.

- Vine a buscar a mi padre. Debía estar acostado en su propia cama.

Oh, si la hija celosa, preocupada por el bienestar de Charlie, del padre que hablaba de ella solo para quejarse, que notaba la existencia de su hija solo cuando necesitaba que ella le hiciera algo. Tamaña lealtad era admirable, pero en el momento solo sirvió para dejarlo aun más irritado.

- Fue su propio descuido que lo llevó a embriagarse al punto de acabar dormido inclinado sobre la mesa. Dejalo dormir donde está.

Ella levanto el mentón, desafiante.

- Es su culpa la embriaguez de él, milord. Mi padre no podía salir hasta que usted diese la noche por terminada y se retirara a su tienda.

Una acusación válida, pero Edward prefirió ignorarla. Isabella lo llamaba "milord" con un toque de censura en la voz. Como sonaría su nombre en sus labios, en aquella voz dulce que resonaba melodiosamente cuando sonreía; o mejor, un susurro jadeante proferido en el auge de la pasión?

Lanzó una mirada para Charlie. Estaba demasiado borracho para despertar facilmente. Si la hija insistía que su padre debía dormir en la cama, entonces el viejo tendría que ser cargado.

Edward se levantó, demasiado deprisa. Se hacía un vino fuerte en Swan. Espero que el ligero mareo pasara para ordenar:

- Agarralo por los pies.

Mientras Isabella se acercaba, cortando camino entre los colchones de paja, el levantó a Charlie con fuerza por debajo de los brazos. Giró la silla para que ella pudiera agarrarlo por las piernas.

Un poco tambaleantes, ambos siguieron la dirección del cuarto, ella jadeaba con el peso y Edward luchando contra los efectos de la bebida aliada a la onda renovada de deseo.

Después que dejaran al viejo dormido en la cama, el se sentó en el borde con un suspiro y miró alrededor. Él cuarto no cambió mucho a lo largo de los años. La cama de estrado de Charlie dominaba el aposento. Un brasero amainaba el frio. Tres colchones de paja se distribuian por el piso. Angela dormía en uno, cubierta con mantas de pieles. Los otros dos aún estaban desocupados, uno destinado a Emmet y otro a Isabella.

Ella retiró las botas del padre, colocándoselas cerca del brasero. Volvió a aproximarse a la cama.

- Milord, si tiene la gentileza de levantarse un momento, me gustaría arreglar las mantas sobre mi padre.

Edward permaneció en el lugar, extendiendo el brazo para agarrarle la pequeña mano.

- Yo no te agrado? Soy tan repulsivo que necesitas mantener la distancia?.

- No se trata de eso, milord. No quise ofenderlo. Pero tengo tareas que hacer y... usted vino a visitar a mi padre, y es Angela quien tiene habilidades de las maneras de la corte, quien sabe conversar y...

- Tu no sabes mentir.

Ella mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó, despacio, aquella vez. Necesitaba salir al aire frío de la noche y disipar el efecto del vino.

Aún asegurando su pequeña mano, sintió el ligero temblor que la recorrió. Con la otra mano le tocó delicadamente la barbilla, levantando su rostro para mantenle su mirada.

- Di mi nombre.

Ella jadeó, pero entonces, hizo sonar su voz melodiosa:

-Edward

Él deslizó la mano por la piel blanca y satinada, acariciando su cara.

Charlie se movió en la cama.

-Isabella, traeme una jarrita de agua

Ella retrocedió un paso

Edward necesitó un tremendo esfuerzo para no actuar como un tirano y ordenar a Charlie que fuese a buscar su maldita agua y entonces, llevar a Isabella a la privacidad de su tienda.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo y abandonó el cuarto.

-Será que los hombres perdieron el juicio?!- exclamó Isabella.

- No, lo que estan haciendo es un juego- explicó Angela, dando una palmadita en la hierba congelada a su lado en lo alto de la pequeña colina.- sientate aquí y observa. Estamos seguras a esta distancia.

- Cuando Emmet me dijo que los hombre se ocuparían con un deporte hoy, pensé que irían a correr o luchar. Nunca imagine esta... confusión.

- Nunca viste un juego de bola?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y entonces, observó, horrorizada, mientras un hombre jugaba una esfera de cuero para el que presumió, era su compañero de equipo, en el descampado abajo. Con la bola en la mano, el hombre desapareció bajo un amontonado compacto de oponentes.

- Se van a matar los unos a los otros

- Oh, tal vez tengas que parar uno que otro sangramiento y poner algunos huesos en su lugar, pero dudo que alguien salga seriamente magullado!.

- Y cuando termina el juego?

- Cuando el equipo con la bola meta un gol, en este caso al final del campo. El equipo del barón Edward parece estar ganando.

Aunque el día estuviera frio, algunos hombres jugaban sin camisa, entre los cuales estaban Emmet y Edward. Por lo que Isabella podía observar, hasta ahora ambos habían escapado de las heridas. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. La sangre corría de las narices y los arañazos en los brazos y pecho de algunos. Intentaba evaluar la extensión de los magullados, pero su mirada insistía en acompañar a Edward.

Cuando no estaba enterrado debajo de una pila de hombres, era fácil de ver. Era más alto que los demás, sus cabellos cobrizos como un rayo de sol brillante que cortara el día gris.

El pecho era ancho y musculoso, como esculpido en marmol. Los muslos fuertes se comprimían contra el tejido de las calza con cada movimiento. Botas negras de cuero moldeaban sus tobillos. Se movía con elegancia y agilidad. Como un inmenso felino penso. El joven león.

Ahora, él corría con la bola, derrumbando los oponentes con sus hombros sólidos. Contagiada por el entusiasmo en observar la demostración de pura fuerza, Isabella quería gritar su nombre para incentivarlo a seguir.

Los adversarios de Edward continuaron levantandose y atacando hasta que, finalmente, él sucumbió. Fueron necesario cuatro hombres para derribarlo.

Isabella sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo reaparecer. Un clamor hizo eco en la pequeña multitud. Si era por el coraje de Edward, o si era por haber conseguido mandar la bola a Emmet, ella no lo supo decir.

Examinó el campo. Cuando, finalmente, vió a Edward se levantaba, soltó un suspiro trémulo y se puso de pie.

- Es un juego brutal!.- reclamó a la hermana.- voy a regresar para preparar vendajes. Apuesto que no tendré tiempo ni siquiera de calentar agua antes de que ellos arrastren al primero de los heridos hasta allá.

Su previsión acabó concretándose. No demoró para que los heridos se enfilasen a la espera de cuidados. Mientras limpiaba arañazos y colocaba preparados de hierbas en cortes, notó que los guardias de Swan eran los que más se habían magullado. Casi todos volvían exhaustos y con heridas. Por la conversación de ellos, sabía que los equipos habían sido divididos en igualdad, con hombres de las tres guardias de cada lado. Los soldados de Swan habían sucumbido rápido y fácilmente, dejando que los de Cullen y los de la escolta de Angela dominasen el juego.

Mirando en torno al salón, en busca del próximo en necesitar vendajes, vió a Seth apareciendo por la puerta. Le hizo un gesto, llamandola. Él parecía estar bien, sufriendo solo de leves arañazos.

- Mi lady- le dijo con una voz baja cuando ella se aproximó-, cuando tenga un momento libre, podría ir a cuidar del barón?.

Isabella fue presa del pánico. Imaginó a Edward caído y con los huesos rotos, sangrando profusamente, muriendo en el campo de juego.

- Donde está? Cual es la gravedad de la herida?

- Está en la tienda, cuidando de un golpe en la cabeza.

- Por qué no vino a la casa?

El paje pareció ofendido.

- Oh, no, mi lady, él no podría. El barón jamás demostraría flaqueza delante de los hombres.

Isabella miró alrededor del salón

- El juego terminó?

- Si, el barón Edward fue el último en dejar el campo.

Ella pensó en preguntar quien había vencido, pero concluyó que no le importaba. Agarró pedazos de lino y también un cuenco, entregándoselos a Seth.

- La laguna congeló. Ve a buscar hielo y llévalo hasta la tienda del barón.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

Isabella espió por la entrada de la tienda. Edward estaba sentado en un banco delante de una pequeña mesa. Con los tobillos apoyados en la rodilla, y el rostro entre las manos.

- Ordenó un paño mojado en agua fría?- refunfuñó él.

-Mandé a Seth a buscar hielo en la laguna

Él levantó la cabeza despacio.

- Y que hace aquí?

- Seth dijo que usted necesitaba mis cuidados.

- No es verdad, solo necesito un paño mojado.

- Lo que parece, es que necesita que alguien le examine la cabeza. Me permite hacerlo ya que estoy aquí?

Edward dudo, pero acabo asintiendo. El gesto casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Isabella atravesó la alfombra exótica que revestía el suelo de la tienda. Su mano tembló cuando le apartó los cabellos húmedos del sudor de la frente, la hinchazón era grande y ya presentaba un color azulado.

Incrédula exclamó:

- Salió andando del campo?

- Claro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Los hombres y su maldito orgullo!. Y yo que creía que mi padre era el hombre más obstinado de Inglaterra. Ahora me querrá convencer de que no tiene ningún dolor en la cabeza.

- Esto fue un simple golpe. Ya sobreviví a cosas mucho peores.

Isabella tragó en seco, tratando de vencer el nudo de la garganta. Prefirió no preguntar como había adquirido la gran cicatriz abajo de las costillas o la que le marcaba uno de los hombros. No quería pensar en cuantas más tendría por el cuerpo.

Seth entró a la tienda y colocó el cuenco de hielo en la mesa.

- Necesitará algo más, mi lady?

- No- respondió Isabella, envolviendo un gran pedazo de hielo en lino.- ve hasta la casa y busca una criada para limpiarte esos arañazos-

El chico casi se había retirado cuando Edward bramó:

-Seth?

Con un suspiro resignado, él se volteó

- Mi lord?

El silencio se prolongó, mientras Edward fruncía el ceño hacia el paje, demostrando silenciosamente su contrariedad.

- Encuentra a Sam y a Emmet y mándalos hasta aquí.

Seth asintió y salió disparado

Isabella agarró el hielo envuelto y lo batió contra la mesa, esperando quebrarlo. Consiguió rajarlo, pero no partirlo en pedazos como quería.

- Colócalo en la mesa- le dijo Edward

Ella obedeció y se sobresaltó cuando él estrelló el paño con hielo, despedazándolo. Lo agarró y envolvió posándolo sobre lo alto de la frente.

- Debería acostarse.

- No todavía. Tal vez después de haber hablado con Sam y Emmet.

- Debería vestir una túnica

- Mi pecho desnudo te incomoda?

Isabella se ruborizó

- No, mi lord. Solo creí que llevando en contra, el aire frió y el hielo, una túnica podría darle algún confort.

- Ve a encontrar algo en el arca del rincón.

Ella miró en la dirección indicada y se aproximó al arca, abriéndolo. Encima había una túnica blanca de lino. La agarró y la llevó hasta él.

-Limpie el lodo de su cuerpo primero.

- Alguna otra orden, mi lady?

Isabella no pudo resistir la provocación

- Por ahora, no. Pero deme apenas un momento y con certeza, podré pensar en una o dos más.

Él suspiró, colocó él paño con hielo en la mesa y limpió el lodo de su pecho y antebrazos con otro pedazo de lino humedecido. Sin poder evitarlo, Isabella acompañó sus movimientos, los músculos moviéndose. Serian tan firmes al toque como parecían?

Mientras él se vestía la túnica, John entró en la tienda, seguido de Emmet

- Y entonces?- preguntó Edward al capitán de su guardia.

- La situación está como temíamos, mi lord.- respondió él. Miró de soslayo hacia Emmet antes de continuar:- a casi todos los guardias de Swan les falta fuerza y agilidad. Si hubieran enfrentado una batalla, creo que la mayoría seria derribado durante los primeros momentos del ataque. Y claro que aun no los hemos visto manejando las armas.

Aunque John intentase amenizar el relato, Isabella comprendió de inmediato la razón para el juego de aquella mañana... un examen para la guardia de Swan, y había fallado.

- Ayer en la noche, encontré dos guardias de Swan durmiendo en sus puestos- dijo Edward.- otro solo me oyó cuando lo tenía lo bastante cerca como para cortarle la garganta si fuera un intruso. Apenas notó mi presencia a tiempo para alertar a los demás.

- Tendré sus cabezas- declaró Emmet, enfadado.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ellos van a necesitar sus cabezas. La verdad, de toda la astucia que tengan para lo que estamos a punto de hacerles. Sam, informa a todos que tendremos entrenamiento mañana para los guardias de Cullen y Swan. Los soldados de la escolta de Angela pueden unirse a nosotros si lo desean.

-Emmet, inspecciona las armas de Swan. Si fuera preciso, puedes tomar prestadas armas del arsenal de Cullen. Ningún hombre tendrá pretexto para esquivar su deber por falta de espada. Y, oye, me compete a mi hablar sobre la flaqueza de los hombres de Swan con Charlie.

- Si, mi lord- asintió Emmet, en su semblante la obvia contrariedad de saber hasta qué punto llegaba la situación.

- Ahora, háblame al respecto del capitán de Swan.

- Billy ha sido capitán de la guardia desde antes de haber nacido yo. Es casi de la edad de mi padre. Es extraño, pues yo le recuerdo como un hombre eficiente, tanto en disciplina como en habilidades. Estas pensando en decirle a mi padre que lo sustituya?.

- No!- protestó Isabella. Tres pares de ojos atónitos se giraron para encararla. Ella sabía que estaba interfiriendo en asuntos fuera de su alcance, pero quitar la capitanía de Billy era impensable. Aun así, cuidara demasiadas excoriaciones y cortes. Tal vez ellos tuvieran razón.

- Veremos-dijo Edward. Se dirigió entonces a Sam:- yo había planeado partir en dos días, pero no saldré de aquí mientras no tenga certeza de que... Swan estará bien defendida.

Sam dio una palmada en el hombro de Emmet

- Ven conmigo. Vamos a ver cuanto trabajo tiene que ser hecho.

Los dos se retiraron y, durante el silencio que se prolongó, Isabella se aproximó a la mesa, volviendo a agarrar el hielo envuelto en lino, entregándolo a Edward.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, sintió un inevitable calor recorriéndola. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, las palabras de Heidy resonaron en su mente.

Bastaba mirarlo. Aquel hombre irradiaba virilidad con su simple porte, con su mirada.

Notando que le estudiaba el rostro serio fijamente, trató de desviar la mirada y se esforzó para que su voz no le delatase el torbellino interior.

- Ahora hace poco hable sin pensar- discúlpeme-. Sé que no me corresponde opinar en cuenta al capitán de la guardia.

Él sacudió la mano en el aire, demostrando que no quería hablar sobre la intromisión.

- Dime como esta Charlie?

- El dolor de la pierna lo incomoda mucho cuando se ejercita más de lo normal.

- Hay algo más.

De algún modo, Edward sospechaba de un problema, más serio, aunque de momento, Charlie parecía bien de salud. Isabella pensó en negar la aflicción de su padre, pero el barón era el señor feudal de Swan, y hasta entonces ella no era tan eficiente en la supervisión de la propiedad como pensaba.

- Mi padre está con problemas de memoria. Algunas mañanas, es una victoria para él encontrar las botas. Le esta siendo más fácil recordar eventos de décadas pasadas que lo que aconteció el día anterior.

- Hace cuanto tiempo que tú estás cuidando Swan?

- Casi dos años.

- Por qué no informaste a Emmet o a mi padre?

- La propiedad no fue afectada de manera alguna, ni la aldea de nuestro pueblo. Nosotros siempre hemos plantado y hecho plenas recogidas y ganamos lo bastante con los molinos para pagar nuestros tributos a Cullen. Yo no noté, sin embargo, que la guardia estaba relajada. Y pido mis disculpas por eso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Mantenía una expresión grave y enfadada, pero a ella no le pasó desapercibido el instante en que contrajo el semblante de dolor.

- Por favor- le susurró.- necesita acostarse.

Un esbozo de sonrisa curvó los labios de él-

- Esta suponiendo que puedo caminar hasta las mantas de piel.

- Permite que lo ayude?

Edward extendió el brazo, Isabella lo aseguró por la cintura, ayudándolo a levantarse. Aquella proximidad fue perturbadora, y ella ansió tanto por dejar la tienda como por permanecer anidada bajo aquel brazo fuerte. Los pasos hasta la cama arreglada en el suelo parecían llevar una eternidad, pero, por otro lado, terminaron demasiado deprisa.

Él se acostó sobre las pieles.

- Quiero tu palabra de que no dirás nada a nadie sobre lo que transcurrió aquí, ni sobre la guardia, ni sobre mi cabeza.

En cuanto a la guardia Isabella lo entendía, pero lo que decía respecto al golpe de la cabeza, no veía razón para tanto misterio.

- Con seguridad, todos ya saben sobre el golpe que se llevó. Usted fue el ultimo hombre en dejar el campo.

- Por necesidad, pues era lo que mis hombres esperaban de mí... y porque yo no conseguía andar en línea recta. Solo tú y Seth saben cuan grande es la hinchazón y la manera como me afectó. A pesar de haberla llamado aquí, él no dirá nada a nadie más.

Ella protegía la dignidad y el orgullo de su padre por tanto tiempo que no podía dejar de hacer aquello por Edward también.

-Tiene mi palabra, mi lord.- lo vio arreglando mejor el paño con el hielo y volvió a recordar su dolor.- tengo preparados para el dolor de cabeza en casa. Voy a preparar una jarrita de té de hierbas y le pediré a Seth que lo traiga aquí.

-Isabella!- la llamada de Victoria los interrumpió.

Isabella abrió una ligera sonrisa.

- Bien, para poder guardar su secreto, es mejor que despiste a mi tía

- Aquella vieja arpía entrometida

Ella atribuyó las palabras duras de Edward a la cabeza dolorida. Retirándose de la tienda, casi colisionó con Victoria del lado de afuera.

-Oh, cielos!- suspiró la tía, casi envolviéndola en un abrazo.- estas bien? Él te hirió?

- Claro que no. Estate tranquila- le dijo ella, con gentileza, mientras comenzaban a alejarse de la tienda.- el barón no tiene razón alguna para hacerme mal

Victoria se detuvo, agarrándole los brazos con ansiedad.

-Tu necesitas tener cuidado. Tienes que ser precavida contra la fiera. Ira acabar contigo.

El aviso de la tía en cuanto Edward pudiera ofrecer algún peligro físico le pareció absurdo a Isabella. Sabía que el único peligro que él representaba era para su corazón, en cuanto aquello no había más vuelta.

- Vamos, Victoria.- Le dijo, conduciéndola en dirección a la casa- no tengas miedo. Una fiera no puede hacer mal a lo que no consigue cazar.

Edward observaba, mientras Emmet exigía lo máximo de los guardias de Swan. Después de una semana de entrenamiento, los hombres mostraban progresos. Pero Emmet continuaba furioso. Habiendo encontrado su futuro legado en peligro, desafiaba a los soldados a que igualaran su destreza. Aunque tuviera apenas 17 años, su habilidad con las armas le habían conquistado el respeto hasta de los caballeros de Cullen.

Después de una larga conversación con Billy, que admitiera un problema con su vista, Edward se reservó el derecho de escoger un nuevo capitán. Ahora, habiéndolos probado y hablado con cada soldado de Swan, aun no había escogido. A su ver, ninguno estaba listo, y él no confiaría la defensa de Swan a un hombre que no fuese totalmente competente.

Se había dado cuenta, en los días anteriores, que no era a Swan lo que ansiaba proteger. El feudo era excelente y sería la herencia de Emmet. Si la casa o la aldea se incendiasen, los campesinos y los animales se dispersarían, las plantaciones serian desbastadas, la pérdida despertaría su ira. Su sed de justicia seria implacable contra quien osase atacar el lugar.

Pero una casa podía ser reconstruida, personas y animales reagrupados, siembras replantadas. Intolerable era pensar el destino de Isabella en caso de que el feudo pereciera bajo algún enemigo.

Visiones de la adorable Isabella poblaban su mente, etérea y sutil, pero siempre a su lado. Se veía buscándola por el patio y la casa, atento al sonido de su voz dulce y femenina. Su fascinación crecía cada día que pasaba... y cada noche.

Así como su deseo. No podía mirar la cautivante joven sin que un fuego voraz recorriese su cuerpo, exigiendo ser aplacado.

En él día en que ella fue a su tienda para cuidarle la cabeza, creía que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Pero Isabella continuaba evitándolo, como si no hubiese tocado su frente tan gentilmente y estado tan próxima que él pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo deseable, la incitante fragancia de rosas.

Si el anhelo de poseerla se tratase de la única fuente de su inquietud, tal vez pudiese haber ordenado que fuera hasta su cama. No fue solo por una vez que se sintiera tentado a enrollarse la trenza en la mano, arrastrándola hasta su tienda y tirar su cuerpo desnudo en medio de las mantas de piel. Nada de aquello, seria excusa para conquistar su simpatía.

Era extraño que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a aquel derecho a fin de intentar hacerla entregarse en sus brazos de buen grado. Espontánea y receptiva era como la quería. Anhelaba la pasión de ella, pero también quería su afecto. Deseaba más que la mera unión de sus cuerpos. Y debía mantenerla a salvo, porque después que él tuviera resuelto su cuestión con James, planeaba convertirla en su esposa.

Necesitaba del consentimiento real para casarse, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que él rey Carlisle dejase de aprobar Isabella.

Aunque no fuera de sangre noble, ella procedía de buena familia. Como quinta hija, no tendría ninguna dote, más a él no le importaba, Carlisle no haría objeción. Y era sajona, detalle que dejaría al rey más inclinado a dar su aprobación.

Edward anhelaba por comenzar el delicioso deber de dar un heredero legitimo a Cullen. Engendrar hijos con Isabella seria un placer.

En cuanto a Alec, tenía la certeza de que ella lo aceptaría rápidamente, y hasta quizá educar a su hijo bastardo. Cada niño del feudo la buscaba para alguna cura. Sospechaba que las palabras afectuosas de ella eran más eficaces para calmarles los dolores que las pociones y los vendajes de lino. Isabella adoraba los niños y hasta amenazo a Heidy con un castigo severo por tener olvidado a su hijo bastardo.

Pero, por los cielos, por qué él quería tanto a la única mujer en todo el reino que insistía en negar el deseo que se extendía cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban?

Edward se giró al sonido del galope de un caballo que avanzaba en dirección a la casa, su mano aproximándose reflexivamente a la espada. Reconoció, entonces, al mensajero que montaba uno de los caballos más veloces de Cullen.

- Barón Edward- comenzó el hombre, jadeante, mientras tiraba las riendas del animal.- le traigo un mensaje de Benjamin- anunció, entregándole un rollo de pergamino.- él me pidió que esperara su respuesta.

Edward desató la cinta y desenredó el pergamino. Fue consumido por una súbita furia, cuando entendió.

- Cuándo fue esto?- bramó al mensajero

- Ayer, mi lord.

Edward arrugó el mensaje con fuerza en su mano

- Que ocurre?- preguntó Emmet, parando a su lado.

- Frederick regresó a Cullen

-Milhurst fue tomado por James?

- Frederick no puede decirlo porque estaba muerto, amarrado al caballo como una caza abatida. Alguien lo mató y guió el caballo lo bastante cerca de Cullen para que el animal encontrase el camino a casa.

-James?

- Sus mercenarios, sospecho- explotó Edward.- con mil diablos! La audacia del hombre es intolerable. Dile a Sam que informe a los hombres para que se preparen para la partida mañana temprano. Iremos rumbo a Westminster.

Enfurecido, marcho hacia la tienda. Manejándose con gestos enfadados, garabateó un mensaje para Riley, dando permiso al hermano para tomar cualquier medida defensiva que juzgara necesarias.

Después de Jasper haber sido gravemente herido, su primer impulso fue el de atravesar a James de Northbryre con su espada. Pero la intervención del rey Carlisle le dio tiempo para percibir que, si buscase venganza a través de la corte, podría ganar derecho a los feudos de James sin colocar hombres en el campo de batalla. Y actuando así, recompensaría a Riley y a Jasper generosamente por la lealtad de ambos sin tener que tomar mano de ninguna de las tierras de Cullen.

Sintió casi esperanzas que James hubiera sido lo suficientemente loco para saquear Milhurst. El crimen daría aun más peso a sus acusaciones en contra de él. Sacudió la cabeza, descartando la idea. Dejar Milhurst abierta al ataque, o no responder en caso de que James hubiera obtenido éxito con una invasión, seria visto como una señal de flaqueza. Añadió una orden más a la carta a Riley, la que enviase dos caballeros y 10 guardias a Milhurst.

Concentró entonces su atención en los preparativos para la partida de Swan. Aun tenia que escoger un capitán para la guardia de allí. Lo ideal seria dejar a Emmet en el feudo para resolver la cuestión, pero lo necesitaba en la corte.

Y Isabella?

Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando fuera informada que también iba hacer el viaje hasta Westminster.

-Victoria, Isabella necesita de su ayuda. Usted debe ir hasta la propiedad. Partiremos por la mañana y hay mucho para hacer.

- Entonces ayúdala tú, Angela- dijo la vieja, dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada de su cabaña en la aldea. Sacudió un pedazo cuadrado de lana negra y cubrió la pequeña mesa. Sobre el tejido, colocó una reverenciada cruz celta, un regalo de su madre muerta hacía mucho. Al lado, puso una vela gruesa.

- Isabella quiere que tu cuides del feudo mientras se ausenta. Esta insoportable con este viaje. El hecho de tenerte en casa mientras está fuera la dejará más tranquila. Por favor- insistió Angela del otro lado de la puerta-, si tu no vas hasta allá, ella va a tener que dejar alguna otra persona encargada de todo.

Victoria no respondió, y pronto oyó a Angela refunfuñando algo ininteligible, y sus pasos enfadados, mientras se apartaba con miembros de una pequeña escolta.

Encendió la vela. De un bolsillo del vestido, sacó un pequeño saco de cuero y vació el contenido sobre el tejido. Le gustaría que fueran mayores, aquellos huesos que consiguiera pegar antes que los perros los royeran. Él normando, maldito fuera, tiraba sus restos de comida a los perros, en vez de simplemente lanzarlos sobre el hombro en la paja que recubría el piso.

Los huesos no habían sido rapados y limpiados. Todavía contenían vestigios de carne. Lamentando la falta de tiempo para prepararlos adecuadamente, los reunió en ambas manos.

Años antes, había juzgado mal las fuerzas del destino. Creyendo que su preciosa niña estaría a salvo, Victoria no se preocupo en adivinar el futuro del normando. Ahora, la fiera estaba de vuelta y presto a llevarse a Isabella de allí.

Ella la había salvado de las garras de Cullen una vez. Seria capaz de hacerlo nuevamente?. Era preciso.

Cerró los ojos, murmurando las palabras que recordaba como las rezaba su madre. No sabía el significado, apenas recordaba los sonidos.

Lanzó los huesos en el paño negro y leyó el espantoso mensaje de ellos.

- Maldición- refunfuñó entre dientes, y con un gesto brusco, apartó la odiosa profecía de su frente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Todas la posesiones de Isabella cabían en un baúl pequeño. Conforme acomodaba su velo amarillo encima de su mejor vestido, protestó:

- Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ir.

- Isabella, cuando un barón invita a los vasallos para un viaje, ellos aceptan- declaró Angela, sentada sobre su propio baúl. Al lado, había otro, tan grande y repleto como el primero. Ella aprovecharía la oportunidad para viajar con el grupo que estaba listo para dejar Swan.

- El barón Edward invitó a nuestro padre. La idea de ir yo para cuidar de el solo surgió después.

- Bien, yo la verdad, no sabría lidiar con nuestro padre. Él no me escucharia. Además, estoy contenta que tu también vengas. Podemos hacernos compañía la una a la otra durante el viaje. Oh, nosotras tendremos momentos tan felices en la corte!

- Estás segura que Ben no se preocupará con nuestra visita inesperada?

En lo absoluto. La posición de Ben como consejero del rey le da derecho a habitaciones en el palacio de Westminster. Hay espacio bastante para todos nosotros. Por favor, para de intentar encontrar pretextos para no ir. Esta todo listo. Tú iras.

Todo estaba listo porque Isabella pasara la mayor parte de la noche reuniendo provisiones, con la ayuda de Sam, a quien Edward designara para cuidar de Swan en ausencia de ella.

Aun no conseguia entender por que Victoria se había negado a encargarse del feudo. Creia que su tía adoraría el mandato, lo minimo para disfrutar el lujo de dormir en la cama de estrado.

Isabella se sentía en un dilema en cuanto a la jornada.

Aceptaba que su padre no estuviera en la corte durante años para prestar homenaje al rey. Pero Charlie no estaba bien, como el propio Edward sabía. Por qué ahora?. Y cual era la razón de tanta prisa?. No podrían haber tenido más tiempo que apenas una noche para prepararse?. E iniciar una jornada bajo la amenaza de mal tiempo era insensato.

Por otro lado, ella no conocía Londres, no había viajado más allá del mercado en Bury Saint Edmunds, a meras dos horas de cabalgata al oeste. Angela hacía sonar la corte interesante, repleta de personas interesantes y bellos ambientes.

- Vas a necesitar varios vestidos nuevos- observó su hermana.- tengo algunos que tal vez te sirvan con unos pequeños ajustes. Si no te gustan, tengo montones de cortes de tejido para coserte tus propios vestidos.

- Seguro que no necesitaré tantos así.

- Oh unos tres o cuatro, como minimo... ah, ellos estan viniendo a buscar nuestros baúles!- Angela se levanto de la orilla del baúl para dejar que los hombres de su escolta lo cargasen y salieran del cuarto con sus intrucciones.

Isabella miró alrededor. Durante toda su vida, durmió entre las paredes de Swan, en aquel aposento.

-Isabella? estas lista?- preguntó Emmet, apareciendo junto a la puerta.

Ella intentó devolver su sonrisa, pero descubrió que no podía.

-Por qué pareces tan triste? Ah, ya entiendo. Es siempre más dificil la primera vez que salimos de casa.

- Tu corazón se estrechó la primera vez que dejaste Swan?

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza.

- Creía una gran aventura, ir con el barón Masen para Cullen. Y claro, estaba Riley para hacerme compañía. Nosotros dos nos hicimos pronto amigos a lo largo de aquella jornada. Donde esta tu manto?

Emmet de adelantó por el cuarto, ayudandola a colocarse el manto más caliente que poseía, revestido de piel de conejo. Ella enrolló un ancho pedazo de lana en torno a la cabeza y cuello.

Él la tomo de la mano y la sacó del cuarto.

- Vamos Angela está a tu espera en su litera. Ustedes dos pueden ir conversando durante toda la jornada hasta Westminster.

- Pensé en ir montada en mi yegua

- Ella cargará provisiones

Su hermano no le dió tiempo para una última mirada alrededor de la casa, la llevó de alli rápidamente.

- Que gran caravana seremos!-declaró, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la larga fila de hombres, animales y carrozas.

En el inicio de la fila, se encontraba Seth, asegurando las riendas de los caballos de Edward y de Charlie. Atrás de ambos, marcharían varios de los soldados de Cullen, seguidos de la litera de Angela y su escolta. Los soldados restantes, las carrozas y los animales de carga completaban la caravana.

Isabella examinó el extraño medio de locomoción de su hermana. Asemejandose más al fondo de una gran caja de madera cortada al medio, la litera era sustentada por dos varas largas, entre los cuales estaban entrelazados los caballos. Tenía dos asientos, uno enfrente del otro, además de una cubierta que protegia de la lluvia y de la nieve. Meditó que debía ser segura, pues Angela no viajaba de otra manera.

- Venga, Isabella. O entras, o te dejaremos hacía atras!- se quejó Emmet extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en la litera.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- Promete?

- Promete que? – preguntó Edward, aproximandose.

-Isabella está siendo difícil -suspiró Emmet.- parece, milord, que ella preferiría no viajar con tanto confort. Le gustaría ir montada en su yegua, la cual cargamos con provisiones.

Edward lanzó una mirada peculiar a Isabella por un momento

- Bien, tal vez podamos acomodarla de otra manera más tarde- dijo, finalmente.- si todos estamos listos; vamos a partir.

En la mitad del día, Isabella ya deseaba poder ir caminando hasta Londres. De algún modo, Angela consiguió dormirse. Ciertamente esa no era manera de hacerse compañía la una a la otra. No era que Isabella le importase tanto el abandono de la hermana. Dormida ella no notaría su aire preocupado, ni comentaría al respecto.

Tenía el estómago un tanto indispuesto con las sacudidas de la litera. La extraña sensación de viajar de espalda viendo lo que dejaba atrás y no para donde esta yendo aumentaba su incomodidad. El frió era cortante, y nubes grises cubrían el cielo, prometiendo lluvia.

Su espalda dolía del trayecto en el asiento duro, y las manos estaban heladas, por asegurarse con fuerza a las esquinas de la litera. Emmet pasó a caballo varias veces a su lado, gesticulándole. Ella se negaba a soltarse para devolverle el gesto.

Finalmente, al oír al hermano anunciando que la caravana debía parar, fue tomada por un inmenso alivio, dirigiendo una plegaria silenciosa al cielo.

Angela despertó en el instante en que la caravana paró.

- Pues -dijo estirándose delicadamente-, yo dormí la mayor parte de la mañana. Veo que aún no llovió. Esto es bueno. Si el tiempo se aguanta, podemos viajar por una buena distancia antes de buscarnos abrigo. Ah, lord Edward, que gentileza de su parte ayudarnos!

Edward mantenía la portezuela abierta. Angela descendió fácilmente de la litera, posando las manos apenas levemente en el brazo de él.

- Cómo están las damas?

- Oh, muy bien, mi lord. Pero yo estoy hambrienta. Te puedo traer un poco de pan y queso Isabella?

- N-no quiero nada, Angela. Comeré más tarde.

La hermana la estudió atentamente

- Te sientes bien? Pareces un tanto pálida

Isabella respiró hondo para relajarse

- Estoy bien. Ve hacer tu comida.

Encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, Angela se alejó. Edward permaneció junto a la portezuela, esperando.

- Ya viajó en una cosa de estas, mi lord?

- No - le respondió, examinando la litera de punta a punta.- de la manera como se mueve, imagino que la sensación es la misma que estar en un navío en mar tranquilo.

- Mar tranquilo?

- Sí

- Viajó en muchos navíos?

- Crucé varias veces el canal entre Inglaterra y Normandía.-

- Y cual es su opinión al respecto, mi lord?

Isabella le agradeció la tentativa de él de esconder la sonrisa. Sabía que ella estaba ganando tiempo, incapaz de moverse de allí.

- Yo diría que prefiero tener tierra firme bajo los pies, o al menos estar montado en un caballo bueno y estable.

Edward, entonces, extendió los brazos hasta la litera, le aparto el manto y la aseguro por la cintura. Sus manos eran calientes y reconfortables.

- Venga. Caminaremos un poco, y te sentirás mejor. Ahora, coloca sus manos en mis hombros. Ambas. Muy bien. Acércate un poco más a mí. Un poco más.

- Me siento tan tonta

- Confías en mi?

- Sí, claro

- Entonces, apóyate en mis hombros, y yo la sacaré de ahí. Isabella confiaba en él, pero, cuando comenzó a levantarla, lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Edward estuvo inmóvil por un momento, luego sus brazos fuertes la sacaron fácilmente de la litera.

La mantuvo junto a él por algunos instantes antes de depositarla en el suelo con gentileza. Sintiéndose segura ella, finalmente, le soltó el cuello, dejándolo levantarse. Creyendo que lo encontraría riéndose de su cobardía, se arriesgo a levantar los ojos.

Él tenia una sonrisa, más no había señal de burla en su expresión

- Vamos-dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.- veamos si consigues caminar.

Caminaron en silencio por la carretera de tierra, traspasando hombres y caballos, hasta que las piernas de ella no se estremecieron más.

- Espero no necesitar embarcar en un navío- declaro vehementemente.

- No es tan malo después que una persona se acostumbra al movimiento de la embarcación.

Con el cuerpo y la mente una vez más en armonía, se le ocurrió a Isabella preguntar:

- Cómo está mi padre?

- Razonablemente bien.- Edward dejó de caminar.

- Te preocupas demasiado

- No fue por eso por lo que vine, para cuidar de mi padre?

-En parte.- él se dio cuenta de su error, después que pronunció las palabras. Isabella le soltó el brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Entonces debe aclararme la situación, mi lord. No fui informada de ninguna otra razón para tener que salir de Swan.

Edward sabía que aquel no era el momento para contarle sobre sus planes. Primero quería hablar con el rey Carlisle, asegurarse de que no habría ninguna objeción real antes de pedir la mano de Isabella en matrimonio a Charlie y convertirla en su esposa.

Pero ella era tan adorable, su mentón delicado erguido en desafío, los grandes ojos marrones chispeando de rabia. No seria aquella una buena hora para al menos insinuar las alegrías que estarían por venir?

No pretendía besarla, ni tampoco apartarse tanto del resto de la caravana. Pero estaban solos junto a un árbol, y la tentación era más grande.

Aseguró su rostro entre las manos.

- Yo quería que vinieras.- entonces se inclinó rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Sintió su sorpresa en el ligero temblor que la recorrió. Intentó vencerle la duda con un toque persuasivo de sus labios. Finalmente, lentamente, Isabella comenzó a besarlo.

Él maldijo su armadura, destinada a defenderlo de los golpes de espada. No podía sentir las pequeñas manos en la altura de su pecho, posadas sobre la cota de malla, ni el calor de su cuerpo cuando la envolvió en su abrazo.

El hecho de poder vislumbrar la naturaleza apasionada de Isabella, oculta tras un velo de inocencia, casi quebró su determinación de conformarse con apenas un beso. Con riguroso control, se contuvo para no deslizar su mano hasta el seno de ella, para no apretarlo gentilmente contra el calor de su palma, como ansiaba.

Conociendo sus limites, Edward interrumpió el beso. Le observó los labios húmedos y rosados aun entreabiertos, como si estuviera jadeando, los ojos cerrados.

Cuando, finalmente, la vio abrirlos, fue su oportunidad de quedar sorprendido. Había una profunda tristeza en aquellos ojos marrones, una lágrima centelleando entre las pestañas.

-Oh, Edward- susurró ella.- a veces, no podemos tener lo que queremos.

No, no en este momento, pero dentro de poco. Él conocía bien los métodos de seducción... un beso aquí, un toque y palabras dulces allí. Cuando estuviera listo para poder hacerla suya, Isabella no lo rechazaría. La manera como le devolvía el beso era la prueba de aquello. Pero por que el beso evocó tanta tristeza?

Antes que pudiera preguntarle, ella ya se había apartado de sus brazos. Mirando en dirección de la caravana, atraída por el galope de un caballo que se aproximaba.

- Tenemos un problema, mi lord.- dijo Emmet, empujando las riendas del animal, su expresión, risueña.- estamos siendo seguidos.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- Por quien?

-Victoria

- Por qué?- exclamó Isabella

- Eso mismo. Yo mandé que regresase a Swan, pero ella se niega. Dice que cuando nuestro padre la desterró para la aldea, se convirtió en una campesina. Por lo tanto, afirma que es libre para ir a donde quiera.

- Y para donde esta yendo?

Emmet desmontó

- Está siguiéndote a ti -dijo a la hermana.- insiste que vas a necesitar consejos de ella en la corte.

Isabella cruzó los brazos, con expresión severa.

- Apuesto que Victoria anduvo leyendo la suerte en aquellos malditos huesos otra vez. Cada vez que los juega, ve una tragedia.

- Son supersticiones tontas- murmuró Edward y comenzó a apartarse en dirección de la caravana.

- Si - concordó Isabella, acompañándolo.- pero mi tía cree en los antiguos rituales.

- Vamos a dejar que se una a nosotros? -indagó Emmet.- ella es más vieja que mi padre, y la caminata será ardua.

Edward alzó los hombros, como si no le importase. Tener una persona más en la caravana haría poca diferencia.

-Isabella?

- Si Angela esta de acuerdo, coloca a Victoria en la litera. Yo caminaré.

Edward hizo un gesto a Emmet para que fuese ayudar a su tía.

- Y por qué renunciar a su lugar?

- Abriría la mano para cualquier persona que lo quisiese. Yo me niego a continuar viajando en ese instrumento de tortura.

La rabia de Edward se extendió. La futura señora de Cullen no iría caminando por el camino como una plebeya.

-Seth!-gritó.- trae mi manto.

El paje soltó las riendas del caballo de Edward y caminó deprisa hasta la carroza que transportaba su tienda y sus pertenencias.

Del medio de la caravana se elevaban voces de una discusión. Charlie reprendía a su hermana por la insolencia. Parada el lado de la litera de Angela, Victoria gritaba en respuesta.

- Oh, cielos!- suspiró Isabella, con la intención de aproximarse a ellos.

Edward la agarró por él brazo, deteniéndola.

- Deja que resuelvan la cuestión entre ellos. Los dos se saben defender solos.

Seth regreso deprisa, el manto de piel en las manos. Edward lo colocó sobre los hombros, prendiéndolo con un cierre de oro. Agarró las riendas de su caballo y montó, acomodándose en la silla. Bajo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño para Isabella.

- Aún estas decidida a caminar?

- Sí, mi lord.

Él le lanzó una mirada resignada, y entonces extendió las manos.

- Ven. Cabalga conmigo.

La idea de montar un caballo de guerra la hizo dudar. Negro como el carbón, lustroso hecho seda, era varios palmos más alto que la yegua en que ella acostumbraba cabalgar. Los Caballos de guerra eran conocidos como luchadores feroces, crueles, además de seres bastante protectores con relación a sus dueños.

- Creí que era de mala suerte que un caballo de guerra cargara a una mujer- argumento

- Otra superstición tonta.

Isabella miró hacia atrás. Todos esperaban. Viajar en aquel caballo seria apenas un poco mejor que la litera. Pero si rechazaba la invitación, todos considerarían la negativa como un insulto al barón.

Elevó las manos, y Edward la agarró con firmeza por debajo de los brazos, comenzando a levantarla. Esperando sentarse detrás de él, le pidió:

- Debe mover su manto, mi lord, para que yo no...

Edward la levantó con facilidad, sentándola de lado en su frente.

-...me siente en él.

Isabella lanzó una mirada contrariada.

- Estas así tan insatisfecha como el lugar donde estaban viajando?

La verdad, ella no lo estaba, pero se negaba a admitir en voz alta la comodidad del asiento. Si, se sentía inquieta. Por más de una semana, mantuvo su distanciamiento del barón. Ahora estaba sentada así, próxima a él después de un beso inesperado y desconcertante.

Sintió el calor del manto, cuando Edward le cubrió las piernas. Colocó entonces la capucha, ocultando los cabellos castaños con el revestimiento de pieles oscuras. Finalmente los envolvió a ambos con el manto. Sin mirar para atrás, hizo presión con las rodillas y el caballo comenzó a andar.

En medio de la confortable comodidad, ella sintió el sopor que evitara la mañana entera. Al frente, el camino se extendía interminablemente a través del campo. Podía oír la caravana atrás, la marcha de los soldados, el ruido de la litera empujada a caballo. Intentó enderezarse a fin de espiar por encima del hombro de él hacía los demás atrás.

- Por qué estas tan curiosa? Tienes que estar siempre preocupada por todos?

- Está seguro de que todos estaban listos? ¿Cómo sabe que alguien no se quedó atrás, o que no hubo algún contratiempo, como una rueda de carroza que se haya partido, o algo así?

- Si algo hubiese ocurrido, Emmet me lo diría. Es su deber asegurar que la caravana prosiga sin ningún incidente, e informarme de algún problema. Si yo estuviera mirando atrás a cada instante para asegurarme que todo va bien, cual seria la necesidad de Emmet de cumplir su deber?

- Usted confía en él?

- Sí. Así como confío en muchos hombres que me sirven.

- Sam?

- Tengo la seguridad que dejé Swan en manos competentes.

Isabella asintió, de acuerdo.

- En quien más?

- Confié en ti, no fue, para guardar un secreto?

- Usted da su confianza muy fácilmente, mi lord.

- No. Pero una vez conquistada, es raro perderla. Tantas preguntas. Pareces cansada. Debería dormir.

En aquella posición extraña?. Anidada junto a Edward?, en un caballo de guerra?

- Creo que no, mi lord.

- Mi lady es obstinada, una característica que la colocará en apuros algún día. Usted no tiene ningún trabajo que hacer, ninguna orden, ningún magullado necesitando su atención. En casi tres horas, llegaremos a la abadía donde comeremos y dormiremos. No voy a pasar por el desagrado de que un miembro de mi caravana se quede dormido sobre el plato o durante las plegarias.

- No haré eso!

- Está segura?

Enojada, Isabella decidió que no hablaría más con Edward. No le diría nada al respecto, cabalgarían por el resto del camino en silencio.

Los movimientos suaves del caballo y el calor reconfortante que la envolvía le hicieron cerrar los ojos. A través de todas las capas de ropa, podía oír los latidos del corazón de él.

Lista para dormir, se abrigo más junto al cuerpo fuerte.

- Ah, mi dulce doncella! Tienes mucho que aprender-le susurró Edward.-vas a acabar comprendiendo que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Isabella despertó con el roce de los labios de Edward en su frente, el aliento caliente en el rostro, despertandola del sueño gentilmente.

- Llegamos -anunció.

Con una mirada soñolienta, ella giró para observar la estructura que surgía delante. La torre cuadrada del campanario se elevaba en dirección del cielo, destacando una gran construcción de piedra. Monjes en hábitos negros se adelantaron deprisa en dirección a los viajantes recién llegados.

Isabella enderezó la espalda.

- Ya estuvo en el interior de una abadía?-le preguntó él

-Nunca, aunque había visto la de Bury Saint Edmunds. Todas las propiedades de la iglesia son tan imponentes?

- Varias lo son. Y muchos de los abades controlan tanta tierra como algunos barones. Es común que altos miembros del clero reciban dominios feudales, convirtiéndose en señores feudales De todas maneras, un obispo que controla varias abadías supervisa casi tanta riqueza como hay en el tesoro real.

Ella, finalmente entendió la renuencia del rey en permitir que la iglesia nombrase obispos.

Edward tiró de las riendas de su caballo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la maciza doble puerta de roble. La puerta se abrió, y un hombre delgado salió de la abadía. Vestía con la misma simplicidad que los otros monjes, pero su aire de autoridad era evidente.

- Abad Cottingham- le saludó Edward.- venimos en busca de su hospitalidad.

- Y será dada de buen grado, Edward de Cullen. Sea bienvenido a nuestra humilde abadía. Que encuentre reposo entre nuestras paredes.

- Un lugar para extender mi colchón de paja y un pedazo del mejor queso de toda Inglaterra es lo que ansío.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro arrugado del abad.

- Quisiera yo que todos nuestros huéspedes nobles fueran tan fáciles de agradar.- la sonrisa entonces, se disipó.- su padre, que su alma repose en el cielo con el Señor, también era fácil de agradar. Sentiré la falta de la buena compañía de Masen. Pero entren. Esta frío. Hay un fuego acogedor en la espera allá adentro.

Isabella, sintió su estómago manifestarse ante la mención del queso, recordando que no había comido en la mitad del día. Edward partió deprisa, sin darle tiempo para comer después que la indisposición de su estómago pasara.

Edward tiro las riendas de su caballo a Seth, y entonces, tomó a Isabella por la cintura.

- Estas lista?

Ella miró desde aquella altura hacía el suelo con un aire de preocupación

- No deberíamos esperar que alguien ayudase? Tal vez Emmet,...

- Yo te levanté hasta aquí sin ayuda, no fue así?

- Bien, sí, más...

- Entonces, también puedo bajarte.

Y él lo hizo, tan fácilmente que su rostro no demostró el menor signo de esfuerzo. Isabella no debería estar sorprendida. Lo vio derrumbando hombres durante el juego y, más tarde, le admiró los músculos del torso y los brazos.

Pensamientos tan íntimos, pensó ella, censurándose a sí misma. Y aun en presencia de un abad! Se giró en dirección del clérigo. Él miraba hacia Edward, la mano extendida indicando un monje parado a su lado.

- Fray Zachary conducirá a las mujeres al ala de los aposentos de las damas. Recibirán agua caliente y comida.

- Muchas gracias, señor abad- dijo Isabella

El abad Cottingham no respondió. Fue como si no la hubiese oído.

- Ellas han tenido un día exhausto- declaro Edward. - Tengo la seguridad que apreciaran la gentileza.

El abad asintió.

- Entonces, también concederé dispensa de las vísperas para que puedan descansar.

Edward desmontó, y durante esos pocos momentos en que estuvo de espaldas, el abad miro en dirección de Isabella. Sus ojos negros la miraron con puro desprecio, y extrema condena.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

- No Isabella, tu te estas dejando llevar por la imaginación- declaró Angela.

- No estoy imaginando nada. Al abad Cottingham no le agrado, estoy segura. Allá fuera en el patio, el no respondió cuando le hablé. Me miro apenas una vez y con todo el desprecio. Y esta comida que nos sirvieron es prueba de como se siente. Esto parece intragable!. Tu servirías algo así a tu invitados?.

- No, pero yo tampoco soy un monje que tiene que servir una comida a cada miembro de una gran caravana.

Isabella bajo la mirada para el pan seco y la rebanada gruesa de queso, el cual tuvo que admitir secretamente que era excelente. Pero apostaría que el abad no osó a servir aquello a Edward.

- Y estamos confinadas al ala de las damas- prosiguió ella.- viste la expresión en el rostro de fray Zachary cuando vino a buscar a Victoria para ir a cuidar a nuestro padre?. Mis servicios no fueron deseados. El abad no me quiere andando por su preciosa abadía.

Habiendo desistido de comer varios minutos antes, Angela estaba sentada en el borde la un catre, entreteniéndose con un bordado.

- Yo no me asombro. Tú eres joven, muy bonita y no estas casada..., una tentación.

- Para los monjes?

Crees que un monje esta libre de pensamientos lascivos? No son hombres al final? No es que al abad no le gustes. Quiere apenas proteger a sus frades del riesgo de pecar.- Angela le sonrió.- realmente eras una visión tentadora para cualquier hombre en el alto del caballo de Edward... envuelta por pieles, soñolienta.

Isabella comió otro pedazo de queso para tratar de saciar el hambre. Una visión tentadora, pues, si! Parecía soñolienta porque de hecho estaba así, acababa de dormir profundamente en los brazos de Edward. Su imprudente falta de control se debía al hecho de no haber reposado la noche anterior y las horas de martirio en la litera de su hermana.

Y aun tenia que lidiar con un torbellino en su interior causado por el recuerdo del beso de Edward. No debería haberle permitido sus avances. Pero como podría haber evitado aquel beso?

Fue inesperado, desconcertante. ¿Quién habría imaginado que un barón tomaría actitud tan osada, allí en pleno camino, no muy lejos de la caravana.?

Ella debería haberlo esquivado, pero poderosas emociones habían penetrado sus defensas y fueron liberadas con embriagante ímpetu. Cuando se vio en el calor de aquellos brazos, no pudo calmar el descompás de su corazón, ni reunir fuerzas para resistir.

Durante aquel beso fue como si hubiese pertenecido a Edward, como si el acuerdo del pasado hubiese sido sellado y el casamiento resultante acontecido. Se dejo dominar por el jubilo que el contacto de aquellos labios cálidos habían despertado en su corazón. Pero, cuando el beso terminó, la fantasía se desvaneció.

El desespero que sintió casi hizo que las lagrimas aflorasen en sus ojos. Pero las contuvo. Él no le explico por qué quiso que ella hiciera el viaje, y no hubo oportunidad para discutir al respecto. La interrupción de Emmet y la aparición inesperada de Victoria habían contribuido para reprimir su curiosidad.

Enseguida, el barón se negó a dejarla caminar. Y tenia la impresión de recordar el roce de labios en su frente antes de haberse dormido en lo alto del caballo, así como de una afirmación arrogante de que él siempre conseguía lo que quería. El recuerdo era vago, casi como si hubiera sido un sueño. Pero más nítido en su mente estaba el instante en que despertó de un sueño profundo y sintiera una vez más los labios en su frente y el aliento caliente en su rostro.

Angela soltó una risa de repente

- Pues ahora que pienso al respecto, tal vez el abad te este protegiendo a ti de sus monjes!. Yo apostaría que él piensa que tu le perteneces a Edward, que eres su amante.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

- Y por qué el abad pensaría una cosa así?

- Por qué no? Piensa en tu llegada a la abadía desde el punto de vista de él. Fue bastante rara, tienes que admitir.

Atónita, Isabella trato de cubrir su rubor con las manos.

Aun riendo, Angela prosiguió:

- Déjalo pensar lo que quiera. Es probable que nunca más veas al abad.- la risa entonces cesó.- oh, mi querida, es una pena que tu no seas la prometida de ningún hombre. Serias una esposa maravillosa.!

- No quiero tu piedad- respondió Isabella, secamente.- la realidad es una sola... y no puede cambiarse.

- No estoy de acuerdo. No tu situación puede cambiar, y cuanto antes, mejor. Nuestro padre permitió una injusticia, una que le beneficia bastante. Pensé mucho sobre ese problema y creo tener una solución.

Isabella estrechó los ojos

- Solución para qué problema?

- El de encontrar un marido para ti

- Angela...

- Trata de oírme. Tu incapacidad de tener hijos no es un obstáculo tan grande para un matrimonio como tu puedes creer. De acuerdo, tendremos que ignorar los mejores partidos del reino. Debemos quitar de nuestra lista a cualquier hombre que necesite un heredero.

- Lista?

Angela dejó el bordado de lado y comenzó a contar con los dedos:  
- el hombre ya debe tener su heredero. Debe ser alguien necesitando una esposa para calentarle la cama, cuidar de su casa y de los hijos que ya tenga. Puedo pensar en varios hombres que necesitan de tal mujer. Y claro que hay el problema de la dote.

- Oye, yo no tengo ninguna dote. Por lo tanto, no tengo pretendientes. Esta conversación sobre matrimonio es pura locura. Emmet me prometió que siempre tendría un lugar en Swan. Por que yo debería buscar un marido?.

- Emmet puede prometerte abrigo, pero su futura esposa podrá objetar en cuanto a eso. Nuestro hermano tendrá que casarse algún día, y su escogencia puede verte a ti como una rival, no solo en el afecto de Emmet, sino también en el control de Swan. Los campesinos y criados están tan acostumbrados a servirte que tal vez no acepten bien una nueva señora. No percibes cuanto sufrimiento puede causa la lealtad dividida?

Si, la percibía, pensó Isabella, con un profundo suspiro.

- Pero sabes que no tengo dote -argumentó

- Recuerdas que cuando Rebeca se casó, nuestro padre casi agotó los recursos de Swan de esa época para darle una dote razonable?- al verla asintiendo, Angela continuó:- cuando Emily se caso, de algún modo él consiguió cumplir una vez más con el contrato nupcial entregando otra dote. Y la entrada de Rachel en el convento no salió barata.

- Tú no llevaste dote

- No, pero yo tuve suerte, porque Ben me quiso por mi misma y no necesitaba de tierras ni de monedas de oro.

- Estas queriendo decir que nuestro padre tal vez consiga juntar fondos para una pequeña dote?

- Posiblemente. Eres la quinta hija de un lord con tierras. Pero sin riqueza. Ningún hombre que quiera tu mano en matrimonio esperará una gran dote. Y yo realmente creo que tu tendrás pretendientes. Cuando te vistas con elegancia y aprendas las maneras de la corte, sospecho que vas a encantar a muchos nobles. Apuesto que tendremos que ahuyentar bandadas de hombres de nuestra puerta.

- Pues, francamente!

- Crees que estoy burlándome? Subestimas tu gracia y belleza. Además, serás un rostro nuevo, una joven inocente en una corte de mujeres experimentadas y pretenciosas. Créelo serás disputada. Como te digo, apenas tendremos que ser cuidadosas en cuanto a quien permitiremos que conquiste tu mano.

- Aquellos hombres que ya tienen un heredero y no necesiten fondos.

- Exactamente

Isabella sacudió la cabeza incrédula. Que hombre iba a querer una esposa estéril que no le pudiera entregar ninguna riqueza? La idea era absurda, pero aun así...

Fue estaba pensando al final? Cómo se podría casar con otro hombre, sintiendo de aquella manera por Edward? Si bien el afecto era un detalle raramente tomado en cuenta en la escogencia de un compañero. Los contratos matrimoniales eran basados en alianzas, entre familias y riquezas. El afecto entre marido y mujer se desenvolvía más tarde, cuando ocurría.

Ella descartaba la esperanza de un matrimonio hace varios años atrás. Cuando el sueño prohibido la ocasionalmente la atormentaba, no pensaba en ningún otro hombre que no fuera Edward para marido.

A su debido tiempo y con el distanciamiento necesario, seria capaz de amar a otro que no fuese Edward?. Conseguiría algún otro hombre con sus besos embriagarle los sentidos, despertarle una pasión que no sabía poseer?. Conocia apenas el beso de un hombre. Tendría que dejar la fantasía de muchacha de pertenecer a Edward y recobrar el buen sentido?

Angela le dijo en tono gentil:

- No necesitas casarte con ningún hombre que no te atraiga. Si te agrada alguno en especial y conseguimos convencer a nuestro padre para darte una dote, podremos hacer una petición de fondos a Edward.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia ante la ultima idea.

- No haremos eso!

- Por qué no? Él es el señor feudal de Swan. No es raro que un señor feudal ordene dote para la hija de un vasallo.

Isabella desconfió del súbito brillo de alegría que ilumino los ojos de su hermana.

- Tienes que admitir que al barón le gustas. Lo demostró hoy. La mayoría de los caballeros se estremecerían con la idea de una mujer tocando simplemente sus preciosos caballos de guerra. Aun así, Edward te invito para montarlo.- Angela soltó una risita divertida.- deberías haber visto la expresión de horrorizada en el rostro de nuestro padre.

La puerta rechinó, anunciando la entrada de Victoria. Aliviada con la distracción, Isabella preguntó:

- Cómo esta mi padre?

- Como de costumbre después de una larga cabalgata – respondió la tía.- esta de pésimo humor y la pierna le duele. Pensé que, con su edad, Charlie tendría el buen sentido o el bastante, para no hacer una jornada de estas.

- Tú eres más vieja que él, y así y todo, pensaste en hacer la jornada entera a pie. Por favor, dime quien es más insensato?

- Las señales dicen que debo estar cerca de ti, que necesitaras de mí. Tuve poca escogencia a la hora de seguirte. Ah, las vísperas! – dijo Victoria, cuando las campanas llamaban a los monjes para el rezo.

No tardó en resonar el coro de voces masculinas por la abadía, la canción se elevaba paulatinamente, las palabras en latín, portaban la plegaria por el frió de la noche.

- Piensa al respecto- susurró Angela a Isabella.- conversaremos más cuando lleguemos a Westminster.

Al tercer día de la jornada, no pudieron contar más con la cooperación del tiempo. Isabella conducía su yegua por el largo camino, sin importarle la nieve que caía, mientras continuase blanda y no hubiera ráfagas de viento cortante.

Descubrió que le estaba gustando el viaje. Edward mantenía la caravana a un paso rápido pero no extenuante. Emmet se mostraba atento, parando una que otra vez para hablarle durante una de sus frecuentes idas y venidas de inicio a fin de la larga fila. Cuando el camino era lo bastante ancho, ella seguía al lado de la litera y conversaba con Angela y Victoria.

La mayor parte del tiempo, cabalgaba al frente de la litera, atrás de varios soldados de Cullen. Arriba de sus cabezas, podía ver a su padre y a Edward en el inicio de la caravana.

La inesperada idea de su hermana en cuanto a un matrimonio no le salía del pensamiento, aunque Angela no había mencionado los planes otra vez desde aquella noche en la abadía.

Emmet se aproximó por atrás.

- Después de la parada que haremos al mediodía, deberás cabalgar al frente de la fila. Edward quiere que tú estés a su lado cuando lleguemos a Londres.

- Por qué?

- No le cuestioné la orden, pero creo que Edward esta velando por tu seguridad.

- Cómo puedo estar más segura de lo que estoy entrando atrás de una tropa de soldados?

- Tengo la certeza de que él debe tener sus razones. Siempre las tiene.

Después de una breve comida, la caravana volvió a reunirse para la última etapa de la jornada. Isabella encontró su yegua a la espera al frente de la fila. Edward la ayudó a montar.

- Después que pasemos por las puertas, ponte cerca de mí – le informó él, luego subió a su propia montura. Él caballo de guerra coceó y relinchó ante la presencia de la yegua. Con sus manos fuertes y piernas musculosas, Edward mantuvo el control.

A lo largo de la tarde, ella notó el cambio de la región. La caravana atravesó varias aldeas. Grupos de personas se apiñaban en el camino, avanzando sobre el lodo a fin de llegar a las puertas de la ciudad antes de anochecer.

Emmet ordenó a la caravana que se mantuviera lo más compacta posible. Por primera vez desde que habían dejado Swan, Edward se volteó para mirar atrás. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a Isabella para que se acercara más. Ella obedeció, guiando su yegua a la sombra del caballo de guerra.

La muralla de piedra que circundaba Londres era alta e imponente. Después de pasar por la puerta abierta, hecha de madera y hierro, miro boquiabierta para la ciudad.

Casas de madera ladeaban el camino cenagoso, exprimiéndose una contra otras para formar hileras compactas. Aquí y allí, una construcción de piedra ordinaria, generalmente el establecimiento de un mercader con residencia en la parte de arriba, interrumpía la monótona secuencia.

Soldados de Cullen gritaban avisos para despejar el camino. Si alguien no se movía lo bastante rápido, reforzaban la orden con un empujón. Isabella jamás viera tanta gente en un área tan pequeña.

Todos espantaban a varios mendigos.

Isabella mantuvo la mirada adelante hasta que pasaron por la aglomeración de casas y gente. Notó, entonces, iglesias con torres altas y casas de piedras con tres pisos o más. Edward disminuyó el paso cuando pasaron la Catedral de St. Paúl, y el Castillo de Baynard, dándole tiempo para admirar las inmensas construcciones. Cuando pasaron por la puerta oeste, dejando Londres atrás para seguir hasta Westminster, Edward volvió a acelerar el ritmo de la caravana.

Isabella tuvo poco tiempo para absorber los escenarios y los sonidos de Londres antes de entrar en Westminster. Próximo al trecho donde el Tyburn desembocaba en el Támesis, estaba el imponente Palacio de Westminster, y atrás la abadía.

Después e entregar su yegua a los cuidados de un caballero, Isabella miró hacia atrás en dirección de Angela. De alguna manera, Ben supo de la llegada de la caravana. Pequeño de estatura, más grande de corazón, Ben saludó a su esposa con genuino afecto.

De inmediato, Angela comenzó a explicar como ocurrió que sus familiares estuvieran ahora en Westminster.

Isabella miró alrededor en busca del responsable de los planes tan inesperados. Edward desapareció, y con él también Emmet.

Aquella noche, mientras aguardaba para la cena, Isabella se preguntaba como alguien podía mantenerse indiferente al esplendor del palacio real. Nobles ricamente vestidos caminaban hasta el refinado salón comedor a través de entradas vigiladas por soldados de la guardia real. Llamas parpadeantes de antorchas y velas se reflejaban en los pilares de mármol.

Había una gran mesa en lo alto de la a plataforma de madera situada en un extremo, destinado al rey y a la alta nobleza. Hileras de mesas menores y menos altas se distribuían por el resto del extenso salón. Ella se sentó en una de las mesas más bajas y distantes de la principal, como cabía a su pequeño grado de importancia en la jerarquía.

- Aquí estás tú. Quieres compañía?- preguntó Emmet.

- Oh, si, gracias – respondió Isabella con alivio.- Angela me dijo que me sentara aquí y, enseguida, se fue con Ben para ocupar un lugar de mayor importancia en la mesa. Puedes estar conmigo durante la cena?

- Claro. Dime, ya conociste un poco el palacio?

- Solo el ala de los aposentos de Angela y los corredores que conducen aquí. Ella me prometió mostrarme más mañana.

- Yo mismo te llevaría a conocerlo todo, si tuviera tiempo. Pero el barón tiene algunos asuntos que resolver y estaremos bastante ocupados.

Ante la mención del barón, Isabella miró hacia la mesa elevada. Edward estaba parado allí, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho fuerte, mientras conversaba con otro hombre de vestidura elegante.

Una mujer se aproximó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación, posando su mano en su brazo. Era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Con un vestido y velo de tejido aleteante en un tono de azul claro, mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Dos trenzas doradas le caían sobre el pecho, cintas azules entrelazadas con las hebras sedosas. A aquella distancia, ella no podía distinguir el color de los ojos de la mujer. Apenas veía que eran claros. Pero, los labios, eran de un tono tan vibrante que la llevó a preguntarse si ella usaba jugo de moras para oscurecer el color natural.

Se inclinó en la dirección de Emmet

- Con quien está hablando Edward?

- Aquel es Charles, el conde de Warwick. Es un poderoso aliado de Cullen.

- Yo me estaba refiriendo a la mujer.

- Lady Tanya?

- Es muy bonita

- Y bastante rica también. Ella es protegida del rey Carlisle.

Emmet pasó a decirle el nombre y hacer un pequeño relato de aquellos que se reunían en las mesas de mayor importancia del salón. Condes y barones se juntaban con miembros de la orden de los caballeros y de los oficiales de la corte. Aunque Isabella sabía que al día siguiente no se acordaría de la mayoría de los nombres, supo distinguir fácilmente los grados jerárquicos.

- Finalmente, vamos a comer- comentó su hermano

- No esperamos por el rey y la reina?

- el rey debe estar haciendo la comida en algún otro lugar. En cuanto la reina, no reside en el palacio. Varios años atrás, se recogió en la Abadía de Romsey y no comparece en la corte con frecuencia.

Isabella lanzó una mirada para su padre, que estaba sentado cerca de Angela pero en una mesa abajo, y se preguntó que estaría pensando de su lugar.

Finalmente, una larga fila de criados entró en el salón cargando bandejas de comida, ofreciendo los manjares en las mesas más altas primero. Entre las carnes y las aves servidas, Isabella notó jabalí, carnero, perdices y faisanes, la mayoría se acostumbraba a servir también en la mesa en Swan. Filas de pan recién hecho acompañaban platos elaborados. Lo que ella más apreció fue un bollo de pasas y almendras, además de frutas raras.

El salón estaba bullicioso y festivo, las voces y risas hacían eco alrededor. Isabella comenzó a relajarse y apreciar la compañía de aquellos a su lado. Un joven, Roberth de Bath, parecía determinado a hacerla reír.

- Emmet, terminaste?

Ella aseguró su copa con más fuerza al reconocer la voz de Edward. Los demás alrededor se levantaron, sin darle otra opción que la de hacer una reverencia también ante la presencia del barón.

- Si, mi lord – respondió Emmet.- puedo acompañar a Isabella hasta Angela antes de salir?

Robert de Bath hizo una ligera reverencia.

- Sería un placer acompañarla si ustedes tienen prisa.

Edward lo observó de arriba a abajo con cierta frialdad.

- Si la dama lo permite, yo mismo tendré el placer de hacerlo. Isabella?

En cuanto ella entreabrió los labios, planeando decirle que no necesitaba de acompañante alguno hasta la mesa de su hermana, Edward extendió la mano y arqueó una ceja. Como ya hiciera antes, no le dio escogencia sino aceptar para no insultarlo.

Colocó la mano en la de él. El contacto hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera, causándole un temblor que pareció recorrerla por entero. Edward le colocó la mano en la curva de su brazo y la condujo por el salón apiñado.

Las personas se movían para un lado, abriéndole camino. Ella notó la deferencia solo vagamente, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el barón. Estaba solo elegante, pero exhalaba una fragancia de las más agradables. Después de haberse bañado y afeitado, no tenia más el olor de cuero y caballo. Un aroma sutil y totalmente masculino, casi le robaba el aliento, llevándola a respirar hondo.

Edward no se detuvo para conversar. Saludó a Ben rápidamente y entonces se apartó, dejando el salón deprisa, Emmet siguiéndolo.

Angela frunció el ceño.

- Pues, vamos, querida- le dijo Ben.- tienes que admitir que fue perfecto. Las habladurías no van a cesar por una semana.

- Si él hubiera escogido cualquier otra persona que no fuera Isabella, yo aplaudiría.

- Dudo que el haya causado algún mal a tu hermana

Isabella cruzó los brazos

- Alguno de ustedes me quiere decir que están hablando?

- Sobre el motivo del barón Edward para su comportamiento extraño- explicó su hermana.- él nunca invitó a ninguna mujer para agarrar su brazo delante de la corte entera. Hay mujeres en este salón que darían fortunas para ser objeto de las atenciones del barón.

Isabella recordó inmediatamente la bella rubia vestida de azul, la mano delicada apoyada en el brazo de Edward. Contuvo la onda de envidia.

- El barón solo estaba haciendo un simple gesto, Angela. Él fue hasta el fondo del salón para buscar a Emmet, no a mí.

- Puede ser, pero la corte va hacer especulaciones al respecto. Algunos van a creer que él rechazó a lady Tanya a propósito. Los avances de ella esta noche fueron bastante evidentes. Bien, cualesquiera que hallan sido los motivos del barón, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad. Venga, quiero que conozcas a sir Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

La mente de Laurent Siefeld vagaba mientras James de Northbryre reafirmaba su contrariedad en relación al fracaso del complot de asesinato

Mejor sería que los eventos en Normandía fueran olvidados. Laurent notó que había emboscado al hombre equivocado en el instante en que el guerrero se girara para luchar. De los labios de la víctima no salió el grito de guerra por el cual Edward era reconocido, pero sí las pomposas y provocadoras ofensas de Jasper.

Con la espada reluciendo en el aire, el bastardo de Cullen le dirigió varios insultos y se vanaglorió de su superioridad. Dos de los hombres de Edward habían muerto. Otros habían sido heridos. Pero ni el mismo Jasper, con su fuerza envidiable, pudo resistir al ataque de diez hombres. El propio Edward lo vio morir bajo su espada.

James caminaba de allá para acá entre la cama y una mesa apiñada de rollos de pergamino con los registros del intendente de Northbryre. Laurent dudaba que el propio James supiera leer, escribir o contar. Y desde que la joven esposa de él se fugara para la Normandía con el hijo de ambos, la pila de pergaminos crecía. Pero, mientras el hombre pagase bien por las tareas generalmente ilegales y sangrientas que encomendaba a mercenarios, no le importaba si sabía como mantenía sus cuentas.

El corpulento James paró, finalmente, delante de la iluminación proyectada por las velas, bloqueándola. Laurent lo comparaba con un gran oso. Aunque hubiese envejecido, continuaba siendo peligroso. Tenia los cabellos ralos y rubios. Con las manos hacia atrás, el vientre prominente comprimíase contra el rico tejido de sus trajes, evidenciando el aprecio por la comida y el vino sin ningún ejercicio para mantener el cuerpo en forma. Pero, al final, James no necesitaba de su fuerza física. Con guardias para defender el castillo y mercenarios para comandar según le aprovechara, el hombre jamás agarraba un arma con la intención de usarla.

- Y ahora - le decía-, el barón Edward no venga a su caballero, ni fortalece su feudo. Es un cobarde.

- Tal vez el barón no sabe quien mató a Jasper, o al caballero de Cullen que encontramos espiando en Milhurst

- Él sabe, Siefeld.- una sonrisa desdeñosa pasó por el rostro de James.- Edward sabe y no hace nada al respecto. Si estuviera vivo, Masen ya tendría reunido un grupo de caballeros y me desafiaría a esta altura. Pero el hijo, prefiere estar con los brazos cruzados.

Edward no era de la misma opinión. Ya viera a Edward luchando, no era un cobarde. Y después, de haber luchado con Jasper, no estaba inclinado a enfrentar al barón.

- Por qué Milhurst es tan importante, mi lord?

James de Northbryre no tenía el hábito de explicar sus actitudes a los subalternos. Cómo un mercenario sería capaz de entender la indignidad sufrida por su familia cuando, por el garabatear de pena de un escribano, la posesión de la tierra fuera transferida de Northbryre para Cullen? Apenas por un irónico golpe del destino se había Cullen apoderado de Milhurst en época del registro hecho por el rey Aro sobre la posesión de todas las tierras de Inglaterra.

Por todo lo que era sagrado, aquellas tierras, la casa, los pastos y los campesinos pertenecían por derecho a Northbryre. Si mirase para afuera por el ala norte de su castillo, podía ver los limites del feudo vecino. Un río atravesaba campos, bosques, y un trecho donde las márgenes eran más estrechas, había un molino de granos que era una fuente inestimable de riqueza.

A lo largo del reinado de tres monarcas, los barones de Northbryre habían luchado tanto con la espada como a través de peticiones para recuperar el feudo. Cullen jamás cedió un simple palmo de tierra. Los sucesivos reyes habían ignorado las apelaciones de justicia.

La tentativa fracasada de Edward de matar a Edward enfurecía a James, pero ahora juzgaba el asesinato del barón innecesario. Si él se negaba a luchar, Milhurst estaba vulnerable y sería fácilmente tomado.

Observó los ojos del mercenario iluminándose de entendimiento cuando finalmente, le dio su respuesta:

- Un año de rendimientos de la producción del molino seria lo bastante para mantener su bando alimentado, vestido y armado por diez años. Después de comer, discutiremos sobre la mejor manera de tomar Milhurst.

Edward cerro el libro con los registros del levantamiento de tierras de Inglaterra que le rey Aro realizara en 1086. por tres días, él y Emmet habían examinado las páginas y hecho listas de las tierras pertenecientes a Cullen y a Northbryre. Como supiera todo el tiempo, y ahora acababa de confirmar, Milhurst pertenecía por derecho a Cullen.

- Yo no me había dado cuenta de que James era tan rico en tierras- comentó Emmet, dejando la pluma de lado y flexionando los dedos.

- Ni yo- admitió Edward.

- Tienes todo lo que necesitas para presentar formalmente la queja al rey?

- Quiero saber primero si James atacó Milhurst

Emmet asintió, comprensivo

- Entonces, podrás alegar que James rompió la paz del reino, después de haber intentado matar un miembro de tu familia.

Asegurándose de que la tinta secara, Edward enrolló los pergaminos.

-Siefeld será nuestro cebo. Su choque al ver a Jasper vivo podrá amedrentarlo bastante para confesarlo todo.

- Y si James no viene hasta la corte? Y si percibe que se trata de una artimaña?

- Carlisle convocó a todos los barones, exigiendo un voto de lealtad por la ocasión de navidad. Cualquier vasallo del rey que no se presente en la corte estará colocando en riesgo su titulo y propiedades. James vendrá, y a su lado, Siefeld. Él hombre no sale de su castillo sin refuerzos.- con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward añadió: - y si él no aparece, voy hacer una petición a Carlisle para que me deje obrar con la espada el castigo real.

Emmet lo estudio por un momento

- Creo que tu preferirías ir a arrancar a James de su castillo, en vez de esperar por la venganza a través de Carlisle.

- Una perspicaz observación

Emmet rió, levantándose de la mesa

- Bueno, si terminamos aquí, creo que voy a ver a Isabella y descubrir que le está incomodando

Edward notó la preocupación en la voz y estuvo inmediatamente ansioso con relación a Isabella. Él y Emmet habían trabajado durante largas horas en los días anteriores, anotando las concesiones oficiales de tierras, parando solo para comer... el chico siempre se reunía con su hermana en una de las mesas menos importantes del salón, él se veía forzado a observarla desde su lugar en la mesa más elevada.

Cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía y la certeza de que habia escogido adecuadamente aumentaba. Angela no podía velar mejor por la hermana. La vistió con bellas ropas, enfatizando su belleza natural. Ahora Isabella parecía más una heredera noble que una campesina sajona. Mostraba respeto por aquellos que pertenecían a las castas superiores, pero sin sumisión en su postura o expresión. Su actitud confiada e independiente tal vez sorprendía a algunos aristócratas, pero ninguno le veía defecto, ni se ofendía. Aquellos de la misma posición que ella, insistían en sentarse lo más cerca posible de la adorable joven. Su sonrisa dulce y su amabilidad atraían a las personas rápidamente.

- Isabella tiene algún problema?

Emmet alzó los hombros.

- Está molesta con algo. Tal vez sea por el hecho de estar en un lugar extraño. No está acostumbrada al confinamiento de cuatro paredes.

Edward entendía perfectamente.

- Crees que le gustaría cabalgar por el campo?

- Apuesto que lo adoraría

Él esperaba que si, mientras ambos se encaminaban por los corredores del palacio. Después de haber dejado las listas en los aposentos reservados a Cullen, conversaron sobre el trayecto que a ella le pudiese gustar más. Sus planes, sin embargo, tuvieron que ser olvidados cuando Angela abrió la puerta de sus propios aposentos, llorando.

- Oh, Emmet, estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Usted también, barón Edward.

- Cuál es el motivo de las lágrimas?-indagó el hermano

- Es Isabella. Tienes que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Esta bastante obstinada y no quiere entra en razón. Victoria fue detrás de ella, pero sospecho que Isabella sea más veloz para las piernas cansadas de nuestra vieja tía.

- Qué ocurrió?

- Fue a causa de sir Jacob. Yo le dije a Isabella que él vendría a verla y que yo estaba segura de que pronto iría hablar con nuestro padre. Creí que estaría contenta! Como yo podía saber que ella desprecia al hombre!. Y ahora Jacob esta enfadado por que Isabella no estaba aquí cuando vino a verla, ni nuestro padre. Entonces él salió disparado. Sir Mike va a llegar en cualquier momento y creo que también estará rabioso. Oh, que gran confusión...

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Edward escuchaba con creciente aprensión

- Y donde fue Isabella?

Angela sacudió la cabeza, afligida

- No tengo idea.

- Yo voy a encontrarla. Emmet, quédate aquí en caso de que tu hermana vuelva.

Edward avanzó rápidamente por los corredores del palacio, haciendo que las antorchas oscilasen a su paso y los criados se desviaran de su camino. Como no la encontrara en el salón comedor, verificó la cocina y, enseguida, en los establos. La encontró finalmente, en una capilla. Para su malestar, también se encontró con Jacob allí. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó entrar. Estaban absortos en una persecución.

Edward se detuvo junto a la entrada, cruzó los brazos y sonrió. Cielos, Isabella era linda... sus ojos marrones chispeaban de rabia. En un vestido verde claro, con un velo transparente agitándose, ella le recordaba una pintura que viera cierta vez de una ninfa del mar. Levantó las faldas y corrió por detrás de una imagen en dirección del altar de mármol.

Jacob extendió los brazos para capturar a la recia ninfa. No lo consiguió. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Corpulento, el caballero estaba lejos de moverse con elegancia, aunque en un campo de batalla fuera admirable su habilidad con una espada. Guerrero por naturaleza, usaba la espada para derrumbar hombres como un campesino segaría su trigo. Pero, al contrario de los campesinos, que sabían cuando parar, Jacob luchaba hasta ser vencido por el cansancio, aun después de que la batalla estuviera conquistada. Solo paraba si alguien conseguía derribarlo al suelo, hasta que el juicio volvía a su mente. Solo una vez Edward intento tal hazaña y ahora llevaba una cicatriz en el hombro, originada de aquel encuentro.

Si la sed de sangre de Jacob estuviera llegando a su momento, haciendo imposible cualquier pensamiento coherente, Edward tal vez temería por la seguridad de Isabella. Pero era otro tipo de ansia lo que dominaba al bruto, opacándole levemente los pensamientos.

Los dos circundaron el altar una vez. Entonces, Isabella más veloz, consiguió colocar una distancia razonable entre ambos.

- Ven aquí, mi muñequita!- dijo Jacob, persuasivo.- no puedes huir de mí por más tiempo. Planeo solo sentir el calor de sus brazos una vez antes de casarnos.

- No soy su muñequita- respondió furiosa.- y yo no lo aceptaría ni que usted fuera el ultimo hombre de toda Inglaterra!.

Imperturbable, Jacob persistió:

- Pero no me tienes que aceptar. Charlie necesita solo dar su aprobación a la unión. Deberías ser más amable conmigo.

- Mi padre no me obligará a casarme con un hombre que no quiero!

- Bueno, vamos, mi muñequita, déjame mostrarte como nos vamos a entender bien!

Jacob avanzó por el altar inesperadamente. Soltando un grito, Isabella cojeó y acabo batiendo la espalda con un pilar de mármol.

- Toque un solo cabello de Isabella, Jacob, y usted perderá la mano.- la voz amenazadora de Edward resonó por la capilla.

Isabella murmuró una oración de agradecimiento a los cielos por la oportuna intervención.

Percival bajó del altar, estrechando los ojos.

- Barón Edward, que dice respecto a esta situación?

- Cómo el señor feudal de Isabella, puedo opinar con relación a quien irá a desposarla. Dudo que una propuesta suya sea aceptada.

El caballero frunció el ceño.

- Fui llevado a creer lo contrario. Lady Angela dijo que...

- No la culpe. Ella no sabía lo que pienso al respecto de esto. No tenía idea de que yo tengo otros planes para su hermana.

Que otros planes? Antes que Isabella pudiese preguntar, Jacob insistió:

- No podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, lord Edward? Con seguridad mi posición es igual a la de cualquier otro que pueda escogerle, y seríamos grandes aliados, usted y yo.

De repente, ella entendió la razón para que Edward la quisiera tener cerca. Él deseaba hacer alguna alianza y pretendía usarla como parte del trueque. Ofendida, irguió la cabeza, con dignidad e hizo ademán de salir en dirección a la salida.

El barón la agarró por el brazo.

- Adónde piensas que estas yendo?

Isabella se negó a encararlo, pero supo que debía responder.

- Voy a regresar a los aposentos de Angela

- Para lidiar con Mike?

Ella bajó la cabeza con un aire desolado

- Creí que no querías eso. Aguarda un momento, mientras aclaro las cosas con Jacob.

Isabella no quería quedarse. Deseaba poder salir de ahí corriendo. Pero Edward tenia aquel exasperarte hábito de dar órdenes a los otros.

Se giró, finalmente para mirarlo.

- Como desee, mi lord.

La sonrisa arrogante evidenció lo satisfecho que estaba con su complacencia. Le soltó el brazo.

- El futuro de Isabella ya esta decidido. – informó al caballero.- si usted insiste en querer desposarla estará solo perdiendo su tiempo y el mío.

- Que sea como usted quiera. Pero, en caso de que sus planes cambien, pido que reconsidere mi propuesta.

Para el desaliento de Isabella, Edward asintió levemente.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

- Entonces, le deseo un buen día, barón- dijo, dejando ya la capilla.

Edward tocó la barbilla de Isabella con gentileza, levantándosela para que lo mirara a los ojos

- Él te lastimó?- preguntó, preocupado

- No, mi lord.

- Pero te asustó. Estas temblando.

Isabella ni siquiera pensó en corregirlo. no le diría que era el toque de él lo que la hacía estremecer. Se esforzó para recordar que el barón planeaba entregarla a otro hombre.

- No debería regresar, mi lord? Angela estará preocupada.

Él le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos, su toque suave, sensual. Ella retrocedió un paso, haciéndole bajar la mano. La miró con una expresión seria, su semblante endurecido.

- Tu hermana ha estado ocupada. Cuántos pretendientes arregló para ti?

- Cinco

- Cinco!- la sorpresa y la contrariedad de Edward resonaron por la pequeña capilla.- quienes son?

Isabella lo observó andando de aquí para allá, irritado, mientras ella le decía los nombres. Se preguntó si alguno de los cinco también era el escogido de Edward. Esperaba que no.

- Todos son buenos partidos

- Mi hermana escogió cuidadosamente

- Alguno de ellos ya estuvo buscando a Charlie para pedirle su mano?

- No que yo sepa, mi lord. Esta siendo difícil localizar a mi padre en los últimos días. Anda tan ocupado viendo viejos amigos que raramente lo vemos. Nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para...

Isabella se contuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta que iba a revelar demás

- Para qué?

Notando el aire de censura, ella pensó en dar alguna respuesta evasiva, hasta que su hermana estuviera a su lado para participar en la reprimenda. Pero la expresión severa del barón no animaba a ninguna mentira.

- Para pedirle la aprobación de los planes de Angela, para preguntar si estaría en condiciones de darme una pequeña dote.

- Quiere decir que tú y tu hermana planearon encontrarte un marido sin haber consultado a tu padre, sin ninguna orientación masculina?

- Ben sabe.

- Ben!. Bueno, él permite demasiadas libertades a Angela. Es un excelente caballero, un consejero inteligente, pero es demasiado condescendiente con su esposa. – Edward giró los talones y camino hasta la salida de la capilla. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

- Mujeres arreglando matrimonios.- refunfuñó, mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Y por qué no?- preguntó Isabella, necesitando casi correr para alcanzarlo.- usted acaba de admitir que Angela escogió bien. Habría más uniones felices si las mujeres arreglaran los matrimonios

- Uniones felices? Quieres decir basadas en los sentimientos? Oye, los sentimientos no son tomados en cuenta en un buen contrato matrimonial.

- Bien, tal vez deberían serlo.

Edward no respondió.

Ella percibió de repente, que estaban en un sector del palacio que nunca habia visto antes.

- Este no es el camino para los aposentos de Angela. Para donde estamos yendo?

- Vamos al zapatero. Necesitas un par nuevo de botas.

Isabella no argumentó. La verdad, no lo habría conseguido. Cuando llegaron al zapatero, estaba casi sin aliento. Edward la hizo entrar y sentarse en un banco.

El olor del cuero era fuerte en la oficina pequeña y oscura. Todos los tipos de calzados, desde botas rústicas de cuero a delicadas zapatillas femeninas de tejido se apilaban en estantes de madera.

Mientras el zapatero medía el pie de Isabella para el molde, Edward escogió una pieza del mejor cuero disponible y le preguntó si era de su agrado. Aunque ella no entendía la razón de la compra, sabía que discutir con él por causa de un par de botas seria inútil. Demás estaba, que aquellas botas serían más confortables que las que ya tenía.

- Si, mi lord- respondió, con franqueza.

- Excelente escogencia, mi lord- comentó el zapatero.

- Ese cuero mantendrá los pies de su dama calientes y secos.

Edward no aclaró el tipo de relación entre ambos, mientras seguía al zapatero al banco. En un tono bajo y con gestos discretos, le dio instrucciones detalladas. El zapatero asentía, atento, haciendo anotaciones. Finalmente, anunció que las botas estarían listas al día siguiente.

Edward agradeció, dejando la zapatería. Isabella comenzó a mirarlo furiosa. El exasperante hombre ni siquiera miraba para atrás a fin de ver si ella se había vuelto a colocar su propio calzado.

-Isabella! – bramó él

Ella contuvo la rabia, agradeció al zapatero, y se demoró lo máximo que pudo para obedecer la llamada. Volvió a seguirlo, mientras Edward avanzaba por pasajes desconocidos y subía escaleras. Finalmente se detuvo delante de una puerta, abriéndola. Entró en los aposentos, aproximándose a una mesa repleta de rollos de pergamino y por un jarro de vino con dos tazas. Se sirvió la bebida, tomándola de un golpe.

Isabella siguió con un aire aprensivo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se Admiró de la simplicidad y el confort de los aposentos destinados a él en el palacio.

En la sala íntima, se encontraban una mesa de roble y dos sillas de respaldo alto. Reconocía la alfombra exótica del suelo como la que viera en la tienda. Un gran brasero amenizaba el frío. Un pasaje en arco a la derecha de la sala conducía, seguro, a los aposentos.- Seth?- llamó él, elevando la voz

El paje apareció junto al arco

- Sí, mi lord?

-Emmet está con lady Angela. Ve a decirle que Isabella esta conmigo y permanecerá aquí hasta la cena. Infórmale que él y Charlie deben unirse a nosotros después que hallan comido. Enseguida, podrás retirarte. Solo quiero verte de vuelta aquí cuando nos traigas la comida.

Seth se retiró rápidamente.

Edward volvió a servirse el vino y relleno también la segunda taza, colocándola en la mesa. Se sentó en una silla, indicando a Isabella que ocupara la otra.

El vino era fuerte, un agradable calor recorrió las venas de ella, pero no consiguió relajarla, no hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas.

- Usted dijo a sir Jacob que mi futuro estaba decidido. Me gustaría oír sobre esos planes, mi lord.

- A su debido tiempo. Iré a discutirlos primero con Charlie

Isabella no podía contener su censura:

- Quiere decir que usted también anduvo haciendo planes sin consultar a mi padre?

Él sonrió, colocando su taza en la mesa.

- Sí. Pero, al contrario de Jacob, no necesito la aprobación o permiso de Charlie para cualquier cosa que yo decida hacer, no es así?

Avergonzada, Isabella no pudo discrepar.

- Por qué estabas en la capilla?- preguntó Edward de repente.

- Fui en busca de un lugar tranquilo para pensar y rezar, pidiendo orientación

- La conseguiste?

- No. Jacob pronto me interrumpió.

- No deberías haber estado sola. Si yo no te hubiese encontrado, Percival podría haberte dañado.

Isabella ya había llegado a la terrible conclusión.

Sin una palabra más, Edward se levantó y dejó la sala. Volvió del cuarto, cargando un pequeño baúl de madera tallada. Apartando los rollos de pergamino para un lado, lo colocó en la mesa. Lo abrió, sacando de allí una daga... una obra de arte en forma de arma.

Rubíes y esmeraldas relucían en el mango de oro trabajado. Hecha de plata, la lámina era puntiaguda, poseyendo dos bordes. Isabella casi se estremeció ante la belleza letal de la daga.

Edward la puso en la mesa al frente de ella

- Las Presas del León- susurró ella, recordando su nombre

- Sabes sobre estas dagas?

-Emmet me contó al respecto varios años atrás. Me dijo que fueron dadas al primer barón del Cullen por Aro el conquistador.- Isabella espió dentro del pequeño baúl. Estaba vació- y la otra?

Edward estiro la mano hasta su bota. De una vaina interna, saco el par de la daga que se encontraba en la mesa.

Admiró la lámina, su expresión grave.

- Tengo cargado con esto desde que aprendí a agarrar un arma. Esta daga casi siempre estuvo entre la muerte y yo. Y como esta me sirvió bien...- apuntó para la daga en la mesa al añadir:-... esta otra te servirá a ti.

_Hola Chicas como estan? Gracias a todas las que leen, a las que dejan su review, a las lectoras silenciosas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por leerme

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

- Mi lord, no puede darme ésta daga!.- protestó Isabella.- ella debe permanecer con su par. Es parte de la herencia de Cullen.

Edward asintió.

- Y por tanto, mía para que haga lo que quiera.

- Y si la pierdo?

- Si el zapatero sigue mis instrucciones correctamente, tu daga entrará en la vaina lateral de la parte interior de tu bota de manera tan segura como la mía.

Isabella cruzó los brazos, obstinada.

- Entonces, puede ahorrarse el gasto de las botas. No necesito un arma.

- Cada vez que insistas en andar por el palacio sin compañía, cargarás una. La próxima vez que alguien intente molestarte, podrás defenderte.

- Mi lord, ya sé que Jacob se excedió, pero su reacción está siendo exagerada...

- Exagerada? Si yo no hubiese interferido, Jacob te habría poseído en el suelo de aquella capilla! O será que entendí mal lo que él quiso decir con demostrar como los dos iban a entenderse bien?

Isabella desvió la mirada.

- Creo que... él planeaba intentarlo.

- Y es probable que habría conseguido forzarte a eso

- Escuche, y si yo prometo que no saldré más sola?

- Es una sabia decisión, pero no cambia nada.

- No tengo idea de como usar una daga.

- Sabrás usarla muy bien cuando haya terminado de enseñarte. Comenzaremos el entrenamiento mañana, después de ir a buscar tus botas.

Edward podía ser un hombre de los más obstinados. Sería que no entendía que ella no deseaba cargar un arma, que ni siquiera podía imaginarse empuñándola para amenazar a alguien, y mucho menos herir a otra persona?. Intentó un último argumento:

- Mi lord, yo pasé mi vida entera aprendiendo como curar heridas, no causarlas. Confieso que prefiero espantar un insecto de una habitación que matarlo. No tengo una naturaleza guerrera.

Edward colocó su propia daga de vuelta en la bota y guardó la otra del par en el pequeño baúl.

- Algunos insectos merecen ser liquidados.

Isabella miró la daga en el baúl abierto, resignada a lo inevitable, pero aún intrigada por la obstinación de él.

- Bien, tu silencio indica que estás de acuerdo?

- No me está dando escogencia.

- Ninguna. Si esto te deja más tranquila, tal vez nunca necesites usar una daga en serio. Saca la Presa del León de la vaina y cualquiera de sangre noble, y lo mismo ni tanto, sabrá que tú eres protegida de Cullen y se lo pensará dos veces antes de intentar hacerte algún mal.

Ella levantó la cabeza mirándole los ojos de tono intenso como las esmeraldas.

- Eres mi protegida.- confirmó Edward, con una voz un tanto ronca.- con seguridad ya debes saber eso.- aproximándose más, se paró al lado de la silla y acarició su cara con la punta de los dedos, un toque suave pero de increíble impacto.- dime, en cuanto a aquellos pretendientes, estas enamorada de alguno?

Todos los hombres que Angela le presento como potenciales maridos estaban apagados en comparación a Edward e Isabella los había comparado, desde el color de los cabellos, hasta la franqueza de la sonrisa, desde la postura confiada hasta la autoridad de la voz. Ninguno pasó la prueba que incluía, para la vergüenza de ella, el esplendoroso físico, y la evidente virilidad.

- No, mi lord- respondió un tanto jadeante.

El aliento le terminó de faltar cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Los labios cálidos y firmes tocaron los de ella con gentileza, persuasivos al principio. Con su toque experimentado, la beso sensualmente, venciendo la duda.

La lengua le contorneó levemente el labio inferior, hasta que ella le permitió el acceso. Lentamente, Edward exploró suavemente su boca, con caricias seductoras, hasta que la sintió retribuyéndolo con pasión.

Cielos, el hombre sabía besar! Y cuando Isabella ya creía que estaba sintiendo el placer más intenso que podía soportar, él intensificó más el beso, despertando reacciones hasta entonces desconocidas en su cuerpo.

Recorrió sus manos por los brazos fuertes, correspondiéndole con un corazón repleto de amor por Edward, como para considerar algún otro hombre digno de ser notado. Si antes tenía alguna duda en cuanto a su amor por él, se disipó hecho hojas secas al viento.

Edward se deleitaba con la reacción de ella, y era imposible no desear una mayor intimidad. Ahora sabía que ninguno de los pretendientes había probado aquellos dulces labios. Se sentía rebosante con la inocencia de Isabella, conociendo que pertenecía solo a él. Con creciente urgencia, se embriagó con la idea de revelarle los secretos tentadores y enseñarle sobre los placeres de la carne.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Edward la hizo levantar de la silla. Se esforzó para ser gentil cuando estrechó su cuerpo con el suyo. Su forma delicada se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de guerrero, suave donde él era sólido, las curvas seductoras moldeándose a sus músculos.

Corrió su mano por la cintura estrecha, deslizándola lentamente hasta detenerla sobre los dos senos redondeados. A través de las capas de tela del vestido, un pezón turgente se comprimió contra su palma. Mientras le acariciaba el seno lentamente, la oyó soltar un gemido cargado de rendición

Iba a poseerla aquel día. No podía esperar más.

Durante semanas, su mente estuvo poblada con pensamientos eróticos con Isabella, imaginando los labios plenos invitadores. La imaginaba respondiendo a su esplendor, en la suavidad de sus mantas de pieles, una sonrisa queda con total abandono, ofreciéndole su inocencia sin dudas. Se prometió a sí mismo volver su iniciación inolvidable, concentrándose en los fabulosos placeres compartidos entre un hombre y una mujer.

Isabella sabía que no había forma de resistir. Sus piernas se ablandaban, incapaces de sostenerla. La mente giraba, como embriagada por aquel vino que había tomado. El aliento casi le faltaba. Una especie de fiebre consumía su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, exigiendo ser aplacada.

Nada, además de aquellas paredes, importaba; su mundo centrado en las sensaciones que el beso y las caricias abrasadoras de Edward le despertaban.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando Edward terminó el beso y le susurró al oído:

- Oh, como te quiero!. Serás mía.

El corazón de Isabella se disparó con aquel tono seductor, con casi una súplica en la voz. Sabía lo que Edward quería, no podía fingir ignorancia, y también lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Aun así, su corazón y mente trababan una intensa batalla en cuanto a la sensatez de su rendición.

Él quería saciar el deseo, ejercer sus derechos de señor feudal. Sería una loca en pensar lo contrario. Si le había adivinado las intenciones correctamente, ella pronto se casaría... con un hombre de la escogencia del barón. Era así como las cosas ocurrían, y ahora desolada, Isabella aceptaba su destino.

Pero antes de tener que someterse a la lujuria de otro hombre, podía conocer la alegría de pertenecer a Edward por una noche, de la manera como una esposa se entregaba a su marido, y guardar los recuerdo por el resto de sus días. Considerando la intensidad con que lo amaba, no iba a esquivar aquella oportunidad única de tenerlo del modo más íntimo posible.

- De buen grado, mi lord-respondió

Una sonrisa triunfante iluminó el rostro bonito de Edward. Se inclinó, levantándola en sus brazos, cargándola en dirección al cuarto.

Abrazándolo por el cuello, Isabella miró sorprendida, para la gran cama que dominaba el aposento, ocupando el mismo espacio de por lo menos, cuatro colchones estrechos de paja. Del dosel, pendían cortinas escarlatas, circundando la cama de tres lados, la cuarta estaba prendida por cordones de seda trenzada. Mantas de piel suave cubrían la cama.

- No tengas miedo -le susurró Edward.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa, disipando la expresión anterior de su rostro que mostró un momento de duda.

- Temo muchas cosas, pero no a vos, no a lo que estamos a punto de hacer, mi lord

-Edward -le corrigió con cierta impaciencia.- aquí no soy un barón, soy solo un hombre.-volvió a besarla en los labios y la sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella se hundió en el cómodo colchón de plumas, no de paja como imaginaba.

Edward se arrodilló, quitándole las zapatillas y las tiró por encima del hombro. Levantó las faldas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Le acarició los tobillos con toda la calma, mientras le removía las medias, volviéndola a dejar sin aliento.

- Ahora tus cabellos -le dijo, tomándola de las manos para hacerla levantar.- quiero verlos sueltos.

Rápidamente, le quitó el velo y deshizo la larga trenza, entonces recorrió sus dedos con suavidad por las mechas sedosas, separándolas hasta que los cabellos castaños cayeron en cascada en ondas relucientes por la espalda.

- Adorable.- susurró, apartándole las hebras exuberantes para besarle la nuca. Deslizó sus manos hasta los lazos del vestido verde claro, desatándolos. Quitándolo enseguida, por encima de la cabeza.

A través de la fina combinación de lino, podía entrever su bello cuerpo... los hombros delicados, la curva suave de la espalda hasta la cintura fina, las caderas redondeadas. Parte de su control de disipó, pero sus manos no temblaron cuando desató el cordón en lo alto de la combinación. El tejido se abrió, exponiendo su piel satinada e invitadora. Con suavidad alargó la abertura de la combinación en la espalda.

La volteó hacia él, estrechándola en sus brazos, soltó un gemido reprimido cuando sintió su cuerpo suave y femenino contra el suyo. Impaciente, deslizó las manos hasta el dobladillo de la combinación. Isabella puso su mano en el pecho y se ruborizó. Él notó su vergüenza, una prueba más de su inocencia, pero no la dejaría llevar por el pudor por mucho tiempo.

- No -le susurró -no te escondas de mí. Quiero verte.

- Ella apartó la mano lentamente, el rubor desapareciendo. Edward acabó de desvestirla rápidamente.

Cielos, Isabella era linda... colocó los cabellos al frente en un intento de cubrir los senos llenos y desnudos, lo que sólo lo dejó más excitado. Intentó cubrir su desnudez con las manos, haciéndolo mirar aun más curioso.

Lentamente, y con determinación en los ojos marrones, ella levantó las manos, descubriéndose. Agarró los cabellos, apartándolos a los hombros. Vulnerable pero valiente, permaneció allí libre de ropas y de cualquier reserva suya, para que la tomase.

Con un deseo febril dominándolo, Edward contempló a la ninfa que provocara sus sueños, bajo la luz del fuego crepitante del hogar. Su delicada belleza extasiaba. No tardó en responder a su invitación.

Isabella aguantó la respiración mientras las manos grandes y calientes acariciaban sus senos. El toque era ardiente y seductor. Sentía los pezones rígidos, mientras él los masajeaba con los pulgares. Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueo la espalda, buscando más de las deliciosas sensaciones. Pero no estaba preparada para el contacto de los labios húmedos y cálidos cuando Edward se inclinó y comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones rosados.

La osada caricia la dejó embriagada de placer. Hundió sus manos en los cabellos dorados de él, empujándolo más hacia ella, hasta que no pudo soportar más la dulce tortura. Entonces, buscó sus labios con los suyos y lo besó con todo el ardor.

Edward sonrió, la levantó en brazos y la lanzó en la suave cama. Anidándose bajo una manta de piel, ella lo observó librarse de las botas de cuero y de las ajustada calzas. Abrió y tiró de lado el cinturón. Su vergüenza volvió cuando lo vio agarrando el borde de la túnica. Cerrando los ojos, lo oyó soltar una risa divertida.

El colchón de plumas se hundió con el peso de él cuando se sentó a su lado. Isabella abrió los ojos a tiempo de verlo soltar el cordón de la cortina encerrándolos. Envueltos en un mundo particular, iluminado apenas por la luz difusa del hogar, filtrándose a través de las cortinas escarlatas, ella se arriesgó a observarlo. Él cubrió su masculinidad con parte de la manta, pero no el resto de su cuerpo guerrero, torneado y musculoso, fuerte y proporcional, Edward era magnífico y aunque solo por un día, de ella.

Él la cubría de caricias estimulantes, tomando y cuidando de ir con toda la calma. Comenzó con el rostro, besándole los labios, la quijada, deslizándose hasta el cuello. Al mismo tiempo, pasaba la mano por debajo de la manta de piel, buscándole los senos.

Eran calientes, firmes y sedosos al toque. Deseando mirarla, apartó la manta y le contempló el cuerpo perfecto.

- Eres tan linda...

Mientras la devoraba con los ojos, juró para sí mismo que pronto Isabella sería suya de nombre también.

Su mano recorrió su piel suave, con la punta de los dedos trazando la larga cicatriz de su vientre.

- Edward?

Él notó su inquietud en la voz

- Ésta es la marca del ataque del jabalí, no es así?

- Es fea

Sorprendido por aquel tono amargo, Edward le aseguró:

- Tu cicatriz fue adquirida con honra. No sé de ninguna otra mujer que cargue una marca de tamaño coraje. –se inclinó, besándole la cicatriz de punta a punta.

Victoria comentaba que una mujer necesitaba solo estar acostada inmóvil y soportar las exigencias de un hombre, una hazaña imposible con las caricias de Edward. Sería que la estaba creyendo ligera por retribuir sus besos con voracidad, por recorrer con sus manos ávidamente aquellos hombros y pecho musculosos? Los gemidos cargados de él solo podían significar que le gustaba que lo tocara, los besos húmedos que le depositara en el cuello, de cómo le mordisqueaba la piel...

Confiada con su descubrimiento, continuó con las caricias. Recorrió su pecho lentamente con sus labios, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel, hasta detenerse en una gran cicatriz de guerra abajo de las costillas.

- Podrías haber muerto a causa de esta herida. -susurró entre sus besos.

- Y casi muero con ella.

- Y fue adquirida con honra? Él vaciló antes de responder:

- Me la gané frente a un golpe de espada destinada a mi padre. En el ardor de mi tierna juventud, yo me creía invencible y acabé aprendiendo que no lo soy.

Isabella continuó dejando su senda de besos húmedos a lo largo de la cicatriz y detuvo los labios a la altura del abdomen musculoso. Cuando lo beso en torno al ombligo, lo sintió estremecerse. Sonrió consigo misma ante la reacción, eufórica con el poder recién descubierto. Apartó la manta para encontrar el final de la cicatriz y acabó encontrando con más de lo que esperaba.

- Oh... cielos...- el aliento casi le faltó cuando le rozó la rígida masculinidad con la punta de los dedos. Los apartó deprisa, los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tocame -le pidió él, con un tono ronco, acariciandole los cabellos castaños.- no temas ninguna parte de mí.

Vacilante, con manos trémulas, Isabella lo acarició íntimamente. Luego su temor se fue disipando y acabó dándose cuenta de que el hecho de tocarlo hacía que su propio deseo aumentara.

Finalmente Edward, la acostó de espaldas en la cama, sin poder apenas contener el fuego que lo consumía. Sabiendo que debía despertar aun más el ardor de ella, para que se igualase al suyo, deslizó su mano hasta el vientre liso, avanzando hasta la parte interna de los muslos firmes. Acarició la piel lentamente, en preludio a las caricias más osadas que estarían por venir. Le desveló las partes más secretas, tocándole suavemente el centro de su feminidad. Con caricias intimas, hábiles, la llevó a un nivel embriagante de deseo.

Isabella se arqueaba bajo el toque osado, su cuerpo se retorcía con voluntad propia, un placer intenso parecía recorrerle cada parte de su ser.

Los labios de Edward dejaron el pezón que estaba chupando.

- Puede haber dolor- le avisó, con un tono de claro lamento en su susurro.

- Lo sé. Por favor...

Atendiendo a la súplica, se inclinó sobre Isabella, las manos agarrándole las caderas. Levantándose levemente, posicionándola para recibirlo, finalmente, la penetró lentamente.

Ella soltó un grito, cuando la frágil barrera se rompió, las uñas clavándose en los brazos fuertes de Edward.

- El dolor va a pasar -le murmuró contra sus labios- abrázame, y juntos veremos el paraíso.

No tardó en comprobar que tenía razón. El dolor cesó. Cuando ella comenzó a relajarse, Edward se movió, lentamente al principio, después a un ritmo más acelerado. Acompañándole en los movimientos instintivamente, Isabella comenzó a desear algo indefinible, hasta que onda tras onda de éxtasis recorrió su cuerpo. El paraíso... con el corazón disparado en el pecho, tuvo la impresión de alcanzar las nubes.

El pulso de placer de ella llevó a Edward hasta el limite, arrebatándole un clímax simultaneo.

Cielos, Isabella lo satisfacía en todos los sentidos, tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu. Apoyado en los codos, cubrió el bello rostro de besos tiernos, mientras recobraba el aliento y los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad. Eufórico y saciado, rodó al lado a fin de liberarla de su peso. Pero la mantuvo en sus brazos, anidada en el calor de su cuerpo. Oyéndola soltar un suave bostezo, empujó una de las mantas de piel, cubriéndolos a ambos, mirando sus ojos de increíble marrón.

Isabella sonrió y le tocó el rostro, guiándolos hasta sus labios para un beso.

- Tenías razón

- Naturalmente - respondió él, dudando de cual de las muchas cosas que le dijera o mostrara la hora anterior, ella consideraba como cierta, pero no importaba.

Isabella rió divertida.

- Eres también un poco arrogante, pero es un rasgo que me cae bien.- volvió a bostezar.- estas... uniones son siempre tan extenuantes?

- Solo cuando son muy buenas.

- Entonces crees que fue... buena entre nosotros?- le preguntó con ojos soñolientos

- Oh, sí, mi querida!, fue fabuloso.

Isabella se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward la acercó más a él, apoyandole la delicada cabeza en su pecho. Acarició los seductores cabellos castaños lentamente, sabiendo que nunca tuvo una experiencia más gratificante. No solo su cuerpo estaba saciado, su mente también. Aquella inmensa y plena alegría era un sentimiento nuevo. Ninguna mujer jamás le evoco tamaño deseo y después, tamaña serenidad y paz. Pero Isabella lo conseguía, con su inocencia, con el abandono con que se entregaba en sus brazos. Tal vez fuera por esa razón por la que él estaba...

Edward interrumpió su reflexión de inmediato. Con seguridad, el esplendor de la unión física entre ambos había confundido su mente. Admitía un cierto afecto por Isabella, pero ninguna emoción más profunda. La quería con una obsesión que ninguna otra mujer la despertara. Pero era solo porque planeaba tomarla como esposa, porque estaba curioso por saber si ella le agradaba en la cama. Además ambos se casarían en breve, y cuanto antes concibieran un hijo mejor.

Acarició la espalda delicada, depositando besos suaves en la frente. Sonriendo imaginó las maneras con que la dejaría expresar su alegría cuando le dijese que planeaba tomarla por esposa.

Isabella se abrigó más en la suavidad del colchón de plumas y el calor de las mantas de piel. No quería despertar, pero las voces veladas de Edward y Seth conversando en la sala, la despertaron de su sueño. Entonces una puerta se cerró y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Recordando los espléndidos momentos pasados con Edward, se desperezó en una honda de alegría

Ella levantó una de las cortinas de la cama. La luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas estrechas, y las brasas relucían en el hogar de piedra. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que durmió por el resto de la tarde.

Edward abrió la puerta, entrando en el aposento. Tenía los ojos soñolientos, el pecho desnudo, las calzas moldeadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Isabella ignoro el breve aprieto de su corazón, alejó el pensamiento de que nunca más lo vería así en todo su viril esplendor, bañado por la luna en la intimidad de una alcoba. Sabía que debería sentirse culpable y constreñida por haberse entregado a un hombre que no era su marido, por haber apreciado aquellas horas robadas, pero no había el menor arrepentimiento en su decisión. Se rindió de buen grado al hombre que amaba y lo haría nuevamente.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó el semblante de Edward, mientras se aproximaba a la cama y agarraba la combinación del suelo.

- Esperaba que aún estuvieras durmiendo- le dijo sentándose en la cama.- ya que estas despierta, arruinando mis planes de despertarte lentamente, debes pagar con un castigo... un beso por cada pieza de ropa que quieras que yo te devuelva.

- Y si no deseo vestirme?

- Entonces, yo te besaré de la misma manera y nuestra cena se enfriará. Pronto, Charlie y Emmet llegaran y...

- Oh, cielos, me olvidé!- ella estiró sus manos hasta la combinación, pero él la alejó de su alcance.

- Mis besos primero

Isabella le rozó levemente los labios, pero él la estrechó junto a él y la besó lentamente.

- No vamos a conseguir vestirnos si persistes- le dijo sofocada.

Edward soltó una risa y le entregó la combinación. Levantándose abrió un baúl y sacó un pedazo de lino blanco. Lo dejó en la cama para que ella pudiera asearse, y permaneció de espaldas mientras ella removía la prueba de que se convirtiera en mujer de todas las maneras.

Edward demostró que de hecho, era un caballero, ayudándola a vestirse y trenzándole el cabello, aunque ella se sentía agradecida porque el velo cubría el entrelazamiento desigual de las mechas. Mientras la ayudaba le iba robando besos, cada uno más voluptuoso que el anterior.

Edward comió con apetito, mientras que Isabella casi no tocó la carne de su plato.

- La comida no te gusta?-le preguntó

- Al contrario. Esta deliciosa.

- Si es así, por qué no estás comiendo?

Porque ella sabía que cuando la cena terminase, también estaría cerrando aquel día especial con Edward. Porque sabía que Emmet contaría a su padre sobre los planes de Angela de arreglarle un matrimonio, y estaría furioso. Porque sabía que, en poco tiempo, todo el rumbo de su vida cambiaria.

Dentro de una hora, Edward le diría el nombre del novio que arreglo para ella y la entregaría a este.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

- Bien niña, yo sabía de sus planes secretos y absurdos -declaró Charlie, molesto, sentandose en una de las sillas de la sala.- creí que eras más sensata. Veo ahora que me equivoqué. Pero ya tomé una decisión. Te voy a mandar a un convento. Perdoneme por cualquier problema que ella le haya causado, milord.

Isabella contrajo el semblante

- Su hija no va a entrar en un convento, Charlie - declaró Edward.- ella y Angela no deberían haber intentado arreglar un matrimonio sin su consentimiento, pero ningún mal fue causado.

- Ningún mal? -replicó Charlie, desafiante.- no podemos dejar que esto quede sin castigo, mi lord. Y si otras mujeres acabaran metiendo en sus cabezas vacías que pueden escoger sus propios maridos? - el hombre se estremeció.

- De acuerdo. Pero en este caso, Isabella no está escogiendo un marido. Yo ya decidí su futuro, y ella no puede realizar mis planes en el interior de un convento. En cuanto a problemas...- prosiguió Edward alzando los hombros- la verdad, creo la compañía de Isabella... agradable.

Ella sintió su cara quemándose. Podía sentir la mirada significativa de Emmet, pero se rehusaba a encararlo.

- Está planeando tomarla como una concubina, no es así? -preguntó Charlie

- Padre! – exclamó ella indignada

Edward sonrió

- No. Planeo tomarla como mi esposa.

La sonrisa murió en los labios al observar la reacción de cada uno. Emmet tenia las manos detrás del cuerpo, el ceño fruncido. Charlie sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

Los expresivos ojos marrones de Isabella miraban perdidos, los labios trémulos.

- Oh, no. Oh, Edward -susurró. Giró abruptamente, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

Confuso y frustrado, no se pudo contener:

- Qué es esto?- bramó - acabo de ofrecerme para tomar a Isabella como mi esposa. Pero la expresión de ustedes, hasta parece que ordené que fuera azotada!

Charlie lo miró y se limpió la garganta.

- En una ocasión el barón Masen me pidió la mano de Isabella en matrimonio... para usted. Lamenté tener que negarme

- Usted rechazó la oferta? -Edward estaba estupefacto- Por qué?

- Fue preciso- respondió Charlie, alzando los hombros ligeramente- su padre no le contó?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, un nudo contrayéndole el estómago.

El viejo respiró hondo.

- El barón Masen quería solidificar más la alianza entre Swan y Cullen y hacer eso a través del matrimonio. Yo tenia otras hijas para que escogiera, pero él se había decidido por Isabella. Creyó que era la más adecuada a su temperamento, mi lord. Me dijo que pensara al respecto mientras pedía el permiso real. El rey Aro lo aprobó, pero creía que Masen podría haber encontrado alguno de mejor posición para usted. También yo lo creí. Y llegué a decírselo.

- Usted lo rechazó porque creyó que su hija era inferior?

- No. Yo lo rechacé porque, antes que yo pudiera haberlo aprobado, un jabalí le abrió la barriga a ella. La arruinó por dentro. Yo no podía darle una novia defectuosa, no cree, mi lord?.

Defectuosa! La palabra alcanzó a Edward con súbito impacto

- Defectuosa..- repitió en voz alta, intentando negar el significado

- La muchacha es infértil. Usted necesita un heredero. Isabella no puede dárselo.

Edward recordó haber besado cariñosamente la cicatriz fina y pálida en el vientre de ella. De punta a punta, reverenciando aquella marca de coraje.

Una sensación de derrota le oprimió el corazón, tomándolo con un dolor insoportable. Hasta entonces, siempre que la desilusión amenazaba con dominarlo, encontraba un medio de derrumbar cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en el camino de la victoria. Pero ni la riqueza, ni la influencia, ni la fuerza de su espada podrían volver el vientre de Isabella fértil.

Cielos, no se podía casar con una mujer infértil...

- Está seguro? -indagó. Sabía la respuesta pero protestaba contra lo inevitable.

- Victoria puede ser inconveniente con sus refunfuños, huesos y rituales tontos, pero es una buena curandera de heridas y dolencias. No hay razón para dudar de su opinión al respecto.

- Yo dudo -rebatió Emmet.

Isabella se giró para mirarlo, enjugando las lagrimas.

No era del tipo que se deshacía en llanto, pero la propuesta imposible de Edward le alcanzó hasta el fondo. Escucho la explicación de su padre, revivió el dolor de la herida y la tristeza de su esterilidad. Había aceptado la palabra de Victoria, al igual que sus padres. Que su hermano dudara era una sorpresa.

Charlie soltó un suspiro.

- Andas entrenando para partera ahora, hijo? Que es lo que entiendes del vientre de las mujeres?

- Entiendo tan poco como cualquier otro hombre, supongo -admitió Emmet.- pero yo conozco Isabella. Sé lo que pasa con mi hermana gemela.

- Estás loco otra vez?

- Llámame como quieras, padre, pero Isabella y yo sabemos que compartimos eso.- Emmet se adelantó por la sala y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana. Ella le miró los intensos ojos azules, ojos que podían llegar hasta su alma si la necesidad fuera grande.- recuerdas cuando caí de aquel árbol?

- Claro que sí. Habías subido a un roble. Una rama se partió y tú te caíste. Pero que tiene eso que ver con...

- Solo respóndeme. Que hiciste aquel día?

- Yo corrí hasta la casa, fui a buscar a dos guardias para ayudar. Recuerdo haber corrido detrás de ellos, gritándoles que te tomaran con cuidado porque...

- Porque tú sabías, sin tocarme, sin preguntarme, que yo estaba herido, que yo me había roto el brazo - terminó Emmet.

- Bobadas! - desdeñó Charlie

Emmet lo ignoró

- Quién estuvo dándome sermones durante una semana entera cuando casi me ahogué en el río? ¿Quién apareció y atravesó el bosque gritando, ayudándome a vencer el miedo para que yo pudiera luchar contra la corriente?

Isabella recordaba haber sentido el miedo de Emmet, su dificultad para respirar, y de haber gritado su nombre mientras corría hacía el río

- Y quien -prosiguió él, en tono grave-, guardó mi secreto más vergonzoso durante todos estos años?

- No, no digas más- susurró ella, implorándole que no revelase su culpa delante de Charlie y Edward. Nunca, en todos aquellos años desde el ataque del jabalí, los gemelos habían conversado sobre lo que realmente había acontecido en el pasado.

- No entiendo, Emmet- le dijo Edward

- Isabella y yo tenemos un hilo, mi lord. Aunque mi padre diga lo contrario, ese hilo existe. Victoria nos avisó, cuando niños, para que no habláramos al respecto por miedo a que alguien creyese que era sobrenatural. Pero lo juro, esa unión es real. Isabella sabía que mi brazo se había roto porque pudo sentir la fractura. Sabía que yo estaba en peligro cuando casi me ahogué en el río porque ella sintió mi aflicción.

Edward alternó la mirada entre los gemelos

- Ese hilo del que estás hablando actúa de ambos lados? Uno sabe lo que el otro está haciendo, sintiendo?

Emmet sacudió la cabeza

- No es constante, aunque cuando estamos juntos, podemos evaluar el humor de uno y otro fácilmente. La distancia debilita el hilo. Aun así, si uno de nosotros estuviera en peligro mortal aunque distantes, sé que el otro lo sabría.

Charlie batió la palma de la mano sobre la mesa

- Ese hilo que tu crees que tienes con tu hermana es pura imaginación y no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad pasada de ella

- Tiene que ver!-protestó el hijo, pero no mirando a Charlie y si, para Edward.- el hilo está más fuerte en momentos de gran peligro, de dolor intenso. Así como Isabella sintió mi brazo roto, yo sentí su dolor cuando el jabalí rasgó su barriga. Si no hubiese entendido el dolor de ella, penetrando por mi pánico, tal vez los dos habríamos muerto aquel día.

La tensión finalmente, se disipó en Emmet. Edward no reaccionó.

El semblante de Charlie se contraía en dolorosa negación

- Tu no entraste en pánico. Un hijo mío no...

- Padre, yo estaba paralizado. No pude moverme por causa del absoluto terror. Y por estar presa del pánico, Isabella casi murió. Lo habrías notado, habrías derramado una única lagrima si la perdieses?

- Emmet, por favor!- suplicó Isabella. Por encima de todo, no quería que su padre y su hermano discutiesen lo que pasaba, ni tampoco Edward.

- Que tiene que ver ese hilo con la... condición física de tu hermana?-le preguntó

Emmet pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

- Cuando me rompí el brazo, Victoria lo colocó en su lugar y lo envolvió con tablas, las cuales estaba harto de usar. Un día, decidí tirarlas. Isabella me detuvo. Restregó su propio brazo, diciéndome que el hueso aún no había sanado lo suficiente para que yo quitara las tablas:

Edward estrechó la mirada.

- Entonces, en la época en que ella fue herida, tu también sentiste cuando, finalmente, ella se recuperó

- No precisamente, milord. Esto es difícil de explicar y aun más de entender. No fue de la herida que Isabella casi murió, había perdido mucha sangre, y la fiebre la consumía y se rehusaba bajar. Desde aquel día, he visto hombres heridos en batalla sobreviviendo a heridas más profundas, recuperando el uso de piernas y brazos, estando enteros otra vez. La herida de su pecho es la prueba de lo que quiero decir. Después de ser alcanzado por una espada, sus músculos sanaron y usted recuperó la fuerza necesaria para empuñar una espada. Tanto a través del hilo como por lo que sé ahora sobre las heridas, creo que mi hermana ha sanado por completo. Sé que esta en perfectas condiciones, que no tiene defecto alguno.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Su hermano podría estar en lo cierto?. La cicatriz abajo de las costillas de Edward hablaba de una herida grave. Su propia herida parecía un mero arañazo en comparación.

- Por qué no le contaste eso a nadie hasta hoy si estas tan seguro? Preguntó Edward

- Quién me habría escuchado? Victoria y mi madre se habrían reído. Y mi padre? -Emmet lanzó una mirada a Charlie, furioso en su silla y, volvió a mirar al barón.- la única que podía creerlo seria Isabella, pero de qué le servía saber mi opinión al respecto si estaba en Swan? Mi lord, se lo suplico, si no quiere correr el riesgo de desposarla, al menos permítale escoger entre los hombres que Angela creyó adecuados.

- Y por qué ellos estarían dispuestos a correr el riesgo?

- Angela eligió solo hombres que ya tenían herederos, que no necesitaban de más hijos o de riqueza. O si Isabella lo desea, déjela regresar a Swan. Pero, por favor, mi lord, no permita que mi padre la mande a un convento.

Una rápida llamada a la puerta precedió la entrada de Seth. Percibiendo la tensión de la sala, entregó rápidamente a Edward el rollo de pergamino que traía.

- Perdóneme la interrupción, mi lord, pero un mensajero acaba de llegar de Cullen.

Edward rompió el sello de cera y desenredó el pergamino. Leyó el mensaje, su expresión imperturbable, luego lo pasó a las manos de Emmet.

El muchacho lo leyó deprisa.

- Estaba en lo cierto, mi lord. Que hará ahora?

- Baja y encuentra el mensajero. Mándalo de vuelta a Cullen para decirle a Riley que traiga al monje a la corte. Cuando vuelvas a subir, solicitaremos una audiencia al rey Carlisle.

Emmet vaciló, lanzando una mirada a Isabella

- Más tarde, lo prometo -le aseguró Edward. Isabella no entendió, pero fue evidente que su hermano si, pues dejó la sala sin demora.

Edward pasó la mano por los cabellos. Estaba bien cerca, allí casi a su alcance, aun así muy distante para tranquilizarlo. Y ella ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que su toque seria bienvenido.

- Puedes retirarte, Charlie – declaró.

El padre de Isabella se levantó

- Puedo recordar al barón que no debe arriesgar Cullen basándose en la creencia tonta de un hermano que es devoto de su gemela? Nunca creí en ese hilo que los dos afirman tener, y tampoco usted debe tomarlo en cuenta, mi lord.

- Buenas noches, Charlie.

Lanzando una mirada furiosa en dirección a la hija, el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la sala.

Con un ademán, Edward prescindió de Seth, que desapareció por el pasillo en arco que conducía a los cuartos, dejando al barón y Isabella solos en la sala.

- Bien, estuviste muy callada- observó él

- No me pidieron que hablara.

- Por lo que yo he visto, nunca se impidió que dieras tu opinión. Dime, ese hilo realmente existe entre tú y Emmet? Uno puede sentir cuando el otro tiene un dolor, o está en peligro?

Isabella respiró hondo. Podía casi oír el aviso de Victoria para que jamás hablaran sobre el hilo. Sobrenatural. Brujería.

- Si estamos cerca el uno del otro, sí. Cuando él estaba en Cullen, sufría cortes y heridas con su entrenamiento y yo no podía sentirlos, pero cuando estaba en Swan...

Edward le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, levantándolo para que lo mirase. Ella comprendió lo que le iba a preguntar antes de verlo entreabriendo los labios, y las lagrimas le afloraron en los ojos marrones otra vez. Maldición, había llorado más aquella hora que todo el año anterior entero!.

- Entonces, Emmet puede estar en lo cierto? Puedes haber... sanado por completo?

Ojos verdes repletos de esperanza, suplicaban por la respuesta que él ansiaba oír, y Isabella deseaba poder dársela. Debía, además, hacerlo con total franqueza:

- Yo no lo sé. Hombres y mujeres tienen constitución diferentes. No estamos hablando de un brazo o una pierna. Yo quiero tanto creerlo, pero... estaría mintiendo si le dijese que no tengo mis dudas.

La esperanza de disipó de los ojos de Edward, pero no la gentileza

- Entonces, dime una cosa. Si tuvieras escogencia, te casarías con otro o regresarías a Swan?

- Nada de convento?- le preguntó, con una voz embargada

Él esbozó una sonrisa

- Yo no sometería a las pobres monjas a tu lengua afilada, o a tu forma voluntariosa.

- Entonces, yo preferiría volver a Swan, si mi padre lo permitiese.

Edward la tiró para sí, estrechándola en un abrazo fuerte, caluroso.

- Y si tuvieses escogencia, te casarías conmigo, o irías para Swan?

Como ella podía tener alguna duda?

- Yo estaría honrada y orgullosa de poder ser su esposa.

Después de acercarla aun más junto a él en respuesta, Edward comentó, con un suspiro:

- Tu padre representa un problema. Yo no te enviaré a un convento, pero creo que Charlie está lo bastante furioso para querer mandarte lejos, antes de que podamos resolver este dilema.

- Mi padre puede andar un poco olvidadizo, pero no perdió el buen sentido. Si usted le ordena que desista de la idea, él no osará desobedecerlo.

- No voy a correr el riesgo.- Edward aflojó el abrazo, pero no la soltó.- Seth!- llamó. El muchacho apareció inmediatamente bajo el arco.- manda mis saludos a lady Angela. Dile que ordenen las cosas de Isabella y que arregle para que el baúl sea entregado aquí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba al paje retirarse para cumplir la orden

- Estas lista para discutir conmigo?- le preguntó Edward

Isabella meneó negativamente la cabeza

Seth no demoró en regresar, acompañado por dos hombres, cargando un gran baúl, los tres seguidos por Ben, Angela y Victoria.

- Si está pensando en pedir para que yo deje Isabella ir... –comenzó Edward, pero Ben lo interrumpió, levantando la mano en el aire.

- No, barón. Considerando la rabia de Charlie, sacarla del alcance de él es una sabia decisión. Angela y Victoria están aquí para ayudarla a ordenar las cosas.

- Y usted?

- Vine solo para acompañar a las mujeres.

Algo en el tono de Ben alertó a Edward. Después que todos dejaron la sala, le indicó que ocupase una de las sillas.

- Charlie le contó toda la situación?

- Digamos que él no midió palabras en su furia. Dudo que el palacio entero no sepa toda la historia en cuestión de pocas horas.

- Yo debería haberle avisado para mantener la boca cerrada.

- Yo le pedí eso, pero... –Ben se alzó de hombros.

- No es Charlie el que me preocupa ahora. Angela, parece estar más preocupada con Isabella

- Su esposa no dudó en interferir en asuntos ajenos

Ben sonrió

- Si, pero es bien intencionada. En este caso, confirmo que ella tenía razón. Quiere proteger a su hermana lo máximo posible de los cotilleos que van a correr. Usted nunca fue del tipo que diera importancia a las intrigas de la corte, pero le aconsejo que lo está ahora. – Ben se inclinó hacía el frente.- muchos aquí comenzaron a querer a Isabella. Tomando en cuenta el acontecimiento de hoy, eso cambiará. Sospecho que ella no entienda.

Edward admitía que los sentimientos de Isabella podrían ser heridos por los más maliciosos cotillas de la corte. Pero el murmullo se esparciría. No había como evitarlo. La acusarían de haberse convertido en su amante, y por ahora, tendrían razón.

- Hay una petición que me gustaría pedirle que hiciera, barón. Isabella va a necesitar de alguien con quien conversar, de un hombro amigo. Nosotros le pedimos que permita que Victoria este aquí con ella.

Edward puso una máscara.

- Admito- prosiguió Ben, notándole la reluctancia.- la mujer no es de las más agradables, pero es de la familia y quiere a su sobrina. La verdad, Victoria me imploró para que le preguntara si podía hacer compañía a Isabella. Prometió que no causaría ningún problema, ni dirá nada en contra del acuerdo de ustedes.

Resignado, Edward refunfuñó:

- Si yo oigo una palabra de censura escapando de los labios de ella, o veo una expresión reprobadora en su rostro, voy a tirarla como alimento para los peces del Tamesis.

Ben se levantó

- Hay otro problema que debe tomar en cuenta. No habíamos pensado mucho al respecto hasta ahora, pero, algunos días atrás uno de nuestros sirvientes, le dijo a Angela que la criada personal de lady Tanya estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Isabella.

Edward frunció el ceño

- Por qué Tanya tendría curiosidad sobre ella?

- Creo que usted es uno de los escogidos

- Para qué?

El consejero del rey sacudió la cabeza

- No puedo creer que usted no lo sepa. Cielos, creo que usted es el único noble soltero que no se ha desbordado para agradar a Tanya de Varley. Ella no solo es bonita, sino muy rica y codiciosa.

- También tiene la lengua viperina y tan astuta como una zorra.

- Detalles que a la mayoría de los hombres ignorarán al disputar su mano

-Carlisle, decidió que Tanya debe casarse?

- Él le está dejando sugerir una lista con los nombres de aquellos pretendientes que estaría dispuesta a aceptar

Sabe como ella le hace hacer toda su voluntad. Si usted estuviera en esa lista, Isabella podría ser encarada como una rival de Tanya, especialmente después de que usted la despreciara en aquella cena en el salón.

- No llegué exactamente a despreciarla.

- Tal vez no, pero usted demostró su preferencia por la compañía de Isabella. Solo por ese motivo, Tanya puede intentar conquistarlo, solo para saber que es capaz. La mujer es conocida por su obstinación y, en caso de haberse decidido por usted, no irá a dejar que una joven sajona sin estirpe se meta en su camino.

- Tendré que dejar claro a Tanya lo que pienso

- Entonces es mejor hacerlo deprisa, antes que ella presente su nombre a Carlisle. No se me ocurre ningún otro barón que su majestad pueda preferir en el control de aquellas bastas tierras de Varley en Normandía.

- Si hay algo más que desee, mi lady, solo dígamelo- se ofreció un servicial Seth

- Gracias- dijo Isabella

- Un poco de vino y una vasija de agua caliente estarían bien. Ella va a querer bañarse-intervino Victoria.

El paje miro a Isabella

- Si, seria excelente, si no es molestia

- Ninguna mi lady- le respondió rápidamente, apresurando a salir a los cargadores del baúl.

- He de pensar que olvidaste como lidiar con él servicio- le dijo Angela, en un tono de reprimenda.

Isabella se giró para mirar a su hermana, que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama que dominaba la tercera y última habitación dentro de los aposentos reservados a Cullen. Alta y con colchón de plumas, la cama se parecía a la de Edward, excepto por su tamaño menor y cortinas verdes oscuras.

-Seth no es mi criado. No tengo el derecho de estar dándole órdenes.

- Yo diría que Edward te dio ciertos derechos cuando mandó que te mudaras para acá. –la hermana miró alrededor del cuarto.- nunca me gustó este cuarto. Lady Elizabeth siempre lo mantuvo tan austero.

- La madre de Edward usaba este cuarto?

- Como señora de Cullen, Elizabeth tiene el derecho de usarlo cuando viene a la corte. Estos aposentos se mantienen reservados para Cullen en el palacio. Es así desde que el primer barón sirvió a Aro el conquistador. Nadie más tiene permiso de usarlos, ni siquiera cuando el palacio está apiñado de invitados y ningún Cullen esté presente.

- Y Lady Elizabeth acostumbra frecuentar la corte?

- No. Ella está en Cullen. Dicen que esta de luto por Masen. Creo que no es verdad, pero quien lo puede saber?. La mujer nunca demostró sus sentimientos.

- Elizabeth tiene sus razones- comentó Victoria, adelantándose hasta una mesa de esquina, puesta con varias imágenes religiosas, un libro de oraciones y un crucifijo.

- Yo no sabía que la conocieras -le dijo Isabella

- Yo aún estaba en Cullen cuando Elizabeth se casó con Masen.- Victoria tocó el crucifijo con suavidad.- tuve pena por la pobre muchacha, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Yo tenía mis propios problemas.

Victoria era una mujer joven en la época de la conquista, había servido como gobernanta sajona al primer barón de Cullen, el abuelo de Edward, un caballero normando que recibiera tierras de Aro, el bastardo, conquistador normando de Inglaterra. Algo horrible le ocurrió a ella durante aquel confinamiento para hacerla odiar a los normandos con tanta vehemencia. Pero jamás contó su historia. La verdad, ni siquiera había admitido antes el hecho de ya haber estado en Cullen.

Antes que Isabella pudiese preguntarle al respecto, Angela intervino:

- El problema de Elizabeth es su fanatismo religioso. No hay una gota de alegría en la mujer.

- Se encuentra poca alegría bajo el dominio de Cullen.

Angela lanzó una mirada de aviso a la tía

- Recuerda, lo prometiste. Si Ben consigue convencer a Edward para dejarte estar con Isabella, tienes que contener esa lengua.

Desde que Edward reapareciera en Swan, los avisos de Victoria para que Isabella evitara a los hombres, en especial al barón, habían aumentado. Allí en Westmister, la tía también había reclamado sobre los pretendientes visitando los aposentos de Angela, a pesar de que Isabella le asegurase que era indiferente a todos.

Ella lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta que debía comunicarse con el cuarto de Edward. Tener a Victoria a su lado, sería sin duda, un problema.

- Por qué quiere estar conmigo? -le preguntó intrigada

- Yo te suplico por eso. La aversión por lo ocurrido será difícil y tú necesitarás tener a tu lado alguien que te ame.

-Ben y yo estamos de acuerdo- añadió Angela

- La presencia de Victoria aquí puede ayudar a contener los cotilleos más maliciosos.

Isabella soltó un largo suspiro. Con su consentimiento en estar en los aposentos reservados a Cullen estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente con algo más que evitar a su padre mientras su rabia se disipaba. Lo que parecía, era que otras personas se daban cuenta de aquello también, incluyendo su hermana y tía.

- Dudo que el barón acepte en tener a Victoria aquí. Es probable que no la deje estar

Como si sus pensamientos fueran evocados, Edward entro en el cuarto. Después de mirar rápidamente alrededor, se dirigió a Victoria:

- Ben me informó que usted desea servir a Isabella.- le dijo con tono amenazador.- lo voy a permitir pero con una condición.

Isabella notó la tensión en el semblante de la tía y se preparó para una discusión

- Su sobrina no sufrirá mal alguno mientras esté a mis cuidados- prosiguió él- si intenta convencerla de lo contrario, por palabras o actitudes, voy a desterrarla de estos aposentos, la devolveré a Charlie y la dejaré a su merced. No habrá súplicas de una segunda oportunidad. El primer ceño fruncido, o palabra de cesura sellará su destino. Me entendió?

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Victoria fue capaz de una pequeña reverencia y respondió sin duda, ni ira:

- Tiene mi palabra, mi lord.

Edward hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta. Victoria permaneció inmóvil, pero a una señal de Angela, dejo el cuarto sin protestar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambas.

- Cuesta creerlo.- susurró Isabella, boquiabierta, cuando se vio a solas con Edward.

- Temo que la cooperación de Victoria no será duradera, pero mientras respete mis condiciones, podrá estar.- él se aproximó más, agarrándole el rostro, su tono suavizándose:- necesito salir, para ir a ver al rey. Me echarás de menos en este medio tiempo?

Isabella soltó una risa

- Dudo que se ausente lo bastante para que yo sienta su falta. Además, Angela y Victoria me harán compañía mientras ordeno mis cosas en el cuarto.

Edward miró alrededor, una expresión de disgusto surgió en los ojos verdes.

- Has cualquier mudanza que desees en estos aposentos. Para ser franco, me gustaría algunas alteraciones aquí.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras él salía, agradecida con su permiso para ordenar las cosas a su manera. En primer lugar, empaquetaría los artículos religiosos de Elizabeth. La presencia de ellos siempre le recordaría que su relación con Edward violaba las leyes de la iglesia.

Angela y Victoria regresaron con agua caliente y vino.

- Toma, querida bebe esto- le dijo su tía, ofreciéndole una taza- te calmará.

Isabella tomó la bebida, sin prestar atención a su sabor, mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto.

- Si pudiese, Elizabeth sería la primera en exiliarme para una tierra bien distante, no creen?

- No tienes que preocuparte con la madre de Edward- aseguró Angela.-él claramente no se preocupa. Isabella algunas personar creerán que esto es una honra para ti, otras van solo a especular al respecto. Habrá también quienes te juzgaran severamente y te condenarán. Debes ignorarlos a todos.

- Y qué conseguiré?

- Para tu propia paz espiritual, mi hermana, es mejor que aprendas a cerrar los oídos


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El ardor en los ojos verdes de Edward atrajo a Isabella para sus brazos, como una mariposa cautivada por el fuego, ajena al peligro.

Pero ella sabía cual era el peligro y sin saltar al fuego, estaba consciente de las consecuencias, en caso de que sucumbiese a la tentación. Trató, por eso, de alejar las dudas y aprensión con firmeza. Había tomado su decisión, aceptando su destino. Pues, mientras pudiese tenerlo a su lado, fuera por un año o por la vida entera, con o sin decreto, pertenecía a Edward.

Si no pudiese darle un hijo, le daría su amor, y si no el matrimonio que él buscaba, al menos una relación inolvidable para ambos.

Así, tendrían que comenzar...

Envuelta por aquellos brazos fuertes, le oia el pulso del corazón. Latía más deprisa. Ella esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en como Edward reaccionaba a su proximidad.

Los hombres se juzgaban superiores a las mujeres, se enorgullecían de su dominio y fuerza de guerreros. Aun así, en la alcoba, una mujer tenía inteligencia, podía dejar a un poderoso barón totalmente a su merced, usando la más simple e infalibre de las armas, los atributos femeninos.

Y Isabella era inteligente.

Elevó los ojos para estudiar el rostro de Edward, una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

- Sabe, las mujeres deberían ser guerreras.

La confusión de él se evidenció en sus ojos y en la voz:

- Tienes fiebre?

Isabella nunca aprendió sobre el arte de agradar a un hombre, no sabía si era capaz de seducir. Si tuviese algún talento, ahora sería el momento de descubrilo. Bajó la voz y lo miró con ojos semicerrados.

- Oh, si Edward!. Estoy ardiendo. Ven aplacar mi tormento.

La reacción de él fue más gratificante.

Edward se movía con la elegancia de un joven león. Inclinó su cabeza cobriza, apoderandose de los labios de ella con un beso hambriento, mientras la levantaba en los brazos y la cargaba hasta la cama. Envuelta por los brazos fuertes, Isabella se sintió flotando, como si no pesase más que una pluma, los pensamientos concentrados solo en la promesa de dulce placer de aquellos labios cálidos y expertos.

Su camisola fue removida por manos gentiles pero impacientes. En su seductora desnudez, Isabella se ahondaba en las mantas de piel, mientras Edward se libraba de sus propias ropas. Aquella vez, lo observó desvestirse, ella no cerró los ojos, acompañandolo en cada gesto, desnudandose al frente, un cuerpo de maculina perfección. Le admiró los hombros anchos, el torso de musculos bien definidos y dejó correr su mirada por el cuerpo viril lentamente, sintiendo como su propio ardor se intensificaba.

- Algo esta mal?- un queja de preocupación sonó en la voz de Edward

Qué podría estar mal? Ciertamente él debería saber que tenía un cuerpo magnífico.

- Yo solo quería admirarlo. Disculpeme si lo ofendí.

La sonrisa de Edward se alargó, mientras subía a la cama, estrechándola en sus brazos. Isabella se abrigó en el calor de aquel cuerpo fuerte y levantó los labios ofreciendoselos. Él le retribuyó con un beso voluptuoso, hambriento, y prolongado hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeantes.

- No me ofendiste-, le dijo finalmente.- si deseas ver mi cuerpo puedes observarlo cuanto quieras. La verdad, la simple idea de tus ojos contemplándome ya me enloquece.

Apartandole los mechones castaños de la frente, le acarició el rostro con ternura, mientras explicaba:

- Yo solo quería saber si tú aún sentías algún temor.

Isabella recordó su reacción inicial aquella tarde cuando lo viera desnudo por primera vez. Además de vergüenza, sintió también una aprensión natural. Otro recuerdo se sobrepuso a aquel, el de como Edward la poseía con toda la ternura y pasión, el dolor inicial cedió lugar a un extasis fabuloso.

- Como podría temer lo que me da tanto placer?

Aliviado con las palabras, él volvió a encontrarle los labios con un beso lento. Deslizó su mano hasta los senos redondeados, sintiendo la firmeza en el calor de su palma. Finalmente, se acostó de espaldas en la cama, colocándola sobre su cuerpo. Los bellos cabellos castaños caían en torno al rostro de ella, hasta los hombros y las espalda, las mechas sedosas reluciendo bajo el fuego de las velas. Tenían una fragancia provocadora, delicada pero al mismo tiempo distintivo, como un campo de flores silvestres. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No podía contener una risa ante el pensamiento repentino de que ningún guerrero jamás tuviera una fragancia tan buena.

- Por qué dices que las mujeres deberían ser guerreras?

- Porque los hombres son fáciles de subyugar

- Ah, consideras lo mismo? Veamos si sabes defenderte de esto.

- Con una risa, él volvió a girarla, haciendola hundirse en el colchón de plumas bajo su cuerpo. Aprisionandole las manos encima de la cabeza, besandola en los labios con todo el ardor. Isabella correspondió con idéntico deseo, devolviendole las caricias de sus labios con abandono, en un trueque mutuo e intenso

Edward se esforzó para mantener el control, hasta intentó ir más despacio. Pero ella no le dio oportunidad. La insistencia para la total unión de sus cuerpos venció los resquicios de resistencia.

Tomado por la misma ansiedad, atendió a su suplica silenciosa y la poseyó apasionadamente. Con movimientos lentos y estimulantes, la condujo en la cadencia de la pasión, llevandola a acompañarlo instintivamente. No tardó para que los cuerpos de ambos ondulasen en un ritmo frenético, y Isabella fue dominada por sensaciones abrasadoras, casi irreales, onda tras onda de placer recorriendola por entero.

El deleite de un extasis glorioso encontró a Edward enseguida, su cuerpo vibrando con la misma intensidad de los espasmos que acababan de absorber a Isabella, ambos encontraron la plenitud en los brazos del otro.

Jadeante, él le beso la frente humeda.

- Realmente me enloqueces, querida- le susurró.- y claro que tendremos éxito. Dame un hijo... niña o niño, solo hazlo.

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Tengo miedo de que estés anhelando lo imposible. Puede que no estes siendo sensato en esperar que eso suceda.

- Tal vez, pero tampoco aceptaré el fracaso, no sin una batalla. Y yo lucho para vencer. Siempre.

Isabella podía sentir el peso de las miradas de todos. Sentada en la mesa de la cena al lado de Emmet, tenia los nervios a flor de piel en medio de la evidente curiosidad de la corte. Intentaba concentrarse en la comida de su plato, los pedacitos de carne que llevaba a los labios caían pesadamente en su estómago.

Voces resonaban a su alrededor, demasiado bajas para que oyese las palabras con claridad.

Seguro no todos cuchicheaban sobre el anormal acuerdo nupcial, pero algunos, sí, y tal hecho la irritaba. Le gustaría bramar en su defensa, decir a todos que encarasen al rey Carlisle, o a Edward. El monarca selló el acuerdo con un decreto y el barón aceptó los términos. Ella solo era una parte inocente de aquel acuerdo.

Pero, la verdad, no era inocente. Había protestado, pero acabó cediendo, no al decreto, sino a un hombre, Edward. De cuerpo, alma y corazón, sucumbió a él.

Y Edward tomó la recompensa ofrecida, repetidamente, con ternura y pasión. El cuerpo de ella aún estaba un tanto adolorido de la vigorosa experiencia de la noche anterior.

- Es así, de tan ruin?- indagó Emmet, con suavidad.

La pregunta la sobresaltó, pero entonces, Isabella se dio cuenta de que su hermano no sentía sus dolores. Estaba apenas refiriéndose a la situación y a su humor.

- Voy a sobrevivir- declaró, sorprendida con la convicción de su voz.

- Ahora que Edward mandó a nuestro padre de vuelta a Swan, tal vez las habladurías disminuyan considerablemente. Yo sé que a él no le agradó el decreto; para librarse de sus comentarios maliciosos enfrente de quien quisiese oír... bien, Edward no lo podía tolerar. Es una pena que no pueda mandar a lady Tanya lejos también. Está siendo un tanto más sutil, pero la rabia es la misma.

La opinión de lady Tanya de Varley sobre el decreto se esparció rápidamente por el palacio entero, y la verdad, no contenía la menor sutileza. Isabella casi sentía pena por la mujer. Debía estar siendo humillante para ella, haber recibido la orden de esperar, mientras que el hombre que pedía para marido optaba por estar con otra durante un año.

Isabella lanzó una mirada para el lugar que la rubia ocupaba en la mesa y, por un breve segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. La furia de Tanya, chispeando en sus ojos claros, hizo que un escalofrío le subiese por la espalda.

No se iría a dejar intimidar, se dijo a su misma. Determinada, respiró hondo, levantó la barbilla y miró alrededor, en busca de rostros más amigables. Se encontró con el de Edward.

Sentado en la mesa más elevada, él reía de algún comentario hecho por el rey. Aunque no estuviese tan ricamente vestido, su aire confiado y autoritario lo hacía parecer tan poderoso como el monarca sentado a su lado. Era evidente que Carlisle tenía aprecio al barón y a su vez, Edward también lo admiraba.

Por un instante, él desvió los ojos por la larga hilera de mesas hasta donde ella se sentaba. Sosteniéndole la mirada, por largos momentos, sus labios, finalmente, se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Llegó a darle un guiño antes de girar para oír el comentario siguiente del rey.

- Yo detesto tener que dejarte sola de esta manera, pero tengo tareas que cumplir- explicó Emmet.- estarás bien por algunos minutos hasta que Edward venga a buscarte?

- No puedo ir contigo?

- Puedes, pero Edward te buscara aquí cuando esté listo para dejar el salón. Es mejor que aguardes. Él ha enfrentado días adversos, y yo no quiero causarle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Isabella bajó la voz en un susurro.

- En la audiencia de ayer con el rey... se habló de otra cosa aparte del acuerdo nupcial, cierto?

Emmet esbozó una sonrisa y le susurró al oído:

- Sí. -con su respuesta breve se retiró.

Isabella se obligó a terminar de cenar, entonces miró alrededor en busca de Edward, para retirarse pronto a la privacidad de los aposentos de uso de Cullen.

- Dicen que Edward está furioso- declaró una voz femenina detrás de ella. Isabella se giró en el banco para enfrentar a la mujer cuyo tono sonara indudablemente acusador, rencoroso. Los ojos azules de lady Tanya chispeaban de rabia. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba sus labios llenos y bien hechos. El verde intenso del vestido y del velo destacaba los cabellos y la pureza impecable de su piel. La expresión de su rostro bonito era hostil, peligrosa.

Isabella se levantó, hizo una cortés reverencia y escogió las palabras con cuidado:

- Yo le aseguro, mi lady, que no tengo, ni deseo, el poder de afectar la mente de ningún hombre, mucho menos el de alguien con la fuerza de voluntad del barón Edward.

Tanya soltó una risa desdeñosa

- Él tiene el mismo hábito de hacer lo que quiere cuando siente algún impulso, no es así? Esa característica es de lo más atrayente.

Isabella procuró mantenerse impasible delante de la mirada escrutadora de la otra. Rasgo por rasgo, la dama hizo comparaciones. Cuando la rabia se disipó del rostro de Tanya, ella supo que la rubia no la juzgaba a su altura. Con un aire altivo, miró para la mesa donde Edward ya se levantaba.

- Y Edward no pudo resistir al desafío que Carlisle le presentó en ese acuerdo nupcial. Ah, los hombres... le gustan hacer sus juegos.

Un juego? Sería de aquella manera que Edward encaraba el acuerdo? Isabella no era de tal opinión. Él demostrara total sinceridad en cuanto al deseo de convertirla en su esposa. Pero si Tanya quería pensar lo contrario, por qué argumentar?

La rubia volvió a encararla, estrechando la mirada

- Será que Edward puede vencer?

Anhelando por poder decir que sí, por avisarla a no planear un futuro como esposa de Edward, Isabella respondió:

- El tiempo dirá, mi lady

- Un poco más para abajo, Isabella

- Edward yo no puedo...

- Claro que puedes. Ahora, asegura con fuerza. Hum... así mismo.

Ella se humedeció los labios e intentó concentrarse. Solo para agradarlo se sometería a aquella lección

- Deja que resbale por tus dedos, que se moldee a tu palma. Sienta el calor, el poder- susurró él, con un tono de urgencia.

Aún dudando, Isabella obedeció. La bella y letal arma se volvió una extensión de su mano. No era de admirar que los hombres le gustasen manosear láminas afiladas, examinando su fuerza en el campo de ejercicios, o en el auge de la batalla. La falsa sensación de inmortalidad se podría volver un vicio peligroso.

- Podemos parar ahora- suplicó ella.

Edward permanecía a una pequeña distancia, las manos indicándole que avanzase

- Aún no. Lánzamela

- Qué? Pero si no estas con la armadura, ni escudo!

- Finge que soy Jacob, que voy a violentarte. Recuérdate de aquella mirada lasciva, de la mano extendida para agarrarte. Apuntalo con la daga. Enséñalo a no intentar lastimar a una mujer que pertenece a otro hombre.

Isabella intentó contenerse, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida, al ver como él fruncía el ceño, irritado.

- Dime, la idea de las manos de Percival encima de ti es divertida?

- Claro que no! Estoy riéndome de tu intento de instigar a mi rabia con relación a él. Es a ti a quien le gustaría clavarle una daga, no a mí.

Edward consideró al respecto por un instante, su expresión se ablandó.

- Es verdad.- admitió. Con una sonrisa, observó -es en lady Tanya a quien tú deseas clavar la daga.

El buen humor de Isabella desapareció.

- Como ya te dije, no deseo herir a nadie.

- Tú intercambiaste algunas palabras con Tanya. Qué fue lo que ella dijo que te molestó?

- Lady Tanya perece creer que yo te hechicé de algún modo. Yo le aseguré que no tengo tal poder, ni tú serias vulnerable a ese punto.

- Una acusación grave.

- Creo que no. Tanya simplemente se pregunta por qué tú me preferirías a mí en lugar de ella: duda que, además, planea por toda la corte.- Isabella puso la daga en la mesa y levantó una mirada escrutadora al mirarlo.- yo misma no lo entiendo. Tanya tiene mucho más que ofrecerte.

- Solo tierras en Normandía que ni siquiera tengo seguridad si quiero. Esa es una oferta tentadora, lo admito, pero defender feudos en un lugar tan distante esparce hombres y suplementos y acaba dividiendo lealtades. Yo preferiría que cualquier tierra que yo venga a ganarme esté aquí mismo en Inglaterra.

- Entonces, por qué me escogiste a mi? No te estoy dando nada a cambio.- las palabras escaparon de los labios de Isabella antes de poder contenerlas.

- Sabes, yo puedo darte muchas razones para haberte escogido, si quieres oírlas, pero, mirando atrás, creo que me decidí por ti el día en que quemaste la punta de tu trenza salvando a Demetri. Yo sabía que poseías aquella rara cualidad que yo esperaba encontrar en una esposa, pero temía no conseguir... la habilidad de defender y cuidar de un niño que no fuera tuyo, un niño de nacimiento ilegítimo.

Isabella recordó haber apartado a Demetri cerca del fuego, de su rabia por Heidy y del balde de agua que fuera lanzado encima de ella. De repente, entendía la extraña expresión en el rostro de Edward cuando le toco la trenza chamuscada. Él la había sorprendido salvando al muchachito de la prostituta, un bastardo. Y con esa idea, volvieron los recuerdos de la revelación de Emmet sobre el hijo bastardo de Edward, Alec.

- Yo tengo un niño así - prosiguió él, pasando la mano por los cabellos castaños.- esperé encontrar una esposa que no rechazase a mi hijo por causas de las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Crecí en una casa donde mi madre no toleraba los propios hijos y era física y verbalmente cruel con el bastardo que mi padre reconoció y crió como suyo. Pretendo criar a Alec de la misma manera que haría con un hijo legítimo, pero yo prefiero que él no enfrente los malos tratos que Jasper soportó de mi madre.- Edward esbozó una sonrisa al proseguir:- cuando te vi, abrazando a Demetri, después de haberlo salvado de posibles quemaduras graves, ajena al propio riesgo; furiosa con una prostituta por haber olvidado un niño bastardo, yo supe que te podría confiar mi propio hijo.

Isabella dudó, sin tener seguridad de sí quería saber sobre otras mujeres que habían participado de la intimidad con Edward.

- Y la madre de Alec?

- Murió al dar a luz. Ahora, se acabó de intentar ganar tiempo, agarra aquella daga y vamos a continuar con la lección

Isabella agarró la daga, aún reflexionando sobre las razones extravagantes pero admirables de él

- Quieres que tu esposa sea una madre para Alec?

- Si ella si lo desea. Todo lo que pido es su aceptación en cuanto al lugar de él en mi casa.

- Tú continúas sorprendiéndome. Nunca oí hablar de ningún hombre que rechazara más riquezas solo para tener alguien que acepte su hijo.

- Te quiero a ti para mí también, Isabella. Nunca dudes de eso. Además en algunos días, si todo corre conforme lo planeado, voy a ganar casi tantas tierras como las de Tanya sin tener que casarme con una víbora de ese nivel. Ahora posiciónate como te enseñé.

El comentario aparentemente casual de él, sobre ganar tierras confirmó las sospechas de Isabella. Ya percibía algo misterioso aconteciendo, y Emmet también diera a entender que sí. Edward le contaría si le preguntaba que se trataba?. Tal vez, pero algo en la expresión de él le decía que era mejor no aplazar más aquella tonta lección.

Ella tocó suavemente la lámina afilada de la daga con la punta de los dedos y separó los pies, calzados con las botas a medida entregadas por el zapatero.

- De todas tus ideas extravagantes, ésta es la más inusitada. No sé de ningún otro hombre que quiera a una guerrera por esposa.

Él se agachó.

- No una guerrera, solo una esposa capaz de defenderse. Cuando estés lista...

Isabella agarro el mango de la daga con firmeza, una extraña sensación de poder dominándola.

Cuando ella avanzó, Edward se colocó de lado y extendió el brazo. Bastó torcerle un poco la muñeca y la daga cayó al suelo. Después la empujó hacía él, haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo.

Envuelta por los brazos fuertes, Isabella notó que él contenía la risa.

- Antes de haber atacado, cerraste los ojos. No se puede distinguir un blanco que no se ve.

- No me gusta esto, y tú lo sabe.

- Es porque tú aún no tienes habilidad. Inténtalo otra vez.

Mientras proseguía con sus instrucciones, Edward consideró sobre la sensatez de haberle dado la daga. Ella hacía todo lo que le decía. Agarraba el arma con naturalidad, aprendía fácilmente a flexionar apropiadamente la muñeca y se movía con gracia. Le reconocía el talento, pero lamentaba su falta de empeño.

- Es bastante por hoy

Isabella soltó un suspiro aliviada.

- Oye - comenzó Edward con un tono grave, agarrándola con delicadeza por los hombros.- tienes que hacerme una promesa. Jamás, no importa cual sea la provocación, apuntes la daga a un enemigo si no estás preparada para derramar sangre.

Ella lo miró con intensidad, los ojos marrones inquisidores.

- Tu desagrado por el arma es evidente en tu rostro, esa es una falla que debes superar o aprender a enmascarar. Cualquier duda de su parte en el uso de la daga da ventaja al enemigo. Ahora, promételo.

- No tengas miedo en cuanto a eso. Del fondo de mi corazón, lo prometo- declaró Isabella con firmeza y guardó la daga en la vaina interna de la bota.

Hola chicas, perdón la demora, pero el trabajo me tenia loca, además de que no he estado en la oficina donde tengo mi computador, pero voy a seguir publicando, no se preocupen que le voy a dar hasta el final

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho y sobre todo que disfruten leyendo


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Isabella colocó las últimas estatuas religiosas de Elizabeth en una caja de madera. Serían llevabas por Seth, y a ella no le importaba saber a donde.

Ahora que había terminado, necesitaba una nueva tarea para ocupar su tiempo, para permitirle continuar en los aposentos de Cullen, lejos de las miradas curiosas lanzadas en su dirección cada vez que salía. Faltaba solo una semana para la navidad. Cada día, más personas aparecían en el palacio. Nobles de las partes más distantes del reino llegaban a la corte para endosar sus juramentos de lealtad al rey Carlisle. En cada lugar que se reunían, ellos conversaban y observaban. Algunos hasta osaban mirar directamente el vientre de ella, revelando la falta total de cortesía.

Bueno, los curiosos estarían decepcionados por algún tiempo más. El período de Isabella comenzó aquella mañana...

Voces altas en la salida interior la despertaron de los pensamientos. Ella sonrió, sabiendo que Edward debía haber vuelto.

Un grito estridente cortó el aire. Victoria corrió para los aposentos y cerró la puerta con la tranca.

- Tenemos que escondernos! -exclamó, los ojos desorbitados por el terror.- no, debemos huir deprisa! Junte sus cosas. No, no partiremos sin ellas.

- Cálmate, si? Dime, que fue lo que te dejó así tan atemorizada?

- Esto es obra del demonio, le estoy diciendo. No le avisé sobre él mal de Cullen? Él está muerto, pero anda y habla.

Isabella sintió helarse por dentro. Algo ocurrió con Edward. Pero mientras aun era tomada por el pánico, oyó una risa sonora recorriendo por el corredor. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo a él, los sonidos serían bien diferentes.

- Victoria, no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo.

- El bastardo. Oh, que los cielos nos protejan, el bastardo volvió entre los muertos!.

Ignorando las protestas de la tía, Isabella atendió una llamada a la puerta, abriendo la tranca para dar paso a Seth.

- Mi lady, tenemos invitados. Lord Edward desea su presencia.

Victoria agrandó los ojos y agarró el brazo de Isabella casi con desespero.

- No! Mi querida, yo le imploro que no salga!

El terror de la tía y el aire divertido de Seth despertaron la curiosidad de Isabella. El paje claramente no estaba con miedo de quien quiera que Victoria juzgase un espíritu.

Liberó su brazo.

- Puedes estar aquí, si quieres- le dijo- pero no puedo desobedecer al llamado de Edward.

Mientras seguía por el pequeño corredor y se aproximaba a la sala, reconoció la voz de él; la de la persona que oyó después, respondiendo, le pareció familiar.

Pasando bajo el arco, esbozó una sonrisa para Riley, el hermano más joven de Edward. Él había madurado desde la última vez que lo vio. Los hombros parecían más anchos.

Estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Los cabellos rubios, en acentuado contraste con los de su hermano, relucían bajo la luz de las velas. Solo con los ojos verdes y el mentón cuadrado las semejanzas entre ellos eran evidentes.

Joven y fuerte, Riley no era evidentemente un espíritu, y cuando él se giró para saludarla, se lo dijo. Riley rió.

- No Isabella. No fue por mi causa que Victoria salió gritando- comentó, mientras se ponía de lado para permitirle ver al último hombre de la sala.- fue Jasper quien hizo huir a la vieja como al diablo de la cruz.

Jasper? Pero él había... muerto, derrotado por una espada en Normandía! Aun así, delante de ella se encontraba un hombre casi del mismo porte físico que Edward. Los cabellos eran rubios, los ojos azul intenso...

Isabella empalideció.

- Por favor, no desmaye, mi lady- pidió Jasper, extendiéndole la mano.- no soy un espíritu, aunque las últimas semanas, Riley tenga deseado por más de una ocasión que yo hubiese partido de este mundo.

Dudando, ella le tocó la mano, confirmando que era caliente y fuerte. Lanzó una mirada a Edward, en busca de una explicación.

- Nosotros dejamos pensar a todos que Jasper había muerto y fue por una buena razón. El hecho de él haberse recuperado totalmente debe permanecer en secreto por algún tiempo más.

A pesar de no entender las necesidades, con una simple mirada a Edward, Isabella dio su promesa de silencio.

Riley hizo una reverencia burlona.

- Hago entrega de este monje tozudo en tus manos, Edward, yo me retiro. Pretendo encontrar a Emmet; después una joven o dos y emborracharme a placer.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Jasper puso su mano en su brazo. Los hermanos cambiaron una mirada y finalmente, Edward asintió, dando su permiso. Riley salió rápidamente de los aposentos de Cullen.

- Él puede dejar escapar algo mientras esté borracho- comentó Edward

- Creo que no – dijo Jasper.- Riley puede ser joven y de temperamento fuerte, pero no es tonto. Y la verdad merece divertirse un poco.

Edward levantó una ceja con aire inquisidor.

- Mi madre?

- Lady Elizabeth se empeñó en intentar robar la lealtad de Riley. Los dos discutieron con frecuencia. Él se mantuvo firme.- Jasper, entonces frunció el ceño y se rascó vigorosamente en la altura del pecho.- por los cielos, este hábito me esta dejando en carne viva.

- Estas cansado de los trajes de monje?

- Claro, estoy harto de este hábito y de esconderme el rostro con esta capucha infernal. Por cuanto tiempo más necesitaremos continuar con esta farsa?

- Por un poco más. Mis informantes me dijeron que James debe llegar mañana, o más tardar, de aquí a dos días.

Notando que su hermano aún se rascaba, Edward se giró para Seth

- Ve hasta mis cosas y agarra algo para que él se vista antes que realmente acabe desollado.

Jasper acompañó al paje de inmediato por el corredor que conducía a los cuartos.

Isabella lo observó retirarse, aun un poco admirada con la espantosa semejanza entre él y Edward, además de intrigada con las misteriosas razones que lo habrían llevado al extremo de fingir su muerte.

Notándole las preguntas en los ojos, Edward decidió contarle parte de la historia para calmar su mente.

Comenzó comentándole sobre la herida de Jasper en Normandía, le habló de su deseo de venganza inmediata contra el hombre responsable y de la orden de Carlisle para esperar a resolver la cuestión en la corte. En pocos minutos, la historia fue revelada. Edward se sorprendió con su franqueza. No planeaba contarle todo. Los hombres no se quejaban de sus aflicciones a las mujeres.

Pero se sintió tan bien de habérselo contado. El gran peso en su mente se ablandó, y Isabella no solo entendió sus planes sino que pareció aprobarlos

Con un suspiro, ella se levantó de la silla.

- Debo ir hasta Victoria, asegurarle que Jasper no es un espíritu. Por cierto, presumo que tus hermanos dormirán aquí. Debemos encargarnos de acomodarlos?

- Dudo que veamos a Riley hoy en la noche. Jasper podrá dormir en mi cama. Yo voy a compartir la tuya.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Cómo se decía a un barón que debía encontrar otro lugar para dormir?. Él interpretó su rubor de manera equivocada.

- Mis hermanos saben de nuestro acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos estará sorprendido, ni le importará si yo duermo en tu cama.

- No es la opinión de tus hermanos lo que me preocupa. Hay otra cosa... yo no puedo... oh, cielos...

- No puedes el qué?

Isabella se obligó a hablar, su tono casi de murmullo:

- Usted no debe compartir mi cama hoy. Mi período...

- Ah!- le dijo, comprendiendo, con un gran tono de desilusión. Si era porque significaba que los dos no podrían compartir la intimidad por algunos días, o porque ella aún no había concebido, Isabella no preguntó. Solo aceptó el consuelo de los brazos que él le abrió.

- Entonces nos acostaremos quietos, calentándonos uno al otro. Me acostumbré a tenerte cerca de mí mientras duermo.

La confesión alegró la inquietud de ella. Después de besarla en la frente, Edward interrumpió él abrazo diciendo:

- Debo ir hablar con Jasper

- Y yo con mi tía.

- Oye, yo confío en ti, pero no en Victoria. Dile que no salga de estos aposentos hasta que yo ordene lo contrario

Seth entró por la puerta principal de los aposentos, jadeante.

-James está aquí, mi lord.

Edward cambió una mirada rápida con Jasper antes de preguntar:

- Laurent está con él?

- Sí. Riley me pidió que le dijera que James parece exhausto. No hay duda de que cabalgar por la nieve lo agotó.

Edward contuvo la onda de ansiedad que preparaba su cuerpo y su mente para la batalla. Resistió la urgencia de agarrar su espada y buscar venganza inmediata.

Carlisle quería hacer un juicio, aplicar el debido castigo. Yendo en contra de la inclinación del rey, hacia los castigos crueles, matar a James tal vez fuera demasiado piadoso.

- Se incomodó un poco con la nieve, no es así? Bien, en breve lo haremos olvidarse de los pies fríos y las ropas húmedas.- prometió Edward secamente.- informa a Ben que estamos listos para una audiencia con su majestad.

Seth obedeció rápidamente, dejando la sala.

- Creo que esto significa que tengo que vestir otra vez el hábito de monje.- refunfuñó Jasper.

- No tan deprisa, y cuando lo hagas, será por poco tiempo.

- Pueda que sea la última vez- comentó Jasper, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Riley entró, agarrando una copa y rellenándola con vino.

- Ultima vez para qué?

- Para someter mi cuerpo a la tortura de aquel maldito hábito. ¿Dónde esta James?

Riley ocupó una silla y giró para los hermanos

- Tal vez tengamos un problema. El intendente del palacio negó aposentos a James en Westminster.

La posición de James le aseguraba habitaciones en el palacio. Por derecho, un hombre de casta inferior debería ser desalojado para liberar aposentos, de ser necesario. Solo por orden directa del rey el intendente osaría el insulto de rechazar habitaciones a un barón.

- Cómo reaccionó James a la afrenta?

- Amenazó al intendente, pero el hombre le respondió tranquilamente que presentase su queja al rey y entonces, lo designó para la residencia de un rico mercader.

- Entonces, ahora James sabe que no está en las buenas con el rey- declaró Edward exasperado.

- Será que él va a encarar el insulto como un aviso y partirá? -indagó Jasper

- Creo que no- dijo Edward pensativo.- James sabe que tiene que estar para aplacar la ira de Carlisle, cualquiera que haya sido la causa. Pero de cualquier modo, tenemos que ser precavidos ante la posibilidad de que James parta repentinamente. Riley, designa algunos hombres...

- Ya lo hice. Emmet y dos soldados nuestros están vigilando la casa. Les avisé que no se dejaran notar.

- Muy bien- asintió Edward satisfecho, levantando su copa en un brindis.- créanlo, James no se nos escapará esta vez.

El rey Carlisle había decidido hacer de James de Northbryre un ejemplo, juzgando el caso de Cullen delante de toda la asamblea de nobles. Isabella y Angela asistían a los procesos en medio de la multitud en el salón de audiencia de Westminster. Vistiendo sus más ricos trajes, los nobles de Inglaterra se reunían para la ceremonia formal en que colocaban sus manos entre las palmas del monarca y juraban servir al reino.

Edward estuvo entre los primeros en hacer el juramento. Ahora se encontraba al lado de Ben, algunos pasos a la derecha del trono. Isabella podía sentirle la tensión, aunque se esforzaba para parecer relajado.

Jasper estaba recostado en una pared en una esquina oscura, la capucha de su hábito de monje empujado hacia el frente a fin de ocultarle el rostro. Ella miró alrededor, intentando encontrar a Riley y a Emmet, pero no los vio.

Finalmente, James de Northbryre, se adelantó hasta el trono y se arrodilló delante del rey, presentando sus manos holgazanas, y murmurando el juramento.

- Mentiroso!.- la voz calmada de Edward resonó por el salón. Innumerables pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección en estupefacción colectiva. Exclamaciones ofendidas seguían acusándole, entonces, el absoluto silencio planeó en el aire.

Isabella deseaba poder ver el rostro del acusado, evaluar su reacción, pero el hombre estaba de espaldas para la asamblea. El rey Carlisle le soltó las manos y se recostó de nuevo en el trono.

- Qué es lo que está pretendiendo Edward?- susurró Angela

- Escucha!-murmuró Isabella, impaciente.

- Una grave acusación, barón Edward- comentó el rey

- Y totalmente sin fundamento -se defendió James, esforzándose para levantarse.

En dos pasos largos, Edward le alcanzó y lo hizo bajarse.

- Esté de rodillas, es la mejor manera de implorar por la clemencia del rey

- No necesito de clemencia!- James se dirigió al rey en un tono respetuoso:- majestad, la audacia de Cullen es una afrenta a la corona. Exijo un pedido de disculpas por este ultraje.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa indulgente.

- Deje al hombre levantarse, Edward.

Él retrocedió un paso, James volvió a levantarse con esfuerzo. Isabella frunció el ceño. Sería que Carlisle simpatizaba con el acusado?

- Oh, caramba- dijo Angela-, James está en serios apuros, no?- ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermana prosiguió:- todos sabemos que se debe tener cuidado con el peligro escondido detrás de una sonrisa de Carlisle. Dicen que esa sonrisa solo es vista en el rostro de él cuando está pensando sobre qué castigo cruel aplicar, y en sus sentencias severas, no llega ni a perdonar miembros de la familia, cuando se trata de pagar alguna ofensa.

- Cielos...

Con la mano erguida, el rey silenció los murmullos de los nobles.

- Este hombre dice ser un leal vasallo del rey, Edward. Usted lo acusa de mentir. Tiene alguna prueba de su deslealtad?

Edward habló sobre sus acusaciones, las cuales James rebatió rápidamente, alegando inocencia.

Sin dudar él negó que robara tributos de Milhurst destinados a Cullen. Por qué iba a robar al barón Masen?, argumentó. Por qué correr el riesgo de despertarle la ira por algo tan modesto.?

Si estaba codiciando Milhurst? Jamás.

Estar rodeando el feudo con la intención de invadirlo y tomarlo para él? Un completo absurdo.

- Majestad, yo realmente debo protestar- declaro James- oí decir que la propiedad ha sido victima de saqueadores. Envié mis hombres para observar. Yo solo quería proteger los intereses de Cullen hasta que el barón Edward pudiese tomar una postura para proteger sus tierras.

- Sus hombres no fueron a observar- rebatió Edward sombrío.- acecharon durante dos días y después atacaron.

- Un infeliz incidente- alegó el acusado.- cuando descubrimos nuestro error, regresamos de inmediato.

- Ustedes fueron expulsados!

- Majestad, es obvio que el barón no cree que yo actué solo con la mejor de las intenciones. Parece que no hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer para que cambie de opinión. Apelo a su juicio de soberano.

Edward se colocó de lado, aguardando. Manos que podían tocar tal gentilmente el cuerpo de Isabella para acariciar o reconfortar parecían listas para el ataque, los puños cerrados con fuerza a lo lardo del cuerpo. Ojos que podían mirar calurosos, divertidos o brillar con pasión, ahora brillaban con furia implacable. Él parecía... letal.

Ella temió que Edward avanzase y acabase con James con sus propias manos. Pero, la verdad, se giró en dirección de la puerta e hizo un gesto para los guardias. Dos miembros de la guardia real abrieron la amplia puerta doble.

Un hombre se aproximó, todo vestido de negro, seguido por Riley y Emmet, que guardaron sus espadas en la vaina mientras entraban

La fachada de compostura de James se debilitó.

- Una vez más, Cullen esta alterando las formalidades de la ceremonia. El barón trae un mercenario para nuestro medio!. Por todo cuanto es sagrado, yo exijo una reparación para este imperdonable insulto.

Edward lo ignoró, haciendo un gesto para que el trío recién llegado se aproximase más. El hombre de negro no se movió hasta que Riley le dio un empujón.

- Majestad, este capitán mercenario es Laurent- anunció Edward.- debe estar recordándose de él en Normandía. Laurent y su bando sirvieron como soldados a James de Northbryre.

El mercenario hizo una reverencia al monarca. Por el borde del ojo, Isabella notó que alguien se movía... Jasper, saliendo de las sombras donde se mantuviera hasta entonces.

- Y lucharon distinguidamente, por lo que yo supe.- confirmó James.

- Si, lucharon bien- admitió Edward.- si hubiese limitado su lucha solo a las batallas, yo no tendría queja contra Laurent. Pero él también optó por seguir sus órdenes, James, órdenes que recibió antes de haber dejado Inglaterra.

Isabella movió la cabeza para conseguir ver mejor. Con las manos atrás, los pies ligeramente separados, Laurent permanecía imperturbable, como si no estuviese envuelto en aquella disputa entre barones. En deferencia a los nobles que asistían, supuso ella, Edward relató en orden cronológico los acontecimientos que culminaron en el ataque a Jasper en Normandía. Entonces acuso a Laurent formalmente de intentar asesinar premeditadamente a un miembro de la nobleza, por orden directa de James de Northbryre.

- Bien, vamos! -rebatió James!.- su hermano bastardo fue herido en la batalla y murió de esas heridas.

- Es así?- Edward esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

Laurent se movió ligeramente y lanzó una mirada a James

-Inglaterra entera sabe que él murió - rebatió James, sacudiendo los brazos en el aire con exasperación.- usted causó todo aquel alboroto trayendo al hombre a la casa y enterrándolo en Cullen. Majestad, yo exijo castigo severo para el ultraje al que estoy siendo sometido!.Edward intenta manchar mi buen nombre con acusaciones que no puede probar.

Edward hizo otra señal con la mano. Jasper se aproximó más y se quitó la capucha.

Angela soltó un grito, y en el instante siguiente perdía el sentido. Isabella la agarró de inmediato.

El caos reinó

Edward ignoró las exclamaciones de incredulidad, los gestos rápidos de manos haciendo la señal de la cruz, los rostros empalideciendo y las mujeres que se desmayaban. James encaraba a Jasper, incapaz de encontrar el habla. Para la satisfacción de Edward, la reacción de Laurent al verlo fue la esperada.

El mercenario dejó escapar sus pensamientos en voz alta:

- No. Esto no es posible. Usted está muerto, maldición!, está muerto!.

- Es lo que a usted le gustaría, no?- rebatió Jasper, secamente. Se dirigió entonces al rey:- majestad, fue Laurent quien creyó haberme dado el golpe mortal. La verdad, yo podría haber muerto allí mismo si no fuera por los excelentes cuidados de sus médicos.

James se recobró del choque. Aclaró la garganta y sacudió un polvo imaginario de sus trajes, como si estuviera removiendo el estigma de cualquier acto errado asociado con su persona.

- Ya que no hubo ningún asesinato, no veo razón para que continuemos con este drama. El bastardo fue apenas herido, por tanto...

Edward dio un paso al frente y soltó un puño certero en el rostro de James. La sangre manaba de la nariz quebrada mientras el hombre caía al suelo.

- Mis disculpas, majestad, por el derramamiento de sangre. Pagaré de buen grado para que el piso sea lavado.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

- Puedo imaginarlo- entonces, bramó:- James de Northbryre fue acusado de crímenes contra Cullen y la corona. Algún hombre en esta asamblea desea ser testigo de su carácter?

El silencio fue absoluto

Carlisle llamó a los guardias, informándoles para conducir a los prisioneros a la torre.

- Yo os dejaré reflexionar sobre sus crímenes y esperando el debido castigo en las mazmorras.

El monarca extendió la mano en dirección de Ben, que le entregó un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja. Carlisle lo pasó a las manos de Edward.

- Creo que estará satisfecho

Edward hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Sabía que el pergamino contenía la lista de las tierras de Northbryre que el rey le estaba dando a titulo de reparación. Aunque ansioso por leerla, resistió el impulso:

- Le agradezco, majestad

El rey se levantó. El salón volvió a estar en silencio

-Jasper aproxímese. El barón Edward lo juzga merecedor del título de caballero, y yo estoy de pleno acuerdo. Delante de esta asamblea, yo le concedo el honor.

Con orgullo y un sentido de realización, Edward observó, mientras Jasper se arrodillaba delante del Carlisle y con voz calmada, hacía el juramento de servir a la corona y al país. Con La ceremonia de condecoración terminada, Edward pasó el rollo de pergamino a las manos de Riley.

- Guarda bien esto. Aquí adentro está tu futuro también.

Bueno para que no digan nada, le doy capitulo doble por no haber podido actualizar... Disfrutenlo!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

- Más vino!- ordenó Edward, mientras otro grupo de nobles entraba en la sala de estar. Viendose en la constrictiva posición de anfitriona, Isabella esperaba que la visita terminase pronto. Al menos la suerte parecía a su favor. Los nobles la ignoraron, centrando las atenciones en Edward y sus hermanos. Durante la mayor parte del día, él recibió los respetos de los barones, condes, nobles de menor importancia y cortesanos en los aposentos reservados a Cullen.

El hecho de que muchos habían ido simplemente a mirar estupefactos a Jasper, no incomodó a Edward ni un poco. Ni tampoco al propio Jasper estaba molesto con la curiosidad de los demás, conversaba animadamente con todos, como si fuera común haber vuelto de los muertos.

Riley narró cómo encontró a Jasper después del ataque en Normandía y lo llevó a la seguridad del campamento, entregándolo a los cuidados de los médicos del rey. Emmet permanecía cerca, añadiendo algún detalle que Riley olvidara durante el relato.

Edward recibió los respetos por la demostración de poder e influencia como raramente se veían en la corte.

- Te deseo suerte en la intención de controlar ese hombre.- dijo Angela secamente. Isabella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en la reacción de su hermana. El hecho de haberse desmayado al ver a Jasper la dejó bastante contrariada.

Controlar a Edward? La idea nunca se le había ocurrido. Podía dar su opinión, pero él hacia exactamente lo que quería con una tenacidad que llegaba a asustarla a veces.

Como ahora. Edward decidió celebrar. Exultante con la victoria, pedía vino y manjares, saludaba barones y nobles menos importantes con igualdad, aceptaba cumplidos de los sinceros y de los simuladores con la misma cortesía.

Murmullos bajos sustituyeron repentinamente las risas eufóricas. Isabella se giró en dirección de la puerta para ver la causa.

Lady Tanya Denaly acababa de aparecer en la entrada. No tardó para que la pequeña multitud le abriera camino hasta Edward.

El firme sentimiento de deber de Isabella logró sobreponerse al deseo personal de evitar a la mujer. Agarrando una copa de vino, la encontró en medio de la sala.

- Nos honra con su presencia, mi lady- le dijo, extendiendole la copa.- aceptaría vino?

Tanya estrechó los fríos ojos azules.

- Usted está pasando los límites de su posición aquí. Desaparezca de mi vista.

Perpleja, Isabella bajó la copa.

- Mi lady, yo... -se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Edward en su hombro.

- Saludos, Tanya- la voz de él sonó baja.

La rubia parpadeó y en cuestión de segundos, la frialdad de sus ojos dieron lugar a un brillo seductor.

- Milord, su interpretación en la sala de audiencias esta mañana fue explendida. Mis cumplidos.

Edward apenas asintió en respuesta.

- Y, cielos, cuantas personas vinieron a felicitarlo! Solo escuché hace poco sobre esta reunión, sino habría venido antes. Debería haber mandado que me llamaran. Pero estoy aqui ahora y voy arreglarlo todo.

- No me di cuenta que hubiera algo equivocado

Tanya esbozó una dulce sonrisa

- Y claro que no. Usted viene tan raramente a la corte que no es de esperar que sepa de todas las formalidades a ser observadas. Y después de la lección que dio a James esta mañana, nadie se atrevería a reclamarle a usted por la falta de algunas cortesias, aquellas que una dama haría para ahorrar contrariedades a su compañero.

Isabella hirvió por dentro con la audacia de la mujer, sabiendo que todas las formalidades de una celebración habían sido seguidas... con la ayuda de Angela

La mano de Edward hizo una ligera presión en su hombro

- Mis invitados y yo no tenemos razón para quejas. Isabella ha sido atenta con todos. Yo diría que es una anfitriona impecable.

Tanya se ruborizó graciosamente y puso la mano en el brazo de él, diciendole en un susurro de complicidad:

- Hasta puede ser. Pero un lord no permite que su amante sirva a los invitados de tan alta estirpe. Fue por eso que vine tan pronto cuando lo oi.

- Si usted vino para intentar sustituir a Isabella, perdió el tiempo. Ella no es mi amante. Es mi prometida. Y, como mi futura esposa, recibirá a mis invitados.

- Milord, todos saben que ese acuerdo matrimonial esta condenado al fracaso. Y cuando termine, usted y yo nos casaremos. Y mi lugar es aquí a su lado.- Tanya corrió los dedos por el brazo de él en una discreta caricia.- para decir la verdad, si usted quisiese terminar con ese juego que hace, desistir del desafío de intentar ayudarla a concebir en un vientre estéril, yo asumiría de buen grado la tarea de darle el heredero que anhela tener.

Isabella agarró la copa con firmeza. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirar el vino en el rostro de la mujer.

- Una generosa oferta- comentó Edward

La sonrisa de Tanya se alargó.

Isabella pensó en tirar el vino en el rostro de él, hasta que lo oyó proseguir:

- Pero no tengo el menor deseo de casarme con usted y mucho menos en compartir su cama. Y lo haré, si Carlisle insiste, pero me empeñaré al máximo para evitar un matrimonio tan desagradable. Quédese si quiere, pero su presencia aquí no es necesaria, ni especialmente deseada.

El rechazo de Edward llegó a Tanya como si recibiera un golpe físico. Su sonrisa se disipó. El rostro adquirió una expresión aturdida, y entonces, furiosa, sacó la mano del brazo de él abruptamente.

- Un día, Edward de Cullen, usted se va a arrepentir amargamente de haber hablado así conmigo- juro con la altivez de una princesa, se giró y dejó los aposentos.

Isabella solto un suspiro cuando la rubia se retiró, la vehemencia de las últimas palabras de ella le impidieron sentir el completo alivio. Como protegida del rey Carlisle, Tanya tenía algún poder. Sería suficiente para perjudicar a Edward?

- Hiciste una enemiga

Él levantó los hombros.

- No le des importancia. Ven, quiero que conozcas a una persona- le dijo, ya ignorando el incidente.

Por el resto de la tarde, él la mantuvo a su lado, a pesar del deseo de Isabella de refugiarse otra vez en la oscuridad. Pero fue solamente cuando el ultimo invitado se fue, que Edward le dio algún espacio, sentandose en el borde de la mesa e indicando a Riley y a Jasper que se sentasen en las sillas. Con una sonrisa safisfecha en los labios, extendió la mano para el hermano más joven, que le entregó un rollo de pergamino.

Con toda la calma, desató la cinta, desenrolló y leyó. Agarró su daga de la bota y cortó una tira en lo alto del pergamino.

-Carlisle va a quedar con menos feudos de Northbryre para sí de lo que pensé.- sacudió en el aire la tira que cortara. Este es mío.

- El castillo de James en Hampshire! -adivinó Jasper.

- Eres bastante perspicaz- Edward cortó el resto del pergamino al medio, dividiendolo en partes iguales y extendiendolo para ellos- haz tu escogencia

Jasper vaciló

- Riley debería escoger. No es solo tu medio hermano como yo

- Un detalle de nacimiento que todos ignoramos. Además, tu ahora tienes una posición superior a la de él. Usa tus privilegios.

- Si no fuera por Riley, yo no habría sobrevivido para recibir la condecoración de la orden de los caballeros. Él debería ser el primero en...

- Por mil díablos! – intervino Riley.- escoge de una vez por todas hombre.

Jasper finalmente aceptó y en seguida, Edward le entregó la lista restante a su hermano más joven.

- Ustedes estarán con esos feudos en sistema de vasallaje con Cullen. Negociaremos tributos y servicios de caballería mañana. Estas concesiones debes satisfacer nuestro pacto.

Isabella no sabía nada al respecto del mencionado pacto. Solo sabía que Edward, sorprendentemente, estaba dividiendo la mayor parte de los feudos confiscados de James entre los dos hermanos. La alegría de ellos significaba que una promesa fuera hecha y ahora cumplida.

- Después de que hayamos aceptado todos los detalles, y el registro de la transferencia de las tierras se haya hecho, el aviso de cambio de señor feudal será enviado a cada feudo con el sello del rey.

Riley levantó la mirada de repente después de haber estudiado atentamente el pergamino con la lista de su reciente adquirida riqueza.

- Puedo entregar los avisos?

- Todos?

- Sí -persistió Riley.- debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad Edward. Si uno de nosotros entrega los avisos personalmente, proclamando la autoridad de Cullen desde el inicio, menos problemas tendremos más adelante. Puedo identificar alguna rebelión y resolver problemas antes que se propaguen.

- Además, quieres conocer tus propiedades.

Riley esbozó una sonrisa

- Bien, eso también, pero aún creo que mi idea es buena.

- Él tiene razón- concordó Jasper, pensativo.- si visitamos todos los feudos, tendremos un opinión real de la situación de cada uno.

Como si se estuvieran preparando para una gran campaña, los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre hombres, monturas y provisiones. Edward agarró un mapa, y definieron una ruta.

- Tal vez yo deba ir contigo- sugirió Jasper, obviamente ansioso por los rigores del camino después de tanto tiempo confinado.

Edward le apuntó con el dedo, su expresión severa

- Tú vas a volver a Cullen. No voy a dejarte andar al descubierto antes que tengas recobradas totalmente sus fuerzas. Además, alguien tiene que ir a informar a Benjamin sobre los nuevos feudos.

- Tú no vas a regresar a Cullen después de esta visita a la corte?

- Tengo otros planes.

- El anuncio fue una completa pero no indeseable sorpresa. Isabella presumía que Edward iba a querer pasar el invierno en Cullen. Sabía que sentía la falta del hijo, y el invierno era la estación en que los lores hacían el planeamiento del plantío de las glebas en los meses más calientes. Pero a su vez, ella no estaba ansiosa ni un poco por el encuentro con lady Elizabeth. Se sentía agradecida por el aplazamiento.

Jasper pareció advininarle el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Lady Elizabeth no estará contenta cuando se entere sobre como nos favoreciste con esta partición, Edward, especialmente a mi. Va a revelarse y a gritar hasta que ninguno ose atravesarse en su camino.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa

- Te vas a esconder?

- Planeo dormir en el arsenal y hacer mis comidas en la cocina del castillo

- Cobarde

- Dame una espada y un enemigo para enfrentar, y yo luchare hasta el último aliento para defender Cullen, pero tengo que admitirlo, enfrentar a tu madre tirana llena mi corazón de terror.

- Ella es solo una mujer. Tú eres un caballero. Díselo para que recuerde su posición.

- Díselo tú. Creo que parte del problema será el hecho de que Lady Elizabeth no tiene ninguna posición y sabes muy bien eso

Ignorando la conversación de los hermanos, Riley aun estudiaba el mapa.

- Tal vez deba llevar a Emmet conmigo. Es probable que le guste la aventura.

- Yo preferiría que no lo hiciese -Isabella se llevó la mano a los labios, pero una vez más interfirió, atrayendo la inmediata atención de tres pares de ojos verdes, las cejas arqueándose en sorpresa.

- Te preocupas por Emmet?- preguntó Edward

- No, no por él. Yo estaba esperando que mi hermano pudiese volver a Swan para mirar a nuestro padre. No debe estar solo.

Edward se preguntó por que a ella debería importarle. Cielos, Charlie solo le había causado sufrimiento, tratándola prácticamente como un criado. Aun así, hizo intento de tranquilizarla.

- Antes que Charlie partiese para Swan, los médicos le hicieron un examen completo. Excepto por el dolor de la pierna, el cuerpo de él está bastante saludable para la edad. En cuanto al problema de la memoria..., bien, Eleazar esta para eso.

Viéndola morder el labio inferior, él reconoció el gesto

Isabella quería protestar, pero pareció creer mejor no hacerlo al frente de sus hermanos.

Jasper se levantó de la silla, desperezándose.

- Si no necesitan más de mí, me voy a acostar. La misa de la mañana comenzará bien temprano y será un evento pomposo. Pretendo, después, aprovechar las festividades, ahora que estoy vivo otra vez.

Yo voy a buscar a Emmet- anunció Riley. Después que ambos quedaran solos, Edward estrechó a Isabella entre sus brazos, anticipando el momento de placer que tendrían en el cuarto privado de ella.

- Edward, cuando partamos, para donde iremos, si no es para Cullen?

- Vamos hasta un pequeño feudo cerca de Olympic. Los tributos de allá están atrasados. Ahora parece un momento tan oportuno como cualquier otro para descubrir la razón.

- Olympic? El nombre me suena familiar, pero no sé por qué.

- La reina Esme se recogió a un convento de allá hace algunos años.- él le observó los labios bien hechos y deseables e inclinó la cabeza para rozarlos con los suyos.- tal vez tengas oído el nombre asociado con ella

- Hum...-susurró Isabella encontrando los labios de Edward, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.- debes tener razón

Con un fuego conocido, bienvenido, comenzando a recorrer por sus venas, él perdió el rumbo de la conversación

Nunca en sus 17 años de vida, Isabella se recordaba haber sentido tanto frio. A pesar de la protección de la tienda gruesa contra la ráfagas de viento cortantes, el calor del brasero, su cuerpo se negaba a calentarse.

El rigor del tiempo no afectaba la habilidad de Victoria para dormir. Abrigada entre las pieles en un colchón de paja cerca del brasero, roncaba levemente.

Con un suspiro, Isabella se encogió bajo las mantas de piel, deseando que Edward fuese menos impulsivo, pero sabiendo que él no cambiaría.

La paciencia de él conocía limites

Casi una quincena pasó desde que el rey Carlisle confinara a James de Northbryre y a Laurent en las mazmorras de la torre, donde aun permanecían prisioneros. Edward sabiendo que no podía apremiar al rey o influenciar en la severidad de la sentencia de James, había decidido partir. Como hiciera antes en Swan, dio órdenes un cierto día para partir a la mañana siguiente, dejando guardias y sirvientes extenuados con el repentino empaquetamiento de las cosas.

Isabella no argumentó contra la impetuosa decisión, pues estaba ansiosa por dejar el palacio. No tendría que tolerar más los comentarios ofensivos de lady Tanya, ni los susurros velados de la corte.

Tampoco quería ser testigo de cualquiera que fuera el castigo que Carlisle juzgara adecuado para James. Angela comentaba sobre personas que habían sufrido las torturas del monarca, contándole sobre los crueles castigos.

Así, en aquel día, la caravana del barón de Cullen se reunió para partir de Westminster al amanecer, prosiguiendo viaje casi hasta caer la noche, cuando Edward saliendo del camino, ordenó que las tiendas fueran levantadas. Después de una leve comida de pan y queso, Isabella buscó el calor de la tienda y de sus mantas de pieles, aceptando de buen grado el vino caliente y aromatizado que Victoria le preparaba.

Un viento frío sopló las mantas de pieles cuando alguien entró en la tienda, ella ocultó el rostro bajo las cubiertas, estremeciéndose. Instantes después, Edward se acostó a su lado, vestido como viniera al mundo, descubriéndole el rostro.

- Ahí estas. Yo sabía que debías estar aquí en algún lugar bajo las cubiertas.

- Estoy helada hasta los huesos.

- Deja que yo te caliente.- Edward la estrechó en sus brazos, notando que ella no se desvistió completamente, manteniendo la combinación. Lo abrazó con fuerza, soltando un suspiro alegre que lo hizo sentirse culpable.

Había hecho viajar a la caravana a un ritmo acentuado sin habérsele ocurrido que sería arduo para ella. Los soldados no habían reclamado... pero jamás se quejaban de cansancio, o de frió. Victoria se había metido en una carroza, abrigándose en un amontonado de pieles. Seth, joven e intrépido, creía la jornada una gran aventura.

Solo Isabella sufría. El manto revestido de piel de conejo y las botas de cuero no la habían calentado. Le agarró las manos frías. ¿Cómo ella agarraba las riendas con los dedos tan helados? Felizmente, la yegua que montaba era mansa, fácil de conducir.

Él la envolvería en su manto de castor por el resto de la jornada. Debían llegar al feudo al día siguiente, algunas horas después de haber levantado el campamento. Aquella noche, ella compartiría su calor. Estiró el brazo hasta el dobladillo de la combinación de Isabella, que rápidamente le dio una palmada en la mano

- No puedes estar queriendo esto ahora -le susurró

- Puedes pensar de una manera más agradable de disipar el frío de tu cuerpo?

- No- dijo ella, con una sonrisa en la voz.- pero no estamos en privado

-Victoria esta durmiendo. A menos que grites mientras tu cuerpo se contorsiona de placer, ella no se dará cuenta de nuestro encuentro bajo las cubiertas.- Edward comenzó a embriagarle los sentidos con el toque experto de sus labios y manos.

- Eres bastante persuasivo...- susurró Isabella, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo con intimidad.

Cerca del brasero, creyó haber oído un ruido. Miró en dirección de la tía. Pero no vio ningún movimiento, ni oyó ningún otro sonido. Sin pensar más al respecto, sucumbió al delicioso e irresistible método de calentar su cuerpo.

Edward hizo señal para que la caravana parase en lo alto de una colina que daba al feudo cercano de Olympic

- La casa parece abandonada -notó Isabella

Él coincidió silenciosamente, no había campesinos alrededor de la construcción, cuidando de sus tareas. Ni una humareda salía de la chimenea. La total quietud alertaba sus instintos de guerrero.

Desmontó y desenvainó su espada.

- Seth, yo voy a llevar dos hombres. Dile a los demás que protegan a las mujeres y las carrozas.

Verificando que Isabella estaba cercada de soldados, descendió la pequeña colina acompañado de dos hombres, aproximándose a la casa con cautela.

- Hay alguien ahí?- gritó

La puerta se abrió, revelando un hombre alto y flaco. El miedo en sus ojos desentonaba del ceño fruncido y de la postura firme. Edward le admiró el coraje. Aunque delante de tres hombres armados, el campesino no tenía las rodillas temblorosas.

- Cómo se llama? -indagó él, guardando la espada de vuelta a la vaina

- Soy Peter- dijo el hombre. Sorprendiéndolo al añadir en un tono de desafío:- y quien es usted?

- Soy el señor feudal, barón Edward de Cullen

- Lord Masen es el barón

- No lo es más. Mi padre murió varios meses atrás.- Edward hizo una señal para Isabella y el resto de la caravana en lo alto de la colina indicándoles que podían aproximarse.- usted es el intendente?. Quiero una justificación para el estado de abandono de esta propiedad.

- Es el viejo Cooper a quien busca, mi lord. Él descansa allí adelante.

La sepultura no era reciente.

- Cooper murió hace casi un año- explicó Peter- creo que fue de vejez

- Entonces, quien cuida del feudo?

- Los campesinos, mi lord. Nosotros nos relevamos cuidando la casa, manteniendo las cosas en orden. Sabíamos que el señor feudal aparecería algún día, queriendo sus tributos.

Edward se preguntó por qué su padre habría dejado aquella propiedad llegar a tal estado, esperando vulnerable a los invasores, pero tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar al respecto, mientras el resto de la caravana se aproximaba.

Ayudó a Isabella a desmontar.

- Isabella, conoce a Peter. Hoy en día es el que cuida la casa.

- Es un placer, mi lady- dijo el campesino, con una leve reverencia.- no desearían entrar ahora para protegerse del frío?

Con Isabella a su lado, Edward lo siguió al interior de la casa. Había un olor fuerte allí que les hizo soltar un estornudo, y luego vieron la razón. Varias ovejas se esparcían alrededor de la única habitación

- Sus impuestos, mi lord.- declaró Peter, orgulloso.

- Monten las tiendas!- ordenó Edward en la puerta.

Dos días después, Isabella colocó una bandeja con carne asada en la pequeña mesa delante del serio señor feudal

- Vamos, Edward. El lugar no está tan en ruina. Creo que hasta podríamos dormir aquí esta noche.

Edward respiró hondo y torció la nariz

- Yo no.

- Las mujeres trabajaron arduamente para dejar la casa habitable para su señor feudal.

- Así como los hombres también trabajaron para construir un establo para los caballos y un abrigo para las malditas ovejas. Estoy de acuerdo en hacer mis comidas aquí. No intentes convencerme de más nada.

Isabella estaba demasiado cansada para argumentar. Las esposas de los campesinos habían dedicado dos días enteros de su tiempo para barrer, restregar y lavar, transformando el abrigo provisorio de ovejas de vuelta en una casa digna de acomodar a un barón.

Habían conversado en medio del trabajo, contándoles algunos hechos pasados para enterarse de la historia del feudo. Por lo tanto, ella ahora sabía como el viejo Cooper era celoso con sus tareas, las habilidades que las mujeres tenían, quien hacía el plantío de cosechas y quien cuidaba de las ovejas.

El feudo no poseía ninguna aldea en sus proximidades. Campesinos libres tenían pequeñas plantaciones desparramadas por la región. Algunos tenían rebaños de ovejas, otros criaban puercos. Lo que no conseguían criar o cultivar, lo adquirían a través de cambio en el mercado en las proximidades de Olympic

Las mujeres le preguntaron tímidamente al respecto de su nuevo señor feudal. Isabella las tranquilizó diciéndoles que él era enérgico pero justo. Como guerrero inigualable, protegería las haciendas y el medio de sustento de los campesinos de ataques.

No queriendo que las campesinas entendieran mal su posición, ella también les contó sobre el decreto real que sellara el acuerdo de matrimonio.

Charlotte, una joven esperando un bebe, le confesó:

- Bueno, yo y Peter aún no nos casamos. Si ocurre que un párroco esta en la región y tenemos tiempo, diremos los votos. Si no...- ella encogió hombros y sonrió.

Aliviada con la ausencia de condena, Isabella supervisaba el trabajo como si realmente fuera la señora de la casa.

Edward terminó la comida y restregó los ojos, pareciendo tan fatigado como ella.

- Por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

- Por algún tiempo más, aun tengo que designar un intendente y proveer un poco de defensa para esas personas.

- Las mujeres creen que los guardias no son necesarios. Se sienten seguras, estando tan cerca de la ciudad... y de la abadía. Charlotte me dice que, el último verano, algunos bandidos pensaron atacar en la región, pero que los soldados de la reina los ahuyentaron

- Fue lo que los hombres también me dijeron. Pero los soldados luchan solo para proteger a la reina de algún posible peligro, no a los campesinos.

- Este feudo no soporta muchos soldados.

- Otra falla que pretendo sanar. Creo que pasaremos el invierno aquí. Tal vez mande a buscar a Alec para que pasemos una temporada tranquila en este lugar.

Isabella sintió una onda de pánico al pensar en conocer al niño. Adoraba los niños. Un muchachito que se pareciese a Edward seria imposible de resistir. Querría de inmediato al hijo del hombre a quien amaba. Si él mandaba a buscarlo, si viviesen allí como una familia, su eventual partida seria aun más dolorosa.

- Tal vez no sea sensato

- No deseas pasar el invierno aquí?- Edward estuvo sorprendido al verla resistir. Pensaba que ella estaría contenta

- Estoy refiriéndome a que mandes a buscar a Alec. Está demasiado frío para que una criatura tan pequeña haga una jornada de esas larga.

- Es un niño saludable. Con los cuidados adecuados...

Ella retiró la bandeja de la mesa, interrumpiéndolo:

- Escucha, niños, especialmente los pequeños, tienden a enfermar. No debe poner la salud de él en peligro. Si deseas verlo, ve a pasar algún tiempo en Cullen.

Edward notó que ella sugería que fuese hasta Cullen solo. Intrigado, la vio fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada. Hasta entonces siempre que cuestionaba sus decisiones, Isabella le mantenía la mirada y dejaba clara su opinión. Él se preguntó a qué se debía aquel extraño cambio de actitud.

Estaría objetando su idea de mandar a buscar a Alec por causa del rigor del tiempo, o porque no quería a su hijo bastardo cerca?

De inmediato apartó el pensamiento indeseable de que ella pudiera rechazar al pequeño. Isabella amaría cualquier niño que estuviese a sus cuidados, legítimo o no, fuese propio o de otra mujer. Recordó como ella sintió frió durante la jornada. Ciertamente, solo estaría queriéndoselo ahorrar a Alec

Isabella volvió a mirarlo, y la fatiga se evidenció en sus ojos marrones. Él sonrió, aliviado. Su joven guerrera estaba solo cansada, demasiado agotada para actuar con su forma directa de siempre.

Sacándole la bandeja de las manos, la sentó en su regazo.

- Creo que tienes razón- coincidió, no sin algunas reservas, pero respetando el buen sentido de ella. – el tiempo aun debe estar muy riguroso para que Alec haga una jornada tan larga.

Relajándose, Isabella lo abrazó por el cuello

- Y tú iras a Cullen?

- Me acompañaras?

- Yo podría escoger?

- No.- Edward corrió la mano por el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndola sobre un seno redondeado, acariciándolo por encima del tejido grueso del vestido que usara para ayudar en la limpieza.- tenemos un hijo nuestro por engendrar, recuerdas? Donde yo vaya, tú también irás. Donde tú estés, yo también estaré.

Isabella sintió una instantánea onda de calor recorriéndole su cuerpo y arqueó la espalda, presionando el seno blando contra la mano experta que lo acariciaba. Retrocedió abruptamente.

- Debemos recogernos en la tienda?

- Por qué? Estamos solos

- Estamos?- ella enderezó la espalda, mirando alrededor. Los hombres de la guardia de Cullen habían terminado de comer y salido, prefiriendo no detenerse a tomar más vino. Charlotte no estaba arrodillada junto a la tina de madera, fregando fuentes. Ni Victoria y Seth se encontraban allí.- para donde fueron todos? Ordenaste que se retirasen?

- Me oíste dando alguna orden para que todos salieran?

- Es bastante extraño que hayan desaparecido dejándonos solo a nosotros

- Encuentras eso inquietante?

- No – admitió Isabella, pero, añadió: - solo... extraño.

_Aca va el segundo capitulo... Gracias por su reviews


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

- Mi lord, si no necesita más de mí, me gustaría ver como esta progresando el trabajo- dijo Seth, colgando un arreo remendado en la pared del establo.

Edward asintió, dando su permiso y corrió su mano por el franco de un caballo, notando vagamente el sonido de los martillos de donde sus hombres estaban construyendo un arsenal.

- Yo también, mi lord. Con su consentimiento, claro -pidió Peter

Edward le lanzó una mirada, aprobando el interés de él en las mejoras que estaban ocurriendo. Si recibiese alguna instrucción en los números y las letras, tal vez fuese un buen intendente. Y Charlotte estaría bien como su ayudante. Dejando la cabaña donde la pareja vivía, ella lo acompañaba a casa cada mañana. Mientras él trabajaba en los establos o auxiliaba en la carpintería, ella ayudaba a Isabella en casa.

Con un meneo de cabeza, Peter dejó los establos deprisa, haciendo una breve reverencia a Isabella, que paraba junto a la puerta. Desde aquella distancia, a varias cuadras de la entrada, Edward podía verle la preocupación en el rostro.

- Si no estuvieras muy ocupado, me gustaría hablarte.- ella levantó el borde del manto largo de piel que él insistía que usase cada vez que dejaba la casa, adelantándose hasta una caja de madera virada y sentándose.

- Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Edward, prometiéndose resolver de inmediato lo que estuviera molestándola. Ella sacudió la mano en el aire, indicando el interior el establo.

- Mira a tu alrededor. Qué ves?

Confuso, Edward respondió:

- Un establo. Caballos, heno, cuero...

- Pero no personas. Tan pronto aparecí en la puerta, Seth, y Peter desaparecieron como conejos perseguidos por halcones.

- La salida de ellos no tiene nada que ver contigo. Habían terminado sus tareas y querían ir a observar los hombres trabajando en el arsenal.

- Ah, el arsenal! Tus hombres ni siquiera piensan en dormir en la casa. Tienen que construir un lugar para ellos mismos.

- Ellos están acostumbrados a pasar el invierno en el arsenal de Cullen. Si quieren ocupar su tiempo construyendo uno aquí, no veo razón para negar el pedido.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

- Ellos quieren un lugar propio para escapar de mi presencia. Tus hombres no me quieren

Edward casi se rió de la idea absurda, pero al verle los ojos lacrimosos se detuvo abruptamente.

- No te quieren?- repitió gentil.- aquellos hombres darían su propia vida para protegerte.

- Solo porque te pertenezco

Edward sabía que sus hombres extendían su lealtad a ella por afecto también, no solo por deber. Ahora ellos se desbordaban para conquistar su aprobación

- Cuándo expresaste el deseo por una mesa larga y bancos, ellos no lo hicieron inmediatamente?

- Solo porque se cansaron de comer sentados en el suelo.

Los hombres de él ya habían comido bajo condiciones que la habrían dejado horrorizada. El hecho de que se sentaran en el salón de una casa, caliente, apoyando bandejas en las rodillas, mientras hacían las comidas hartas y sabrosas podía ser considerado un lujo. La noche en que Isabella hizo un comentario sobre la necesidad de una mesa mayor, los hombres habían estado honrados con la oportunidad de atender su deseo.

Ni tampoco los esfuerzos espontáneos de ellos habían cesado con el término de la mesa y de los bancos. Todos se mantenían atentos a su menor palabra, en busca de algún indicio de como servirla. Ningún mandado era demasiado arduo, ninguna tarea imposible. Los pies de ella estaban helados? Ellos cortaban y apilaban leña extra para el fuego. Mi lady necesitaba de un cubo de agua? Traían cuatro del riachuelo. Había una corriente de aire en alguna esquina? Mezclaban barro y paja y el hueco de las tablas era tapado. Sin saber, Isabella había transformado sus soldados en serviciales sirvientes, y a ellos no le importaba ni un poco

- Debo enfilarlos y dejar que se arrodillen a tus pies?- se burló

Ella pareció horrorizada.

- No! Bien que serían capaces de eso en lealtad a ti. Y no son apenas los hombres de tu guardia que se escabullen de mí, los campesinos también. Que hice para ofenderlos?

- Seguro, que te debes estar burlando!

- No, hablo en serio.- aseguró ella, una lágrima corriendo por el borde del ojo

Los campesinos la admiraban tanto como los soldados, tal vez más. Los arrendatarios, sus esposas, y sus niños... todos la adoraban. Edward realmente no entendía la razón para aquella súbita inseguridad. Aproximándose más, le tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas con suavidad.

- Dime, por qué crees que no te quieren?

- Charlotte rechazó mi invitación para que estuviera para la cena

- Y qué más?

- No lo ves? En Swan, las personas se demoraban en la mesa de las comidas, bebiendo y conversando. Aquí nadie esta en casa por mucho tiempo, ni los mismos Peter o Charlotte, que prefieren volver a su casa cuando terminan las tareas aquí. Hasta Victoria sale y se va con ella.

Una bendición, pensó Edward

- Tu tía está en la cabaña porque Charlotte está para dar a luz cualquier día de estos y quiere estar cerca. Al nacer el bebe, Victoria volverá

- Tal vez, pero y en cuanto a las demás personas? Será que un día me aceptarán. Yo había pensado en...

Edward le completó el pensamiento silenciosamente. Ella haría de aquella casa su hogar. La vio empeñarse para dejar la casa lo más confortable, para hacer amistad con los campesinos. Hasta pensaba en interferir. Aquel no era el feudo que destinaba para ella, en caso de que se tornase necesario acomodarla en algún lugar en el futuro. Además era distante de Cullen.

Isabella prosiguió, con un toque de rabia en la voz:

- Las mujeres no aparecen al menos que traigan presentes, como si yo fuese algún ogro que tiene que ser agradado. Entonces, salen deprisa, solo diciendo dos palabras. He intentado hacerlas sentarse por algunos momentos, para un té y una conversación, pero ellas se niegan. Los únicos días en que consigo hacer que una se quede un poco más son aquellos en que tu vas de caza.

- Entonces, tal vez sea por mi causa que los campesinos evitan la casa- sugirió él, pensativo.- Seth y mis soldados saben que me gusta mi privacidad. Tal vez hayan comentado al respecto con los campesinos, que tomaron eso como un aviso para permanecer alejados.

- No, es a mí a quien no quieren. Debías oír cómo elogian al nuevo señor. Esas personas te adoran.

- Y yo las oí elogiándote a ti. Será que... – Edward se interrumpió, no osando proferir en voz alta la inusitada explicación que se le ocurrió. Tenía que comprobarlo primero. La ayudó a levantarse de la caja, conduciéndola por la mano.- ven conmigo. Vamos a inspeccionar la construcción del arsenal.

Momentos después de la llegada de ambos, los martilleos estaban silenciosos. Edward anduvo por el interior de la construcción, verificando, mostrándole a ella detalles del competente trabajo. Los hombres habían hecho un excelente servicio. Y también habían desaparecido...

- Ves lo que quiero decir? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es aparecer delante de los soldados, y ellos se van en un instante.

Edward sacudió la cabeza

- No, no eres tú. Somos nosotros. Vamos hacer una prueba más. Entra en la casa. Yo te seguiré en un momento.

Isabella lo observó intrigada, pero obedeció

Edward esperó en silencio. No tardó para que los soldado volvieran, cargando pedazos de troncos que no necesitarían en varias horas. Esbozó una sonrisa, más convencido de la posibilidad que se le ocurriera. Cuando llegó a casa, una vez más el sonido de los martilleos cortaban el silencio.

En la casa, Isabella agradecía a la esposa de un agricultor por un queso de cabra que acababa de llevarle. Charlotte sacaba hilos de pan recién asados del fuego. Victoria lavaba algunos utensilios en la tina de agua. Edward no se había sentado en la mesa cuando el silencio planeó en la casa, permaneciendo solo él y Isabella.

Cortó un pedazo de pan caliente cuando ella se sentó. Intentó no sonreír, pero fue en vano.

- Dime- contaste a las mujeres sobre el decreto del acuerdo nupcial?

- Sí.- Isabella soltó un largo suspiro.- sospecho que ellas están manteniendo esa distancia porque no lo aprueban

La sonrisa de él se alargó

- No. Todos desaparecen porque nos desean éxito. Apuesto a que yo podría levantar tus faldas y poseerte en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento que yo desease, y no seríamos incomodados por nadie. Fíjate la próxima vez que vayas a buscarme al establo. De ahora en adelante, dejaré una cuadra preparada, sin ningún caballo pero repleta de heno suave.

El rubor se esparció por la cara de Isabella

- Tú no puedes estar queriendo decir que... ellos no irían... oh, entonces crees que nos dan privacidad para... cielos...-avergonzada, enterró el rostro en las manos.

Edward no pudo contener más la risa

- Los soldados y campesinos conspiran a nuestro favor. Están dándonos la oportunidad de concebir aquel heredero que necesitamos. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de aprobarlo?

Isabella agarró una jarra de vino y rellenó la copa de Edward cuando se sentó a la mesa después de otra tarde inspeccionando las glebas. Como siempre, la casa se vació de personas tan pronto él apareció, y quedaron solos. Con frecuencia, ambos usaban aquella privacidad como los campesinos pretendían, amandose durante horas entre las mantas de pieles. En otras ocasiones, solo compartían una conversación agradable. Ocasionalmente, -pero demasiadas veces para el gusto de ella, Edward insistía en continuar enseñandole a usar la daga, elogiando sus progresos.

Si, ella admitía que conseguía sacar la daga deprisa de la vaina, que tenía buena puntería cuando la tiraba y que tal vez hasta pudiese usarla para amenazar a un posible agresor. Pero matar, clavar la daga puntiaguda en alguien? Jamás. La simple idea le revolvía el estomago.

Depositando la jarra en la mesa, Isabella también se sentó, preguntándole casualmente sobre las glebas. Edward percibió que ella continuaba deseando enterarse al respecto de lo que acontecía en el feudo y creyó que aquel era el momento oportuno de dejarla al corriente de sus planes.

- Sabes, estuve pensando. Peter es un joven experto. Conoce las tierras y los campesinos. Con algunas lecciones sobre letras y números, creo que él seria un buen intendente aquí.

La desilusión fue evidente en aquellos ojos marrones.

- Entiendo -murmuró ella.

Edward no tuvo remordimiento en sacarle la esperanza de un día volverse intendente de allí. Lo juzgó necesario. Isabella debería estarse preparando para volverse la señora de Cullen, no la intendente de aquel feudo pequeño y distante.

Como si supiera que su nombre fuera mencionado, Peter entró despacio en la casa. Pareciendo aliviado de ver al barón y a su dama en el centro del salón, totalmente vestidos, se dirigió a Isabella.

- Mi lady... es Charlotte. Sus dolores comenzaron

Ella se levantó de inmediato del banco

- Dónde está ella?

- En el patio. Nosotros habíamos comenzado a caminar de vuelta a nuestra cabaña cuando...

- Bien, tráela aquí adentro! Edward, vamos a necesitar de un colchón de paja cerca del fuego. Hay agua en aquellos cubos?

- Supongo que eso significa que tengo que dormir en el arsenal esta noche.- refunfuñó él.

- Dependerá del bebe- dijo Isabella absorta.- algunos nacimientos transcurren fácilmente. Otros no, especialmente cuando se trata del primer hijo.

Charlotte entró en la casa, apoyada por Peter de un lado y Victoria en el otro. Él parecía casi tan pálido como la joven. Un fuerte dolor la dominó cuando se acostó en el colchón de paja que acabara de ser arrimado. Soltó un gemido.

Edward colocó un pequeño barril de cerveza en el hombro y dio una palmada en la espalda de Peter

- Este no es lugar para nosotros, hombres- anunció colocándole las copas en las manos y girando en dirección a la puerta.- vamos a encontrar un lugar caliente para sentarnos y esperar el nacimiento.

Decidió que esperarían en el arsenal. De sus soldados, tres iniciaban la vigilancia, mientras otros tres dormían. Los demás se entretenían en un juego de dados. Él se sentó en un colchón estrecho de paja y abrió el barril

Con la cerveza, Peter acabó pareciendo menos aprensivo

- Sé que es Charlotte quien está tiendo todo el trabajo, pero la espera no es fácil

Edward no lo podía decir. No hizo vigilia para esperar por el nacimiento de Alec. Nadie le informo al respecto del inminente nacimiento antes de que hubiese acontecido. Solamente después le habían colocado el hijo en los brazos, diciéndole que su madre había muerto en el parto.

Sería que Charlotte tampoco lo resistiría?

Y Isabella, cuando llegase el momento? La idea le causó un escalofrío

La tarde llegó a su fin, la noche cayó por completo, y no recibieron ninguna noticia. Él envió a un soldado para buscar un barril más de cerveza.

Después que Peter se durmió, Edward se acostó en el colchón de paja y cerró los ojos. Pero no conseguía sentirse cómodo, ni conciliar el sueño.

No era nada típico de un valiente caballero, ansiar tanto por la suavidad de las mantas de piel y la proximidad de una determinada mujer al punto de no conseguir dormir. Y también era insensato preocuparse con la posibilidad de aquella misma mujer muriera de parto cuando Isabella ni siquiera daba ninguna señal de estar esperando un hijo.

Cuando el día amaneció, la mujer que poblaba sus pensamientos miro adentro del arsenal. Edward se levantó y la siguió hasta el lado de afuera.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa

- Es un niño. La madre y el bebe están bien y dormidos

- Así como el padre...-Edward rió - la verdad, el padre está borracho. Nosotros brindamos por la llegada del bebe y a la salud de Charlotte hasta que Peter no consiguió hablar con lucidez. Debo despertarlo?

- Déjalo dormir. Esa será la última noche de sueño ininterrumpido que tendrá por mucho tiempo.- Isabella estudió las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.- no dormiste bien.

- Ni tú

- Yo estaba ocupada.

- Y yo también

Él la abrazó por los hombros, conduciéndola en dirección a la casa. Ahora ambos podrían tener el descanso necesario.

- Charlotte quiere colocar al bebe el nombre de su nuevo señor feudal. Esto te agradaría?

Edward se felicitó por la manera como ocultó el orgullo que le llenó el pecho.

- Es una práctica común.

Ella llevó la mano a los labios, indicándole que hiciese silencio mientras entraban en la casa. Charlotte dormía cerca del fuego con su hijo envuelto en una manta dormía a su lado

Edward miró para el rostro rosado del bebe

- Fue un parto difícil para la madre y el bebe -susurró Isabella.- al niño le costó nacer. Casi mandamos a buscar a la hermana Rosalie a la abadía.

- Una monja?

- Sí. Ella es una excelente partera, según me dijeron las mujeres.

Edward guardó la información, aliviado en saber de alguien, además de Victoria, que pudiese auxiliar Isabella en caso de que fuera necesario.

Ella lo oyó soltar un suspiro y se preguntó por qué no habría dormido. Claramente, no tenía que preocuparse con el nacimiento del hijo de Charlotte y Peter. Aun así, los rasgos de él se habían suavizado cuando mirara al bebe de recibiría su nombre.

Edward tenía la tendencia de enterrar al lado más sensible de su naturaleza detrás de una fachada brusca. Pocas personas sabrían del gentil corazón latiendo en el pecho del joven león. Su compañera, tal vez su hijo...

Su hijo. Alec. Edward debía haber mirado el bebe de Charlotte y recordado el nacimiento de su propio hijo, que le despertó una sonrisa tierna. Ella fue tomada por una onda de culpa. Pensaba solo en sus propios sentimientos cuando lo convenció de no mandar a buscar al niño. Que derecho tenia de mantener al padre y al hijo separados?

- Edward?- tal vez estuviera equivocada. Tal vez deberías mandar a buscar a Alec.

Una larga sonrisa iluminó el semblante de él, no una de alivio como Isabella esperaba, sino de victoria.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

En la mañana siguiente, Isabella observó la carroza aproximándose por el patio, preguntándose si Edward ignorara su protesta anterior y ya había mandado a buscar a su hijo, de cualquier modo. El niño sentado al lado del conductor de la carroza solo podía ser Alec. La semejanza con Edward, y con Jasper, que cabalgaba al lado de la carroza, acompañado de una escolta montada de cinco soldados, todos de armadura, era demasiado espantosa para que el niño no fuera el hijo de él.

Al menos que fuera de Jasper.

La idea se disipó de inmediato cuando Edward gritó un saludo al hermano, dejando el establo y atravesando el patio deprisa para extender los brazos hasta el niño. El pequeño dudó, pero acabó soltando una risa y lanzándose para el frente. Edward lo agarró fácilmente en un abrazo apretado.

Isabella se aproximó despacio a los dos, comparándolos. Contra su voluntad, su corazón se enterneció. No quería poner los ojos en el hijo de Edward, pero ahora no podía esperar para agarrarlo.

Alec descansaba la cabeza en el hombro del padre, el pulgar metido en la boca. La observaba aproximarse con atentos ojos verdes. Ella paró a pocos pasos de distancia y sacudió los dedos en el aire en un saludo, el pequeño sacó el dedo de la boca.

Jasper desmontó y despachó a los caballeros y la carroza. Isabella no les prestó atención, su mirada fija en el niño. Con un gesto lento, suave, le tocó la cara rosada, removiendo un poco de polvo. Sus ojos estaban lacrimosos cuando él le brindó una sonrisa angelical.

Incentivada, ella apartó un poco la manta de piel en la que estaba envuelto y le tocó la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas abajo del lóbulo. Alec encogió el hombro y soltó risitas, un sonido alegre y enternecedor.

- Ya se volvieron amigos?- murmuró Edward, con un brillo satisfecho en lo ojos verdes.

- Aún no, pero lo seremos en breve. Saludos, Jasper.

- Isabella -le dijo saludándola.

Contenta con el progreso ya obtenido con Alec, ella volvió a arreglarle mejor la manta de piel en torno al rostro.

- Debemos conducirlos adentro, donde hay calor y comida. Están cansados de la jornada.

- En un momento -asintió Edward e, inesperadamente, extendió al muchachito de tres años. Sin dudar, ella lo agarró en sus brazos. Pudo sentirle la tensión, pero él no se reveló para ser colocado en el suelo.

Lo estrechó en un abrazo gentil, esperando transmitirle seguridad.

- Y entonces? -preguntó Edward a Jasper en un tono de voz que exigía respuesta inmediata.

- Yo regresé a Cullen e informé a Benjamin sobre los nuevos feudos, como se me ordenó que hiciera. Yo estaba seguro en cuanto a tu madre. Esta bastante contrariada con tu decisión de obsequiarnos a Riley y a mi tan generosamente, aunque está menos molesta con relación a lo que le diste a él de lo que me diste a mí. Tan pronto me sentí lo bastante fuerte para montar un caballo por varias horas seguidas, yo partí, como tengo la seguridad que sabrías que yo haría.

- Sí, pero pensé que irías en busca de Riley y Emmet. Por qué venir hasta aquí? Y cual es la razón de traer a Alec?

- Bien como tú no regresaste pronto a Cullen, se me ocurrió que, tal vez, estuvieras planeando pasar el invierno aquí. Es así?

-Sí.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa y un gesto afectuoso, pasó la mano por el trozo de manta de piel que cubría la cabeza de Alec

- Bueno. Entonces, todos nosotros podremos disfrutar de la paz por algunos meses.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse de no decir algo indebido sobre la madre de Edward. Él le contó lo que Jasper sufrió con Elizabeth por el hecho de ser bastardo. La desconfianza de que el pequeño Alec no hubiese recibido el mismo tratamiento la desolaba tanto que lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar en sus ojos.

Entonces, Jasper dirigió su sonrisa a ella, y la expresión de simpatía en sus ojos azules, o más bien de compasión, le dijo que también fue objeto de rabia de la mujer.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre él pecho fuerte.

- Qué ocurrió?- indagó su hermano

- Nada que deba sorprenderte. Elizabeth también sabe sobre el decreto real que selló el compromiso de matrimonio. La ira de ella con relación al hecho de que nos hayas dado aquellas tierras no es nada en comparación a la furia ciega por haber estado de acuerdo con ese acuerdo de matrimonio. Anunció a quien quisiera oírlo que jamás aprobaría tu inmoralidad, que no permitiría que tu... que Isabella estuviera en su presencia. Tal vez sea mejor para ti no llevarla a Cullen antes que el decreto sea cumplido.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Jasper estuvo a punto de repetir las palabras exactas de Elizabeth:

Su prostituta

Los desagradables recuerdos de las miradas de reprobación, las insinuaciones, los susurros maliciosos, que soportara en la corte volvieron a inquietarla. Se sentía bienvenida allí, en aquel pequeño feudo, contenta con la aceptación de los campesinos. Hizo lo que Angela le aconsejara... cerrar lo oídos a aquellos que la habían condenado. Ahora, que consiguiera aislarse tan bien del resto del mundo y dejar de lado las consecuencias de su egoísmo, Jasper estaba aconsejando a su hermano a estar lejos de su propio hogar.

Prostituta. La palabra resonaba en su mente, mientras giraba los talones y caminaba de vuelta a la casa, ignorando la orden severa de Edward para parar. Se esforzó para luchar contra la onda de angustia que la invadió, para bloquear los pensamientos desesperados, y lo hizo de la única manera que sabía: trabajando

- Peter tenemos invitados. La carroza necesita ser descargada. Traiga las pertenencias de ellos para la casa- anunció con tono autoritario

Retiró la manta de piel que envolvía al pequeño

- Victoria, este niño necesita un baño. Calienta agua

La tía pareció sorprendida por aquel tono, pero también obedeció.

Isabella se negaba a pensar para la tarea siguiente. Cerraría su mente para todo excepto la necesidad inmediata de actuar de manera hospitalaria con sus visitantes. Cerraría su corazón al dolor que debilitaría su compostura, si considerase la revelación de Jasper.

Desató su manto de piel, dejándolo caer de sus hombros. Alec pareció un tanto agitado en su regazo, mientras miraba a Charlotte y el pequeño Edward. Sabiendo que la distracción iría a mantenerlo ocupado por algún tiempo, lo sentó al lado de ella

- Este es Alec- le dijo- el hijo de Edward

Victoria soltó una exclamación de perplejidad. Isabella ignoró la reacción, y el toque de censura.

Mantente ocupada!, se ordenó a sí misma.

Arrastró la bañera de madera cerca del fuego. El agua del caldero estaba lo bastante tibia para un baño. La vació en la bañera. Adivinándole el próximo paso, Alec se levantó deprisa y corrió, pero ella fue más rápida. Después de una breve disputa por la posesión de su túnica, el niño se sentó en la bañera, esparramando agua alrededor alegremente. Arrodillándose al lado de la bañera, ella lo observó brincando con el agua, dejándolo mojarse antes de lavarlo con el jabón.

La puerta de casa fue abatida, y Edward entró al salón con un aire furioso

Solo una vez Isabella lo vio tan violento, el día en que se descubriera el rostro de James de Northbryre. Ahora estaba molesto por su impertinencia en el patio, por haber desafiado una orden. Aunque lo vio con los puños cerrados, no sintió miedo. En el fondo, sabía que, no importara cuanto estuviera airado, él jamás le pegaría.

- Colócate el manto, Isabella -le ordenó

- Estoy ocupada, mi lord. Con certeza, está viendo que...

Con largas zancadas, él cubrió la distancia entre los dos, agarró el manto y lo colocó en torno a los hombros de ella.

- Ven

Isabella intentó protestar, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Edward la levantó en los brazos, dejándola atravesada sobre su hombro como su fuese un saco de granos.

- Victoria, cuide de Alec- le ordenó, luego anunció a los demás:- Isabella y yo vamos a salir por algún tiempo.- girando los talones, dejó la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

Para donde estamos yendo?

- Espera y verás - mientras atravesaban el patio, él llamó en voz alta:- Jasper, voy a llevarme tu caballo.

No tardó en sentarla en la silla del caballo de guerra y subió enseguida, acomodándose detrás de ella. Un leve toque de talones en los flancos del animal, y ambos se ponían en camino.

El galope era veloz, una corrida frenética en un inmenso caballo. Edward no disminuía el paso, ni cuando había algún obstáculo o el terreno era irregular.

Isabella tenía la seguridad que él acabaría matándolos a los dos, pero no conseguía cerrar los ojos mientras cortaban aquellas tierras como el viento de invierno. Era aterrador

Era al mismo tiempo, interesante. Y terminó deprisa. Él paró el caballo delante de una cabaña abandonada.

Si hubiese una puerta, seguramente la habría abierto con violencia, pero se contentó en aplacar parte de la rabia con un pequeño banco de madera que encontró en su camino. La verdad, parecía un poco menos furioso, pero aún hervía. Ella cerro mejor el manto a su frente y esperó por la inevitable reprimenda.

- Por qué?- preguntó Edward, en un grado menos severo del esperado

- Tu hijo estaba con frío y necesitaba un baño, entonces yo...

- Mentirosa. Yo sé por qué corriste. Quiero saber por que no paraste cuando lo ordené.

La necesidad de desahogar la propia rabia tomo cuenta de Isabella

- Qué más quieres de mí? He sido obediente! hasta de más!

Cielos, Isabella estaba linda cuando se molestaba. Los ojos marrones brillaban. Mechas finas de los cabellos castaños se habían desprendido de la trenza y brincaban en torno al rostro adorable.

Él la llevó hasta allí para dejar claro que, aunque pudiese tolerar muchas cosas, no permitiría la desobediencia. La seguridad de ella, algún día, podría depender de su obediencia inmediata.

Pero primero tenía que aplacar la rabia. Dio un paso al frente.

- Quédate ahí mismo donde está!

- Entonces, ven hasta mí.

- No!- estas pensando en calmarme. No es lo que quiero. Y no quiero que me toques.

Nunca más tocar Isabella, ni besar sus labios seductores, ni sentirle el cuerpo perfecto en sus brazos? Se preguntó Edward. Aquella era una exigencia imposible.

- Quiero desistir de este acuerdo nupcial. Enviaré un mensaje al rey Carlisle pidiéndole que me libere, que permita que yo regrese a Swan.

Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. La simple posibilidad volvía a despertar la ira de Edward

- Retornar a Swan? Creo que no. No voy a permitir que vuelvas para servir de esclava a Charlie.

- Eso no puede ser peor de lo que estar al lado de un hombre que no me gusta mucho en éste momento. Yo podría odiarte!

- Jamás podrías odiarme. Tu me amas!

Isabella abrió los ojos, la respiración en suspenso. Él le reconoció el terror, la vulnerabilidad. Su corazón se disparó en el pecho, dándole un aviso contra la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Tu me amas- dijo con vehemencia- y eso es lo que odias. Odias esa franqueza que te deja expuesta al dolor, a tanto dolor que casi no puedes soportar.- puso un puño en su propio pecho- odias haberme entregado tu corazón a mí, temiendo que yo te haga sufrir.

-Edward por favor... – suplicó ella, en un susurro trémulo.

- Y hay veces en que crees que tu corazón se irá a desbordar de alegría, en que un toque abre los portales del paraíso. Cuando estamos separados, ansías por el sonido de mi voz, por verme. Y cuando estamos juntos, ansías por mi toque, por una palabra gentil, por una sonrisa.

Isabella se sentó en otro banco y cerró los ojos. Él no sentía placer en la profunda tristeza de ella por haberle desvelado su secreto, pero tampoco estaba arrepentido.

Se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella, como alguien implorando un favor. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Se disipó con la razón y el buen sentido.

Tomándole las pequeñas manos, las aseguró en su pecho

-Isabella, mi querida. ¿Cómo crees que sé sobre la alegría y la tristeza? Siente como mi corazón late. No lo sabes? No lo puedes adivinar? Mira para mí, mi amor.

Ella abrió los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas

- Yo luché con todas las fuerzas, pero perdí la batalla- admitió él.- mi corazón te pertenece tanto como el tuyo a mí. Sé gentil, pequeña guerrera. No estoy acostumbrado a la derrota.

Mirándolo, Isabella notaba que la vehemencia en aquella expresión reafirmaba los sentimientos. Edward sucumbió a la emoción, al amor, y odiaba su propia flaqueza. Podría amarla, pero no encontraba felicidad en aquel sentimiento por razones bien diferentes a las de ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Es tan orgulloso, mi joven león

- Por los cielos, mujer, yo me arrodillo a tus pies y te cuento todo lo que pasa en mi corazón. Donde esta el orgullo en eso?

- Tu perdiste una batalla, pero, aun así, pretendes ganar la guerra. Yo te imploro, si me amas, déjame ir. Permite que no separemos mientras existen recuerdos buenos y ninguna amargura.

- No.

Ella realmente no había esperado otra respuesta. Edward la consideraba suya y la mantendría a su lado, sin importar su voluntad. Continuaría luchando por lo imposible, ignorando la razón, no importando como le aconsejaran. Aun así tenía que intentar convencerlo.

- Escucha, no importa que nos amemos, va a llegar el día en que tendrás que casarte con otra.

- Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, y mis sentimientos al respecto siguen siendo los mismos. Ninguna mujer antes que tú, me trajo tamaña alegría y paz. Y ninguna después de ti conseguirá hacerlo. Lo que quiera que el futuro traiga, tú siempre serás la esposa de mi corazón.

Isabella soltó un suspiro

- Oh, caramba, que es lo que debo hacer contigo? Que puedo decir para que entiendas la insensatez de continuar juntos?

- No, no podrás convencerme de que esto es insensato. Así que, di que me ama y nunca más hables de separación.

- Otra orden, mi lord?

- Una que espero que sea totalmente obedecida.

- Yo realmente te amo. Sospecho que siempre te amé y tengo la certeza de que siempre te amaré.

La intención de darle un sermón en reprimenda por la desobediencia se desvaneció de la mente de Edward. Ella normalmente obedecía sin argumentar. A veces, hasta se anticipaba a sus deseos antes de que le hiciese el pedido. Y no podía culparla por haber corrido. Las noticias de Jasper la tenían atónita.

No pretendía prolongar la discusión. Su corazón estaba demasiado radiante. Con Isabella receptiva y seductora en sus brazos, tenía otras ideas de como pasar el resto del día.

Le depositó un beso húmedo en el cuello y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Aquel lugar era frío, pero iría a calentarla en sus brazos.

- Necesito de ti, querida, de tu amor.

- Yo te amo tanto...

Acostada sobre su propio manto, el vestido levantado, Isabella se entregó con abandonó al febril deseo de Edward. Con palabras tiernas y el cuerpo caliente, él demostró su amor, aquella dádiva preciosa que ella jamás esperaba recibir. Con labios y manos ansiosas la cubrió de caricias embriagantes.

Y ella le retribuyó, mostrando también cuanto lo amaba. Finalmente, Edward la poseyó con pasión.

- Oh, mi amor- le susurró, ardiente

Isabella fue consumida por un éxtasis más intenso que cualquier otro, su corazón vibrando con el amor que ambos habían confesado, el cuerpo consumido por onda tras onda de deliciosos espasmos.

Edward se desmoronó, finalmente, al lado de ella, jadeante, cansado, pero plenamente saciado. Y la había sentido vibrando en sus brazos por largos momentos y tan intensamente... sería que la admisión del amor llevaba a la unión física a un plano más elevado de placer? Podría un hombre morir de éxtasis?

Si fuera el caso, moriría joven pero feliz. La estrechó más junto a él, e hizo una plegaria silenciosa por la primera vez en muchos años.

Que fuera de aquella vez, pensó con fervor... necesitaba tanto de ella. Que hubieran concebido el hijo que los uniría definitivamente!

-Edward?

- Sí?

- En cuanto a esas otras mujeres de quien acabas de hablar. Con cuantas intentaste encontrar la alegría?

Él esbozó una sonrisa soñolienta. Pensó en provocarla, en decirle que centenas de mujeres podrían declarar en cuanto a su virilidad, Pero entonces creyó mejor no volver a despertarle la rabia.

- No tantas como puedes creer.

- Alguna de ellas aún se interesa por ti?

En que se había equivocado con ella? No acababa de asegurarle, de demostrarle, que era la única mujer a quien quería? Que jamás necesitaría de cualquier otra?.

Le juzgó las dudas un tanto exasperantes, pero el toque de celos en las preguntas fue bastante gratificante.

- Después de haber estado contigo, jamás podría tener a la expectativa de encontrar alegría en los brazos de alguna otra mujer. Ni dormir con cada mujer en quien puse los ojos y no pretendo hacerlo. Eso te tranquiliza?

- Un poco. Pero, mi amor, estas avisado. Si algún día me engañas, yo voy a separarte de tus partes masculinas.

Edward comenzó a reír de la amenaza salvaje, pero se detuvo interrumpido por el contacto frío del metal en la parte interna de su muslo. La daga de Isabella. Había vencido su guardia.

- Sorpresa- dijo ella con suavidad, una inmensa satisfacción contenida en las simples palabras.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Edward se mantuvo inmóvil. La punta de la daga estaba bastante próxima a las partes que ella había amenazado.

- Muy bien. Ahora, aparta la daga. Con cuidado.

- Si, mi lord.- lentamente ella apartó la Presa del León de la pierna de él antes de guardarla en la bota.

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio, haciéndola reír. La acostó de espaldas, agarrándole las manos encima de la cabeza.

- Serás traviesa! Yo debería castigarte por la insolencia.

- haz el amor conmigo en lugar de eso

- Bien, osas amenazarme con castrarme y enseguida, pides el placer que te puedo dar?-Edward negó ofendido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intentó mantener la expresión seria.- primero, necesitas mostrar arrepentimiento

- Yo amenacé a mi amante, pero enorgullecí a mi maestro de armas, no fue así? Debo pedir perdón por haber aprendido mis lecciones tan bien?

Si que ella había aprendido bien... pero él le había avisado sobre apuntar la daga para usarla. Por otro lado, Isabella saco la daga sin que le tuviese que ordenar.

Tal vez hubiese vencido el rechazo de usarla, una señal de que pasaba a aceptar el arma como suya.

- Tu maestro de armas puede querer elogiarte, pero tu señor exige reparación. Crees que puedes apuntar la daga a un barón y esperar escapar sin castigo? Si uno de mis hombres me apuntase con un arma, estaría arriesgando la vida

La sonrisa satisfecha de ella se disipó

- Debes saber que no tuve mala intención.

- A pesar de sus intenciones, el crimen fue cometido y usted debe sufrir el castigo.

- Cual?

Él le besó el ceño que se fruncía en preocupación

- Tal vez yo la sentencie a una semana acostándose en unas mantas, de pie, a mi espera, siempre receptiva a mí y a lo que amenazó mutilar.

Isabella se ruborizó graciosamente, una sonrisa volviendo a iluminarle el semblante. Edward la besó en los labios tentadores, apartando una de las manos de las muñecas de ella para recorrerla por el cuerpo femenino y seductor. Le acarició los senos lentamente por encima del vestido, sintiendo sus pezones contra su palma.

Ella soltó un gemido jadeante, esforzándose por liberar las manos, pero no lo consiguió

- Pensándolo bien- murmuró Edward, contra sus labios-, creo que será una pena aún mayor dejarla a usted sola, ansiando por mi toque.

- Serías así de cruel? -le susurró ella, mirándolo con ojos ardientes

El fuego que lo consumía se intensificó. Levanto el dobladillo del vestido, deslizó la mano por los muslos suaves, insinuando los dedos por la piel sedosa hasta que comenzó a acariciarla con intimidad. Isabella arqueó el cuerpo, su propio deseo propagándose.

- Sufrirías, mi amor?- le preguntó, acentuando las caricias, alimentando las llamas.

- Tanto como tú

Isabella lo conocía muy bien. No podía más vivir sin ella. Edward se censuró por haberla dejado descubrir aquello. Se recriminó por haberle dado el poder de lacerar su corazón en caso de que así lo quisiese. Se acostó sobre ella, posesionándola para recibirlo, buscando el placer que aquel cuerpo ardiente prometía.

- Si, yo sufriría. Y también sufriría si tú estuvieras expuesta a algún peligro. Quiero oír tu juramento de que, de aquí en adelante, tú obedecerás mis órdenes, de buen grado, sin protestar.

- Un juramento hecho bajo tortura es válido, mi lord?- los ojos marrones de Isabella chispeaban de indignación, su naturaleza independiente revelándose. Entonces, se suavizaron.- tú eres el único hombre en quien yo confiaría para no usar mi promesa contra mí. Si quieres un juramento de obediencia, yo te lo hago en este momento.

Un sonido indeseable de galope interrumpió las brumas de pasión que los envolvían. Edward la miró, el rostro de ella reflejando la misma sorpresa e irritación con la interrupción.

-Jasper se aproxima. Terminaremos esto después- prometió. Levantándose, arregló sus ropas.

- Cómo sabes que es él?- preguntó ella, también arreglando el vestido.

- Solo un caballo de guerra cabalga con tanta potencia. Una vez que agarré el caballo de Jasper, no hay duda de que ahora viene con el mío

Él sonrió por la expresión desilusionada de ella al salir de la cabaña.

Jasper desmontó y le entregó las riendas del caballo.

Después de una rápida evaluación del estado de desaliño del hermano, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Interrumpí algo importante? por los cielos, creí que ya te habían dado tiempo suficiente para domesticar a la joven

- Di a lo que viniste. No estoy con paciencia para tus gracias.

- Oh, no!- Jasper soltó una carcajada.- ella te enfrentó no es cierto? No cierres el rostro de esa manera. Vine solo para buscar mi caballo cansado, no para instigar tu rabia. Tal vez deban, sin embargo, terminar luego su asunto y volver a casa. La dejaron en un caos.

- Cómo así?

Jasper montó su propio caballo.

-Alec esta llorando por el padre. Charlotte no consigue silenciar al bebe que también esta agitado con el lloro de él. Victoria esta retorciendo las manos nerviosamente y preparando ungüentos.

- Ungüentos? para qué?

- Para los golpes de Isabella

En el silencio que se prolongó, los hermanos se intercambiaron miradas. Edward sintió la mano de Isabella en su brazo

- Victoria siempre me avisó de tener cuidado contigo- explicó- mi tía tiene la seguridad de que algún día me golpearás

- Yo jamás...

- Yo lo sé, pero Victoria no

Edward miró los ojos marrones repletos de confianza. Será que Isabella también sabía que seria capaz de cortar la mano de alguien que osase levantarla contra ella? Si, lo sabía. Hizo tal amenaza a Jacob en la capilla de Westminster. Será que ya la amaba en aquella época? Probablemente.

Jasper limpió la garganta

- Debo asegurar a Victoria que Isabella está bien?

- No. Ella lo verá por si misma cuando volvamos.

Asintiendo, Jasper se alejó en su caballo.

Isabella se acomodó mejor su grueso manto de piel

- Cómo fue que tu hermano nos encontró?

-Jasper está entre los mejores rastreadores de todo el reino, sino el más eficaz. Quien sea hombre o animal, si hay alguna señal de pasaje, algún indicio de la dirección tomada, él puede seguirla.

- Un buen hombre para tener en una caza.

- El caso no es una caza, claro.- Edward montó en su caballo, y ella agarró la mano extendida, sentándose de lado en su regazo cuando la ayudó a subir. Esperó otra cabalgata ardua, pero el caballo no se movió.

Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido, titilando hechos esmeraldas.

- Sé que tenemos que regresar a casa, pero no terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado

Sintiéndole la rigidez del cuerpo viril junto al suyo, Isabella no tuvo dudas en cuanto al significado de las palabras.

- Está sufriendo, mi lord?- lo provocó

- Si yo encontrase que pudiera controlar mi caballo contigo junto a mí, yo adoraría encerrar mi sufrimiento mientras cabalgamos.- él esbozó una sonrisa pícara.- si yo te dijese que abras mis ropas para guiarme hasta ti, para que yo te posea y aplacase así mi tormento aquí mismo, ahora, tú qué harías?

Allí estaba, la prueba de obediencia que le prometiera. Aceptaría con la propuesta tan indecorosa?, Ponderó ella. Que erótica tentación! O libertina! Bueno, Edward merecía una demostración de obediencia... ella bajó las manos hasta las calzas justas de él, aguantándole la mirada sorprendida.

- Isabella?

- Crees que conseguiremos terminar antes de que el caballo nos tire lejos?

Edward le agarró las manos.

- Diablilla. Es probable que seamos tirados lejos antes que consigamos unirnos.

Isabella le dirigió un suspiro largo y exasperado. Él comenzó a conducir el caballo. Cabalgaban más despacio, aquella vez, de vuelta al pequeño que quería a su padre, y a una tía que preparaba ungüentos para la sobrina.

Durante la cena, Isabella se admiró una vez más la semejanza entre Jasper y Edward. A pesar de ser solo medio hermanos, ambos podrían ser tomados por gemelos a distancia.

Aunque Edward fuera más alto y tuviese los hombros un tanto más anchos, si los dos estuvieran de armadura y a caballo, los rasgos oscurecidos por la protección de la nariz y el yelmo, tanto amigos como enemigos tendrían dificultades para distinguir uno del otro. Por causa de la semejanza, en alguna parte del cuerpo de Jasper, una reciente cicatriz le marcaba la piel por la herida casi mortal causada por Laurent

A Isabella le gustaba Jasper y no le deseaba ningún mal, pero no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada porque Laurent atacara al nombre equivocado.

- El conde de Warwick pernoctó en Cullen de camino a su casa durante su regreso de la corte- comentó Jasper.- me dijo que Carlisle va a dejar a James y a Laurent presos en la torre por algún tiempo antes de decidir el castigo. El rey está nuevamente de vuelta con los asuntos de la iglesia.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- Maldición!

- Si, Carlisle anda ocupado. Aun lucha contra la excomunión por su posición en la investidura real de obispos. Mientras, el obispo Anselmo regresó a Inglaterra del exilio. Ellos... negocian.

Absorta por la conversación de los hombres, Isabella agarró su copa distraídamente y sorbió un poco de vino. Frunció el ceño al sentir un ligero sabor extraño... no era de especias, pero sí de hierbas.

Victoria le sirvió aquel vino

Aunque Isabella quería permanecer cerca de Edward, y oír el resto de la historia de Jasper, se levantó del banco para ir hablar con la tía.

Durante la tarde entera, Victoria persistió en la búsqueda de señales de malos tratos. Intentó asegurarle que estaba bien, pero parecía haber sido en vano.

¿Por qué no conseguía hacerla creer con sus propios ojos y oídos? Detestando la idea de un enfrentamiento, pero sabiendo que era necesario, hizo un gesto para que la tía la acompañara hasta un rincón de la sala y le indicó la copa.

- Añadiste algún preparado a mi bebida.- la acusó

- Fue apenas una poción fortificante.-admitió Victoria sin disculparse.

Perpleja con la osadía, Isabella fue tomada por la rabia, pero mantuvo la voz baja:

- No necesito ningún fortificante. ¿Cómo te atreves a colocar una poción en mi bebida sin mi consentimiento?

- Mi querida, yo conozco esos hombres de Cullen, sé cuanto debe estar sufriendo. Yo quise solo amenizar...

- No. Basta- le ordenó Isabella entre dientes.- no voy a permitir ofensas contra Edward.

- Él la domina por la intimidación.

- Lo que dices es absurdo. En realidad, lo que nos une es el afecto. Abre tus ojos a la verdad tía. Edward no es ningún bruto. Ve -Isabella se arremangó la manga del vestido.- no tengo ninguna marca- volteó la copa, derramando el vino en el suelo de tierra batida.-no necesito de ningún fortificante. Ten cuidado. Si persistes con esta bobada, yo te mandaré de vuelta a Swan.

La dura amenaza produjo el efecto esperado. Victoria agrandó los ojos como signo de comprensión. Isabella reprimió el impulso de disculparse, de tranquilizar a su tía a quien amaba, pero no podía retirar la amenaza de expulsión. Antes que el deseo de agradar a Victoria se sobrepusiese a la necesidad de firmeza, ella volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

Aunque pequeños montones de nieve salpicasen las colinas, los rigurosos vientos de invierno habían cesado, Edward daba la bienvenida al tiempo más ameno, pero maldecía el rápido avance de los días. Un año parecía una eternidad cuando Carlisle emitió el decreto real de acuerdo de matrimonio. Pero tres meses habían pasado, y Isabella aun no procreaba.

Con el atizador de hierro en la mano, miraba fijamente para las brasas de fuego, mientras le daba a ella la privacidad que deseaba para prepararse para dormir. Girandose, la vio salir, finalmente detrás de las cortinas que circundaba el lecho de mantas de piel de ambos, ya usando su camisola, los cabellos castaños sueltos de la trenza cayéndole por los hombros. Los ojos de profundo marrón brillaban con las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

Edward buscó palabras de consuelo, sabiendo que ella estaba deprimida con la llegada del periodo. Sería que todos los meses terminarían de aquella manera... Isabella en lágrimas, él desilusionado y sin saber qué decir?

- Edward, yo...- comenzó, pero entonces lanzó un grito de dolor y se tambaleo, agarrando la pierna.

Tirando el atizador, Edward se adelantó para agarrarla antes de que cayese. Levantándola en los brazos, se sentó en un banco y la anidó en su regazo.

Ella cerró los ojos contra el dolor agudo. Sintió su ligadura con su hermano gemelo, la ligera sensación de que Emmet la alcanzaba con sus pensamientos y tocaba su mente. No lo hiciera, claro! Cuando niños, ambos habían probado la dimensión de aquel hilo, descubriendo que no podían leer la mente uno del otro, ni enviar mensajes silenciosos. Solo en ocasiones de peligro o dolor el hilo se manifestaba. Y Emmet debía estar cerca, pues aquel dolor le pertenecía.

- Qué te está doliendo- preguntó Edward.

- Mi pierna. Aquí.- Isabella se froto el muslo derecho

Edward le levantó la camisola. El dolor se calmó, cediendo con el debilitamiento del hilo y el contacto de la mano caliente de Edward.

- No veo ningún golpe, la chocaste en algún lugar?

Había meses que él sabía sobre el hilo, consideró. Pero solo porque sabía, no significaba que no estuviera horrorizado si ella le contaba que el dolor no era suyo, pero sí de su hermano.

Pero cual había sido la razón del dolor. Fuera agudo. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en el momento en que la alcanzó. No sintió ningún miedo de parte de Emmet. Excepto por el dolor, su hermano estaba bien.

-Isabella?

Ella abrió los ojos. La preocupación en los ojos verdes de Edward la tocó, apartándole el miedo al rechazo. El amor de aquel hombre era tan fuerte y seguro como la mano que aun le cubría la pierna.

- El dolor era de Emmet. Debe estar cerca.

Confusión y luego entendimiento pasaron por el semblante de él. Bajó la mirada para la pierna que acariciaba con gentileza.

-Emmet golpeó su pierna y te causó dolor a ti- dijo con un punto de rabia.

Apremiada a defender a su hermano, ella argumentó:  
-estoy segura que él no se hirió la pierna a propósito.

- Está gravemente herido?

- Creo que no

- Y en cuanto a los demás?

Los demás? Claro, Riley y los soldados que habían acompañado a ambos para inspeccionar los feudos de Northbryre. Por primera vez en mucho años, ella deseó tener el poder de invadir la mente de Emmet y leer sus pensamientos.

- No puedo saberlo con certeza. Pero no siento ningún temor de parte de Emmet, ningún sentido de pánico o peligro.

- Eso no es bastante para tranquilizarme.

- No puedo descubrir más nada para decirte. Si pudiera, mi amor, lo haría.

Edward soltó un suspiro, apartando la rabia que evoco para encubrir la voluntad de negarse a creer en la revelación de ella.

Tranquilamente, entre las paredes de Westminster, oyo a Emmet contando sobre el hilo entre hermanos. Quería creer en la misteriosa unión, en la declaración de él de que el cuerpo de su hermana sanara completamente de la antigua herida. Aun así, la duda en cuanto a la existencia del hilo persistía.

La continua infertilidad de Isabella alimentaba la duda

Pero aquella noche, casi cayó a causa del dolor que afirmaba era de Emmet.

- A qué distancia crees que están ellos?- le preguntó

- Presumo, que cerca de medio día de cabalgata.

- Tienes alguna idea de la dirección en que están?

- No- ella estrechó la mirada.- no estarás pensando en salir a caballo en medio de la noche para buscarlos, verdad?

- No, no esta noche,- respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza y considerando que de hecho, en voz alta, la idea parecía tonta. Especialmente porque era difícil de creer totalmente en la afirmación de Isabella en cuanto al origen del dolor.- vamos a dormir. Puedo esperar hasta la mañana.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Edward andaba de aquí para allá por la casa.

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana, se dio cuenta que no podía ir en busca de Emmet y Riley. Con solo la palabra de Isabella que su hermano debía estar cerca, no dispersaría sus hombres por la región en busca de un hombre que podría estar a leguas de distancia, con una pierna herida o no, y que estaba ligado de manera misteriosa con su hermana gemela.

Finalmente, ansioso por una distracción, se adelantó hasta la mesa donde su hermano terminaba el desayuno y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Y entonces, como esta el brazo con que lucha la espada?

- Ya recobraste las fuerzas?

- Bien, ya estabas demorándote en preguntar! ¿Qué me dices si yo practico un poco contigo?

- Crees que puedes conmigo?

- No es lo que pretendes descubrir?

- Agarra las espadas

Minutos después, Edward se enfrentó a Jasper en el patio. Las espadas se confundían en el aire, y Edward hizo las primeras tentativas de lanzar golpes. Jasper se defendió de cada ataque con destreza.

Isabella observaba junto a la puerta, parada al lado de Seth, y mordía el labio inferior. Ninguno de los hermanos usaba cota de malla, ni yelmo, solo túnicas rústicas de lana.

- Vamos, Edward, ésta vida mansa te dejó débil? Luchas como una mujer!- lo provocó Jasper

Una risa feroz surgió en el rostro de Edward

- Ahorra tu aliento, hermano. Vas a necesitar de él.

Edward intensificó el ataque, y el corazón de Isabella se disparó en la cadencia de las espadas. Jasper se defendía con movimientos rápidos y reflexivos.

- Ambos están en igualdad de fuerzas- comentó Seth, sin el menor toque de preocupación en la voz.

Ella asintió. Como circundados por límites imaginarios, los dos trababan una batalla por terreno. Cada palmo perdido era rápidamente recuperado. Transpiraban, maldecían y sonreían como tontos.

Isabella asistía a todo con inevitable aprensión y fue un alivio cuando vio un pretexto para acabar la lucha. Se giró para Seth.

- Puedes hacerlos parar?

- Si, mi lady, pero van a estar contrariados.

- Contrariados o no, tienen que parar. Tenemos invitados.

Seth miró en dirección del camino de tierra, y llevó los dedos a los labios, soltando un silbido estridente. Edward y Jasper, cesaron la lucha amistosa de inmediato, ambos mirando sorprendidos al muchacho que osara interrumpir. Él apuntó para el camino.

Sin molestarse a mirar, oyendo los caballos aproximarse, Edward adivinó la razón de la interrupción del paje. La expresión de pura alegría en el rostro de Isabella confirmaba su conclusión. Emmet había llegado. Ella, corrió, levantando las faldas y el velo agitándose, atravesando el patio para saludar al hermano que adoraba.

Edward contuvo una reprimenda. Palabras instigadas por la envidia le murieron en los labios. Isabella le amaba. Sabía aquello de corazón y alma. Pero el amor de ambos era agridulce, sujeto a incertidumbres, atormentado por la posibilidad de separación y sufrimiento.

Llegaría el tiempo en que el rostro de Isabella estaría radiante por él como estaba ahora por Emmet, sin ningún punto de reserva en entregar su amor?

Llegaría el tiempo en que podría levantarla en sus brazos, en un saludo efusivo, sabiendo que seria suya para siempre?

- Riley parece preocupado.- notó Jasper, pensativo

Con su espada y la de Edward, entregadas a Seth, ambos se adelantaron hasta su hermano más joven.

- Con mil diablos, Edward! Tengo tanto que decir que no sé por donde comenzar- anunció

- Comienza con la razón por que Emmet esta cojeando- le sugirió, observando al joven apoyándose ligeramente en Isabella mientras los gemelos caminaban en dirección a la casa.

- En mi prisa por llegar hasta ti, forcé demás al grupo ayer en la noche. Deberíamos haber parado antes de oscurecer, pero creí que se proseguíamos...-Riley hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento.- el caballo de Emmet tropezó con una gran raíz y lo tiro lejos. Él animal está bien, pero Emmet cayó en una piedra puntiaguda. La pierna esta bastante golpeada, pero en el resto esta bien. Después del incidente, acampamos hasta amanecer.

- Dónde están los soldados?

- Deben llegar después. Emmet y yo vinimos al frente. Traigo malas noticias. James de Northbryre y Laurent escaparon de la torre.

Rabia e impresión alcanzaron a Edward casi con la intensidad de un golpe físico certero.

- Cuando?

- Varios días atrás. Se dice que los dos ya embarcaron en un navío con destino a Normandía.

Edward no podía contener el ultraje. Concedió a Carlisle el privilegio de castigar a James y a Laurent. El rey dio prioridad a otras cuestiones y dejó escapar a los prisioneros.

Malditos fueran el sistema de la corte de Carlisle y la justicia real! Cullen buscaría su propia justicia, en la punta de una espada.

Jasper intentó calmarlo:

- Vamos a entrar- sugirió.- podemos discutir planes tomando un poco de vino.

En el interior de la casa, siendo cuidadosa con la pierna golpeada de su hermano, Isabella lo ayudó a sentarse en el banco largo.

- Lo sentiste, no es verdad?

- Fue como un flechazo. Casi caí.- ella tocó levemente el muslo herido de Emmet y soltó un suspiro.- al menos no te quebraste nada esta vez.

Emmet le rozó la cara con el dorso de la mano

- Estás feliz. Puedo sentirlo.

Un tanto avergonzada con la observación, ella cambió el rumbo de la conversación:

- Francamente, como puedes caer de un caballo?

- El caballo tropezó y me lanzó lejos. Ya había oscurecido, pero Riley estaba con prisa para llegar a Edward.

- Qué ocurrió?

- James de Northbryre y su capitán mercenario, Laurent, escaparon de la torre.- ante la exclamación ofendida de Isabella, Emmet asintió, y añadió:- pero también hay problemas en Cullen. Lady Elizabeth está...

Edward no tardó en entrar a la casa, seguido de sus hermanos. Se sirvió una copa de vino, vaciándola de un solo trago y volvió a llenarlo con la bebida. Saludó a Emmet con un meneo de cabeza antes de desmoronarse en el banco, posando la copa en la mesa con fuerza.

- Voy a querer la cabeza de aquellos miserables!- juró Edward.- que más tienes que contar Riley?

- Bien, esto sirve de poco de consuelo, lo sé, pero Carlisle envía su pedido de disculpas y su promesa de recapturar a James y a Laurent. Mandó sus propios soldados para intentar encontrarlos.

- Creí que habías dicho que James embarcó en un navío.

- Es lo que Carlisle cree. Sería una locura para James continuar en Inglaterra, una vez que puede huir a tierras de Normandía.

- Pero Carlisle no tiene la certeza?

- Es por eso que envió a su guardia para buscar por el reino

- Maldición! El malhechor puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Nadie discrepó.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward lanzó una mira inquisidora a su hermano más joven.

- La torre es un fuerte impenetrable. Es imposible escapar sin la ayuda de alguien. ¿Quién osó ayudar a James?

- Se cree que lady Tanya de Denali proporcionó las espadas para facilitar la fuga.

La bella traicionera, Tanya de Denaly, auxilió al más peligroso enemigo de Cullen. Edward recordaba claramente cuando la rechazó, la rabia y el desconcierto de la rubia y su promesa de vengar el insulto. Apretó la base de la copa, deseando que fuera el frágil y blanco cuello de Tanya.

- Ella está muerta- prosiguió Riley.- como recompensa por la ayuda fue muerta por James, o por Laurent, como también dos guardias. Carlisle esta poseso. Ella puede haber ayudado a un prisionero, pero era su protegida. Carlisle quiere la cabeza de James.

- Y la tendrá, a través de mi espada!.

En medio de un nuevo silencio, Edward percibió que Riley pasaba la mano por los cabellos rubios, un hábito de tenia desde niño e indicaba nerviosismo.

- Sé que tienes algo más que decirme. Dilo pronto.

- Después que inspeccioné los feudos de Northbryre, paré en Cullen. Yo quería verificar que lo que había visto en las tierras coincidía con los registros de concesiones que Jasper había llevado a Benjamin cuando fue a informarlo sobre los nuevos feudos. Excepto por algunos detalles irrelevantes, todo parece en orden.- Riley lanzó una mirada a Jasper.- algunas de nuestras nuevas propiedades necesitan mejorías.

- Pero... – lo animó Edward, sabiendo que más noticias ruines se encontraban detrás de la vacilación de su hermano.

- Nuestra madre pretende desterrar a todos los bastardos y prostitutas de las tierras de Cullen

Edward cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

- Intenté razonar con ella -añadió Riley

- No tengo seguridad de que la convenciera a desistir. Concluí, con el apoyo de Benjamin, que solo tu intervención directa podría impedirlo. Emmet y yo partimos para venir en tu búsqueda en las inmediaciones de Olympic. Paramos a dormir en Londres. Fue cuando supimos sobre la fuga de James.

Edward golpeó la mesa. Se levantó y bramó órdenes.

- Partiremos por la mañana para Cullen. Riley, prepara la escolta. Jasper, encárgate de que una carroza sea cargada con suplementos. Isabella, prepara lo que tú y Alec necesiten para la jornada.

Ella permaneció sentada, las manos reposando en el regazo, mientras todos los demás saltaban de los lugares para ir a atender las órdenes.

- No te estás moviendo- observó él, con una nota de contrariedad en la voz

Isabella se admiró con tamaña demostración de control. Esperaba oírlo bramando un sermón sobre la obediencia.

- Suplico por una indulgencia.

Edward pasó la pierna por encima del banco, sentándose de frente a ella. Se inclinó hacia el frente, susurrando:

- La única vez que tu suplicas por alguna cosa es en la cama cuando estas en mis brazos y grita mi nombre. Bien, mira como estás ruborizándote! Ahora dime, que idea tonta es esa?

Isabella no quería hacer la jornada. Sería larga y ardua, pero encima de todo, ansiaba por evitar un enfrentamiento con lady Elizabeth.

- Tú pretendes regresar aquí después de resolver esa situación en Cullen

- Acaso adquiriste la habilidad de leer mi mente?

- No. Tu intención es bastante clara. Ordenaste a Riley que escoja una escolta, lo que significa que vas a dejar a la mayoría de sus soldados aquí. Jasper debe encargarse de una carroza de suplementos, indicando una vez más un pequeño grupo de viajante. Y tu aún no nombraste un intendente para este feudo, lo que habrías hecho si pretendieses permanecer en Cullen. Hay proyectos y construcciones que quieres ver completados aquí antes de pasar todos los asuntos al intendente y regresar definitivamente a Cullen.

- Pensé que no estabas alimentando más las esperanzas de volverte intendente aquí

- Me interpretaste mal. No quiero ser intendente. Pero ya que pretendes regresar, solo creí más sensato que yo, y Alec, estemos aquí.- ella levantó la mano, conteniendo la protesta.- aunque Jasper haya obrado bien ignorando la nieve y el viento para traer a Alec hasta ti, para escapar del rencor de tu madre, el niño no debería tener que enfrentar otra vez esa jornada innecesariamente, a pesar de que el tiempo ha mejorado.

La expresión de él se suavizó. Le tomó la mano, y la llevó a sus labios.

- Y tu estarías aquí para cuidar de mi hijo. Si yo llevase solo a Riley y a Jasper - dijo pensando en voz alta.-, podríamos viajar más deprisa. Yo podría estar de vuelta dentro de una semana, tal vez un poco más si mi madre se muestra demasiado obstinada. Pero me preocupo por tu seguridad. Con James suelto...

- James está preocupado en huir para salvar su propia piel. Y Riley no dice que cree que el hombre ya embarcó en un navío? Con Emmet aquí, y los soldados, con certeza estaré segura.

- Yo preferiría tenerte cerca de mí

- Así como yo preferiría que tu no tuvieras que partir. Pero es necesario.

- Vas a echarme de menos?

- Sí, con todo el corazón. Y tú me echarás de menos?

Edward tomó sus labios con los suyos, uno de aquellos besos que invariablemente reavivaban el deseo

- Mi mente ya se revela contra la idea de partir sin tí, querida, mi cuerpo ya siente la angustia. ¿Por qué es que a veces, yo te dejo alterar mis planes?

- Porque, mi amor, hasta cuando estas furioso, das oído a la razón

- Solo cuando se trata de ti

- Lo dudo. Yo apostaría que tu oirías un consejo de tus hermanos, o de otro a quien tengas afecto o estima. Tu solo no estas acostumbrado a ser cuestionado por una simple mujer

- Tal vez tengas razón. La única otra mujer que se atreve a hacerlo es mi madre, y yo nunca me dejo convencer.

Isabella posó su mano en el brazo de él, deteniéndolo cuando intentaba levantarse

- Puedo pedirte otro favor?

- Cuál será ésta vez?

- Cuando decidas un castigo para Lady Elizabeth, intenta ser gentil. Sé que ella tornó la vida difícil a algunas personas de Cullen, pero, por favor, piensa bien antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirte más tarde, algo que atormentaría tu conciencia.

Edward no respondió; solo elevo la mano delicada a los labios con ternura antes de dejar la casa para rectificar las órdenes.

Algunos días después, Isabella observó a Charlotte amamantando al pequeño Edward. Hubo ocasiones que ver a la madre y al hijo juntos fue bastante doloroso. Ahora, sin embargo, habiendo decidido una determinada línea de acción, simplemente se enternecía al verlos.

- Charlotte, cuando tuviste dificultades en el parto, me hablaste sobre la hermana Rosalie, de la abadía en Olympic. Dijiste que ella entendía bien como funciona el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Se comenta que es una partera inigualable, que ya salvó a muchos bebes y a sus madres.

- Cuánto de esa historia es verdad? -la campesina levantó los hombros

- Solo sé lo que tengo oído.

- Dicen que toda historia acostumbra a tener al menos un fondo de verdad, no es cierto?

- Qué historia? -preguntó Emmet, aproximándose por detrás de ellas.

- Necesitamos conversar, hermano

- No me gusta ese tono, Isabella

Ella agarró a Emmet por la manga de la túnica y lo condujo hacia afuera de la casa, en dirección al establo

- Dime, me amas? Quieres mi felicidad?

- Ahora si que estoy en apuros

- No necesariamente. No si podemos ir hasta Olympic y volver antes de que Edward regrese de Cullen.

El hermano sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia

- Por los cielos! Olympic? Edward me desollará vivo! Sabes lo que él me dijo antes de partir? No estaba ni un poco contento de dejarte a ti y a Alec aquí. No tiene seguridad de que James y Laurent salieran del país. Si quieres saber lo que me habló, voy a repetir sus palabras con exactitud: "Protegerás a Isabella y a Alec con su vida. Si algún mal le ocurre a alguno de los dos, si sufren un arañazo, te responsabilizo totalmente". Ahora yo te pregunto querida hermana, qué hará Edward conmigo si descubre que te llevé a Olympic? Al final, por qué diablos quieres ir hasta allá?

Isabella ignoró las protestas del hermano, consideró la distancia hasta Olympic y el tiempo necesario para hacer la jornada. Si partían bien temprano el día siguiente, podrían estar de vuelta en la tarde del otro día, mucho antes del retorno de Edward.

- Quiero conversar con la hermana Rosalie de la abadía de Olympic- respondió al final

- Si anhelas tanto verla, enviaré a alguien para irla a buscar

- Es mejor que esto sea hecho en la abadía

- El qué? Ahora no entiendo de lo que estás hablando?

- Discúlpame. A veces olvido de que no podemos leernos la mente. Por favor, siéntate y te lo explicaré.

Emmet ignoró el gesto en dirección a una caja de madera. Permaneció de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, con expresión determinada.

- No te llevaré a Olympic

Ella se sentó en la caja volteada

- Escucha, Charlotte me habló sobre la hermana Rosalie, dice que la monja entiende más sobre el cuerpo femenino que cualquier otra partera de toda Inglaterra. Necesito hablar con ella, y es mejor que sea en la abadía. No hay privacidad aquí, y para las preguntas que quiero hacerle necesito de ella.

- Qué preguntas?

Aliviada por al menos haber despertado la curiosidad de Emmet, Isabella prosiguió:

- Sobre mí. Sobre el estado de mi útero. Necesito saber si soy capaz de concebir. Si alguien puede decírmelo con certeza, creo que es la hermana Rosalie.

Emmet desvió la mirada, los brazos aflojándose ligeramente

- Tu aún tienes algunos meses con Edward como su prometida. Con seguridad, tu capacidad de crear niños acabará comprobándose.

- Tal vez. Pero algunas cosas cambiaron desde que Carlisle anunció el decreto sobre el acuerdo nupcial. Una de las razones que llevaron a Edward a aceptar el decreto fue la amenaza de un matrimonio forzado con Lady Tanya. Con la muerte de ella, desaparece la novia que el rey destinó a Edward en caso de que no concibiese. El hecho lo dejó libre para escoger a su propia esposa. Si no puedo ser yo, entonces Edward debería estar buscando otra, alguien que lo ame, que cuide de Alec como su propio hijo.

- Quieres que él busque otra?

Con las manos apretadas en el regazo, Isabella tragó en seco, su voz sonando un tanto ronca:

- Claro que no. Oh, yo amo a Edward! Quiero ser su esposa. Pero él está desperdiciando conmigo un tiempo que sería mejor empleado en buscar otra mujer, una que pueda darle el heredero que desea, antes que el rey decida interferir nuevamente.

- Ni tú eres así de abnegada.

- No. Estoy pensando en mi también. Yo quiero saber. Necesito saber si hay alguna esperanza de que yo me pueda casar con Edward, de concebir un hijo. Cada vez que tengo mi periodo, él me mira de manera diferente. Veo la desilusión en sus ojos, oigo un ligero tono de reprobación en su voz. Temo que se torne amargo, que pase a odiarme por decepcionarlo. Sé que yo no conseguiría soportar su odio.

- Edward jamás sería capaz de odiarte.

- Jamás es un largo tiempo. Él me ama ahora, pero al final de este año que fue estipulado, acaso se sienta usado, quien lo podrá decir?

Emmet puso las manos en la cintura y chutó un manojo de heno.

- Si yo te llevo a Olympic...- le apuntó con un dedo en señal de aviso-... ve bien, yo digo si... y en cuanto a Alec?

- Charlotte cuidaría de él durante el día y en la noche podría dormir en el arsenal. Los soldados no lo objetarían, el niño vería eso como una gran aventura.

- Me estás pidiendo mucho

Ella se levantó y cruzó los brazos

- Solo estoy pidiéndote que me ayudes a terminar lo que tu comenzaste

- Yo?

- Quién fue el que suplicó a Edward para que me salvara de la ira de nuestro padre? Quién le dijo que creía que Victoria se había equivocado en cuanto a mi estado? si te hubieras quedado callado yo estaría en Swan ahora, Edward se habría casado con Tanya, James continuaría preso y...

- Esta bien! Basta. Tal vez yo hasta merezca parte de la culpa, pero no toda. Si tu te hubieses negado a aceptar el acuerdo nupcial, yo no estaría aquí ahora oyendo este pedido insano.

Isabella sabía que Emmet estaba casi cediendo. Necesitaba solo un último incentivo

- Si no tienes el coraje de llevarme a Olympic, quédate aquí. Iré sola.

El hermano sacudió la cabeza, soltando un suspiro exasperado.

- Tu sabes que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí sola!

Consciente de que lo colocaba en una situación delicada, porque Edward sabría de la jornada, Isabella puso la mano en el brazo de él.

- Entonces, ven conmigo. Por favor. Si no por otro motivo, al menos para impedir que me pierda cuando llegue a Olympic.

Emmet la abrazó

- Oh, está bien, cabeza dura!-dijo gentil, sin ningún trazo de rencor

Ella retribuyó el abrazo

- Oh, gracias!.

- Es temprano para agradecer. Aun puedo recobrar el juicio y cambiar de idea.

Varios momentos después, Emmet aflojó el abrazo y la estudió:

- Tal vez las ropas de Seth te sirvan

- Las ropas de Seth? Para qué?

- Si insistes en la idea de la jornada, lo harás a mi manera. Has entendido?


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Una joven novicia, a quien Isabella juzgó demasiado bonita para estar en un convento, la conducía junto con Emmet a una sala de estar húmeda y de mobiliario escaso. Molesta con la mirada de reprobación de la muchacha, ella retiró la capucha que su hermano insistiera que usase y desenvolvió la trenza presa en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Voy avisar a la hermana Rosalie. A quien debo anunciar?

- Emmet de Swan y su hermana Isabella.- declaró él

La novicia volvió a evaluar el traje masculino de Isabella, compuesto de túnica rústica y larga, calza justas y botas. Su comentario aumentó más su humillación:

- Somos casi del mismo tamaño, mi lady. Tal vez yo pueda conseguir un traje más apropiado antes de su audiencia con la hermana Rosalie.

- Le agradezco- dijo Isabella esforzándose para ocultar su timidez

Tan pronto como la joven los dejó solos, se giró con una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

- No hablé de que ésta era una idea descabellada? Viste la manera como ella me miró?

Emmet la observó de arriba abajo

- Hasta las ropas de Seth te quedan bien

- Este traje de hombre no la engañó a ella ni por un instante.

- De cerca, no. Pero a la distancia, el disfraz es eficaz

- Pronto, mi hermana. Tu estás aquí, lista para hablar con la hermana Rosalie. Hazlo deprisa para que podamos estar de vuelta antes que Edward. Si él llega a descubrir que tú estas ausente...-Emmet se estremeció

La novicia volvió, con un hábito de lino gris claro igual al que usaba doblado sobre el brazo.

- Pido disculpas por la demora, pero la hermana Rosalie está haciendo sus oraciones en este momento solo podrá recibirla después.- le extendió el hábito y un cinturón tejido.- este traje no es elegante, mi lady, pero estará más confortable, creo yo.

- Notando la disminución de censura en el tono de la joven, Isabella aceptó el hábito

- Por favor, llámeme Isabella. Cómo se llama?

- Maggie- respondió ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias por el préstamo del hábito.- Isabella lanzó una mirada atravesando a Emmet- me siento realmente incómoda en estas ropas.

Él siguió a la novicia por un corredor. Isabella se cambió deprisa y dejó las ropas dobladas en un banco a un rincón. Maggie regresó con un jarro de agua y copas.

Emmet cargaba una bandeja con pan y queso. La joven, los dejó a solas para tomar la comida

Los minutos parecían arrastrarse interminablemente para Isabella, pero se esforzó para controlar el nerviosismo y concentrarse en lo que comía.

De cualquier forma, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió. Una mujer ricamente vestida en sedas se adelantó hasta la sala. Emmet se levantó, esbozando una larga sonrisa. Isabella también se puso de pie.

Él agarró la mano extendida de la mujer y se curvo en una respetuosa reverencia, diciendo:

- Majestad, es bueno volver a verla.

Reina Esme! Isabella escuchó decir que la reina se recogió a la abadía, pero, absorta por sus problemas, no se recordaba de la presencia real allí. Mujer de aspecto común y de nacimiento noble sajón, la reina de Carlisle dejó Londres y a la aristocracia normanda que la despreciaba. Su inteligencia, gran corazón, devoción a la iglesia y el deseo de dedicarse a los pobres y enfermos la habían convertido en una víctima fácil de las lenguas viperinas de la corte.

Isabella simpatizó con la mujer instantáneamente.

Esme dirigió a Emmet una sonrisa sincera que le iluminó los ojos castaños.

- Sea bienvenido, Emmet de Swan. Levántese y déjeme mirarlo. Ahora veo por qué Maggie estaba toda alborotada. Creo que hizo una pequeña conquista, mi muchacho.

Él frunció el ceño, intrigado.

- La joven novicia?

- Maggie es mi sobrina, no está destinada a los votos. Pero me estoy extendiendo en el asunto. Vine a conocer su hermana.

Emmet se irguió y presentó a Isabella a la reina de Inglaterra. Ella se curvó en una reverencia.

- Entonces, usted es la joven.- dijo Esme, haciendo un gesto para que se levantara.- oí mucho respecto a usted

- Recelo preguntarle lo que oyó, majestad.

- Yo diría que oí más de lo que a usted le gustaría saber. Carlisle y yo nos carteamos regularmente. Él me escribió al respecto del incómodo acuerdo nupcial con Edward de Cullen. Él creía su decreto un golpe maestro, una gran estrategia real... hasta recientemente. La traición de Tanya de Denali y la fuga de James de Northbryre pesan en los hombros de Carlisle,-la reina sacudió la cabeza.-lady Tanya siempre fue astuta y obstinada. Carlisle debería haber previsto que ella haría una locura de esas.

Sacudiendo la mano en el aire, desvió el asunto:

- Pero lo que me intriga es la razón para su visita. Maggie me dice que usted desea ver a la hermana Rosalie. Solo se me ocurre un motivo para que una mujer desee ver a una partera. Usted no me parece, sin embargo, lista para dar a luz.

Isabella puso una mano trémula en el vientre

- Yo espero, majestad, que la hermana Rosalie pueda determinar si soy o no realmente infértil.

La reina la estudió por un largo momento

- El barón Edward escogió bien. Usted no es solo bonita, es sabia. Acompáñeme, mi querida. Esperaremos a la buena hermana en mis aposentos. Emmet, usted puede estar en la cabaña reservada del padre, del lado de afuera de la abadía. Pida a uno de mis guardias que lo conduzca hasta allá. Mandaremos avisarlo cuando hallamos terminado.

- Yo me niego a colaborar con la inmoralidad de ella.

Isabella no pudo contener la desilusión cuando la hermana Rosalie se levantó abruptamente de la silla, como si ya diese el asunto por cerrado. En su semblante, la condena era evidente.

- Pero hermana- dijo Esme, en un tono persuasivo.- como puede rehusar a ayudar a esta pobre joven? Piense en su angustia.

- Si ella duerme con un hombre que no es su marido, y sufre alguna angustia, es castigo divino por su liviandad

- Liviandad? Esta dulce niña? Nada de eso es culpa de ella. Está solo obedeciendo al señor feudal y a su rey. El barón Edward y el rey Carlisle tienen la total responsabilidad por el dilema de ella.

Isabella se giró y comenzó a divagar por el suelo de piedra hasta la ventana. Notó los muebles simples pero elegantes, una cama ornamentada, con un colchón espeso, el escritorio repleto de rollos de pergaminos, la mesa de roble con dos copas de oro. Era un ambiente acogedor, amistoso... como la propia reina, que argumentaba a su favor, intentando convencer a la monja que la ayudara.

- No siento ningún remordimiento de parte de ella- replicó la hermana, severa.- duerme con un barón, un hombre de poder y riqueza. No es diferente de otras livianas que usan sus cuerpos para obtener ventajas terrenales.

- Hermana Rosalie -dijo la reina, en un tono exasperado.- Isabella no está en busca ni de poder, ni de riqueza, pero sí de un casamiento que no podrá tener si no prueba que es fértil. Si no puede concebir, el barón no tendrá escogencia, sino dejarla de lado y tomar a otra como esposa.

Al oír el frufrú de seda, Isabella se giró de la ventana y vio a la reina levantándose de su silla para posar la mano frágil en el brazo de la monja.

- E imagine, hermana- prosiguió con una sonrisa pícara.- usted promovería una unión por amor.

La hermana Rosalie torció los labios en una expresión dubitativa.

- Es verdad! El barón de Cullen solicitó ese matrimonio porque tiene afecto por Isabella... fue lo que escribió Carlisle. También sabemos que ella lo tiene por Edward. De las innumerables mujeres que usted ayudó durante el parto, cuantas amaban al marido?

- Es una rara ocurrencia.

- Sí, rara, sin duda. Piense en las muchas mujeres que enfrentan la cama nupcial y al dolor del parto solo por el deber. Cuantos bebes entran en este mundo enfermos porque el padre pega a la madre?. Bien, hace pocos días un hombre no entregó una niña recién nacida a la abadesa Christina para que la criase en la iglesia porque desconfiaba de que la niña fuera suya?. Oh, si más matrimonios acontecieran por amor en vez de por el deber a la familia o al reino, este mundo no sería más feliz?

La hermana Rosalie bajó la mirada, estudiando sus propias manos.

- Los nobles no se casan por afecto. El barón solicitó el matrimonio, fue porque buscó una alianza o riqueza.

- No las tendrá, solo a Isabella.

La monja frunció el ceño, y por primera vez, habló directamente a Isabella.

- No hay alianza alguna? Ni dote?

- Mi padre no ofrece ninguna dote. Swan esta ligado a Cullen por vasallaje. Así, el barón no ganará tierras ni alianzas con este matrimonio.

- Usted es sajona?

- Lo soy.

- Un hombre bastante peculiar.- observó la monja.-si él fuera un campesino, usted lo tendría en tan alto concepto?

- La posición y la riqueza de él ayudaron a amoldarlo como hombre que es- respondió Isabella- Edward es normando, tiene la arrogancia y el orgullo normando. Usa su posición con total naturalidad. Si no fuera un noble, no sería Edward. Lo que pregunta, hermana, es si yo querría a ese hombre como marido en caso de que todas sus posesiones fueran tomadas de repente. La respuesta es sí.

- Él siente afecto por usted?

Isabella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa

- Sospecho que le gusto más de lo que cree prudente. Ya me lo dijo.

- Con qué frecuencia le pega?

Isabella tenía conciencia de que su insolencia podría haber desencadenado palizas por parte de un hombre menos íntegro. Edward podía gritar hasta que las vigas del techo se estremecieran, pero jamás le pondría un dedo.

Nunca me pegó.- delante de la obvia incredulidad de la monja, ella se apresuró a añadir.- Edward puede ser riguroso, pero jamás es cruel. Excepto cuando está en combate, evidentemente, no necesita levantar la mano a nadie. Basta la autoridad de su voz para que todos lo obedezcan y respeten.

Ella aguantó la mirada de la monja, esforzándose para controlar la ansiedad que la tomó durante el largo y tenso silencio.

Con voz mansa, finalmente, la hermana Rosalie le informó:

- Desvístase, joven, y acuéstese en la cama.

Sorprendida con el acuerdo, Isabella no se pudo mover. Aquello era lo que quería, la razón por la cual se arriesgaba a despertar la ira de Edward por haber ido hasta la abadía.

Sintió un súbito pánico. Y si la hermana Rosalie coincidía con Victoria? Y si el hilo entre gemelos hubiese llevado a Emmet a una creencia equivocada?

- Deprisa, antes de que cambie de idea.

Isabella miró para la cama, la cama perteneciente a la reina de Inglaterra! Tragó en seco.

- Es solo una cama.- dijo Esme, desde la silla donde volviera a sentarse. De alguna manera parecía haber entendido su resistencia.

Respirando profundamente, Isabella se quitó rápidamente el hábito prestado y se acostó en la cama.

La hermana Rosalie se aproximó y corrió un dedo frío a lo largo de la cicatriz en el vientre de ella.

- Es una marca fina. De qué se recuerda usted?

- Jamás me olvidé del ataque del jabalí, del sonido de la ropa rasgando... de aquellas presas afiladas.

- Y después?

- Recuerdo bien poca cosa. Yo perdí los sentidos. Supe después que mi hermano mató al jabalí y me cargó para la casa. Desperté con Victoria cuidando de mí y con mi madre sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. Yo creí que iba a morir. Entonces, la fiebre me agarró, y dormí por varios días. Se comentó que tuve suerte de escapar viva.

La hermana Rosalie examinó, palpó y presionó la barriga de ella con una mano pesada.

- Quién es Victoria?

- La hermana de mi padre, la mujer de las hierbas y partera de Swan

La monja asintió, mirando para algún punto en la pared mientras repetía el examen. Arremangó entonces la manga derecha del hábito.

- Abra sus piernas, niña.

Cuando la intención de la hermana se tornó clara, Isabella quiso morir, allí mismo. Acostada desnuda como el día de su nacimiento en la cama de la reina. Una onda de humillación le endureció la espalda y el rubor se extendió por la cara.

Solo por Edward se sometería a aquello. No, admitió a sí misma deprisa, no por él, pero si por su paz espiritual, por la necesidad de vencer la incertidumbre.

Cerró los ojos y obedeció.

La invasión fue rápida, la voz firme de la monja diciéndole que se relajara. La examinó por algunos momentos, preguntándole:

- Fue esa tal Victoria que le dijo que usted era infértil?

- Sí.

La monja retiró las manos, y Isabella cerró deprisa sus piernas.

- O la mujer no es hábil, o le mintió a usted deliberadamente.- anunció la hermana Rosalie.- su herida no fue lo bastante profunda como para dañar sus órganos femeninos. En caso que usted sea bendecida con hijos, su cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones para crearlos.

Isabella estaba sentada al lado de la reina Esme en la mesa de la cena, con varias monjas forzandose de nuevo a comer.

Le mintió a usted deliberadamente, increíble. Pero la frase resistía sus intentos de alejar las palabras de la hermana Rosalie de los pensamientos. Victoria no era inútil. Podía haber engañado, evaluado mal la profundidad de la herida?

- Creí que usted estaría feliz- comentó Esme

- Y lo estoy, majestad

- Aún así, está con el semblante serio y casi no tocó la comida

- Es que creí por tanto tiempo que yo era infértil, que es difícil aceptar lo contrario.

- Pero puede estar segura. La hermana Rosalie no iría alimentar sus esperanzas si hubiese alguna duda.

Su tía también no dudó. Le trato la herida en la época y lucho contra la fiebre resultante. Entonces, anunció que ella era incapaz de crear hijos, arruinando así un acuerdo de matrimonio con Edward... un normando, el heredero de Cullen, el odiado enemigo de Victoria

La entrada apresurada de Maggie, la expresión horrorizada en su rostro, interrumpió sus pensamientos desconcertantes. La joven hizo una reverencia a la reina

- Tía Matilde- dijo casi sin aliento.- la abadesa solicita su presencia en sus aposentos cuando haya terminado de cenar. Lady Isabella, esta siendo llamada ahora.

- Seguramente, la abadesa permitirá que ella termine...

- No es la abadesa quien la está llamando. Un hombre vino a buscarla.

Isabella esbozó una ligera sonrisa

- Emmet está esperando impaciente

- No es su hermano, mi lady. El hombre que la llama es inmenso y está...

- Isabella!- la voz fuerte resonó por el corredor, sobresaltando a las monjas que cenaban en el salón de comidas de la abadía.

-... bastante molesto- completó Maggie

- Edward- susurró Isabella

Luchó rápidamente contra el deseo de permanecer sentada, segura al lado de la reina. Se levantó del banco, pretendiendo detenerlo en el corredor, por poco no consiguió la hazaña.

Edward surgió en el reflectorio, la rabia visible en la expresión dura de su rostro, tan intensa que la hizo parar abruptamente.

Él también paró a pocos pasos de la entrada. Los ojos verdes brillaban al estudiar de arriba abajo el hábito de novicia, obviamente ofendido

Isabella respiró hondo. Nunca se acobardaba delante de la furia de Edward. No comenzaría ahora. Venció la distancia entre ambos con pasos firmes, tranquilos.

- Mi lord la reina!- le susurró, esperando desviarle la atención del sermón que sabía inevitable.

Edward meneó la cabeza rápidamente en dirección de la reina

-Esme

Aquello no sirvió mucho como distracción, notó Isabella mortificada.

- Puedo explicarlo- le dijo con suavidad.

- Deseo partir de aquí.- declaró, entre dientes, colocando las manos en los hombros de ella con una ternura que desentonaba con la ira del semblante.

- Pero ya anocheció. No es seguro...

- Ah, ahora te preocupas por tu seguridad.

Isabella le sostuvo la mirada, notando que la expresión se suavizaba, la rabia casi se había disipado. No estaba tan molesto con el hecho de ella haber ido a la abadía, pero sí por haberlo hecho sin su permiso y protección. A veces parecía que la paz de espíritu de Edward dependía de saber donde se encontraba, estuviera al alcance de sus ojos, o a leguas de distancia. Hubo una época en que creía que la protegía como quien guarda una estimada posesión. Habiendo pasado a conocerlo bien, sabía que no era el caso. Cuando Edward amaba, era de todo corazón y cuidaba de aquellos a quien amaba con igual pasión.

- Emmet me trajo a la abadía. No dejaría que ningún mal me ocurriese.- le dijo, intentando apartarle por completo la preocupación

- El muchacho va a tener mucho que explicar. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me aproximé a caballo y encontré a Emmet sentado en la puerta de la cabaña usada por el padre.

- Entonces, él te explicó por qué le pedí que me trajera hasta aquí?

- No conversé con él. Tuve otro asunto que resolver primero. Fue la abadesa que me informó que tu también estabas aquí

- Qué otro asunto? -preguntó ella antes de oír él frufrú de seda que anunciaba la aproximación de la reina.

- Barón Edward, tal vez desee oír las novedades de Isabella antes de querer castigarla- le reprendió Esme.

Él frunció el ceño perplejo

Isabella notó el silencio. Giró la cabeza ligeramente para ver varios pares de ojos preocupados. Las monjas se encontraban... oh, cielos! Apretó los labios para contener la risa

- Ellas piensan que esta listo a estrangularme, mi lord.

Edward miró sus propias manos en los hombros de ella, tan próximas al cuello, los pulgares acariciándole la piel casi imperceptiblemente.

- Y qué te hace pensar que no me siento tentado a eso?

- Bueno, vamos, habla serio. Si no me viniste a buscar, que te trajo a Olympic?

Edward apartó las manos del cuello de ella, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros delicados y estrechándola a su lado

- Vine a traer a lady Elizabeth. Está con la abadesa.

- Ah, eso explica por qué pidió que me llamasen -comentó Esme.- parece que toda noble que viene a visitar la abadía, solicita una audiencia. La abadesa se siente en la obligación de consentir.

- Lady Elizabeth no está visitando la abadía. Va a quedarse aquí. Mi madre necesita aprender la diferencia entre devoción y fanatismo. Quién mejor para enseñarle que la abadesa Christina y la reina Esme?- un inicio de sonrisa surgió en los labios de Edward.- si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar el desafío, majestad, yo no le pediría más un favor. Vea si consigue corregirle la actitud con relación a los bastardos.

La reina cruzó los brazos.

- Me está pidiendo demasiado, barón de Cullen.

- Quién mejor para defender la inocencia de bastardos nobles? Cuantos tiene Carlisle?, nueve? Diez? Aún así, usted nunca culpó a los niños por la irresponsabilidad del padre. Con cada uno, usted demostró bondad, incluso cuando el rey llevó uno a uno a la corte para educarles y darles títulos de nobleza y fundos.

- Presumo que su madre aún culpa a Jasper por la huída de Masen

- No solo odia a Jasper, resolvió que quería librar las tierras de Cullen de todo y cualquier bastardo

Esme sacudió la cabeza tristemente

- Que tontería! Haré lo que pueda.- mostró la sonrisa calurosa, sincera que conquisto la simpatía de Isabella.- cuide muy bien de esta joven. Me gusta.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro

- Lo tengo intentado, majestad, pero Isabella insiste en correr riesgos innecesarios.

- Su dama es sabia y valiente.- la sonrisa de la reina se alargó.- creo que encontrará los esfuerzos de ella por su causa bastante compensatorios. Venga a visitarme otra vez, Isabella, y en breve.

- Aún no le agradecí por su ayuda, majestad.

Esme se inclinó para el frente y le susurró:

- Puede agradecérmelo invitándome de madrina.

Admirada por tal honra, ella observó a la reina retirándose elegantemente del salón

- Madrina?

Isabella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la esperanza en el rostro de Edward. Le agarró la mano y le condujo a la sala de estar donde dejó la ropa de Seth.

Le contó, primero, como convenció a Emmet a llevarla a la abadía para ver a la hermana Rosalie.

- Mi hermano hasta me ha hecho usar ropas masculinas para que yo no fuese reconocida durante la jornada.

- No podías haber esperado a mi regreso? si querías venir a Olympic para ver a esa monja, yo mismo te hubiera traído

- Fue una actitud impulsiva, lo sé. Pero solo esperábamos tu vuelta de aquí a varios días, y mi necesidad de venir a hablar con la monja aumentó tanto que no pude esperar más.- Isabella lo agarro las manos con fuerza, mirándolo con intensidad.- no tuve intención de molestarte. Tú me perdonas?

- Ningún mal fue hecho, supongo

- Tú te preocupas de más, mi amor!

- Tal vez. Por lo que entendí, tu ya viste a esa monja.- él le apretó las manos.- oye la reina dice... tu estás...

- Aún no, yo creo. Pero la hermana Rosalie asegura que Victoria puede haber... errado, que es posible que yo sea capaz de tener hijos.

Edward la levantó en los brazos, estrechándola contra él.

- Bien, nosotros podríamos habernos casado hace años, si no hubiese sido por el error de Victoria. Maldita sea por haberte mantenido lejos de mí, por habernos hecho pasar por este tormento!. Bien, no más.

Isabella le adivinó el rumbo de los pensamientos y le pidió:

- Por favor, espera.

Pero él no estaba oyendo

- Nos vamos a casar cuanto antes -prosiguió- voy a conseguir un padre. Puedo mandar a buscar al padre Dominic en Cullen si es necesario.

- Te estás olvidando del rey, del decreto...

- Carlisle puede coger su decreto y...

Isabella le tapó los labios antes de que pudiese decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Cielos, el hombre sabía ser obstinado!. Le entendía los sentimientos, también quería casarse cuanto antes, pero ignorar el decreto acarrearía problemas.

- Tú necesitas del consentimiento del rey para casarte, sea conmigo o con otra. Por lo menos tienes que contarle sobre mi visita a la abadía, pedirle que revoque el decreto.

Edward soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

- Me irrita profundamente que una vez más yo tenga que esperar por la justicia de Carlisle, no tomar ninguna actitud mientras él...

- Pero tu puedes actuar

- Qué?

- Tú puedes doblar los esfuerzos para cumplir el decreto. Entonces, no importa lo que Carlisle piense... Edward, que estás haciendo?, no ahora! Estamos en una abadía! No rasgues el hábito... no es mío. Edward!

_Hola Chicas, disculpen la tardanza, es que no tuve internet hasta el día de hoy, pero ya les coloque el capitulo 18 y ahora les traigo este, gracias por leerme


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Isabella estaba sentada en una pequeña colina con una carta de la reina Esme en las manos. Ella le escribía con frecuencia de la abadía, sobre Elizabeth, Maggie y los acontecimientos en la corte. Tenía esperanza en relación a Elizabeth, pero cambiar creencias de una vida entera requería tiempo y paciencia. Como de costumbre, antes de firmar su nombre para cerrar la carta, le hacía la misma pregunta.

Aquella vez, Isabella iba a responder: está atrasado, por dos semanas.

Edward lo sabía. Sus miradas de soslayo, los cambios sutiles de conversación, su gentileza... todo era indicación de que sabía. Aun así, no decía nada. Su paciencia, ahora, parecía estarse agotando.

Victoria también sabía. Isabella no podía dejar de notar la rabia y la tristeza siempre presentes en los ojos de la tía.

Ella mintió. Desde el regreso de la abadía, Isabella no la enfrentó, pero, sospechando de su traición continua, rehusaba toda comida y bebida de las manos de Victoria. La reacción perpleja, casi de pánico, la convencieron de la mentira inicial de la tía y de sus respectivos intentos de impedirle concebir, usando pociones. La traición era dolorosa.

Si alguien más desconfiaba, nadie osaba comentar la posibilidad de embarazo en voz alta. Ella ya había tenido retrasos, pero el periodo le había llegado.

Ahora, jamás se había retrasado tanto anteriormente...

El rey Carlisle no respondió a la petición de Edward para revocar el decreto de acuerdo nupcial y aún no mandara noticia alguna sobre el posible paradero de James. Riley aguardaba, impaciente, a que Edward lo liberase para ir a supervisar sus nuevas tierras. Emmet cumplía un turno doblado de vigilancia como guardia, designado por Edward como castigo por haber llevado a la hermana a Olympic. Jasper practicaba continuamente su habilidad con la espada con los soldados, determinado a recobrar totalmente las fuerzas. El comportamiento rudo de Victoria provocó que Edward sobrepasara la tolerancia y le ordenara que saliese de la casa para una cabaña dentro del feudo.

Doblando la carta de la reina, Isabella la guardó en la bota y miró alrededor. La primavera llegó, el sol hizo que las flores se abrieran, las hojas brotaban en los árboles. La promesa de nueva vida cargada por la estación podía ser vista por todas partes. Sin poder evitarlo, tocó el vientre, con una sonrisa esperanzada brotándole de los labios.

Comenzó a bajar la verde colina, con intención de regresar a casa, donde los soldados estaban una vez más haciendo mejorías, incluyendo la construcción de un galpón para trasquilar ovejas y almacenar la lana. Edward le contó que había decidido que, en el futuro, aquel feudo próximo a Olympic pertenecería a Alec, bajo la intendencia de Peter. Le contaba que estaba satisfecho con la manera como los campesinos de allí, se habían encariñado genuinamente por su hijo desde el inicio y quería que, algún día, tuviera un lugar para llamar suyo, un bien que le asegurase la independencia.

Cada vez más apegada al niño, amándolo como si fuese su propio hijo, Isabella estaba contenta con la sabia decisión de Edward.

Aún apreciando el verde de los campos alrededor, descendió lentamente hasta el pie de la colina. Antes, de proseguir en dirección a la casa, se detuvo, escuchando un sonido extraño viniendo de la floresta. Era como si fuera el lamento de un animalillo, una súplica por ayuda. La verdad, parecía uno de los corderos que habían nacido con la llegada de la primavera. Aquella mañana Peter había comentado que uno había desaparecido. Miró alrededor, pero él no estaba pastoreando las ovejas cerca.

Como volvió a oír la súplica del animalillo, decidió investigar. Se adentró por la floresta, guiada por el cordero cuyo clamor se tornaba más alto y estridente. Debía estar preso en algún lugar enroscado en un enmarañado de arbustos o tal vez un hueco.

- Quieto!- Isabella oyó la voz exasperada de Victoria en medio de las protestas del animal.- ahora solo falta un minuto.

Victoria? Habría oído también el cordero e ido en su socorro? Ella pensó en llamarla, pero súbitamente la intuición la contuvo. Se aproximó al claro que había al frente, segura de que encontraría a la tía y al cordero.

Paró detrás del tronco grueso de un árbol, confusa por un momento con lo que estaba observando. Encima de una piedra grande y plana, el cordero se debatía, desesperado con la cuerda que le amarraba las patas. Victoria estaba arrodillada delante de la piedra, la cabeza pendiendo para atrás, los brazos estirados en dirección al cielo, las palabras guturales e ininteligibles saliendo de sus labios. Velas encendidas en el suelo del claro circundaban a ella y a la piedra donde estaba el cordero.

Un ritual pagano. Un sacrificio. Una ofrenda a cambio de un favor pedido a los dioses antiguos. Saliendo detrás del árbol, Isabella puso la mano en el vientre, comprendiendo súbitamente por que la tía pretendía matar al indefenso cordero.

-Victoria, para!- las palabras salieron estranguladas de su garganta. Victoria no oyó, o ignoró la orden a propósito. Bajó las manos hasta la hierba sobre sus rodillas y agarró un gran cuchillo.

Isabella gritó el nombre de la tía. Ella pareció sobresaltarse su rezo cesó, pero no se giró.

- Jamás voy a perdonarte -juró Isabella.- me estás escuchando? Si persistes, jamás te perdonaré, ni hablaré con usted otra vez.

La tía retomó el rezo, la voz ahora alta, las palabras asustadizas resonando en el claro en medio de la floresta. El cuchillo fue levantado.

Isabella corrió en dirección a ella, pateando las velas.

- Estropee el círculo. Los dioses no van a oírla. El sacrificio será en vano. Deja el cuchillo.

El rostro arrugado de Victoria se contrarió de angustia, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos en abundancia.

- El barón de Cullen la robaría de mi otra vez. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra!

- Yo estoy aquí. Nadie me ha robado

- Él te robó! La bestia de Cullen. El enviado de Satán. Él te alejó de mí durante el nacimiento, dijo que estabas muerta. Mentira, todo mentira. Fue un milagro que yo consiguiera traer a mi bebe de vuelta. Cullen no debería tenerte otra vez!

Isabella intentó entender la conversación confusa sobre bestias y la idea absurda de que Victoria pudiese ser su madre. Era verdad que ella siempre fue como una verdadera madre después que la propia muriera, pero escuchaba muchas historias sobre el día en que ella y Emmet habían nacido para dudar de quienes eran sus padres.

Muchos años atrás, cuando Victoria era una joven sirviendo como gobernanta en Cullen, dio a luz una niña? Que le ocurrió al bebe? Habría muerto? Quien fue el padre, el primer barón de Cullen, el abuelo de Edward? Era por eso que odiaba a cada hombre de la familia Cullen con tremendo fervor?

El brazo erguido de su tía tembló. Siguiendo solo el instinto, Isabella se arrodilló al lado de ella y tocó con gentileza el brazo en que empuñaba el cuchillo.

- Tía ese cordero no necesita morir. Escucha como el pobrecito llama por la madre. No puedes oír a la oveja, llamando por su hijo? Privarías a una madre de su cría?

El brazo levantado bajó ligeramente. Actuando deprisa, Isabella sacó el cuchillo de la mano de ella y cortó la cuerda que prendía las patas del cordero. Temblando el animal se colocó de pie en lo alto de la piedra y saltó.

Aún de rodillas, Victoria balanceaba el cuerpo para el frente y para atrás despacio, gimiendo bajo. Isabella tiró el cuchillo al suelo y abrazó a la tía, murmurándole palabras de consuelo, como haría para tranquilizar a un niño. Si todo lo que sospechaba era verdad, la mente de su tía había sufrido un extraño colapso, confundiendo dos fases de su vida. Y ahora Isabella estaba envuelta con un barón de Cullen, y la tía temía que el pasado se repitiese.

Era desolador... horrible... y ahora que lo sabía, que podía hacer? No podía cambiar el pasado. No podía curar la mente de la tía, pero tal vez pudiese darle paz.

Aflojó suavemente el abrazo.

- Escucha, tú tienes que hacerme una promesa. Me tienes que ayudar a traer a mi hijo al mundo, un niño de Cullen y Swan.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

Isabella continuó rápidamente:

- Tía sabías que yo tendría ese niño. El destino no decretó que debería nacer?

- Lo vi en los huesos

- Si, los huesos- la animó Isabella.- podemos nosotros, meros mortales, atrevernos a cambiar la voluntad de los dioses? Que pecado infligiríamos si interfirieramos? ¿Quién sabe lo que planean para ese niño de sangre mixta, sajona y normanda?

- Venganza?

Isabella suspiró delante de la expresión esperanzadora en el rostro de Victoria.

- Tienes que hacerme una promesa. Si quieres estar conmigo, tienes que jurar que va a dejar que el destino siga su curso. Tu no debes interferir.

Ella balanceó la cabeza, asintiendo. Isabella se tuvo que contentar con el vago acuerdo.

De un lugar de la mesa, Edward bramó contra el mensajero del rey:

- Que diablos está haciendo James en Manchester?

- Según parece apuntar todo, James de Northbryre esta intentando formar un ejército, no solo contra usted, sino contra su majestad también. Los esfuerzos de él han obtenido poco éxito.

Obviamente, pensó Edward, con desdén. Sus compañeros barones podían hasta acoger a James, escuchar sus planes, desearle éxito y dejar de informar al rey sobre la traición de él. Los barones normandos eran un grupo unido, pero no eran tontos y no irían a aliarse a un hombre descuidado como James.

- Él aún está en las inmediaciones de Manchester?

- Creemos que sí. Le fue concedido el privilegio de capturar a James, mi lord. La única exigencia del rey Carlisle es que usted lo lleve de vuelta a Londres. Vivo.

- Vivo? -protestó Edward

El mensajero retrocedió un paso.

- Sí, mi lord.

- No estés furioso con el mensajero- le pidió Isabella, tocándole el brazo.- el hombre solo esta repitiendo las órdenes del rey.

Edward frunció el ceño y dispensó al emisario de Carlisle

Agarró, entonces, la mano de Isabella.

- Ven a caminar conmigo- le dijo conduciéndola a la salida de la casa.

Subió una colina lentamente, en consideración a los pasos menos largos de Isabella... y a su estado. Ella aún no le confirmaba sus sospechas, pero él podía contar las semanas. Era el segundo periodo mensual que dejaba de tener.

En lo alto de la colina, se sentaron en la hierba, a la sombra de un árbol. La abrazó por los hombros, manteniéndola junto a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de las ropas, despertándole un deseo que nunca se extinguía.

Quería hacer el amor con ella, y al mismo tiempo, quería sacudirla por los hombros. ¿Por qué aún no le decía las palabras que sellarían el futuro de ambos?

- Me sorprendes. Pensé que ibas asaltar de la mesa, bramando órdenes.

- Aún no decidí que órdenes dar.

- Realmente planeas ir en busca de James, pero estás dudando, no es así?

- Si, porque aun tengo que decidir cual es la mejor manera de dejarte protegida. Si mi madre no estuviera en la abadía de Olympic con la reina, yo te llevaría allá.

- No hay razón para que yo vaya a algún lugar. De hecho, te preocupas demasiado. Estaré segura y contenta aquí. Ve, captura a James, entrégalo a Carlisle y vuelve a mí

- Lo haces parecer tan fácil

Isabella soltó una risa

- Ya oí las historias que tus soldados cuentan. Si hablan la verdad, tú eres un caballero de habilidades inigualables, dueño de una táctica infalible, un líder que seguirían hasta a la más difícil de las batallas. Tú eres sin duda, un ganador, un hombre que puede hacer cualquier cosa que se determine.

- Puedo?- Edward le acarició la cara con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.- concentré mis esfuerzos en engendrar un hijo. Y obtuve éxito?

La sonrisa de ella se disipó

- Tengo miedo de decir las palabras en voz alta

Una onda de alegría lo invadió, rebozando su corazón. Si no fuese por la angustia en la voz de Isabella, podría haber gritado de felicidad en lo alto de aquella colina. ¿Por qué ella no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué no estaba danzando en el aire, cantando efusiva, planeando el matrimonio?

Al menos que no estuviera segura del embarazo, o algo estuviese muy mal.

- Dime, estás bien?

- Estoy demasiado bien

- Cómo alguien puede estar "demasiado" bien?

- Mirame, Ves alguna palidez en mi rostro?, no, no la ves. No estoy mareada por las mañanas,. No me canso fácilmente. Mis senos no están sensibles. En fin... estoy asustada. Tengo miedo de que mi cuerpo esté dando señales falsas. Mi periodo cesó, pero ningún otro cambió ocurrió.

- Quieres decir que deberías estar pálida, cansada y mareada?

- Tal vez no todo eso, pero toda mujer tiene una indisposición o dos cuando está esperando

- Así, hasta que surja alguna indisposición, no tendrás certeza de que cumplimos el decreto

El suspiro profundo de ella fue respuesta bastante elocuente.

- Maldito James! Podría haber esperado una semana más o dos antes de reaparecer. Detesto tener que dejarte en este momento.

- Pero tendrás que ir

Dividido entre las necesidades de liquidar a su enemigo y el deseo de permanecer con Isabella, Edward la sentó en su regazo, acomodándola más en los brazos. Pensó en llevarla con él, pero descartó la idea. La marcha hasta Manchester seria rápida y ardua, difícil para soldados, peligrosa para una mujer embarazada.

- Si, necesito ir,- murmuró

Dos días después de la partida de Edward, Isabella no podía soportar la idea de tomar el desayuno, mucho menos oler o ver la comida. Y acabó dormida en la mesa durante la comida del mediodía.

Escribió a la reina, rebozante de alegría.

- Fuego! Fuego en el arsenal!

Isabella apartó las mantas y calzó sus botas de cuero. Se inclinó para mirar a Alec, durmiendo en medio de las mantas de piel al lado de su colchón de paja, entonces apartó las cortinas que separaban el espacio de dormir del resto del salón.

Riley se levantó, se coloco una túnica y botas. Gritando pasó la mano por los cabellos.

- Vuelve a dormir, Isabella. Algún loco probablemente se embriagó y dejó caer una antorcha.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo.

- Prefiero que continúes aquí dentro y evites que Alec esté en medio del camino. Edward me estrangularía si alguien pisase al niño o le derramase un cubo de agua accidentalmente.

Un tanto mareada por haberse levantado tan deprisa, Isabella accedió, y Riley salió para investigar el origen del fuego.

Aún llevaría una hora para que el día amaneciese, pero, despierta, ella no conseguiría dormir más hasta que el muchacho volviera para contar lo que había ocurrido. Como había la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera sufrido alguna quemadura, resolvió dejar ungüentos preparados.

Lanzando una mirada para el colchón de paja vacío antes de adelantarse por el salón, deseó que Edward volviese deprisa.

Había llevado a Jasper y a Emmet en la persecución a James, además de varios soldados. Riley refunfuño por haber sido dejado atrás, pero Isabella estaba contenta con su compañía. Miraba por ella y por Alec con una eficiencia que a veces llegaba a ser exasperante.

Ella espió por la puerta de la casa. El arsenal estaba siendo tomado por las llamas. Las voces de los hombres se oían en medio del estallido de madera consumida por el fuego, unos pasando cubos de agua, a los otros en una fila desde el pozo. Los caballos del establo, aunque no estaban en peligro, sentían la amenaza y relinchaban. Una onda de calor la envolvió, llevando el olor de la humareda. Ella cerró la puerta.

Planeando cambiar la camisola por un vestido antes de preparar los ungüentos, volvió al rincón encortinado donde dormía y se arrodilló para abrir un baúl.

La puerta de casa fue abierta y cerrada. Isabella agarró el vestido y cerró la tapa. La cortina se abrió; esperando ver a Riley se volvió.

Antes que la manta de piel fuera arrojada sobre la cabeza, haciéndola caer, identificó a su agresor. Laurent. Él capitán mercenario de James. El hombre que casi mato a Jasper en Normandía, que fuera llevado hasta delante del trono del rey todo vestido de negro.

Su corazón se disparó. Intentó gritar, pero en su pánico, vio que el esfuerzo era inútil. Nadie la oiría.

Pero necesitaba luchar! Jadeante, comenzó a batirse debajo de la manta de piel, intentando soltarse. Manos fuertes la aguantaron, agarrándole los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo, levantándola. Pataleó violentamente. Su bota atinó algo sólido, alguna parte del cuerpo de Siefeld, esperaba.

- Quédese quieta, o mataremos al niño!. –la voz amenazadora del mercenario penetró por la manta de piel, por el horror que la dominaba.

Alec! Oh, no! Estuvo inmóvil de inmediato.

- Vamos a llevar al muchacho? -preguntó otra voz masculina.

- Sí. La prostituta del barón de Cullen y su bastardo. Un buen día de trabajo.

- No! –gritó Isabella, volviendo a discutir

- Levántalo con cuidado.-añadió Siefeld- si continúa dormido, no llorará.

Dejaron el área de dormir. La puerta de casa de abrió.

- Riley! -gritó ella.

Siguió un grito furioso, y el sonido de madera partiéndose.

- Maldición! Tome, vigile a la mujer -dijo Siefeld, colocándola de pie. Isabella sintió un segundo brazo aprisionándola con fuerza. La manta se escurrió de su rostro. Miró alrededor deprisa. La esperanza murió instantáneamente.

Dos hombres se encontraban en el centro del salón, espadas en mano y apuntadas para Riley, que estaba caído en el suelo en medio de una confusión de bancos y mesa.

Laurent desenvainó la espada, parando delante de él.

- Trae una cuerda. Amárralo y amordázalo -ordenó a uno de los hombres. Dijo enseguida a otro: -cierra la puerta. Ve si alguien lo siguió.

- Edward no va a dejar que esto quede sin castigo- rebatió Riley.- esté preparado para una muerte lenta y dolorosa Laurent.

El mercenario le tocó el mentón con la punta de la espada, sacándole sangre. Riley esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa feroz de la cual Isabella, no lo juzgara capaz. La espada volvió a herirlo, esta vez en la punta de la oreja, pero él no se movió, ni gritó, solo continuó encarando al oponente con aquella expresión amenazadora, a pesar de estar en gran desventaja.

- Vino solo capitán. Nadie lo siguió hasta la casa.

- Bien. Ayude con las cuerdas.

Con agilidad de una serpiente, Riley avanzó para las rodillas de Laurent. Isabella asistió horrorizada, mientras la espada atinaba en el hombro de él. Pero, con el mismo ímpetu, continuaba avanzando y consiguió derrumbar al mercenario, la espada cayéndole de la mano. En medio de los muebles rotos y la sangre que se disipaba, los dos hombres rodaron en una lucha violenta.

Recordándose de repente de la daga en su bota, Isabella se debatió contra el hombre que la agarraba. Si al menos pudiese alcanzar la Presa del León...

- Quédese quieta. Recuerde el niño -le avisó amenazador.

Ella mordió el labio inferior, obedeciendo. Haciendo un rezo silencioso para que Riley consiguiera reaccionar, pero la situación le era desfavorable.

Los mercenarios se adelantaron para ayudar al líder, asegurando a Riley, comenzando a amarrarle los pies y las manos y amordazarlo, aunque aun se debatía.

- Voy a dejarte vivir, muchacho! -declaró Laurent, con un labio partido, la hinchazón ya apareciéndole en un ojo.- eso me ahorrará el trabajo de mandar un mensajero. Di a tu hermano que James exige un navío, preparado para navegar hasta Normandía. Dentro de dos semanas en Portsmouth. Si Edward cumple la exigencia, tendrá a su prostituta y bastardo de vuelta sanos y salvos. Si no...

- Isabella! estoy yendo, mi querida. Estoy yendo!

Reconociendo la voz de Victoria, Isabella sintió el pánico renovado.

La puerta de casa se abrió, su tía avanzo por el salón, un cuchillo levantado.

-Victoria, no! Para!

Pero ella no la oyó. Avanzó directamente para Laurent.

El capitán mercenario levantó la espada

- Ella es solo una vieja! No la golpee, por favor!.- imploró Isabella

Llegó a ver la breve coincidencia en el rostro de Laurent, pero Victoria no le dio escogencia. Gritando alucinadamente, avanzó para su destino.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza. Oyó el golpe fatal de la espada, el gemido estrangulado de la tía, el estrépito de su cuerpo en el suelo.

- Vamos a salir. Ahora! -ordenó Laurent.

El mercenario que agarraba a Isabella, la empujó al frente. Ella se esforzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando entre lágrimas. Miró apenas de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de Victoria, caído a los pies de Laurent, negándose a ver el horror demasiado cerca.

Pero su mirada encontró la de Riley.

En sus ojos verdes y fascinantes, encontró lo que buscaba... una promesa. Una promesa de salvamento y venganza.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

- Creí que tal vez te encontrase aquí fuera -dijo Jasper, en un tono pícaro- ultimamente, has apreciado observar el nacer del sol.

Edward casi sonrió del intento de su hermano de explicar su incapacidad de conciliar el sueño. Habían buscado a James por más que una semana, comenzando en Manchester. Habían preguntado a campesinos, siervos, mercaderes y nobles... dos de los últimos bajo amenaza de espada. Todo indicara el sur.

Cuanto Edward más viajaba, y más próximo se encontraba de capturar a James, más dificultades tenía en dormir. Y cuanto más tiempo estaba separado de Isabella, del calor de sus brazos, más imposible se volvía permanecer acostado en un colchón de paja.

- Él esta en algún lugar, Jasper, pero donde? ¿Quién lo está escondiendo? Encontrará a alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo en su rebelión?

- No lo consiguió hasta ahora y no lo hará, creo yo. Por lo que oímos, James está desesperado. Sabe que los hombres del rey están detrás de él y tal vez hasta sospecha que nosotros también lo estamos. Hombres desesperados comenten errores estúpidos, y James no es de los más expertos, ni valientes. Él vacilará y en ese punto, nosotros lo agarraremos.

Mientras los rayos del sol brillaban en el horizonte, Edward se giró al sonido de alguien avanzando por los arbustos. Emmet se aproximaba corriendo, los ojos azules arrebatados, el rostro bañado en sudor.

- Por los cielos, que...

Agarrando la manga de la túnica de él, Emmet sonó afligido:

- Creí que había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, pero el terror me continúa sofocando.- levantó las manos trémulas, observándolas fijamente.- la distancia... es tan grande, pero... no consigo parar de temblar.

El muchacho tragó en seco, luchando para recobrar la compostura. Edward frunció el ceño. Agarrándolo por los brazos, lo sacudió.

- Contrólate hombre! Que te aterroriza tanto?

-Isabella- susurró él.- puedo sentir el terror de mi hermana gemela como si fuese mío.

- Está herida?

- No siento ningún dolor, solo miedo

- De qué?

- Yo no sé. Por favor, necesito volver.

Edward lo estudió, inseguro sobre lo que hacer, recordándose del dolor que Isabella sintiera cuando Emmet se golpeó la pierna. Casi cayó, aunque la herida del hermano no fuera grave. Sería que Emmet estaría teniendo una reacción exagerada?

- Escucha, tal vez ella tenga solo...

- Mirame!- rebatió Emmet.- estamos a leguas de distancia uno de otro, pero aun así, estoy en pánico. Escucha, Isabella no esta solo asustada, esta aterrorizada!

Si sentía terror, era porque temía por el bebe que Edward tenía seguridad que cargaba en el vientre, no por sí misma. Solo por Isabella, por el hijo de ambos, él aplazaría su enfrentamiento con James

Apretó los brazos de Emmet para tranquilizarlo.

- Ve a ensillar nuestros caballos. Si vamos a pleno galope, podremos llegar hasta ella en la mitad del día.

Edward se giró a Jasper, en cuyos ojos había confusión y preguntas. Las explicaciones tomarían demasiado tiempo.-

- Encuentra a James por mí, Jasper. Detenlo hasta que yo vuelva.

- Laurent debe haber comenzado el fuego como una distracción -dijo Riley.- acertó. Mientras todos luchaban para apagar las llamas en el arsenal, él y sus hombres entraron en la casa. Lo siento mucho Edward. Yo no debería haberlos dejado solos.

Edward quiso tirar su copa de vino en la pared. Dándose cuenta, de lo inútil del gesto, lo vació de un solo trago.

Emmet estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa. No dijo una palabra desde que se habían encontrado en el camino con el mensajero que Riley enviara para encontrarlos.

Riley parecía inconforme, la culpa evidente en su rostro. Edward vio la evidencia de la lucha de su hermano más joven para intentar impedir el rapto... los cortes de espada en el mentón y en la oreja, el hombro enrollado en vendajes. Luchó contra Laurent, pero falló. Victoria también. Tres sepulturas nuevas se veían en el cementerio: la de Victoria y la de dos centinelas.

La furia de Edward aumentó al imaginar la escena que precediera al amanecer. El incendio casi destruyó el arsenal. Personas corriendo para apagar las llamas. Riley provocando y atacando a Laurent. Victoria avanzando hacia los raptores de Isabella armada solo con un cuchillo.

Cerró los ojos al pensar en Alec, envuelto en la manta de pieles, indefenso en los brazos de un mercenario. E Isabella... su terror atraveso las leguas para afectar a Emmet. Por atreverse a usarla ella y a su hijo en sus planes astutos, James pagaría con la vida.

Edward colocaba la culpa por lo que ocurriera en sus propios hombros. Ella le entregó su total confianza y amor y él le falló.

Riley le interrumpió los pensamientos:

- Cuándo partiremos? -preguntó

Edward no ocultó a su hermano más joven su rabia

- Para donde? Presumimos que Laurent partió en la misma dirección de donde vino, pero cual?

- Portsmouth?

- Difícilmente. James quiere que un navío esté listo y a su espera en el puerto de aquí a dos semanas, pero no irá para allá antes que esté listo para navegar, no si valora su vida. Es más probable que esté escondido en algún lugar

Emmet carraspeó

- Edward, si tu fueras James, buscado por crímenes contra la corona, sin amigos poderosos, sin oro, para donde irías?

La respuesta surgió de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo:

- Para casa. Yo iría hasta Cullen, a fin de reunir cualquier recurso que pudiese para luchar o para llevar conmigo al exilio

Edward evaluó aquella posibilidad. James exigía un navío, preparado para navegar hasta Normandía, no inmediatamente, sino en dos semanas. Será que tomaría la actitud lógica? Mantendría a Isabella y a Alec como sus prisioneros en Northbryre mientras reunía fondos y mercenarios?

- Riley, cuando tú y Emmet inspeccionaron Northbryre para mí, que encontraron en las personas?, eran leales a James? Lucharían por él?

- Las personas le temían. Estaban satisfechas en saber que es Cullen quien controla las tierras ahora, especialmente los soldados. Yo les aseguré a aquellos que aún no habían huido que Cullen les aceptarían en su guardia si juraban lealtad

- Entonces, creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar esos juramentos e inspeccionar mis nuevas propiedades en Hampshire.

- Baja -ordenó Laurent

Isabella obedeció en buen grado, ayudando a Alec, mientras salían de la carroza de heno. Después de un día y medio de viaje, intentando distraer al muchachito cada vez más inquieto, parando solo para comidas apuradas y para aliviar el cuerpo, ella sería capaz de reducir la carroza a cintas.

- Dónde estamos?

- Es nuestra última parada antes que lleguemos a Northbryre. -dijo Laurent, mirando sobre el hombro para el camino que habían recorrido. Dos mercenarios estaban apostados un poco más atrás, las manos al alcance de las espadas, atentos al camino de tierra.

- Él vendrá - prometió Isabella, confiada.

- Riley? Sus heridas le impedirán montar. Y ni siquiera tiene idea de donde la estamos llevando

- Usted no está preocupado con la venida de Riley, pero sí con la de Edward. y debe preocuparse.

Laurent le agarró el maxilar con fuerza, y ella se esforzó para no contraer el semblante.

- Rece para que él no venga. Rece para que vaya para Portsmouth y consiga un navío. Ahora, vaya a cuidar de sus necesidades antes que volvamos a la jornada.

Con un empujón, él la soltó. Isabella tambaleó para atrás, pero recobró el equilibrio. Hasta entonces, excepto durante el rapto, ni Laurent, ni ninguno de sus hombres la había tocado, ni agresivamente, ni de otra manera. Pero, a medida en que se aproximaban a Northbryre, las miradas de los hombres se tornaban más insistentes, y ella estaba más consciente de que usaba solo una fina camisola. Se mantenía cubierta con la manta de piel con que la habían enrollado.

La manta se volvía tanto un escudo como un aliento. Tenía la fragancia de Edward, que iría en busca de ella y de Alec tan pronto pudiese. Pero llegaría a tiempo?

A la puesta de sol, el grupo llegó al lugar que debería ser Northbryre. Isabella hizo una mueca al notar el estado de ruina del castillo. Había suciedad y decadencia por todas partes, desde los establos hasta las piedras que levantaban el propio castillo. Campesinos y siervos, de cuerpos delgados, cubiertos de trapos, andaban con hombros caídos y cabezas bajas. La empalizada que circundaba el castillo, así y todo, parecía en buenas condiciones. Arqueros, con flechas puestas andaban por las colinas alrededor.

Luchando, Isabella descendió de la carroza con Alec en brazos. El capitán mercenario hizo una reverencia burlona, indicando la escalera que ella imaginó, conducía al salón principal del castillo

- Su anfitrión la espera, mi lady

Con el mentón erguido, ella marchó por la escalera. Podía ser una prisionera allí, pero no se acobardaría. Tenía que ser fuerte, por sí misma, por Alec, y por el hijo en su vientre.

Acabó sobresaltándose cuando llegó al salón. Varios perros de caza saltaron del suelo para saludar a los recién llegados, casi derrumbándola en su entusiasmo. Alec rió y se inclinó hasta los perros. Ella lo empujó de vuelta deprisa.

De la plataforma de madera más allá de las mesas de comidas, resonó una carcajada. Sentado en una silla semejante a un trono, ladeado por dos mercenarios y envuelto por ricos trajes de seda azul, James de Northbryre llevó una copa de oro a los labios.

- Muy bien Laurent -dijo con una voz pastosa. -trae la encomienda más cerca.

Isabella se esquivó de la mano del capitán mercenario, aproximándose sin necesitar ser empujada. James frunció el ceño, indicando ira por su demostración de insolencia. Ella sabía que los fuertes vencían a los flacos y que cualquier señal de flaqueza atraía el desastre.

Despreciaba a Laurent, pero no sentía mucho peligro de parte del mercenario, acaso siguiese sus órdenes. En James, veía crueldad. Algo en aquel hombre corpulento, de ojos amenazadores, le causaba escalofríos en la espalda. James le pegaría a la menor provocación. Por dentro, estaba aterrorizada, por fuera, aparentaba valentía.

- Quién es el niño? -le preguntó

- Hijo bastardo de Edward -explicó Laurent- le traigo dos rehenes, mi lord. Si a él no le importa lo bastante su amante para cumplir con sus exigencias, tal vez lo haga por el hijo. Yo pensé...

- Pensando otra vez, Laurent? Es peligroso

La rabia se evidenció en el rostro del mercenario, pero se abstuvo de más comentarios.

James levantó su cuerpo de la silla

- En este caso, yo te concedo la razón

Se adelantó por la plataforma y descendió los escalones hasta parar delante de Isabella.

- Bienvenida a Northbryre, prostituta de Cullen. -dijo burlón.- aceptará está claro, la hospitalidad de mi salón.

- Una cuadra en el establo nos servirá bien, mi lord. Respondió ella, en el mismo tono de burla.

James agrandó los ojos

- Rechazaría un colchón de paja en mi salón?

- Su salón está necesitando de una urgente limpieza. Seguramente, los establos deben oler mejor.

Previendo la bofetada, Isabella desvió el rostro. Sin un blanco sólido para atinar, la fuerza con que arremetió la mano hizo que James se tambalease ligeramente.

- Cierra esa boca insolente, o tu lengua será el primer pedazo de su cuerpo que enviaremos a Edward. Prefieres acomodarte con los animales no es cierto? Laurent, encadénela a la pared. Ella y el niño pueden dormir con los perros.

Isabella hirvió por dentro, pero estuvo en silencio. Había lugares peores para dormir en caso de que el sueño pudiera ser conciliado. Aún mejor, para poder estar atenta a una oportunidad para escapar, o para ver a Edward entrando por la puerta.

Iría a salvarla. No creía que él ordenara un navío y dejara a James y Laurent huir de Inglaterra y de la justicia, no importando lo que sus captores creyesen.

Mientras Laurent colocaba la correa de hierro en su cuello y la cerraba, le dijo en voz baja:

- Voy avisarla una última vez. Compórtese y no será herida. Si da motivos a James para usar el cuchillo, no le detendré la mano, contra usted o el niño.

- Por qué sirve a tal maestro? No le trata a usted mejor que al suelo donde pisa.

- Cree que tengo escogencia? Desde el día de nuestra fuga de la Torre, mi destino está junto al de James. Haré lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.

- Así como yo

Isabella se enrolló mejor con lo manta de piel. Alec, considerado demasiado pequeño para representar alguna amenaza, tuvo permiso para estar suelto y andar por el salón. Para su alivio, el niño no se apartó mucho de su lado.

Lentamente, usando la manta para ocultar sus movimientos, tocó el cierre de la correa de hierro. Lo abrió fácilmente, pero mantuvo la correa en el cuello, temiendo que el ruido del hierro llamase la atención. Por ahora, tendría el aliento de saber que podía remover la correa con facilidad.

La daga en su bota también estaba fácil al alcance de la mano, en caso de necesitar defenderse a sí misma o a Alec.

Aunque armada con una daga, con tanto hombres de vuelta no había esperanza de fuga. Aunque escapara, para donde iría? Uno de los feudos de Edward, llamado Milhurst era vecino de Northbryre, pero en que dirección?

Mientras la noche se prolongaba, vaciando jarras de vino, los mercenarios que habían acompañado a Laurent recontaban la historia sobre el incendio y el rapto. Isabella se esforzaba para no oír, el horror era demasiado reciente para ser revivido sin sentirse otra vez presa de pánico.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a los hombres, todos mercenarios. Cinco de ellos estaban sentados con Laurent y James, pero otros, en grupos de tres o cuatro, habían salido y entrado del salón para ofrecer elogios al capitán y recibir órdenes.

¿Dónde estaban los soldados tan necesarios para defender el castillo de un lord? No había caballeros al servicio de James? Solo mercenarios?

Isabella, desvió la mirada para la joven criada que cargaba las bandejas de comida y las jarras. Acabando de servir a los mercenarios, ella agarró un cubo. Al atravesar el salón su destino fue obvio y Laurent la llamo:

- Qué estás haciendo Irina?

La criada paró abruptamente y los hombres quedaron en silencio con un grito de su capitán. Por un momento, Irina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se giró para Laurent.

- Doy agua a los perros y los amarro, como he hecho cada noche a esta hora.

El mercenario frunció el ceño.

- Sea rápida -ordenó

Irina se apresuró a ejecutar la tarea. Después que los perros terminaran de beber, los llamó para amarrarlos, comenzando a aprenderlos.

- Mi lady? -susurró discretamente

Isabella procuró no desviar la mirada para la criada a fin de no atraer la atención de los mercenarios. Se abrigó más en la manta, como si estuviera intentando dormir.

- Si- susurró de vuelta

- Usted es quien están diciendo? La dama del barón de Cullen?

- Si

- Riley había dicho que el barón vendría, pero es James quien aún ocupa el castillo. Edward de Cullen vendrá?

Podría confiar en Irina? -se preguntó Isabella. James y Laurent parecían creer que Edward ordenaría los medios para la fuga de ambos. Si diese una vez más su opinión que, la verdad, él iría a salvarlos, Irina repetiría las palabras a James?

Casi decidió no responder, pero la esperanza en la pregunta de Nora pareció demasiada fuerte para resistir. La esperanza en su propio corazón casi hizo salir la respuesta embargada:

- Sí. Muy en breve.

- Irina!

La criada atendió rápidamente al llamado, alejándose. Abrigando a Alec a su lado, Isabella notó el cubo de agua fresca que ella dejo cerca, pareciendo olvidarlo. Mientras Isabella se esforzaba para mantener los ojos abiertos, James, finalmente, sucumbió a la embriaguez. Dos hombres lo cargaron hacia arriba. Algunos de los mercenarios fueron durmiéndose, de bruces sobre la mesa, otros dejando el salón, hasta que solo Laurent y dos hombres sobrios permanecieron despiertos.

Guardias... dos hombres para vigilar una mujer exhausta y un niño indefenso.

Oh, Edward! Por favor, ven deprisa.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Edward esperaba alcanzar Laurent en el camino. Pero al atardecer, aproximándose a Milhurst, sabía que Isabella y Alec ya debían estar en el castillo de Northbryre... si Laurent los llevaba realmente para allá.

En medio de la pequeña multitud de campesinos de Milhurst, que se aglomeraban para ver a los caballeros recién llegados, un hombre robusto y entrecano fue abriendo camino hasta aproximarse a ellos.

- Edward, mi muchacho- dijo sir William, con una sonrisa, apretando la mano extendida de él.- no te esperaba tan deprisa.- la sonrisa se desvaneció.- pero usted no es más, simplemente el hijo de un viejo amigo. Barón de Cullen, sea bienvenido a Milhurst.

- Gracias, William. Estaba a mi espera?

- Claro, mi lord. Yo envié un mensajero a Cullen el día exacto en que James llegó y retomó Northbryre.- él soltó un suspiro.- es una cuestión en que tengo que asumir un poco de responsabilidad. La mayoría de los soldados de Northbryre estaban aquí en esa ocasión, en entrenamiento.

Edward sintió un gran alivió en haber supuesto correctamente sobre el paradero de James. Aun podía estar manteniendo Isabella prisionera, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- En cuanto a los demás soldados de Northbryre?

- Es probable que estén muertos.

- Por qué ustedes no atacaron?- preguntó Riley, molesto

Estrechando los ojos, William explicó:

- Mi deber es defender Milhurst. No está dentro de mi autoridad ordenar un ataque sin el permiso del barón, igual que para retomar tierras de Cullen, lo máximo que pude hacer fue notificar al sheriff del rey pero él no tiene hombres suficientes para atacar un castillo tan fortificado como Northbryre. Ni lo haría de cualquier forma. El sheriff fue comprado por James.

Edward le relató la historia del rapto de Isabella y Alec.

Luego de un largo silencio, William comentó:

- Siendo así, sitiar el castillo está fuera de posibilidades. James haría uso de la tortura a los rehenes para forzar una retirada.

- Y no podemos atacarlo directamente -dijo Edward.- temo que James mataría a Isabella y a Alec cuando él diese la batalla por perdida. Necesitamos definir una estrategia cuidadosa. Quiero hablar con los guardias que servían a Northbryre. Necesito saber cuantos mercenarios defienden el castillo y sus hábitos.

William se apartó para reunir a los hombres.

- Esperaremos por Jasper? -indagó Emmet. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Edward, explicó:- a esta altura, Jasper sabe lo que ocurrió y donde estamos. Imagino que está viniendo a pleno galope para juntarse con nosotros. La perspectiva de una lucha con Laurent le sería bastante atrayente.

Edward restregó los ojos. En su obstinación para llegar a Milhurst, se olvidó de Jasper. Su hermano merecía la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas con Laurent... pero no a costa de Isabella o Alec. Iba aplazar un ataque, de cualquier manera, porque súbitamente se daba cuenta de cómo estaba cansado y desconcertado desde que supiera lo del rapto. Hombres podrían morir si no eran orientados correctamente. La vida de Isabella y de Alec podrían estar en juego si cometiera un error.

- No voy a esperar por nadie. Nosotros actuaremos tan pronto estemos descansados y tengamos un buen plan.- Edward puso la mano en el hombro de Emmet.- dime sentiste algo más de tu hermana?

- No. El terror de ella se disipó y no siento ningún dolor.

- Me avisarás en caso de que eso cambie.

- Inmediatamente, mi lord.

Isabella observó dos de los mercenarios cargando un baúl del piso de arriba y llevandolo afuera. Durante el día entero, los hombres habían andado de allá para acá por el castillo, colocando carga en las carrozas que ella viera enfiladas en el patio en las veces en que tuvo permiso para salir a aliviar el cuerpo.

Descubrió muchas cosas aquel día, atenta a los refunfuños de luchadores forzados a tareas de servicio. Los guardias de Northbryre y los campesinos habían huido, dejando apenas unos pocos criados y los mercenarios para vaciar el castillo. James pretendía partir en la mañana siguiente, huir hasta un aliado, hasta el día marcado para embarcar en el navío. A cada hora que pasaba, con cada caja removida, la esperanza de ella en cuanto a un rescate rápido, disminuía.

A aquella altura, Riley ya habría mandado un mensajero avisando a Edward sobre el rapto. Él necesitaría de tiempo para reunir hombres y suplementos. Enseguida tendría que encontrar la pista de Laurent, todo aquello llevaría tiempo, demasiados días.

Pero, de algún modo, en algún lugar, él acabaría salvándolos. El deber de ella era mantenerte a ella y a Alec a salvo hasta que pudiesen ser liberados.

Mientras los mercenarios devoraban la última comida del día y bebían hasta casi la embriaguez, ella notó que, al contrario de la noche anterior, era una mujer más vieja la que los servía. Irina parecía haber desaparecido, no fue hasta aquella parte del castillo durante todo el día. Tampoco se veía a James, que probablemente se escondía en sus aposentos.

Una sombra avanzó sobre Isabella, haciéndola levantar la mirada sobresaltada. Vio a Laurent parando a su lado, el ceño fruncido en una expresión amenazadora.

- Allí arriba- le ordenó, apuntando las escaleras

- Por qué? -indagó ella, levantando el mentón

- James quiere hablar con usted

Aprensiva, Isabella removió la cadena de hierro de su cuello y extendió las manos hacia Alec, dormido a su lado

- Deje el niño

El temor le causó un nudo en el estómago. Se esforzó para contener la voluntad de protestar, lucho contra el deseo de agarrar a Alec y correr. No lograría nada. Con la máxima dignidad que pudo reunir, precedió a Laurent por las escaleras.

- Siga hasta la puerta abierta.- le informó, empujándola por el hombro.

Sabiendo que James planeaba partir en la mañana siguiente, esperaba que sus aposentos ya estuvieran desprovistos de muebles. Pero no era el caso. Tapices pendían de las paredes. Las alfombras que cubrían el suelo no habían sido enrolladas. Baúles permanecían allí, así como también una mesa de roble maciza y dos sillas. En el medio del cuarto había una cama, las mantas en su lugar. En cada rincón muchas velas ardían en sus candelabros altos de hierro.

James levantó la mirada cuando ella entró, la expresión cerrada en su rostro deshaciéndose, dando lugar a una sonrisa satisfecha. Sacudió la mano en el aire, despachando a Laurent, que salió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Aproxímate, mi joven, y siéntese

- Prefiero estar de pie.

- Cerca de la puerta? No seas tonta. Si huyes de mí, Laurent te traerá de vuelta.

Isabella respiró hondo, esforzándose para reunir el coraje y escogió la silla más alejada, manteniendo la mesa entre ambos.

- Laurent me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo

- Será solo unas pocas palabras, para que usted entienda como estarán las cosas.

Él plantó las palmas de las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el frente

- Concluí que una mujer de su tipo me serviría mejor en la cama que amarrada con los perros.

Las palabras, confirmaron las sospechas de Isabella, le producían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Colocó el pie derecho hacia atrás, dejándolo más cerca de sí. Inclinándose ligeramente, deslizó la mano trémula en dirección a la bota.

- Usted me creería una compañera extremadamente luchadora.- lo avisó sorprendida con la firmeza de su voz

- Usted irá a satisfacerme. Espere y verá. El tiempo que el niño vivirá va a depender de su buen desempeño en sus nuevas funciones.

Ella abrió la vaina interna del cuero, tocó el metal frío. Con súbita percepción, lo acusó:

- Usted nunca tuvo la intención de devolvernos a Edward y si de matar a Alec y a mí. ¿Cómo planea embarcarse en el navío en Portsmouth sin rehenes para liberar?

- Se trata solo de una estratagema para despistarlo. No consigue imaginar al barón de Cullen, barriendo el área en torno a Portsmouth, en busca de una prostituta y de un bastardo para salvar? Ya hay un navío a mi espera en Dover. Cuando Edward se dé cuenta de que sigue una pista falsa, ya estaré de camino a Normandía.

Isabella afirmó los dedos en torno al mango de la daga, sintiendo el metal calentándose en su mano.

Al lado de Jasper, que llegó a Milhurst una hora antes, Edward observaba atentamente el castillo de Northbryre en un punto estratégico.

Amarrada con los perros.

Las palabras de Irina retumbaban con el mismo ritmo que su corazón. Él intentó apagar de la mente la dolorosa imagen que la criada le evoco con sus palabras jadeantes, habiendo corrido por las tierras entre Northbryre y Milhurst. No fue capaz.

- Está todo listo- le susurró Jasper -estamos aguardando tu orden

- Después que el próximo centinela pase- susurró Edward en respuesta.

Durante la larga tarde, los planes para el ataque de aquella noche habían sido determinados. Solo un contratiempo, una alarma dada por un guardia no eliminado, podía poner en riesgo el salvamento.

William posó la mano en el brazo de él

- Aunque lamento hacer esto, creo que es mi deber recordarle que Carlisle quiere que James sea llevado vivo a Londres.

Edward hizo ademán de protestar, pero el caballero se apresuró a proseguir:

-James mató a Tanya, la protegida de Carlisle, durante la fuga de la torre. Puede culparlo por reservarse el derecho de castigar a James? Tenga cuidado y que los cielos lo protejan.

Amarrada con los perros

Carlisle que se conformáse. Si tuviera el menor pretexto, Edward se aseguraría que James no viviese para ver el nacer de un día más.

Un mercenario se adelantó hasta el radio de visión, recorriendo lentamente el área de circulación de la ronda. Hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor y continuó caminando. Edward miró sobre el hombro. Jasper y Emmet estaban cerca de varios guardias de habían servido en Northbryre y conocían bien el castillo

Emmet llevó la mano al frente. Con una voz trémula, alertó:

- Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Isabella sintió su resolución desvanecerse. Sería capaz de hacerlo? Podría cambiar la situación amenazando con una daga, volviendo a James su prisionero?

No tenía escogencia. Para evitar ser violada, y eventualmente, muerta junto con Alec tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que surgía.

James inclinó la cabeza levemente para un lado, un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Pero tal vez me haya precipitado. Después que yo me haya divertido contigo... tal vez deba dejarla vivir. No sería bien satisfactorio devolverla a Edward y dejarlo saber, cuando la toque a usted, que yo también la toque?

- Usted jamás va a poner si quiera un dedo en mi

Isabella tiró la daga de la bota, revelándola.

James abrió los ojos y tiró la cabeza para atrás, soltando una carcajada.

- Bien, quiere decir que la pequeña leona tiene una daga y pretende arañarme?

Mientras ella se levantaba de la silla, las innumerables horas de lecciones volvieron tan... cada movimiento que Edward le mostraba, cada palabra que profería para instruirla...

- Estoy preparada para hacer algo más que arañar. Vamos a ver cuantos pedazos consigo tirar de su maldita carcasa, antes que usted perciba que ahora es mi rehén?

- Su rehén? Jamás!- gritó él y tiró la mesa

Isabella retrocedió el camino cuando una jarra de vino y copas volaron en su dirección, la mesa tumbada de lado.

- Mi rehén, si!.- persistió ella, contorneando la mesa, cautelosa con su propia posición. Estudió a James atentamente, notando como mantenía las manos, los pies.

Notó que él avanzaría por el rápido cambio de la expresión de su mirar.

Se desvió. Alcanzándolo por encima

La lámina golpeó el antebrazo de James, cortándole la piel a través de las capas de seda y lino, arrancando sangre. El olor le revolvió el estómago, pero Isabella se mantuvo firme en el lugar.

James bajó la mirada para la herida en el brazo, incrédulo.

- Maldita! Te veré en el infierno por esto

- Tal vez, pero usted estará allá mucho antes que yo

Que hacer ahora?, se preguntó ella. Edward le enseño como herir, y hasta matar si era necesario, pero no lo que hacer con un prisionero. Necesitaba una cuerda, algo para amarrarlo, pero como hacerlo mientras agarraba la daga?

Apuntó para una silla

- Siéntese -le ordenó- espere. Retire su cinturón primero y tírelo

Siendo cuidadoso con el brazo herido, James desenrolló la faja de seda de su voluminosa cintura y la dejó caer al suelo.

- Bien. Ahora siéntese.

- Usted no va a salir bien de esta

- Rece para que sí. Y para que Laurent esté dispuesto a seguir órdenes por el bien de su vida. Coloque las manos para atrás de la silla.

No puedo. Mi brazo

- Debo cortarlo fuera?

Por los cielos, ella había hecho realmente aquél tipo de amenaza? Edward no le avisó sobre como aquel sentido de poder podía soltar la lengua de una persona. Agarro el cinturón de James y circundó la silla.

En una extremidad del cinturón, dejó un lazo preparado. Lo colocó en la mano de él y empujo con fuerza, atando el nudo. Cuando estaba lista para hacer otro nudo, James tiró para adelante y se levantó bruscamente de la silla. Proyectada para el frente, Isabella se agarró en la silla, pero no consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y cayó.

James le dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora. Agarró la silla y la tiró a un lado. Aproximándose a Isabella. Ella rodó para un lado, pero no fue lo bastante rápida para evitar un violento puntapié, que le atinó en la cadera. Contuvo un gemido, no queriendo darle la satisfacción a su agresor. Consiguió apoyarse en las manos y en las rodillas. Colocada entre James y la cama, dominó el pánico para intentar encontrar un medio de fuga. Comenzó a gatear en dirección a la puerta, pero no pudo moverse con la rapidez necesaria

Él le agarró la trenza, empujándole la cabeza para atrás. Isabella respondió con la daga, acertándole a la bota de cuero, pero sin causarle ningún desperfecto. Su trenza continuaba siendo empujada con fuerza, provocándole lágrimas

- No está tan confiada ahora, no es así? Suelte la daga, prostituta.

Ella agarró la Presa del León con más fuerza. Soltarla significaría rendición, un precio demasiado alto a pagar.

- No? Aún quiere pelear? Voy a tirarle esa voluntad de luchar y hacerla obedecer. Le mostraré quien es el señor aquí.- James le soltó la trenza y le pateó las nalgas, haciéndola caer de bruces. Ella intentó amortizar la caída con los brazos, pero no hubo tiempo y pegó con la cabeza en el suelo. La visión se le nubló, puntos brillantes de luz danzaron delante de sus ojos.

- El niño. El pequeño bastardo- le dijo entre dientes y se giró hacía la puerta.- Laurent!

- No!- gritó Isabella y consiguió levantarse

- Entonces, suelte la daga -ordenó James

- Venga a quitármela, cobarde! -le gritó ella- su lacayo siempre lucha por usted? No es capaz ni siquiera de quitar una daga de una mujer? Laurent mató a lady Tanya porque usted no pudo?

El rostro de él quedó rojo. Cerró los puños. Ella debía estar temblando, pero permanecía firme en una posición de defensa, la mente ahora sorprendentemente clara, a pesar del hinchazón que se formaba en la frente.

El avance súbito y repentino de James no fue inesperado. La mano de Isabella preparó la daga sin ninguna orden consciente. La Presa del León atravesó el tejido y la piel, arañó hueso, hasta que la daga estuvo completamente enterrada en el cuerpo de James.

Con el aliento faltándole, él tambaleó para el frente con aflicción y la agarró por la manga, derrumbándolos a ambos en el suelo.

La rápida inspección del salón principal le dijo a Edward todo lo que necesitaba saber. Los mercenarios sentados en la mesa intentaban unirse bajo la presión de las armas. Laurent se encontraba en el medio de la escalera, desenvainando la espada. Él pequeño Alec surgió espiando por encima de uno de los perros.

No había señal de James ni de Isabella. Jasper y los soldados avanzaron por encima de los mercenarios. Emmet corrió hasta Alec.

Edward se dirigió a Laurent

- Dónde está ella?

El mercenario miró en torno al salón

- Que diferencia hace? Usted trajo tan pocos hombres para atacar muchos. Con seguridad, no puede haber esperado...

El grito de Riley le interrumpió las palabras, mientras el segundo grupo de soldados avanzaba por el salón

- Dónde está ella?- bramó Edward encima del eco metálico de espada contra espada, de los gritos de los que atacaban y los de los que se defendían.

- Está entreteniendo a mi señor James- declaró Laurent mordaz

Edward se adelantó hasta la escalera, espada en puño. Jasper apareció a su lado, bloqueándole el pasaje.

- La cabeza de él es mía- le dijo en una voz letal, mirando a Laurent

Movido por una furia ciega, Jasper avanzó, escalón a escalón, la espada reluciendo en movimientos tan rápidos que cada golpe se confundía con el siguiente. Edward subió por los escalones atrás de los combatientes, mientras el mercenario iba retrocediendo escalera arriba el ataque feroz de su hermano. Después que pasaran delante de la puerta de los aposentos principales, Edward la abrió.

En el suelo yacía James, acostado de bruces, la sangre corriendo en abundancia en torno a su cuerpo. Isabella estaba arrodillada al lado de él, la camisola blanca manchada de rojo, mirando para las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Pruebas de violenta lucha corporal se encontraban en todas partes, una mesa virada, una silla quebrada a un lado, un candelabro de hierro tumbado. Las velas se habían esparcido por el suelo, las pequeñas llamas lamiendo el borde de la alfombra.

-Isabella? -susurró

Ella levantó la mirada, el cuerpo temblando. Un hilo de sangre le recorría la nariz en medio del rostro golpeado. Lágrimas copiosas rodaban por las mejillas.

- Oh, Edward- murmuró ella con un gemido antes de desmayarse.

Él tiró la espada y la abrazó cuando ella perdió el sentido. Por más que quisiese descansar por un momento y estrecharla con fuerza junto a sí, hasta que su pulso volviera a lo normal, no podía. La humareda comenzaba a desprenderse de donde el fuego de las velas comenzaba a consumir la alfombra.

Le rasgó la camisola manchada de sangre, removiéndola. Le tocó el rostro, encontrando un hinchazón en la frente. la nariz también comenzaba a hincharse, pero no estaba rota. Alrededor del cuello había un verdugón enrojecido... marca de la correa de hierro. Había una gran marca amoratada en la cadera, indicando algún tipo de patada. No encontró ninguna herida que justificase la sangre de la camisola. Debía ser toda de James

Gentilmente, la levantó en los brazos, la acostó en la cama y la enrolló en una manta. Se agachó para agarrar su espada. James gimió y giró la cabeza

Sus ojos encontraron los de Edward

- Piedad -suplicó, tosiendo con la humareda que se intensificaba

Edward bajó la mirada para el hombre que causara tanto dolor a tanta gente, que osara tratar a Isabella como una perra y la amarrara a la pared.

Con un gesto brusco, derribó otro candelabro de hierro, tumbando otra porción de velas a lo largo de las alfombras que recubrían el suelo.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Isabella gritó

Edward se sentó en la cama, apartó la manta y la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

Cálmate querida. Es solo un sueño ruin

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Incapaz de apartar los recuerdos o controlar sus pensamientos, Edward solo la abrazó hasta que los sollozos se disiparon.

Le apartó una mecha de cabello de la frente, descubriendo la hinchazón que estaba amoratada. El golpe de la cabeza lo aterraba, especialmente cuando ella permaneció dormida e inmóvil por tantas horas. Aunque hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, Edward se sentía inmensamente aliviado que al menos hubiese despertado.

- Dónde estamos?.- preguntó ella.

- En un cuarto en Milhurst

- Y Alec?

- Está durmiendo en el salón entre Riley y Jasper.

Isabella tocó la camisola limpia

- No es mía

- Es de la hija de William. La tuya quedó... arruinada.

El cuerpo de ella se puso tenso, las manos le temblaban

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

- No pienses más en eso, mi amor. Terminó. Estás a salvo aquí.

- Ya era tiempo de que despertaras- dijo Emmet en el pasaje en arco entre el salón y el cuarto

Edward le hizo un gesto para que entrase, mientras Isabella se giraba al sonido de la voz de su hermano gemelo. Emmet la levantó y la estrechó en un abrazo fuerte.

- Cielos, me asustaste!

- Yo? Cuando?

- Cuatro días atrás, poco antes del amanecer, desperté temblando y sudando, sintiendo tu terror. Entonces sentí que tu estabas en peligro otra vez, cuando ya estábamos listos para invadir el castillo de Northbryre.- Emmet le levantó el mentón para observarla y frunció el ceño.- cielos, estás con un aspecto horrible! El golpe de tu cabeza está morado, hay sombras bajo tus ojos...

Indignado, Edward se levantó con intención de reprender a Emmet por referirse sin la menor sutileza a las heridas de la hermana. Pero se contuvo al oírla soltando una risa divertida.

- Bien, Emmet, solo tu puedes ser tan directo- se quejó ella

- Y yo he sido de otra forma?

- No, nunca

- Estás con hambre?

Isabella se soltó del abrazo, llevando la mano reflexivamente al estómago

- Si, un pedazo de pan sería bienvenido. Y también me gustaría un poco de agua.

El cambio de humor de ella alcanzó a Edward con súbito impacto. Isabella prefería la compañía de Emmet. Y por qué no? Él no era el responsable por su dolor, por el horror de haber sido raptada, por la humillación que paso. Con el hermano podía sonreír.

- Voy a encargarme de que te traigan comida- anunció Edward, con intención de salir.

Ella lo llamó suavemente, deteniéndole en la puerta

- Gracias- le susurró

Edward miró largamente a la mujer que amaba, pero a quien no pudiera ayudar. Por que le agradecía?, se preguntó, con amargura. Por buscar comida?, por haberla cargado de Northbryre antes que las llamas hubiesen consumido el ala de los aposentos? Sería mejor que lo censurase por haber llegado demasiado tarde, por no haber impedido el rapto, por haberle colocado la vida en peligro.

Sin una palabra, dejo el cuarto

- Vuelve a acostarte bajo las mantas- ordenó Emmet a su hermana.- si tu agarras una gripe, Edward me desollará por la negligencia.

Acostándose bajo las mantas de piel, Isabella se preguntó por que Edward estaba tan serio de repente. Sabía que él detestaba las lágrimas, pero aún así, la abrazaba en cuanto lloraba, le ofreció la protección de sus brazos para ayudarla a superar los horribles recuerdos.

- Él está molesto- concluyó

- Edward? No lo creo. Es probable que esté solo cansado. Estuvo aquí sentado la noche entera mirándote. Dudo que haya dormido, así como no durmió más que unos meros momentos desde que tú fuiste raptada.

- Creo que debe haber alguna cosa más incomodándolo

- Bien, Edward aún tiene mucho con qué lidiar, especialmente el mensaje que tiene que enviar a Carlisle sobre la muerte de James. Después, necesitará colocar Northbryre en orden otra vez. El fuego destruyó el ala de los aposentos del castillo y a James también. Oh, mi hermana, tu estas temblando! Yo no debería estar recordándote tu prueba.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordaría perpetuamente la expresión de total incredulidad en el rostro de James cuando se curvara hacia el frente, alcanzado con la daga. Y la sangre, toda aquella sangre... pero fuego?

- Yo no me acuerdo de ningún fuego.

- No es de extrañar. Edward dice que cuando entró en el cuarto de James, los encontró a los dos caídos en el suelo, la alfombra en llamas por causa de las velas que habían caído, el lugar repleto de humo. Tuvo tiempo de salvarte solo a ti.

Isabella llevó la mano a la sien, intentando recordar. Una criada entró, llevando el pan y el agua.

- Por qué no intentas comer y vuelves a dormir? -le sugirió Emmet, en un tono persuasivo.- te lo podemos contar todo después.

-Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

Isabella se giró lentamente hacia Edward, mientras él entraba en el cuarto.

- Caminando- respondió con una sonrisa

- Debes descansar

- Descansé el día entero. No me hagas volver a la cama tan deprisa

- Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- mintió. La cabeza le latía, las piernas flaqueaban.- sé que debo estar con una apariencia terrible y...

- No tanto como Emmet sugirió

- Él tiende a ser franco conmigo, a veces hasta demasiado. No necesito ver mi rostro para saber que los golpes oscurecieron

Edward se aproximó más y le agarró el rostro cariñosamente

- Para mí, tu siempre estás bonita- le susurró y le rozó los labios con los suyos en un beso tierno. Luego dio un paso atrás, una sonrisa extraña, casi triste en el rostro.- pero mira, acabé olvidándome de mi propósito. Vine para ver si te gustaría comer ahora.

Ella quería otro beso, un febril encuentro de labios. Quería sentirle los brazos fuertes envolviéndola en un abrazo caluroso, y apretado. Pero Edward mantenía un peculiar distanciamiento.

Había tanto que quería decirle a él, que necesitaba decirle. Tal vez Edward tuviese razón; probablemente sería mejor que hablaran sobre determinadas cosas después que ella hubiese recobrado las fuerzas, cuando pudiese mencionar el nombre de James sin que el horror le sofocase las palabras en la garganta.

Resignada, pero sin querer abrir la mano de la compañía de Edward, indagó:  
- Podría comer en el salón? Me gustaría salir un poco del cuarto y aún no vi a Alec

- Él pidió verte. Yo no quise traerlo antes para no perturbar tu sueño

- Alec pasó por muchas cosas en los últimos días. Necesita verme para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Estaría más tranquilo si yo fuera al salón

Edward la recorrió con la mirada

- No pensé en traer ninguno de tus vestidos

Isabella tocó la manga de la camisola prestada

- Tal vez la hija de William me deje usar uno de sus vestidos

- No, ella es demasiado baja. Ninguno serviría

- Oh- murmuró Isabella, desilusionada

Él miró en torno al cuarto y se adelantó hasta un baúl, abriendo la tapa, examinó rápidamente las ropas

- Esto debe resultar- dijo, agarrando un manto de lana.

Isabella miró alrededor

- Y mis botas?

- Las están limpiando. Aun están mojadas. Es probable que estas zapatillas queden un poco grandes, pero mantendrán tus pies calientes.

Ella calzó las zapatillas sacadas del baúl y quedó inmóvil mientras Edward le colocaba el manto. La extraña sensación de estar repitiendo el pasado la dominó, haciendo que lágrimas indeseables le aflorasen en los ojos, mientras él la levantaba en los brazos fuertes.

- Qué ocurre, querida?

- Oh, yo...- ella tragó en seco y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Edward se adelantaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en el borde, manteniéndola en su regazo

- Por qué estás llorando?

- Vas a creerme una tonta.- ella aflojó un poco el abrazo para mirarlo y secó las lágrimas del rostro.- me acordé de repente del día en que nos conocimos, cuando yo estaba en camisola y manto, escondida atrás de aquel tapiz, y tu me cargaste del salón para el cuarto en Swan.

- También estabas herida en aquella época.

- Pero sufría tanto por mi herida como por el corazón partido. Cuando tu me encontraste, yo acababa de oír por casualidad a nuestros padres conversando. El barón Masen había ofrecido un acuerdo matrimonial y mi padre lo rechazaba, alegando que yo estaba defectuosa. Mientras yo intentaba entender lo que él quería decir, tu apareciste, me levantaste en tus brazos y me llevaste de allí. Después que saliste del cuarto, le pregunté a mi tía sobre la propuesta. Victoria dijo que yo debería estar contenta de escapar de las garras del joven león... tú. No lo estaba. Creo que lloré durante la mitad de la noche. No pude ni siquiera comer el pedazo de jabalí asado que Emmet me llevó después. A pesar de ser muy joven, tengo seguridad de que ya te amaba en esa ocasión

- Y por qué Victoria mintió? Ella me odiaba tanto así?

- No a ti, pero si al primer barón de Cullen- explicó Isabella y le contó sobre el incidente en la floresta cuando Victoria intentó sacrificar el cordero.- algo se mezcló en la mente de ella. Victoria me confundió consigo misma y con la niña que perdió, y tu te convertiste en Cullen, en ti mismo y en tu abuelo también. Ella vio su pasado repitiéndose e intentó cambiar el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Él la estrechó más en sus brazos.

- Escucha, en cuanto a tu tía...

- Yo sé que está muerta, y lamento el hecho. Victoria intentó detener a Laurent. Aunque su amor fuera egoísta, ella realmente me amaba como si yo fuese su hija, lo bastante para dar su vida para defenderme.

Manteniéndola en los brazos, Edward se levantó del borde de la cama para llevarla del cuarto

- Creo que mejor encerramos esta conversación antes de que pierdas el apetito

- Dudo mucho. Yo podría comer un jabalí entero. Finalmente, estoy comiendo por dos

Aquello lo hizo parar abruptamente.

- Estás segura?

- Dos días después de tu partida para Manchester, estuve muy indispuesta, con nauseas. Si, estoy segura.

Él le besó la frente

- Comida entonces. Lo bastante para dos!

Era todo lo que Edward tenia que decir? Comida para dos? Después de tantos meses calentando esperanzas, enfrentando ansiedad y angustia, no sentía ninguna alegría, ningún sentimiento de realización?

La casa del feudo de Milhurst tenia tantas semejanzas con Swan que Isabella se sintió en casa.

- Dónde están todos?- preguntó mientras se adelantaba por el salón y ella notaba la falta de personas que esperaba ver

- William y Jasper fueron a entregar a los mercenarios capturados al sheriff de Hampshire. Deben regresar luego. Emmet y Riley están preparando las carrozas confiscadas de Northbryre para una jornada a Portsmouth. Alec está con ellos.

- Riley está aquí? Estaba preocupada por él. Fue herido en el hombro cuando...

- El orgullo lo mantiene de pie.- Edward la interrumpió, haciendo una señal para una criada.- insiste en ayudar en los preparativos para la venta de las pertenencias de James. Los fondos conseguidos serán usados para reformar Northbryre.

- Emmet me habló sobre el fuego. No me acuerdo de eso

- No necesitas recordar. Come

El delicioso aroma de carne con legumbres cocidas y el pan aun caliente le recordó que estaba con hambre. Levantó la mirada para agradecer a la criada que colocara la bandeja humeante en la mesa.

-Irina!- exclamó contenta

- Mi lady- respondió ella, con una sonrisa y una respetuosa reverencia.

- Me estaba preguntando para donde te habrías ido. Sentí su falta. Edward, tienes que recompensar esta joven de alguna manera. Ella se arriesgó a despertar la ira de Laurent al llevar agua para mi y Alec

- Usted no me contó eso!- él uso un ligero tono de reprimenda con Irina, y enseguida, giró para Isabella:- ella también corrió la distancia entre Northbryre y Milhurst, esperando nuestra actuación. Sus noticias nos ayudaron a planear nuestro ataque.

- Y yo tengo mi recompensa, mi lady- intervino Irina.- el barón Edward liberó a mi familia de servicio, dando a mi padre un pedazo de tierra. Eso es más de lo que yo pude soñar.

Después que la joven se retiró, Isabella cubrió la mano de Edward con la suya

- Eres un señor feudal generoso. Gracias

- Yo recompenso la lealtad cuando se ha merecido- declaró él. Frunció el ceño. – estás a punto de llorar otra vez?

- No.- Isabella es esforzó para contener las lágrimas que se asomaban en los ojos.- estoy lista para comer.

Y lo hizo con apetito, sirviéndose otra generosa porción de comida, mientras Jasper entraba en la casa

- Tienes un visitante, Edward. El sheriff desea un momento de tu tiempo

Él levantó una ceja inquisidor.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa irónica

- Es una cuestión de recompensa. Parece que James había convencido al sheriff de que el rey Carlisle le concediera el perdón, pero él creía prudente dejar Inglaterra y visitar sus tierras en Normandía. En la ocasión, prometió al sheriff una considerable suma para que le ordenase un navío para partir de Dover. El hombre ahora insiste en ser reembolsado por la cuantía que dio al capitán del navío para mantenerse disponible.

Edward parecía mantener la rabia con dificultad.

- Le dijiste al sheriff lo que él podría hacer con esa exigencia absurda?

- Sí. Pero él creyó que tal vez tu pudieses mostrarte más comprensivo que yo

- Difícilmente

- Intenté decirle eso al sheriff, pero no quiso oírme. Él implora por una audiencia con el señor barón

Edward fue refunfuñando entre dientes camino a la puerta

- Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Jasper a Isabella, pareciendo totalmente despreocupado en cuanto a la tempestad lista a desbordar el lado de afuera

La discusión luego comenzó. La voz de Edward sonaba exaltada, aunque Isabella no consiguió distinguirle las palabras. Otra voz, se elevó, sonando estridente, amenazadora.

- No necesitas preocuparte- le dijo Jasper, con gentileza.- Edward va a colocar aquel insolente en su debido lugar. El sheriff debe servir a los intereses de la corona, no a los de ningún barón. Debería haber verificado la alegación de James en cuanto al perdón del rey antes de haberle obedecido. Cuando Edward haya acabado de decirle todo eso, el sheriff de Hampshire va a entender cual es su deber.

La lección no demoró mucho. Edward regresó a la casa como si nada desagradable hubiese acontecido. William lo seguía, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- De repente, también estoy hambriento- dijo Edward, sentándose en el banco largo.- sobró alguna comida?

- No invitaste al sheriff a cenar?- preguntó Jasper con burlona incredulidad.

Fue William quien respondió:

- Su hermano dijo al sheriff que fuese a cobrar su paga de James... si podía encontrar algo más allá que huesos sobrando de aquel trasto.

- William.- la voz de Edward sonó baja, pero el tono de reprimenda fue claro

William meneó la cabeza para Isabella.

- Mis disculpas, mi lady. No hablaremos más sobre el asunto

Edward empujó las mantas, mientras Isabella se abrigaba a su lado en la cama, la cabeza reposando en su hombro. En cuestión de momentos ella se durmió.

La mujer de las hierbas de Milhurst proclamo que las heridas de Isabella eran superficiales. Y ella misma trató de tranquilizarlo. Pero Edward sospechaba que la cabeza le dolía y que las piernas no estaban tan firmes como quería hacer creer. Aun así, mantenía una fachada valerosa por su causa.

El rostro le sanaría y ninguna marca quedaría. Y lo que todo indicaba, no sufrió ningún tipo de herida que amenazase al bebe que llevaba en el vientre. La idea de que James pudiese haberla violado, lo torturaba, pero ella le dijó que el cobarde no llegó ni siquiera a tocarla. Él, no le pregunto más al respecto, no quería decirle nada más que pudiese llevarla a revivir todo el horror del rapto.

Ella intentó matar a James por cualquier ofensa que el maldito hubiese cometido

Nadie más lo sabía. Él mismo no se había dado cuenta del hecho hasta que le retiro las botas y no encontraba la daga en la vaina. Estaba tan ansioso por poner a Isabella a salvo de Northbryre que ni siquiera pensó en cual habría sido el arma que hiciera que la sangre de James formase un pozo a su alrededor.

El cuarto de él ardió en llamas. Seguramente nada quedo del hombre excepto cenizas, ni de la daga a no ser metal derretido.

Todos aceptaban la historia de que James murio en el incendio. No tenían razón para no creerle, pues aquella era, en mayor parte, la verdad.

Isabella se despertó cuando Edward se levantó de la cama.

Ella se estiró con los gestos lánguidos de un cuerpo bien descansado, luego de haber dormido profundamente por largas horas. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de verlo calzándose las botas. Aun parecía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido nada.

Del patio oyó hombres gritando, y el sonido de cascos de caballos. Apartó las cubiertas.

- Pensé que dormirías un poco más Isabella

- Me gustaría despedirme de Emmet

- Le voy a decir que venga hasta aquí

- No, yo preferiría salir.

- Ya te sientes lo bastante fuerte?

- Me siento muy bien- respondió sincera.

- Entonces voy a pedir a Irina que venga para ayudarte a vestir. Las mujeres estaban arreglándote un vestido adecuado

Irina entró en el cuarto instantes después que Edward saliera. Llevaba un vestido de trabajo.

- No es refinado, mi lady. El lino es un poco áspero. Isabella sonrió. Se vistió deprisa, aceptando la ayuda que Irina parecía creer necesaria. El vestido quedó un tanto largo, pero no le importó. Las zapatillas, además, salían de sus pies, dificultándole el caminar.

- Sabe donde están mis botas?

- Están secando cerca del fuego. Debo ir a buscarlas?

- Por favor.

Las botas estaban calientes y más limpias de lo que habían estado en semanas. Ella acomodó los pies confortablemente en el cuero suave, pero cuando se aproximó a la puerta se detuvo de repente. Una extraña sensación de temor la hizo mantenerse en la privacidad del cuarto.

- Irina, irías hasta el patio y le dirías a Edward que no deje partir a Emmet hasta que yo llegue allá?

Después de que la criada saliera, Isabella levantó el borde del vestido y se inclinó, insertando los dedos por la vaina interna de la bota. Tocó primero el mango de la daga y después la lámina, sabiendo instantáneamente que aquella Presa de León no era la suya.

Aunque fuera casi idéntica a la daga que Edward le diera meses antes, sabía que no era la que guardaba en su bota. No era la daga con que amenazo a James para mantenerlo a distancia, que usara para herirlo en el brazo, y terminara clavada en su cuerpo.

Aquella daga pertenecía a Edward. Tenía un mango ligeramente más grueso y era un tanto más pesada.

Siendo así, donde estaría su daga?

Isabella tragó en seco, mientras la respuesta se formaba. Si Edward hubiese recuperado la Presa del León de ella, él la habría recolocado en su bota. Pero clavada en James era donde debería estar, en Northbryre, en medio de las ruinas del incendio.

Edward sabía que ella había matado a James, aun así dijera a todos que muriera en el fuego. Por más que intentase, ella no conseguía recordarse de ningún candelabro tumbado, ni de llamas, o humareda.

Sería que él había provocado el fuego en los aposentos de James para encubrir el asesinato? La idea le causó escalofríos, pero tenía sentido. El rey Carlisle le ordeno que devolviese a James a Londres, vivo, para recibir el debido castigo. Sin tener la intención, al haber matado a James, ella desobedeció una orden directa del rey de Inglaterra... y dejo a Edward en la delicada posición de tener que explicar la muerte del barón

Toda vez que, solo ellos sabían como muriera, la historia falsa debía ser creída, hasta por el rey.

Isabella recolocó la daga en la bota. Por ahora, dejaría que Edward hiciese las cosas a su manera en cuanto aquel asunto. No diría una palabra de la verdad a nadie más.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

çIsabella se concentró en el ademán de bienvenida de Charlotte, aunque notase los cambios en el feudo próximo a Romsey. En las dos semanas que habían pasado desde su rapto, los soldados habían reconstruido el arsenal. Las únicas señales externas de que algo trágico aconteciera allí eran las tres sepulturas recientes, incluida la de Victoria.

Edward planeaba solo pernoctar en el feudo, a fin de reunir algunas pertenencias y nombrar a Peter oficialmente como intendente. Al día siguiente, iniciarían la jornada rumbo a Cullen, pero, si él continuaba con el paso lento que estableciera en los días anteriores, Isabella tenía sus dudas de ver el lugar antes de caer las primeras nieves.

El exceso de celo de Edward y el continuo distanciamiento se estaban volviendo exasperante en extremo.

Aceptó la preocupación como necesaria mientras habían visitado las tierras de Northbryre, acogiendo el juramento de los soldados y tomando bajo su protección, aquellos campesinos que habían escogido permanecer con su vasallo.

Ella reprimió su desilusión en cuanto a la falta de deseo de intimidad por parte de Edward, entendiendo su lucha en hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese perturbar sus heridas o poner al niño en peligro. Pero ella ya se había recuperado completamente. Fuera lo que le asegurara la mujer de las hierbas de Milhurst. Y era lo que testificaban los golpes ya casi imperceptibles en su rostro. Era también lo que le decía la voz persistente y femenina en su interior que ansiaba por que su amado olvidara la cautela excesiva y la tomase en sus brazos, poseyéndola como había mucho que no hacía. Empujando las riendas de su yegua, esperó que él la ayudase a desmontar. Cuando sintió las manos fuertes en su cintura, lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Corrió los dedos ligeramente por los brazos musculosos, arqueando la espalda a propósito. Sus senos, más voluminosos con el embarazo, los pezones rígidos ansiando por el toque de él, se proyectaron graciosamente.

El brillo que surgió en los ojos verdes, la mirada directa de apreciación para su regazo exuberante confirmó él interés de Edward y la dejo aun más determinada a seducirlo. Se inclinó abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras la ayudaba a descender de la silla. Lentamente, se deslizó junto al cuerpo fuerte hasta que puso los pies en el suelo.

- Qué estás tramando? -le susurró él al oído, el aliento caliente haciéndola estremecerse por dentro.

- Seguir un... impulso, mi lord.

Una sonrisa deleitada iluminó el rostro de Edward, hasta que una voz masculina y formal lo llamó, y la intimidad del momento fue quebrada. Un hombre, usando el uniforme con los colores de la guardia real, se aproximó de la dirección del establo.

Hizo una reverencia a Edward.

- Señor barón de Cullen, por autoridad a mí concedida por Carlisle I, rey de Inglaterra y duque de Normandía, tengo órdenes de llevarlo para Londres cuanto antes, a fin de que explique la muerte de James de Northbryre. Partiremos inmediatamente.

Consciente del temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella, Edward respondió con firmeza:

- No haremos eso

- Tengo orden de apresarlo si fuera necesario, mi lord. Prefiero que nos acompañe pacíficamente- le avisó el guardia.

- Y yo lo haré, si tengo más de un día- declaró Edward imperturbable.- no hago ninguna objeción a la orden de Carlisle para ir hasta la corte. Seguramente, ustedes pueden concederme lo que resta de hoy para colocar mis asuntos en orden, para acomodar a mi dama y mi hijo adecuadamente.

Él aguardó por la aceptación, mientras el guardia evaluaba la improbabilidad de apresar a un barón con éxito, lanzando una mirada primero a Jasper, que permanecía cerca con la mano próxima al mango de la espada, y después, al arsenal repleto de soldados en la puerta.

Finalmente hizo otra reverencia.

- Partiremos mañana temprano, barón Edward.- accedió y se apartó.

- Qué diablos quiere Carlisle? – indagó Jasper

- Un relato sobre lo que ocurrió.

- Creí que le habías enviado uno desde Milhurst

- Pero al parecer, no fue lo bastante para aplacarle la curiosidad. – él sacudió la mano en el aire para silenciar el comentario siguiente de su hermano.- bien, yo ya esperaba ser llamado. Él va a querer oír cada minucioso detalle.

Edward abrazó a Isabella por los hombros y se adelantó en dirección a la casa. Su deseo de verla en la seguridad de Cullen antes de ir a conversar con Carlisle fue efímero. El hecho de que el rey no se contentara con el relato por escrito no era de sorprender, pero la urgencia en convocarlo para una audiencia sugería que él sospechaba de la exactitud de lo que fuera reportado. Y cuando desconfiaba, Carlisle se volvía peligroso.

- Edward?- los ojos de Isabella evidenciaban su desilusión y preocupación

- No tienes nada que temer, mi querida. Esta ida a Londres solo aplaza nuestros planes un poco.

Ella dejó de caminar abruptamente y se deshizo del brazo en su hombro para mirarlo.

- No me parece algo tan simple así. Al final, tu serás escoltado a Londres por la guardia real, que te amenazó con prisión en caso de negarte a esa convocatoria de Carlisle. Y en cuanto a nuestros planes, está claro que esto los cambia.

Él se encogió de hombros, esperando aparentar despreocupación

- Claro, yo había planeado proseguir hasta Cullen, pedir al padre Dominic que celebrase nuestro matrimonio, y después, observar el vientre de mi esposa aumentar con nuestro hijo

- Y ahora?

- Ahora, yo tengo que ir a tener esa conversación con Carlisle primero

- Entonces, nosotros partiremos por la mañana para Londres.

- Nosotros partiremos para la abadía de Romsey, donde tú y Alec estarán bajo la mirada atenta de la reina Esme, mientras yo voy a Londres. Crees que tendríamos la suerte de encontrar algún padre que este visitando la abadía? Podríamos casarnos allí mismo y...

- Prefiero ir a Londres contigo

- No, no hay razón para que tú hagas la jornada. Carlisle solo me va hacer algunas preguntas. El rey adora ese tipo de historias y solo quiere oírla directamente de mí

Isabella respiró hondo. La historia era tan sangrienta y repulsiva. Recordaría para siempre las amenazas de James, de verlo avanzando y enseguida, los ojos incrédulos abriéndose, mientras la daga se clavaba en su cuerpo. Pero contar todo aquello en voz alta, hasta a Edward, fuera imposible. Las palabras habían estado presas en su garganta cada vez que lo intentaba.

- Por favor, querida, no pienses en James. Él murió en el fuego, un infeliz incidente que ninguno de nosotros podría haber impedido.

Isabella asintió, comprendiendo. Edward mantendría la historia que había inventado. Y tal vez el rey lo creyese. Y tal vez, con gracia divina, ambos escapasen de cualquier castigo que Carlisle estuviese pensando en infringirles por haber desobedecido una orden real.

Edward le tocó la cara con gentileza

- Si me acuerdo bien, mi prometida estaba lista a hacerme una tentadora propuesta cuando el guardia interrumpió

El clima de seducción desapareció, el buen humor disipado con la más reciente amenaza a la felicidad de ambos, la propia vida de ellos si Carlisle decidiese... no, no la vida, no si todas las historias que ella oyera fueran verdaderas. El rey prefería hacer uso de terribles torturas.. y no le preocupaba castigar inocentes cuando resolvía aplicarlas

- Haz el amor conmigo- pidió Isabella suavemente, sin intentar ocultar el tono de súplica de su voz.

Edward quedó en silencio por un momento

- No iremos a dañar al niño?

El eterno protector!

- No, ni a la madre! Me has evitado en los últimos días. No hagas más eso. Necesito de ti

- Así como yo también necesito de ti- susurró él. Gentilmente, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa.

Varios días después, Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una tentativa de contener su impaciencia, mientras el rey Carlisle tamborileaba con los dedos en el brazo del trono. La convocatoria con caracter de urgencia no garantizaba una audiencia inmediata o que cuando se concediera, fuese breve.

Edward quería el fin de aquella inquisición, dejar atrás definitivamente la frustración y los temores que lo habían tomado cuando lidiara con James

Quería paz. Ansiaba regresar a la abadía, coger a Isabella y a Alec y llevarlos a su casa en Cullen. No podía esperar para casarse con ella y proseguir con su vida.

- Con seguridad, Edward, usted tiene más que contar.- declaró Carlisle finalmente.

- Qué más desea saber, majestad?- él se esforzó para contener la rabia.- pasamos la mayor parte de ésta mañana discutiendo los eventos que llevaron a la muerte de James de Northbryre y de Laurent. Tiene en su poder una declaración por escrito de sir William de Milhurst. Ya interrogó a Jasper. Sé que está desilusionado por haber sido privado de dar el castigo a James. Pero, entre salvar a Isabella o a él, la escogí a ella, y sin sombra de dudas, lo haría otra vez.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro, su semblante sombrío.

- Esperé que mi vasallo aun fuera leal. Quiero la verdad, barón de Cullen

Edward sabía que la única línea de acción posible en la batalla de voluntades era mantener aquella que estableciera desde el inicio. Cualquier otra pondría en peligro Cullen, sus hermanos o Alec, o Isabella.

Estrechó la mirada.

- Mi rey sabe que soy el más leal de sus barones. La verdad, Cullen tiene servido al reino bien y plenamente, mientras que algunos otros se revelaron.

- Si, y yo estoy escuchando y quiero creerlo. Pero estás mintiendome y eso no lo perdonaré.

Carlisle hizo una señal en dirección de la puerta. Un guardia la abrió. En el salón de audiencias entró el sheriff de Hampshire, un aire satisfecho en su rostro. A los pies del rey, colocó una pequeña almohada, sobre la cual reposaba la Presa del León... ennegrecida, faltándole las joyas, pero no quedando dudas que era una de las dagas del famoso par.

La daga de Isabella

- Usted, Edward, niega reconocer ésta daga?

Él sería un completo tonto si lo hiciera, aun desconfiando de lo que estaba por venir.

- Con qué propósito, majestad? Ambos reconocemos la daga como una Presa de León, una de las dos del par que su padre dio como presente a mi abuelo.

El rey se levantó del trono

- Nuestro sheriff nos trajo esta daga, tirada entre los restos mortales carbonizados de James. Me estoy preguntando como habría parado allá.

- No por mi mano

- Entonces por la de Jasper, o tal vez la de Riley

- No, majestad. Ninguno de los dos llegó a entrar en los aposentos de James, y hay bastantes testigos en cuanto a eso. Esta daga no le quitó la vida a él. Estaba respirando y consciente cuando lo dejé. Murió en el fuego.

- Alguien clavó esa daga en James. Y usted es el sospechoso más probable.

Edward no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para ver a Isabella arrodillada al lado del cuerpo, mirando fijamente la sangre que le cubría las manos, o para recordar la angustia en el rostro de ella cuando levantó el rostro para verlo entrando en los aposentos.

Isabella no mató a James, simplemente lo hirió. Y si sacó la daga fue porque aseguraba que su vida o tal vez la de Alec, estaban en peligro. Contar la verdad a Carlisle significaría sujetar a Isabella, mínimo, a una audiencia real y a una inquisición, además de colocarla a merced del sentido de justicia brutal del monarca. Ni bajo la peor tortura, Edward diría el nombre de ella en asociación a la muerte de James

Carlisle agarró la daga, estudiándola.

- Vi esta pieza muchas veces, y por tanto, siempre admiré su destreza. Deme una razón para dudar de mis ojos. Tire la otra Presa de León de su bota.

Edward no podía, evidentemente, colocó su propia daga en la bota de Isabella en Milhurst.

Después de un interminable silencio, Carlisle exigió:

- Quiero su confesión, barón de Cullen.

Edward no dijo nada.

- Si es así, dejaré que usted reflexione sobre la misteriosa aparición de esta daga en el cuerpo de James de Northbryre. Y podrá hacer eso mientras esté bajo custodia en la torre.

Ante un toque suave de la reina en su hombro, Isabella se giró de la ventana en los aposentos de la abadía.

- Estar mirando el camino no va a ayudar.- le dijo Esme.- Edward llegara a su debido tiempo. Ten paciencia, mi querida.

- Tuve paciencia por tres semanas, majestad. Él prometió volver para buscarme a mí y a Alec en dos semanas.

La reina esbozó una sonrisa.

- Está cansada de mi compañía.

- No. Jamás, majestad! Es solo que...

- Usted no puede esperar para verlo.- guiñándole un ojo, Esme añadió: - yo entiendo.

Isabella miró para lady Elizabeth, sentada en una silla casi esperando un comentario negativo. Pero ella no quitaba los ojos del bordado que hacía. Solo lo hizo cuando Alec, que brincaba en una alfombra cerca de los pies de la abuela, soltó un gritito al ver su torre de pequeños bloques de madera desmoronado. Elizabeth bajó la mirada para el niño y un indicio de sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de retomar la tarea.

Isabella ansiaba contarle a Edward sobre el radical y bienvenido cambio de su madre, gracias a la perseverancia de Esme. Pero mientras las semanas pasaban y su vientre crecía, evidenciando más que estaba esperando un hijo aún ilegítimo, no podía evitar temer que la reciente tolerancia de Elizabeth terminase.

- Ven a sentarse- le ordenó la reina, pegándole con gentileza en el brazo.- no debe responsabilizar a Edward por estar olvidándose de usted. Es Carlisle que lo está haciendo demorarse allá.

Isabella se hundió en una silla.

- No recibió ninguna noticia del rey?

- No, Carlisle aun está molesto conmigo por causa de mi última carta. Le imploré que le concediera al obispo Anselmo una nueva audiencia. Él me castiga dejándome de escribir.

Por la ventana, se oían los inconfundibles sonidos de un grupo a caballo aproximándose a la abadía. Isabella se acercó deprisa a la ventana, inclinándose a tiempo de ver un fuerte caballero, que iba al frente de los demás, de yelmo y armadura, contorneando el lateral de la construcción en su caballo negro y desapareciendo del radio de visión.

- Finalmente!.- se adelantó rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la reina carraspear. Con una leve reverencia, pidió consentimiento para retirarse de la presencia real.- con su permiso, majestad.

Esme soltó una risa y sacudió la mano en el aire.

- Ve, pero ten cuidado. Estás cargando a mi ahijado. Isabella poso la mano en el vientre una sonrisa tierna curvándole los labios.

- Lo tendré majestad- prometió y consiguió contener los pasos por los corredores y escaleras que conducían a la puerta del frente de la abadía.

Así que salió, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Desmontando y removiendo el yelmo, se encontraba Jasper. A su lado quitándole el yelmo de las manos, Seth asintió en dirección a ella. Por la expresión grave de cada uno, Isabella supo que algo terrible le ocurría a Edward.

- Avisa a los hombres para que se alimenten, descanse, y estén listos para partir mañana temprano.- dijo Jasper al paje.

- Puedo estar lista para partir dentro de una hora, si lo deseas.- anunció Isabella, ansiosa.

Mientras Seth y los soldados se alejaban, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

- No hay necesidad de tanta prisa.- hizo una pausa para proseguir:- lo siento mucho. Me gustaría poderte traer mejores noticias.

- Qué ocurrió?- preguntó ella afligida.

- La audiencia con el rey no transcurrió bien. Carlisle ordenó que Edward fuera hecho prisionero en la torre.

- Prisionero!

- Recuerdas en Milhurst, cuando el sheriff de Hampshire pidió reembolso a Edward y mi hermano le dijo que fuera a buscar la paga en Northbryre?

- Sí.

- El sheriff siguió la idea literalmente y revisó entre los escombros en busca de alguna cosa de valor. No encontró casi nada, pero acabó deparando con el medio de vengarse de las palabras duras de Edward. El sheriff encontró a James y afincada a su cuerpo, una daga fácilmente reconocible como perteneciente a Cullen. Así, la llevó a Carlisle, que acusó a Edward de haber mentido sobre la muerte de James. Mi obstinado hermano no tiró su propia daga de la bota para mostrarla, ni cambió su historia en cuanto la muerte de aquel malhechor.

- Y así, el rey le encerró en la torre.- murmuró ella, con él corazón apretado

- No, no está encerrado. Ni el mismo Carlisle se atrevería a tanto. Edward está en un aposento en la torre, a veces usada por el rey como residencia, y no está privado de comodidad física.

- Lo viste, hablaste con él?

- Sí. Edward quiere que yo te lleve a ti y a Alec para Cullen, donde podremos protegerlos si es necesario. Los quiere a los dos lejos del alcance de Carlisle, en caso de que el juicio no tenga buenos resultados.

Isabella puso una mano trémula en el brazo de Jasper.

- Cuándo será el juicio?

- De aquí a dos días.

Dos días... un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto para ir hasta la torre en Londres, y de algún modo, convencer a Edward de decirle la verdad a Carlisle... o hacerlo ella misma.

- No fue Edward quien mató a James

Con una sonrisa triste y una voz gentil, Jasper asintió.

- Yo ya lo imaginaba. Si Edward hubiese matado a James, confesaría el incidente, dando al rey un relato completo. Si insiste en mantener su historia, es porque está protegiendo a alguien, y solo había una persona más en ese aposento, alguien que podía haber tenido acceso a las Presas del León.

Isabella respiró hondo para no tambalearse con la onda de alivio que la dominó. Jasper sabía la verdad, pero no la condenaba. Tal vez el rey también pudiese comprender, así que supiese por qué ella había usado la daga.

- Me tienes que llevar a Londres.- declaró, con más convicción de la que sentía.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- No serviría de nada. Tu podrías estar en medio del salón de audiencias de Westminster y gritar una confesión a pleno pulmón y nadie daría oídos, porque preferirían no hacerlo, mucho menos creerlo. Esta no es más la cuestión de la muerte de un hombre. Los barones normandos están reuniéndose en Londres, todos preparados para atestiguar a favor de Edward. Si Carlisle no cede, si decide castigarlo, los barones se revelarán. Sin sombra de dudas, él podría enfrentar un levantamiento de armas, y tener el trono amenazado.

Isabella agrandó los ojos

- Ellos declararían la guerra a Carlisle?

- Sí. Encontrarían el pretexto bienvenido.

Ella se esforzó para entender el raciocinio de los barones normandos. Fallando, indagó:

- Si querían guerra, por qué no atestiguaron a favor de James en su juicio? Y después, cuando él intentó unirlos, por qué se negaron?

- James no tenía ni los recursos, ni el don de liderazgo para iniciar una guerra contra Carlisle. Edward los tiene.

Con una expresión ofendida, Isabella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, la mente girando al imaginar hombres muriendo en una batalla sangrienta, las muertes sin sentido por culpa suya. Si no hubiese matado a James... pero no había como cambiar el pasado. Ahora necesitaba detener los barones. De algún modo, necesitaba hacer que alguien diese oídos a la razón. Y comenzaría por Edward.

Levantó la mirada para enfrentar al primer desafío en la realización de lo imposible... convencer a Jasper de llevarla a Londres.

Bueno Chicas ya queda muy poquito de esta historia, gracias por leer la historia!


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza erguida y siguió a Jasper, que abría camino por la aglomeración de personas. Cuanto más cerca llegaban de las puertas del Palacio de Westminster, más compacta estaba la multitud.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de cambiar sus ropas de viaje, empolvadas de la cabalgata desde Romsey. Tan pronto habían llegado, habían oído sobre el juicio que ya estaba siendo realizado. El rey mandó a llamar a Edward y estaba listo a proferir su sentencia.

Ellos entraron en el salón de audiencias al sonido de un grito de guerra, el rugido del León de Cullen:

- Basta!

En el silencio súbito y glacial, el rey Carlisle dijo en tono de censura:

- Estoy satisfecho que tenga decidido romper su silencio, Edward. Hay algo que desee confesar?

Isabella podía ver al rey en su trono alto al final del gran salón. Ben estaba cerca de él. No podía ver a Edward, pero encontró a Emmet en medio de la multitud, pareciendo preocupado

Desesperada para llegar hasta Edward, ella puso una mano en la espalda de Jasper. Él entendió el mensaje silencioso, pues continuó empujando a las personas para los lados, a fin de abrir camino. Algunas parecían listas a objetar, hasta que se daban cuenta de la identidad de él y le daban paso.

Al llegar al frente del salón, Isabella tropezó accidentalmente en sir Jacob. Él meneó la cabeza en un saludo antes que ella pasase de prisa. Varios hombres que reconocía como barones se desperdigaban por las gradas, muchos usando cotas de malla, entre ellos Frederick, el conde de Warwick.

Solo un tonto no percibiría las intenciones de los barones y la tensión que impregnaba el lugar. El rey Carlisle no era ningún tonto.

La voz de Edward sonó molesta:

- Ya oí, por cuanto tiempo pude soportar a ese sheriff que se vanagloria! Cree que él le cuenta esa historia por lealtad o sentido de justicia? Bah! Es su majestad, a quien tengo dedicada tanto mi lealtad como mi amistad, quien prefirió creer en él. Bien, a despecho de las bellas frases de sheriff, y de su deseo por venganza, yo le digo, majestad, que James murió como consecuencia del fuego de sus aposentos.

Jasper abrió camino por la multitud, parando delante del pequeño círculo de espacio en torno a su hermano.

Obviamente, Edward decidió mantener su posición, y lo hacía con su ardor acostumbrado. Vistiendo ricos trajes que ostentaba el total esplendor de su herencia normanda y el auge de su furia, irradiaba impresionante magnificencia, sin duda un hombre de riqueza, poder y gran fuerza física.

Sacudió la mano adornada de joyas en el aire, mientras hablaba:

- Veinte hombres buenos de mi propia posición se pusieron a mi favor. Por las reglas de su corte, majestad, yo hice todo lo que debía para probar mi inocencia.

- Y en cuanto a la daga, la Presa del León de Cullen?

Isabella esperó con la respiración en suspenso mientras Edward respondía al monarca:

- Si, realmente, la daga fue encontrada clavada en el cuerpo de James.. hecho que carga alguna duda, debo añadir, traída a nosotros por un sheriff corrupto... no fue lo que lo mató. James estaba vivo cuando lo dejé en el suelo del aposento. Si no pudo arrastrarse antes que la humareda o las llamas lo hubiesen impedido no fue culpa mía.

Aturdida, ajena a todos excepto a las declaraciones de Edward, Isabella se adelantó hasta él. Debía haberla oído, pues se viró y la miró, la rabia disipándose de su rostro fuerte, los brazos abriéndose.

Ella se anidó en aquel abrazo protector, los brazos fuertes y confortables la envolvieron en su calor. Sabía que, con el mentón reposando encima de su cabeza, él debía estar fulminando a Jasper con la mirada, pero aquellas revelaciones aun la dejaron con la mente girando.

No había matado a James, solo lo había herido. El hombre murió, pero no por las manos de ella. Ningún pecado mortal manchaba su alma, ningún delito posible de castigo pendía sobre su cabeza.

Edward le susurró en un tono severo:

- Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dije a Jasper que te llevase a Cullen

- No estés molesto con tu hermano. Yo le di poca escogencia.

- Amenazaste con venir hasta aquí sola, no es así? Llegaste a ese extremo?

Isabella se dio cuenta, de repente, que su actitud estaba siendo inadecuada delante de la corte. Intentó soltarse discretamente, pero él la estrechó aun más en sus brazos. Y tuvo la certeza que no era solo por afecto, sino principalmente para mantener las palabras entre ambos en privado.

- Yo vine a confesar, si tengo que hacerlo- susurró en respuesta.- pensé que yo había matado a James. Realmente lo pensé.

- Pero te conté como él murió. No creíste en mí?

- No me acuerdo de fuego alguno. Todo lo que recuerdo es la expresión en el rostro de James y de... toda aquella sangre. Creí que tú habías atizado el fuego en una tentativa de protegerme del castigo de Carlisle. Tu sabes ser sobreprotector, mi amor.

- Y así, mi pequeña guerrera, planeas colocarte delante del rey y confesar lo que hiciste. Un gesto noble, pero innecesario. No necesito ser salvado.

Del trono, se oyó al monarca limpiándose la garganta.

- Barón de Cullen, si ya terminó de abrazar a esa mujer, podemos proseguir?- declaró él secamente.

La espalda de Edward se puso rígida con la reprimenda, pero mantuvo su tono gentil:

- Vuelve al lado de Jasper.

Obstinada, Isabella se soltó y obedeció.

Edward la observó caminando de vuelta para colocarse entre Jasper y Emmet, que de algún modo, había conseguido llegar hasta el frente. Se giró nuevamente para el rey, deseando haber podido aliviar los temores de ella. Pero Carlisle persistía en la cuestión de la daga, y al menos que desistiese de esa idea fija, la posibilidad de lucha corporal existía entre las opciones que le restaban. No quería guerra, aunque muchos estuviesen dispuestos a levantar las armas por su causa. Pero, una guerra contra Carlisle fue la esperanza de James, y también la muerte, los deseos de él no debían ser realizados.

Si, la última escogencia también envolvía una lucha, una lucha que Edward esperaba evitar pero instigaría si fuera necesario.

La aparición de Isabella tornaba la tarea de cerrar aquel juicio aun más urgente. Ella había atraído la atención de Carlisle, aunque brevemente, y tal atención debía ser rápidamente desviada.

- Si la abrazo es porque lleva mi heredero en el vientre. Con seguridad, de todos los hombres en este reino, usted es él más indicado para saber cuan sentimental puede estar una mujer en ese estado.

Risas resonaron en la multitud. Carlisle, en cambio, no pareció divertido.

- La embarazó, no es así?- comentó él.- ya se casó con ella?

- Mi convocatoria a la corte aplazó las nupcias, majestad. No hay nada que yo quiera más que su permiso para regresar a Cullen para poder legitimar a mi hijo.

- Esta corte estaría negando su deber para con los buenos ciudadanos de Inglaterra si dejase de arreglar correctamente un asesinato.

- Por última vez se lo dijo, jurando por todo cuanto es más sagrado, yo no maté a James de Northbryre.

- La daga, Edward. Quien...

- Qué importa! Este no es un juicio? No soy yo quien está siendo acusado de asesinato de James? La cuestión aquí, majestad, es si acepta o no mi palabra como verdadera.

El rey se levantó del trono

- No, no la acepto!

El silencio absoluto planeó por el salón por largos momentos.

En un tono calmo pero claro, Edward arriesgó más de lo que se importó en pensar al anunciar:

- Entonces, no me deja escogencia. Como es mi derecho, exijo el desenlace del juicio por combate.

Carlisle estrechó la mirada

- Osa desafiar a su rey?

- Yo no me atrevería. Escoja su campeón.

El intercambio de miradas tensas dio toda la vuelta, y los murmullos bajos que resonaban en él aire denunciaban la inquietud general.

El rey miró alrededor del salón de audiencias.

- Escoger. Bah! Aquellos a quien yo podría conceder la honra la depusieron en su favor!

Una circunstancia que Edward esperaba que fuese de ayuda. Si nadie de posición y habilidades iguales a las suyas aceptaba el desafío, Carlisle sería forzado a aceptar la opinión de la corte y retirar la acusación de asesinato.

La mirada del rey se alternó entre los barones de armadura y recorrió el resto de la multitud

- El barón Edward exigió decisión por combate- bramó- el premio es Cullen! ¿Quién de ustedes luchara por su rey en cambio de tan valiosa propiedad?

El silencio se prolongó como un manto sofocante que hubiese caído sobre la multitud. Edward arriesgó una mirada a Frederick de Warwick. Los labios ligeramente curvados de su aliado, la sonrisa contenida, elevaron sus esperanzas en cuanto a un final pacífico y bien sucedido. Mientras pensaba que ya había vencido, atrás, una voz rompió el silencio:

- Puedo aceptar él desafió, majestad, si Isabella de Swan es parte del trueque.

Edward reconoció la voz de sir Jacob inmediatamente. Se giró para ver al hombre corpulento aproximándose.

- Yo planeaba pedir la mano de ella al padre antes de saber del interés de Edward por la joven. Aún me gustaría tenerla.

- Pero ella lleva el hijo de Edward!- El caballero encogió los hombros

- Junto con un saco de monedas de oro la iglesia lo aceptará.

Frederick dio un paso al frente

- Es inaceptable, majestad. Aunque Jacob sea igual a Edward en las armas, no lo es en jerarquía. La decisión por combate exige...

Carlisle I hizo una señal silenciándolo.

- Conozco la ley Frederick.

De una doblez de sus trajes reales, el monarca tiró un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja. De pronto, Edward supo lo que él estaba listo para hacer, y como se había preparado bien para todas las circunstancias.

Carlisle levantó el pergamino en el aire.

- Escuchen todos! Estas son algunas de las tierras confiscadas de James de Northbryre por actos de traición y están siendo concedidas aquí a nuestro compañero, Jacob, por su buen servicio en este día. Hay tierras bastantes, yo les aseguro, para elevarlo a la posición de barón.

Carlisle tiró el pergamino a Jacob, que casi tropezó en los escalones para agarrarlo.

- En cuanto a la joven, declaro Isabella de Swan asunto real, su destino a ser decidido por el resultado del combate. Ármense y confiesen sus pecados. La lucha comenzará a la última llamada del medio día.

Isabella comenzó a seguir a Edward hasta la salida del salón, pero fue detenida rápidamente por Jasper de un lado y Emmet en el otro.

- Él no tiene tiempo para ti ahora- le avisó su hermano- solo tiene una hora para confesar sus pecados y colocarse la armadura.

- Edward va a necesitar de ayuda para colocarla- argumentó ella

- Warwick lo acompañó. No causaste ya los suficientes problemas sin tener que distraerlo ahora?

Isabella intentó soltarse de los dos. Emmet tenía razón. Fué la culpable de que Edward se tuviera que enfrentar aquella decisión por combate. Si no hubiera ido hasta Westminster, si Jacob no la hubiese visto, tal vez no se le hubiese ocurrido la tonta idea de desafiar a Edward y el juicio habría terminado como él obviamente planeaba.

Jasper la empujó con gentileza por el brazo.

- La multitud sale al patio. Vamos a encontrar un lugar para asistir cerca.

Mientras dejaban el salón, dos de los guardias del palacio los siguieron, produciendo una onda de pánico en Isabella mientras sentía de lleno el impacto de los eventos que estarían por venir. Si Edward perdiese la lucha, ella sería entregada a Jacob. Y Cullen también. Y conociendo bien Edward, sabía que lucharía hasta la muerte para impedir que ocurrieran ambas cosas.

- Jasper- preguntó afligida.- el conde de Warwick dice que los dos son iguales en las armas. Es verdad?

Fue Jacob quien causó la cicatriz que Edward tiene en el hombro. No fue a propósito, está claro. Pero, si, ambos están en igualdad de fuerzas.

La hora que faltaba hasta el medio día pareció la más larga de la vida de Isabella. Su temor y nerviosismo crecían a un nivel insoportable, casi sofocándola.

Poco antes de la hora estipulada, los combatientes salieron del palacio, ambos usando sus armaduras y yelmos. Cargaban inmensas espadas de aspecto letal. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la multitud mientras se aproximaban al centro del gran patio.

Permanecieron inmóviles como estatuas, entre mirándose, la punta de cada espada virada para el suelo. Isabella se sobresaltó cuando la campana de la abadía sonó, llamando a los monjes para los rezos. La última campanada aún no se desvaneciera cuando el primer golpe de espada contra espada resonó en el aire.

Isabella no podía respirar, asistiendo al combate con creciente pavor. Observaba a Edward practicando sus habilidades muchas veces. Lo vio enseñando a sus hombres. Hasta se acostumbrara a las disputas entre él y Jasper. Pero al contrario de aquellas luchas amistosas, aquellos dos oponentes ahora luchaban para merecerla.

Con una expresión dura, determinada en el rostro, Edward cercó a Jacob, que solo giró el cuerpo para mantener a su oponente en su radio de visión. Las espadas chocaron una vez, dos, cada hombre evaluando la fuerza del otro. A veces, Edward bloqueaba los golpes cortantes de Jacob con la espada levantada, en otras esquivaba el cuerpo con agilidad.

Jacob, se giró más de una vez, la visión de su rostro clara. Aunque ligeramente obscurecida por la protección de nariz del yelmo, su expresión furiosa hizo a Isabella tragar en seco.

Los golpes de las espadas se volvieron más rápidos, más violentos y altos, Edward tomando la ofensiva, presionando a Jacob a retroceder. Agarrando el mango de su espada con ambas manos, Jacob dio un paso atrás y la levantó en el aire. Despachó un violento golpe para el frente, como si quisiese partir a Edward al medio, de cabeza a los pies. Él esquivó a tiempo, agachándose y atinó al estómago de su adversario con el hombro. Jacob cayó para atrás, levantando una nube de polvo. Edward retrocedió varios pasos, su respiración jadeante.

- Maldición!- dijo Jasper, diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.- no ahora, so tonto. No le acertarás.

Isabella desvió su mirada de la arena para mirarlo. La rabia brillaba en los ojos verdes, del hermano.

-Jasper?

Sin quitar los ojos del hermano, le dijo:

-Edward va a perder si persiste

- Cómo así?- indagó ella afligida

Jasper apuntó para el trecho donde Edward se encontraba, aun jadeante, esperando que Jacob se levantase.

- Él está pensando en perdonarlo con un golpe serio. Le está dando tregua a propósito cuando debería haberse aprovechado del descuido de Jacob. Si la situación se invirtiera, Jacob no dudaría en sacar provecho.

El sonido metálico de las espadas volvió a desviar la atención de Isabella para la arena de combate. Jacob no solo se levantó sino que atacaba a Edward con una serie de golpes furiosos.

Él se defendía de cada uno, bloqueándolos hábilmente, pero no recuperó el domino de la lucha. Las espadas, se chocaron, las chispas soltándose a lo largo de las láminas hasta que ambas se unieron verticalmente. Pecho contra pecho, espadas presionadas entre los cuerpos cubiertos por las cotas de malla, ambos empujándose el uno a otro hasta que Edward se apartó con un gran impulso para atrás.

Nuevamente, Jacob levantó la espada encima de la cabeza. Pero, esta vez, Edward encontró el golpe violento con su espada, deteniéndolo con impresionante fuerza. Finalmente, con la gracia y agilidad que Isabella atestiguara tantas veces, atacó con una secuencia de golpes rápidos y poderosos, típicos de su estilo.

La espada de Jacob se le escapó de la mano, volando en dirección de los observadores. La multitud vibró. Habría acabado? Edward venció? La esperanza se disipó cuando Jacob avanzó al frente como un hombre poseso, chocándose contra su oponente como un carnero.

Edward dejo la espada caer, tambaleándose para atrás. Los dos cayeron y rodaron en el polvo, cada uno intentando mantener al otro en el suelo sin éxito, uno impidiendo que el otro alcanzase el mango de la espada, ambos transpirando en profundidad con el esfuerzo.

Una vez más Jasper, dio instrucciones a un hombre que no podía oírlo:

- Levántate, hombre, levántate!

Fue Jacob quien pareció seguir el consejo, y en cuanto se puso de pie, alcanzó su bota... y sacó una daga.

Horrorizada, Isabella dijo en voz alta:

- Jacob tiene una daga!

- Y claro que la tiene- respondió Jasper, sarcástico.- y Edward también tiene una. Solo tiene que sacarla, y es mejor que lo haga deprisa.

Isabella mordió su labio inferior, observando Jacob avanzar hacia Edward, que no extendió la mano para tirar la daga de la bota porque sabía que no estaba allí, su Presa de León se encontraba en la bota de Isabella, y por lo tanto, era inútil para él en el momento.

Ella miró rápidamente en torno a la multitud. Todos observaban a Jacob avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Edward, la daga posicionada para un golpe violento. Con el manto ocultando sus gestos, Isabella se inclinó y sacó la daga de su bota. Tenía que, de algún modo, devolvérsela a su legítimo dueño.

Pero de que manera? Osaría llamarlo y tirar la daga en la arena? O la mera distracción sería bastante para sellarle el fatídico destino?

Jacob se lanzó para encima de él, y Edward le agarró el puño levantado con ambas manos, torciéndolo, haciendo que el oponente se curvase, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Isabella avistó la piedra, a pocos palmos del pie de Edward. De todas las tontas ideas que podrían ocurrírsele, la piedra pareció de repente como un nabo descansando en un monte de heno, listo para ser partido al medio, como hiciera muchas veces mientras practicaba la puntería con su daga. Haciendo un rezo silencioso para que su lanzamiento fuera certero, tiró la daga de debajo del manto, se concentró en el blanco y la tiró. Para la exclamación aturdida de la multitud, la estupefacción de Emmet y su propia sorpresa, la daga cayó clavada en el suelo próxima a la piedra, aun más cerca de Edward de lo que había mirado.

La repentina aparición de la Presa del León no pareció sorprenderlo. No desvió la mirada de Jacob un instante siquiera mientras se inclinó deprisa y la agarró.

Se movió rápidamente, agarrando al adversario desprevenido. En cuestión de segundos, Jacob estaba acostado de espaldas, aturdido, la punta de la daga clavándose en la piel vulnerable debajo del mentón erguido.

La multitud soltó exclamaciones entusiasmadas.

Con una voz lo bastante fuerte para ser oída a pesar del alboroto, Edward ordenó:

- Ríndase, o muera.

Aunque Isabella no consiguió oír, el caballero debía haberse rendido, pues aquellos más próximos a los luchadores vibraban efusivamente, mientras Edward se levantaba y guardaba la daga en su lugar por derecho.

Terminó. Edward venció. Nadie, ni el mismo rey, osaría cuestionar el resultado.

Removiendo el sudor de su rostro, Edward se giró para donde sabía que Isabella debía estar. Y allí estaba de hecho, entre Emmet y Jasper. Parecía aprehensiva, vulnerable... la dama que acababa de tirar una daga en el centro del patio, en el exacto momento en que él lo necesitaba, en el más conveniente trecho imaginable, tenía la temeridad de parecer vulnerable.

Cielos, él no sabía si le tocaba un sermón por la mera presencia en Westminster, si le daba unas palmadas por haber interferido en el combate o si le agradecía de rodillas por, posiblemente, haber salvado su vida.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Reprimendas ya le iba dar, de tocarle un hilo de cabello sería incapaz y en cuanto a colocarse de rodillas, sería un tonto en hacerlo. Ella ya conseguía hacerlo curvarse a su voluntad. Dejarla saber que ejercía tal poder sería desastroso. Él no tendría paz.

Paz... podría tenerla ahora. Estaba libre. Libre de James y de las acusaciones de asesinato. Libre para casarse con Isabella, para ir a casa y pasar sus días escuchando su risa cristalina y las noches en sus brazos ardientes.

Comenzó a adelantarse hasta ella, pero dio apenas tres pasos antes de oír al rey llamando su nombre. Edward se giró en dirección de Carlisle, que miraba significativamente a Isabella.

- Si bien me acuerdo, Edward, usted aun no prestó servicio como caballero en este año. Nuestro sheriff nos informó sobre cazadores ilegales en New Forest. Cuarenta días deben ser lo bastante para librarse de ellos, no cree?

Obviamente, Carlisle había deducido que fue Isabella quien habia herido a James. Igual que cualquiera que la hubiese visto tirando la daga adivinaría.

Edward decidió no contestar la última tentativa de Carlisle de extraerle alguna medida de castigo.

- Está solicitando los servicios de toda la guardia de Cullen o solo los míos?

- Solo los suyos. Partirá dentro de una hora, no es así?

Edward asintió en acuerdo, y continuó caminando hasta Isabella. Ella lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, solo cuando se aseguró que no estaba herido, le abrió los brazos.

- No te golpeaste? -le preguntó con calma forzada

- No sufrí ni un arañazo siquiera.- mintió él, resistiendo la voluntad de masajear el punto de la cadera donde la rodilla de Jacob le alcanzó con la armadura. Habría una gran marca de sangre pisada, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

- Es mi culpa que el rey esté mandándote lejos.

- Es la mezquindad de él lo que me manda lejos.- Edward elevó la pequeña mano a sus labios.- tuviste buena puntería querida.

- Yo vi a Jacob sacando la daga... y yo estaba con la tuya... no tuve seguridad si lo conseguiría, o si debería...

- Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa.

Edward probó de la sonrisa de aquellos dulces labios, brevemente. Un beso más demorado llevaría a más y él no disponía de tiempo. No daría a Carlisle ningún pretexto para prolongar el servicio.

-Jasper, llevala a Cullen. Regresaré tan pronto sea posible.

Ella levantó la cabeza deprisa.

- Primero tenemos que regresar a la abadía. Dejé a Alec con la reina y con tu madre.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, enfático.

- Puedes mandar a alguien a buscarlo, pero no deberás ir.

- Escucha, yo... oh, esta bien! Si tu insistes...

- Insisto- él alternó una mirada firme entre Jasper y Emmet.- deben llevarla directamente hasta Cullen. Y es mejor que ella esté allá cuando yo llegue.

Cuarenta días...

Cuarenta días persiguiendo pobres campesinos que no conseguían entender por qué no podían cazar en la floresta del rey. Cuarenta largos días de lodo, pésima comida y un sheriff que, o era demasiado incompetente, o recibió órdenes de Carlisle, para certificar que él cumplía el servicio durante todo el periodo. Cuarenta días y noches interminables en que sintió la falta de Isabella, en la que ansiaba por tenerla en sus brazos... y se preguntaba en qué travesura estaría metida aquella vez.

Como quedaba en el camino, él pasó por Swan primero. De acuerdo con Emmet, que cabalgaba ahora a su lado, Isabella había dejado Cullen solo una vez, para visitar a Charlie. Jasper la acompaño con la mitad de la guardia del castillo.

Había mandado a buscar a Alec. Lady Elizabeth regreso con el niño a Cullen, e Isabella no la envió de vuelta. Edward le costaba creer que su madre se aficionara a Alec, pero esperaría para verlo por sí mismo antes de hacer juicios apresurados.

Cuando el castillo surgió en el radio de visión, Edward avistó un relámpago de amarillo en el patio elevado, Isabella.

- Que tal una corrida?- preguntó Emmet, cuando los dos atravesaron el puente.

Isabella corrió en dirección de una escalera de canto y desapareció del radio de visión. Sabiendo lo que estaba pronto a suceder, habiendo visto demasiadas veces la manera efusiva como ella saludaba a su hermano, Edward disminuyó el paso del caballo, casi parando.

- No, no hoy.

Tan pronto los pesados portones de Cullen comenzaron a ser abiertos, Isabella pasó por el hueco que aún se alargaba y como él sabía que haría, comenzó a correr.

Emmet soltó una risa.

- Cielos, mira como el vientre de ella ya aumentó! Es mejor que se casen pronto.

Isabella arrancó el velo que insistía en volar en su rostro, tirándolo con el aro al suelo. La trenza espesa se balanceo en el aire, deshaciéndose. Su vientre creció realmente, no dejando duda que esperaba un hijo.

Y aun así, corría.

Edward maldijo entre dientes

- Ve hasta allá, hombre. Hazla parar de correr antes de que se caiga. Es mi heredero el que carga en el vientre.

Emmet le lanzó una mirada intrigado, y condujo el caballo a galope en dirección de su hermana. Edward paró y desmontó. Dejaría a Isabella saludar a su hermano, pero aquella vez no observaría. Se giró para inspeccionar las riendas que la verdad, estaban en perfectas condiciones. Oyó el caballo de Emmet disminuyendo, las voces de los gemelos y el sonido de galope otra vez. Confuso, él levantó la cabeza y vio el muchacho galopando en dirección del castillo, dejando a Isabella parada en el camino.

Una sonrisa radiante le iluminaba el rostro adorable. Dio un paso al frente y otro más antes de comenzar a correr. Es por mí. Cielos, es por mí!

Cada deseo que ya quisiera haber realizado se desvanecía en la insignificancia comparado a la visión de Isabella corriendo por el camino. Para él.

Ella está corriendo para mí!

Amor y lágrimas brillaban en los ojos marrones de ella. Más emocionado de lo que podría haber imaginado, Edward abrió los brazos. Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, cubriéndole el rostro de besos.

- Bienvenido al hogar, mi amor! Por que demoraste tanto? Esperé por tí días y días. Estás bien? tu...

Edward la levantó en sus brazos y la silenció con un beso apasionado. Él volvía a casa y era recibido como jamás lo habían recibido antes. Isabella era suya, y nada más amenazaba la felicidad de ambos.

Pertenecían el uno a otro para siempre.

**FIN**

Bueno Chicas, este es el final de la historia, es una de mis preferidas, la autora es Shari Anton y el libro se llama Por Decreto Real, Gracias por leerme, tratare de empezar actualizar REENCARNACION


End file.
